El hombre perfecto
by Carupin
Summary: Ella estaba enamorada de un hombre prohibido y viendo que no existían posibilidades de concretar su amor por aquel sujeto, frustrada salió a buscar problemas que la hicieran olvidar aquel sentimiento, pero no esperó encontrar algo más que problemas y a cambio, conoció a un chico que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla a cometer estupideces (AU no apto para sensibles) (Terminada)
1. Capítulo I

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo / Rukia**

 **Advertencia: controversial hasta cierto punto. Implica a Rukia enamorada de Byakuya. Mención a drogas, violaciones, vejaciones. Un poco oscuro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Él era el hombre perfecto: guapo del tipo que llegaba a poner nerviosa a las mujeres con sólo su presencia; era tan gentil que no aceptaba un no por respuesta y antes de que pudiera decirle que no, él la sorprendía con algo que sabía a lo que no podría negarse; él era tan preocupado que cuando ella salía la esperaba despierto para asegurarse de que había vuelto bien; él era tan alto que alcanzaba las cosas a las que ella no podría llegar sin treparse en algo que le facilitara la tarea; su cabello era tan sedoso que cualquier mujer lo envidiaría; sus ojos tan brillantes que enceguecían; su voz muy profunda y masculina; su espalda ancha y firme; su pecho era notoriamente pétreo, su piernas eran fuertes. Rukia podría seguir describiendo a ese hombre que hacía que por las noches la única forma de sobrellevar su anhelante deseo era masturbarse hasta que ya su intimidad pedía clemencia a sí misma. Ella deseaba a ese hombre con la pasión que se anhela al primer amante, ella deseaba ser suya, ella deseaba tenerlo dentro de ella, sentir su semen abriéndose camino a su matriz y gestar su hijo. De él lo anhelaba todo… pero él jamás iba a ser de ella y de eso Rukia estaba muy consciente, tan consciente que dolía, sin embargo, no era ella la que cargaba al hijo de ese hombre al que ella amaba lastimosamente, sino su hermana. La esposa de ese hombre que no era libre, era Hisana, y aquel hombre era su cuñado, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Rukia no había pedido enamorarse de él, pero lo había hecho. Hasta que él apareció sólo habían sido ella y su hermana en el mundo y todo era difícil para dos chicas, especialmente para Hisana que era la mayor y tenía la carga sobre sus hombros al ser la encargaba de proveer la comida y el techo. Sus padres habían muerto y ella tenía trece años cuando habían fallecido, su hermana acababa de cumplir los veinte y había podido, después de una ardua lucha, hacerse cargo de su hermana menor y eso ella lo valoraba con el alma. Rukia adoraba a su hermana y sabía que se merecía al hombre que la amaba con devoción, pero no podía evitar querer ser ella a veces, y esos sentimientos eran los que la asustaban, porque se sentía poco merecedora del amor que Hisana le brindaba.

Hisana, después de tres años de feliz matrimonio con su cuñado había quedado embarazada y esa noticia fue devastadora para Rukia. Estaba enojada con la vida, con su hermana y con Byakuya, aunque la razón y el sentido común le gritaban en el oído que no tenía ningún derecho a sentirse de esa forma, pero ella tampoco había pedido que él fuera tan preocupado por ella. Él la había protegido, la había ayudado, le había otorgado un mínimo de cortesía, y ella terminó enamorándose de él, de la persona menos apropiada para fijar su atención. Sus sentimientos la avergonzaban y la enrabiaban y era esa la razón por la cual había terminado caminando por esas calles que él le había advertido que nunca fuera a esas horas, y mucho menos sin compañía. Siendo casi las tres de la mañana, con el frío propio de las horas posteriores a una nevazón que no correspondía a esa época del año, ella se encontraba haciendo todo lo que le habían advertido que jamás hiciera. Era un acto de rebeldía y estupidez que hacía deliberadamente.

 _—Oye, chica_ —le habló alguien.

Rukia siguió su camino: era distinto buscar los problemas a definitivamente encontrarlos.

 _—Te estoy hablando a ti, blanquita_ —insistió esa voz.

Un hombre altísimo y robusto se interpuso en su camino, obligándola a detenerse. Ella intentó pasar de él haciéndole el quite, pero no lo consiguió. Miró al hombre por primera vez al hombre y comenzó a temblar.

 _—Déjame pasar_ —exigió ella.

Ella oyó una risa burlesca de aquel hombre que difícilmente era endémico de su país. Lucía como extranjero.

 _—Es peligroso para ti estar sola por estas calles a esta hora_ —evidenció.

 _—Se me hará más tarde si no me dejas_ pasar —respondió escondiendo el temor en su voz.

Ese hombre era realmente intimidante.

 _—Ya basta, Chad_ —sentenció una voz más suave, pero firme.

Ella notó por primera vez que tras el corpulento hombre había uno más menudo, pero ni tanto más, se le apreciaba musculoso a través de su ropa de chico rebelde. Rukia dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y no había nadie en las inmediaciones. Incluso un poco más allá la luz no alumbraba y fue inevitable pensar: ¿se preocuparía Byakuya por ella? ¿Se había percatado acaso que había salido? Recordó que él con lo del bebé en el último tiempo él estaba en otro mundo. Estaba tan feliz que difícilmente lo notaría. Ellos iban a ser una familia completa ahora y ella pronto comenzaría a sobrar.

Rukia había alcanzado la mayoría de edad en el noventa y ocho por ciento de los países del mundo, excepto, claro, en el suyo. No podía independizarse por más que quisiera, sin iniciar un proceso que justificara el proceso. Agitó su cabeza y se enfocó en la situación que tenía frente a sí: dos hombres en medio de una calle en la que algo le decía que ni siquiera la policía se atrevía a irrumpir. Buscó sentir miedo con lo que vivía, pero no lo sentía. Algo había muerto dentro de ella, no siquiera el sentido de alerta se había despertado, a pesar de lo que experimentaba.

 _—Debe estar drogada, y debió ser de la buena_ —escuchó al hombre más alto.

El otro chico rio y se dirigió a ella por primera vez, acercándose. Ella simplemente se quedó en su lugar.

 _—¿Te queda de lo que has tomado?_ —preguntó el chico de ojos dorados —. _¿Serías tan amable de compartirlo con nosotros?_

Ella se preguntó de qué estarían hablando ellos y siguió impávida frente a ellos.

 _—Está loca_ —aseguró el otro hombre.

Comenzaron a acorralarla, sin acercarse demasiado, y ella ni isquiera notó que se aproximaban a otra calle. Rukia seguía sin sentirse amenazada.

 _—Ya, acá estarás bien_ —dijo al chico que parecía menor que el otro de cuerpo más impetuoso.

Rukia miró y se dio cuenta de que había llegado a una calle más transitada.

 _—Escucha, no te metas por esas calles, podrías encontrarte con gente mala, con personas como nosotros, pero de la clase que le ponen las chicas menores, ¿me entiendes?_ —dijo el chico de piel menos bronceada.

Se sorprendió, él no había activado su alarma y al parecer su instinto no estaba equivocado, ellos la habían acompañado y protegido de un modo medio extraño, pero lo habían hecho y la habían llevado a un lugar donde ella podría volver. Habían taxis, pero el comentario de que ella era menor, le lastimó el orgullo.

 _—No sé qué te haya pasado, mocosa, pero de seguro tus padres están buscándote. Vuelve a casa y deja de llamar la atención_ —dijo él acusatoriamente.

Ella abofeteó al chico que dijo eso y él fue detenido por el hombre de mayor tamaño.

 _—Esa mocosa me golpeó, ¡déjame darle su lección!_ —espetó él, indignado.

El seguir escuchándolo hablar de ella como una niña con un berrinche, la perturbó.

 _—¡No soy una niña! ¡Tengo dieciocho años!_ —exclamó con firmeza.

Los hombres la miraron sorprendidos y miraron a sus pechos, como buscando confirmar la información brindada y ella se cubrió automáticamente.

 _—¿Segura?_ —quiso corroborar el hombre moreno.

Ella los ignoró, y el chico al que había golpeado detuvo un taxi.

 _—Oye, súbete ¿tienes dinero? Sino de seguro te darán cuando llegues a casa, vete_ —ordenó él.

Rukia siguió caminando y escuchó al muchacho disculparse con el conductor que se había detenido.

 _—¿Estás loca o de verdad estás drogada?_ —exigió saber.

Él la sujetó del brazo y ella por primera vez notó que él debía tener su misma edad o poco más.

 _—¡No me toques!_ —expresó con desdén.

 _—Entonces detente y súbete a un puto taxi, ¿quieres?_ —manifestó con enojo.

 _—¡No quiero volver a mi casa!_ —gritó.

El chico la soltó al oír su grito quebrado y desesperado.

 _—Cálmate, ¿sí? Van a pensar que te estoy haciendo algo_ —solicitó.

No supo por qué, pero concedió la petición. El hombre más grande seguía un poco más allá.

 _—Escucha, estas calles no son para mujeres solas, a no ser que estés buscando que te paguen por sexo o que lo tomen de ti gratis… ¿quieres eso?_ —consultó él.

Rukia bajó la guardia al observar la seriedad del hombre. Él parecía genuinamente preocupado por ella.

 _—No, pero no tengo un lugar al cual llegar. No quiero volver a casa —_ reconoció _—_. _¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?_

 _—Kurosaki Ichigo_ —dijo él sin titubear—. _¿Y el tuyo?_

 _—K... Rukia_ —contestó.

Se miraron buscando saber si en realidad se habían dicho la verdad, pero no había manera de saberlo.

 _—No sé qué habrá pasado en tu casa, pero es de madrugada, hace frío, y estas no son las mejores calles incluso para nosotros. Vete, algo podría pasarte y créeme, no va a ser nada bueno_ —aconsejó él

 _—Me importa una mierda_ —soltó ella —. _¿Quieres ser tú y asegurarte que no será otro?_

La mirada del chico que clamaba llamarse Ichigo se vio notablemente afectada por el comentario que Rukia había soltado. Ella seguía sin parpadear, ni un músculo se movia, pero por dentro había un montón de emociones recorriéndola.

 _—No hables estupideces de las que no te podrás hacer cargo_ —rechazó él.

Él era un extraño, y ella se le había ofrecido. Él la había rechazado… ¿es que no era suficiente mujer para nadie? Ni siquiera para ese hombre al que le estaba ofreciendo todo sin pedirle nada a cambio.

 _—Sólo vete_ —pidió ella herida — _. No te metas en mis asuntos._

 _—¡Como quieras! No es mi problema, en eso tienes razón_ —respondió él —. _Chad, vámonos._

La chica observó cómo los dos hombres se alejaban y se perdían de su vista. El frío había regresado junto con la partida de ambos. Caminó un momento y de pronto se detuvo, un hombre alto y que se acercaba a los treinta según ella misma juzgó se detuvo frente a ella y a diferencia de lo que le había pasado con su encuentro con Ichigo y el otro hombre que había oído que se llamaba Chad, su cuerpo completo de paralizó ante la mirada burlona y la sonrisa que parecía imposible de tener, pero que aquel hombre portaba. Sintió miedo y deseó haber tomado ese taxi cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Lamentó estar a esas horas dando vueltas y pensó en su hermana e inevitablemente en Byakuya. El miedo continuó, pero pensar en su cuñado le dio el valor para no volver. No quería regresar.

 _—Hola, niña_ —saludó el hombre con una voz que hizo que recorriera un aire frio por toda su espina dorsal _—. ¿Estás buscando algo?_

¿Estaba buscando algo? Sí, quería arrancar esos sentmientos por su cuñado. Necesitaba desesperadamente deshacerse de ellos. Al precio que fuera.

 _—Sí_ —soltó con esfuerzo.

 _—¿Y qué es lo que buscas?_ —exigió saber ese hombre de cabello claro y una mirada que no ocultaba sus malas intenciones.

 _—¿Qué es lo que tienes para ofrecer?_ —respondió con más valor del que realmente sentía.

Escuchó la risa enérgica del hombre frente a ella. Al parecer su respuesta le había agradado.

 _—Tienes agallas, me gusta_ —manifestó él.

Ella no se sintió alabada en lo absoluto y menos agradada aún cuando el hombre acabó con la distancia entre ellos, y con un dedo delgado y largo la tocó. Su toque fue más frio que esa misma noche y ella se sintió asqueada.

 _—Tengo todo lo que puedas querer, pequeña_ —dijo él.

Él frotó su entrepierna y se rozó con su estómago. Sintió su erección y consecuentemente el asco materializarse en su cuerpo. Lo había estado pidiendo a gritos, pero ahora que era una posibilidad no quería, no podía; no obstante su cuerpo no se movía. Sintió un dedo del hombre rozar uno de sus pezones y quiso poder correr.

 _—Ya es suficiente, Ichimaru_ —reconoció esa voz —. _No vas a tener suerte esta noche._

Era ese chico, ¡Ichigo!

El hombre frente a ella dio un paso hacia atrás y ella se dio cuenta de que hasta ese momento había dejado de respirar y el aire se sintió maravilloso una vez que lo notó.

 _—¿Quieres que le diga a Rangiku lo que intentaste hacer?_ —amenazó.

El hombre bufó y finalmente se marchó. Ella quedó estática en ese lugar.

 _—¿Te diste cuenta que no es un juego?_ —interpeló él —. _Sujetos como él hay por montones, y de hecho mucho peores._

Se giró y vio a Ichigo no mucho más allá. Había pasado un susto que casi la había hecho mearse y literalmente paralizarse del miedo. Había aprendido la lección, pero era demasiado orgullosa para admitir que estaba exponiéndose demasiado y que estaba realmente agradecida con él por haber alejado a ese hombre.

 _—¿No te habías ido?_ —consultó ella.

 _—Lo había hecho, pero no podía pretender que una chica estúpida no estaba por ahí queriendo encontrar problemas_ —manifestó con indiferencia —. _Te llevaré a casa._

Rukia quería decirle un simple "gracias", pero la palabra no salía de su boca.

 _—No debiste intervenir_ —insistió.

Ichigo se acercó impetuosamente y la acorraló en ese inmundo callejón.

 _—Deja de hablar estupideces mujer imbécil. Renuncia a tu idea de buscar problemas y sólo vete, ¡con una mierda!_ —habló con indignación —. _¿Quieres que te violen? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando por ese pequeño cerebro tuyo? ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que es eso? ¿De lo que se siente que te pasen a llevar de ese modo?  
_

En un contexto distinto esas palabras hubiesen sido para ella las más ofensivas. Que un hombre le hablara de esa forma era impensado, pero ella necesitaba que él le dijera que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, quería que la obligara a marcharse.

 _—Quiero olvidar_ —confesó ella —. _Necesito olvidar esto que siento._

 _—¿Eh?_ –exclamó Ichigo con confusión —. _¿Olvidar qué? ¿Tu noviecito se acostó con alguien y habían jurado perder la castidad juntos? No seas boba, un hombre no puede valer lo suficiente para exponerte a ti misma de esta forma._

 _—No subestimes mis sentimientos_ —exigió.

 _—No lo hago, pero te pido que pienses con más cuidado_ —solicitó él con menos ira —. _Ninguna persona es el mundo de otra. Piensa más en la gente que te rodea y qué sentirían si te vieran actuando tan patética._

Esa era justamente la palabra: patética.

 _—Duele_ —musitó ella.

 _—Dejará de doler_ —la consoló con brusquedad.

 _—¿Puedes hacer que duela menos?_ —pidió ella anhelante.

Era la última vez que se lo pediría a ese extraño que había mostrado preocupación por ella. En esa posición, mirándolo desde abajó él no la hacía sentir inmóvil como le había pasado con el otro hombre. Ese chico no la hacía sentir vulnerable ni expuesta. Tampoco le daba miedo.

 _—Ayúdame a olvidar_ —rogó —. _Por favor…_

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _Hola, ¿cómo están? espero que bien. Les traigo esta nueva historia y espero que les guste, como siempre les pido que me dejen saber lo que piensan y si les agrada la idea. Tenía este proyecto que no me deja concentrarme y aquí estoy, haciéndome cargo de él y plasmándolo... por otro lado este proyecto es un desafio porque no estoy narrando en primera persona como acostumbro y bueno, no es algo que se me de demasiado bien, asi que críticas, opiniones y lo que deseen hacerme saber, estaré muy agradecida.  
_

 _Saludos y hasta pronto =)_


	2. Capítulo II

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo / Rukia**

 **Advertencia: referencias sexuales, drogas, violación. Vocabulario adulto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

Estaba indignado ¿cómo podía estar diciendo eso? ¿No había aprendido con lo que la había dejado experimentar con Ichimaru? A Ichigo le había costado mantenerse mirando, no soportaba esa clase de situaciones. Él sabía que como persona no valía una mierda, pero a él esa clase de cosas no le iban. Odiaba la violencia de género con todo lo que quedaba de su alma, pero esa chica estaba buscando los problemas y él bien sabía que a veces en la vida había que enfrentarse a ellos para aprender la lección, él no permitiría que la situación fuese a más, pero le dejaría conocer lo que se sentía, pero al parecer eso no la había escarmentado, ella siguió insistiendo, y fue recién en ese momento que quizás debía tomarla un poco más en serio, a pesar de lo que sentía y pensaba.

 _—No tienes la menor idea de lo que estás pidiendo_ —puntualizó él.

La mirada de la chica no cambiaba y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ella de verdad estaba sufriendo.

Él no vivía mucho más allá y decidió llevarla a su casa, si a eso se le podía llamar casa.

 _—Ven conmigo_ —dijo el chico.

La mujer que dijo haberse llamado Rukia, asintió y él lideró el camino.

Esperó que se sorprendiera y huyera cuando viera su morada, pero ella no hizo ningún gesto que indicara que lo haría y él soltó el aire agotado y se rindió. Lo que no esperó era que tan pronto cerrara la puerta la chica se apegaría tanto a él. De haber sido más alta él estaba seguro de que ella se hubiese colgado de su cuello y lo hubiese obligado a besarla.

 _—Basta… ¿es que de verdad no tienes miedo de que termine cediendo a lo que estás proponiendo?_ —intentó nuevamente.

 _—No_ —negó —. _A ti no te tengo miedo._

Reclamó por lo bajo, usualmente la gente al verlo cruzaba la calle. Tenía peor fama de lo realmente que él realmente era, porque él buscaba peleas, no mujeres.

Encendió la luz de aquel pequeño lugar y no esperó que ella se sintiera tan cómoda con ese reducido espacio. Ella se dirigió hacia la parte más alejada y sentó en la cama.

 _—¡Oye esa es mi cama!_ —exclamó.

 _—Lo deduje_ —respondió ella —. _Es cálido aquí… tenía frío_.

Lo cierto es que ella le recordaba a sus hermanas… ojalá hubiese podido alguien haber protegido a su hermana como él estaba apartando a esa chica de los problemas, ojalá hubiese podido evitar lo que le pasó a ella…

Miró a Rukia y le pareció realmente linda. Se acercó con decisión y la empujó sobre la superficie quedando recostada, y él se situó sobre ella.

 _—Voy a tomar lo que me ofreciste_ —amenazó él.

Ella asintió y eso a él volvió a indignarle.

 _—No se supone que estés tan tranquila estando con un desconocido sobre ti en una cama_ —destacó él.

Él se acercó lo suficiente para respirar el mismo aire que ella y ella comenzó a respirar más agitada.

 _—¿Te han besado antes?_ —quiso saber él.

 _—Sí_ —reconoció ella —. _Una vez un chico rozó sus labios con los míos._

Ichigo contuvo la risa. Eso que ella había reconocido como un beso no era tal. Ni siquiera había vivido un beso propiamente ¿y ella buscaba sexo…?

No había sido su intención en un comienzo, pero una chica de dieciocho años no podía ir caminando por la vida sin saber que era lo que se sentía con un buen beso y presionó sus labios con los de ella unos segundos, hasta que se sintió confiado y finalmente rozó su lengua con los labios de ella. Ella se agitó y él contuvo la risa y siguió intentando adentrarse a su cavidad oral, hasta que ella comprendió y accedió torpemente y comenzó a imitar lo que él le hacía y no tardó en captar la esencia de un beso, sorprendiendo a Ichigo, que en algún momento dejó de ser el maestro y pasó a disfrutar de aquel contacto, olvidando que se suponía que besaba a una principiante, pero eso él no se lo diría.

 _—Eso es un beso_ —aseguró él.

La chica estaba sorprendida, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 _—Entonces… nunca había besado_ —concluyó ella —. _Hasta hoy._

Ichigo fue a una precaria mesa, sin darle importancia al comentario que ella había hecho y comenzó a hervir agua, tratando de ignorar lo que sintió con sólo un beso.

 _—¿Quieres un té?_ —ofreció.

Los ojos de Rukia brillaron ante aquel ofrecimiento y él determinó que ella difícilmente podía ocultar sus sentimientos; podía leer que ella estaba deseando ese té con anhelo.

Él se sentó en una silla que evidentemente había cursado por tiempos mejores y observó como Rukia miraba a su alrededor. Pensó que una chica como ella seguramente nunca se había expuesto a circunstancias como las suyas, para él mismo había sido difícil acostumbrarse en un comienzo a que esa era su realidad, pero ella no hizo ningún comentario y tampoco vio nada en su expresión que se sintiera incómoda.

Ichigo se distrajo un momento buscando la mejor taza que pudiera darle y cuando finalmente encontró una más o menos decente, al voltearse se encontró con ella.

 _—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?_ —preguntó ella amablemente.

Su cercanía lo perturbó y la miró un poco más de tiempo. La inmunidad contra esa chica estaba disminuyendo a medida que la miraba y encontraba facciones cada vez más llamativas; con la luz había descubierto que su color de ojos era precioso.

 _—No te molestes… sólo siéntate_ —solicitó él.

No estaba seguro de si haberla llevado a su casa había sido una buena opción después de que la observó tomar su té. Sus agraciados modales y poco probables femeninos gestos contrarrestaban la imagen de chica dura que él percibió que ella quería ser y no resistiendo como sus labios hacían contacto con esa taza y no con sus labios él colocó su mano sobre el bode de su taza. La chica lo quedó mirando extrañada, y dejó la taza sobre el platillo que no combinaba con el diseño, ya que eran distintos.

 _—Quiero volver a besarte_ —advirtió él.

Ella lo contempló un momento y se levantó, y sin que él hiciera otro movimiento, ella se levantó y caminó hacia él, besándolo ella misma.

Su lengua resultó ser más cálida que aquel primer beso, lo atribuyó al té recientemente bebido y su boca se sintió más dulce también. La habilidad de la chica aumentaba con los segundos invertidos en aquella tarea; esa mujer era de temer, había terminado por robarle todo el aliento.

No había sido su intención, había querido protegerla del mundo exterior, pero al introducirla en su morada él supo que correría más peligro si no dejaban de hacer lo que hacían.

 _—Una chica decente y bonita como tú no debería exponerse_ —aconsejó —. _Mira donde estás y con quién. Vuelve a tu casa y no regreses por estos barrios, Rukia._

La expresión de ella no cambió y a cambio simplemente lo abrazó más y él la abrazó de vuelta. De algún modo era ella quien lo estaba conteniendo a él.

 _—¿Crees que soy bonita?_ —consultó insegura.

¿Qué clase de hombre era aquel que la tenía en ese estado? ¿Se habría atrevido él a decirle lo contrario? ¿Era por eso que vagaba por esos lugares esperando encontrar a alguien que la hiciera sentir un poco mejor consigo misma?

 _—Sí_ —contestó sin vacilación.

 _—De todas las personas que hoy en mi estupidez pude encontrarme, creo que me encontré con el mejor_ —dijo ella con seguridad —. _Eres una buena persona, Ichigo. Puedo verlo._

Él lo sabía, era más débil de lo que aparentaba y ella lo había descubierto sin demora. Ichigo notó que eran un hombre y una mujer buscando encontrar algo y terminaron hallándose. Fueron hacia la cama y se acostaron sobre ella.

 _—¿De verdad no hay nadie que esté esperándote?_ —preguntó él.

A él le era difícil de creer eso por algún motivo.

 _—No es que no tenga a nadie en el mundo, pero como acertadamente dijiste: "todos viven sus propias_ vidas" —sostuvo —. _A mí se me ha olvidado un poco vivir la mía…_

Comprendió a qué se refería, y el ver pasar el tiempo sin haber conseguido nada mientras todos parecían inmersos en sus propias ocupaciones, era algo que él había observado y sentido.

 _—¿Y qué te hace pensar que tener sexo hará que cambie esa percepción?_ —interpeló él curioso.

 _—Todos lo hacen, todos lo buscan, todos lo quieren… será por algo ¿no?_ —habló ella desganada.

Era cierto, era lo socialmente aceptado. Tener sexo no era una opción. Todo invitaba a mantener relaciones sexuales y el que no lo hacía era simplemente un desadaptado y el problema que tuviera, así fuera mal genio o le doliera un dedo, se le asociaba directamente a la falta de sexo; como si los humanos vinieran a la vida básicamente en función de estar buscando aparearse.

 _—Pero hay una gran diferencia entre tener sexo consentido y que te lo metan por la fuerza_ —destacó él.

 _—Si yo lo estaba buscando y provocando, en la práctica deja de ser una violación_ —recalcó.

 _—Eres temeraria y estúpida_ —dijo él un poco irritado por eso.

Ella se giró y le dio la espalda, él apegó su cuerpo al de ella.

 _—¿Te has masturbado siquiera?_ —quiso saber él repentinamente.

Él oyó una risita nerviosa y supo que había acertado.

 _—Pienso que soy corporalmente virgen, pero que mi mente no lo es_ —susurró ella.

Ichigo sonrió por el comentario inocentón de la chica, pero él creía entender a qué se refería.

 _—¿Me dejarías ver cómo te tocas?_ —consultó él en su oído.

Ella giró su cabeza, y sus labios y los de él quedaron a poca distancia.

 _—¿Me dejarías ver cómo te tocas tú también?_ —dijo ella seximente.

La pregunta lo descolocó y sonrió.

 _—¿Y si mejor nos tocamos el uno al otro?_ —sugirió él.

Rukia dejó su posición y quedó con su espalda en el colchón. Él quedó de lado, apoyando su cabeza en un brazo y el otro a la disposición de lo que ella respondiera y no esperó que la respuesta fueran tan directa que ella dirigiera directamente su mano hacia su pantalón.

 _—Te lo he estado diciendo desde el comienzo_ —justificó ella.

Ichigo dejó de negarse y aceptó que él no era ningún mártir; tenía una chica linda y dispuesta pidiéndole sexo en su propia cama, de no aceptar sería un tonto y no un hombre caballeroso como pretendía ser. La besó nuevamente y ella respondió enérgica a su invitación. Sus ósculos eran los de alguien que había aprendido a besar después de mucha práctica y no en pocas oportunidades, y él comenzó a excitarse por la compenetración hallada. Sintió como su pene comenzaba a reaccionar hasta no poder evitar que se le notara.

 _—Mi pene es grande_ —advirtió él —. _Te va a doler._

 _—Siendo la primera vez que lo haré me dolería tanto como si es grande o es pequeño_ —le restó importancia —. _Además cómo lo sabes ¿entre hombres se lo comparan? ¿Mirarle el pene a otro hombre no es algo muy gay?_

Ella era ocurrente y graciosa y él quería que ella le dijera que no, la más mínima insinuación y él se detendría.

 _—Puedo ver, tocar y comparar otro pene y eso no me hará gay ¿sabes? Existe un promedio_ —dijo él tratando de no reír —. _Y yo lo supero._

 _—Supongo que es algo que tendría que ver por mí misma_ —contestó ella.

 _—¿Es que acaso has visto muchos para comparar?_ —respondió él.

Rukia se quedó callada y él supo que había ganado ese asalto.

Volvieron a besarse y entonces él introdujo una mano en el pantalón de ella. Encontró que por sobre la ropa interior ella estaba húmeda y eso lo animó a cruzar la barrera y tocarla. Estaba muy mojada, los dedos se le resbalaban y su clítoris estaba hinchado y el cómo gemía cuando la estimulaba ahí le indicó que ella estaba muy sensible.

 _—¿Estás excitada estando aquí conmigo?_ —quiso saber él.

 _—Sí_ —admitió —. _Me gusta sentir a alguien distinto tocarme, es rico de una forma distinta… pero si te soy honesta podría ser mejor._

El descaro de ella lo divirtió y lo excitó.

 _—Enséñame a como hacerte sentir mejor_ —solicitó él.

Ella tomó sus dedos y le enseño a hacerla sentir bien, y ella lo evidenció humedeciéndose incluso más de lo que estaba; él ocupó su misma ropa interior para conseguir secarla un poco, pero no resultó, puesto que esta ya se encontraba húmeda desde un comienzo.

 _—¿Te gusta así?_ —preguntó él

La estaba tocando con lentitud moderada pero lo compensaba con decisión en sus movimientos, y a ella parecía gustarle más así, porque movía sus caderas buscando el contacto con sus dedos en su clítoris.

 _—¿Alguna vez te has metido algo?_ —inquirió sin poder evitar el querer saberlo.

 _—No, sólo me masturbo superficialmente_ —admitió con una voz grave.

En ese momento él supo que ella le contestaría cada una de sus preguntas con una verdad lacerante si lo era, sin suavizar nada.

Notó que una vez que la tocó más cerca de su vagina ella ya no se movía tan confiadamente, y lo confirmo cuando comenzó a tocar su entrada y ella se recogió. Él decidió no avanzar más allá. Las piernas de Rukia temblaron y él se detuvo.

 _—Ese dolor del que hablabas… ¿lo has dejado de sentir?_ —curioseó.

 _—De hecho si no lo hubieses mencionado no lo habría recordado_ —respondió con algo de hastío en su voz.

Ichigo lamentó haber preguntado y la recompensó con un beso mientras su cuerpo manifestó las claras evidencias de un orgasmo. Rukia había terminado sólo con sus dedos, los que habían sido entrenados por ella misma; Ella sabía bien cómo le gustaba ser tocada. La dejó reponerse mientras él se disponía a recibir la misma clase de atención por parte de ella.

 _—¿Podrías tú tocarme a mí_? —solicitó necesitadamente.

 _—Enséñame cómo te tocas tú para después imitarte_ —pidió ella.

Era una petición a la que él quería acceder y no tardó en desnudarse. Su erección era notoria y ella dudó por un segundo, retirando su vista de su sexo pero volviendo a fijarla después. No se había dado cuenta de lo excitado que estaba hasta que se masturbó hasta acabar ante la mirada de ella.

 _—Pensé que me enseñarías_ —dijo ella.

Él la miró sorprendido por lo que había pasado. Se había descontrolado-

 _—Era la intención_ —se defendió.

Ella se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mientras él se recuperaba del cúmulo de energía liberada.

 _—¿Qué es esto?_ —preguntó.

Ichigo se distrajo de su abstracción y miró lo que ella señalaba. Dirigió su vista hacia otro lugar.

 _—Es marihuana_ —dijo tajante.

Rukia la dejó donde lo había encontrado y él se cubrió.

 _—Es mejor que duermas. Debes irte mañana temprano_ —informó él.

Él hombre sintió que ella lo había mirado con decepción. No tardó en confirmar su percepción.

 _—¿Eso será todo?_ —interrogó incrédula.

Sí, eso iba a ser todo. De hecho lo de hacía un momento no había estado en sus planes y se había dejado de llevar.

 _—Será todo_ —confirmó.

 _—Eres extraño_ —resaltó ella.

.

A Ichigo le estaba costando conciliar el sueño. No le gustaba dormir con gente a su lado, por lo que esperó que las horas hasta el amanecer no se le hicieran demasiado largas.

 _—Despierta, es hora de que vayas a tu casa_ —la despertó.

Ella rezongó y él pensó que no tenía motivos para quejarse, al menos había logrado dormir algo; a diferencia de él.

 _—¿Dormiste bien?_ —preguntó con indignación, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

 _—Muy bien, de hecho_ —confirmó.

A él el que ella se sintiera tan cómoda a su lado no sabía si le molestaba o no.

 _—Gracias por todo, Ichigo_ —se despidió en la puerta.

 _—Piensa mejor las cosas_ —le aconsejó él.

No sabía cómo despedirse, por lo que estiró una mano y se la dio y ella sonrió por el gesto y lo imitó.

 _—Pensé que me besarías_ —recalcó ella.

 _—No sabía si lo querías_ —se defendió.

Él la besó y ella respondió. Ichigo volvió a sorprenderse en cuan buena se había vuelto ella: de no saber besar hasta lograr que se le comenzara a parar sólo los movimientos sensuales de su lengua.

Observó a la chica irse y de algún modo lamentó no haberle propuesto algo o siquiera haberle dado su teléfono, pero al entrar de nuevo a su morada aterrizó sus pensamientos. Él no tenía nada que ofrecerle a una chica como ella y desechó la idea.

Ordenó en medida de lo posible y justo al lado de donde había estado ella, al lado de su preciada mota, había un papel escrito que él no había dejado ahí. Lo tomó y lo leyó: _"Ya que no me enseñaste a tocarte, ¿me dejarías saber lo que se siente cuando fumas esto?"_ y un número. Esa chica iba a seguir buscando problemas y él siendo el mismo ejemplo de lo que resultaba cuando uno tomaba malas decisiones, decidió que haría algo por alguien y a ella no la dejaría terminar como él mismo. Llamó al número y una sonriente Rukia se pudo escuchar al otro lado de la línea.

 _—_ _Pensé que no me ibas a llamar_ —dijo ella.

 _—Y yo pensé lo mismo_ —contestó él —. _Escucha, cuando sientas deseos de hacer estupideces de las tuyas llámame a este número._

No se escuchó nada del otro lado de la línea por un momento.

 _—¿Lo harás?_ —quiso confirmar él al no oír respuesta.

 _—¿Me vas a detener cada vez?_ —jugó ella.

 _—Eso ya lo veremos_ —acotó.

No pasaron cuarenta y ocho horas y el teléfono sonó. Iba a tener que enseñarle a esa chica que la vida no era tan simple.

 **Continuará**

* * *

 **Espero que les guste esta actualización y para los que se cuestionen de si voy a dejar mis otros proyectos de lado, ni hablar, eso no sucederá, pero todo a su tiempo.**

 **Hasta pronto**


	3. Capítulo III

**Bleach**

 **Rukia / Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: descripciones explícitas, lemon, lenguaje adulto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

Se sentía distinta. No había encontrado lo que había estado buscando, pero a cambio había terminado besando a un chico, e incluso él la había tocado. Sonrió; el recuerdo de lo que se había atrevido a hacer la hacía sentirse bien consigo misma. Miró la hora y pronto serían las ocho de la madrugada y esa había sido la primera noche que había pasado fuera de su casa. Llegó silenciosamente, si tenía suerte Hisana seguiría durmiendo y probablemente Byakuya ya se hubiese marchado a su trabajo.

 _—¿De dónde vienes, Rukia?_ –preguntó un aparentemente calmado Byakuya —. _¿Crees que está bien hacer que nos tengas preocupados a tu hermana y a mí?_

De verdad había pensado que había salido airosa, porque estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación cuando fue sorprendida por su cuñado.

 _—No fue mi intención_ —respondió ella —. _Pero ya sé cómo cuidarme. Mi hermana y tú podrían depositar un poco más de confianza en mí._

Fue inevitable visualizarse a sí misma en esas calles hacía o muchas horas atrás, y hacía menos tiempo estar en la cama de un hombre del que no sabía nada. Inclusive su nombre podía ser una falacia.

 _—No es lo que acostumbras a hacer_ —sostuvo él.

Él no tenía la menor idea de lo que ella solía hacer. No tenía la menor idea.

 _—Pero las cosas cambian, cuñado_ —respondió.

Sin dejarlo decir otra palabra ella se introdujo en su habitación sorprendida de haber podido mantener la calma en una situación así; por lo general él nunca le llamaba la atención porque ella no le daba motivos; tampoco jamás le había dicho "cuñado", pero los besos que Ichigo le había dado y las caricias que le había otorgado le habían dado valor, frente a Byakuya ya no se sintió más una niña.

.

En su habitación ella observó su entorno y se cubrió. Sintió frío… ese lugar no era cálido como lo era la habitación de donde venía.

.

Hisana trataba de hacer lo que hacía antes de haber quedado embarazada, pero Rukia notaba que no conseguía completar sus metas con demasiada diligencia. Ella no era de las que le naciera ayudar, sino porque consideraba que debía hacerlo, sobretodo viendo a su hermana debilitarse día a día. Además de lo culpable que me sentía por amar a su marido.

 _—Byakuya estaba muy preocupado, Rukia. No estoy en contra de que salgas a divertirte, pero por favor avísame. No vuelvas a pasar la noche afuera sin advertirnos primero, cariño_ —solicitó.

Se sentía tan culpable que cada vez que su hermana hablaba así, que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir despavoridas de sus ojos. Trataba de no llorar, pero en el fondo era una llorona. Ella pensaba en que su hermana era una mujer tan dulce… ¿cómo podía estar haciéndole eso a ella? ¿Cómo se había atrevido en primer lugar a mirar a Byakuya como hombre y a desearlo? Rukia estaba convencida que era una retorcida que no merecía ni su condescendía ni su aprecio.

Trató de volver a su habitación lo más pronto posible porque vivía avergonzada de lo que sentía y ahí era donde más o menos se volvía un poco más soportable la carga de sus sentimientos insanos, porque era un lugar que nadie invadiría, donde no tenía que fingir. Esa noche pensó en Ichigo y se cuestionó si acaso él contestaría realmente si ella lo llamaba. Ese chico le provocaba curiosidad. Quiso llamarlo esa noche pero no quiso ahogarlo, se juró a si misma que si al otro día volvía a pensar en llamarlo lo haría sin pensarlo tanto.

.

Esa noche Byakuya se veía más atractivo de lo usual y el motivo era que volvería a reunirse por primera vez con sus padres. Desde que había oficializado su relación con su hermana a su familia no le gustó, por lo que cuando se casó con ella él fue repudiado. Se habían enterado de que Hisana estaba embarazada y lo habían llamado para conversar. El verlo tan guapo hizo que no titubeara en llamar a Ichigo tan pronto él se fue.

 _—He sentido impulsos que podrían no agradarte_ —le informó.

 _—Ya sabes dónde vivo_ —contestó él.

Le informó a su hermana que saldría y ella no le hizo más preguntas, sólo le pidió que se cuidara. Se fue de la casa antes de que Hisana notara que estaba llorando.

Había memorizado el lugar, pero eran tantos departamentos iguales que lamentó no haberse fijado en el número. No debió haber confiado tanto en su memoria, pero pronto vio una alta figura asomarse por una de ellas y fue hacia él.

 _—Ya estás acá_ —dijo al verla —. _¿Qué quieres intentar hacer hoy?_

 _—¿No recuerdas la nota que te dejé?_ —dijo ella sin ser directa —. _Además… ¿Qué es ese olor?_

Observé que sonrió y ella lo miró confundida. No comprendió dónde estaba la gracia.

 _—¿Ni siquiera eres capaz de reconocer el olor de lo que me estás pidiendo probar? ¿Por qué quieres correr antes de aprender a caminar, Rukia?_

La forma en la que él había preguntado, tan directa y cómo había dicho su nombre le gustó.

 _—Había sentido ese olor antes, pero no sabía que no era a tabaco_ —se defendió.

 _—Para quien conoce la diferencia sabe que es infinitamente distinto, pero lo acepto_ —le adjudicó.

 _—¿Estás drogado justo ahora?_ —quiso saber.

 _—¿Sí sabes que la palabra droga suena muy fuerte?_ —le restó peso —. _Yo no considero que lo sea, pero no me gustaría que lo probaras._

 _—¿Por qué?_

 _—Porque te va a gustar y sabes… somos muchos y hay muy poca_ —dijo con gracia.

 _—No me va a gustar_ —expresó con seguridad ella.

 _—¿Siquiera has fumado un cigarro?_ —inquirió él.

 _—No_ —negó ella.

 _—¿De qué planeta vienes?_ —interpeló él sorprendido.

Rukia se rio. No era que no hubiese tenido la oportunidad de hacer cosas que para todos eran muy normales, era que cuando sucedían ella se apartaba, prefería no darle problemas a su hermana si las cosas salían mal, y había terminado llegando a los dieciocho sin cometer más travesura que tomar directo del cartón de zumo.

Después de unas clases sobre cómo debería hacerlo, ella sintió los efectos, pero se negaba a aceptar que en realidad eso le hubiese hecho algo.

 _—Admítelo_ —le ordenó él.

 _—¿Esto es lo que se siente? No es nada distinto. Da lo mismo si estás fumado o no_ —resistió a acceder.

Ichigo se acercó y ella había estado esperando a que sucediera.

 _—Las emociones y las sensaciones se incrementan. ¿Te late el corazón muy rápido? -consultó -. ¿Te gusta el chocolate?_

 _—Sí_ –reconoció —. _No confío en nadie a quien no le guste._

 _—Es un buen parámetro para medir el carácter_ –dijo él divertido —. _Pruébalo ahora._

Ella observó que era un chocolate que nada tenía de especial, era del tipo que se podía encontrar en cualquier lugar, de hecho a ella no le gustaba demasiado, pero lo aceptó y reconoció que sabía mejor que nunca.

 _—Vuelve a probarlo una vez que estés sin alterar tus sentidos_ —desafió —. _Y el sexo… eso es otra cosa._

Ella no era de las que hablara de los temas sexuales con ligereza, pero era porque no iba a hablarlo con su hermana. Lo que menos quería saber en la vida era sobre su vida sexual con Byakuya y quiso alejar eso de su mente. Un clavo saca otro clavo, ella había escuchado decir.

 _—¿Sí? ¿Podríamos comprobarlo?_ —sugirió ella.

En el fondo ella sabía que él se negaría.

 _—¿Y si te dijera que sí_? —indagó él —. _¿Podrías hacerte cargo de tu ofrecimiento?_

El efecto poco a poco comenzó a pasar, hasta que comenzó a sentir sueño atontarla.

— _¿Siempre da sueño después?_ –cuestionó.

 _—Casi siempre_ —aclaró —. _A veces te da hambre... en otras oportunidades simplemente las dos.  
_

 _—No quiero dormir aún_ —rechazó ella su somnolienta.

 _—¿Te gustaría que pasara lo mismo del otro día?_ —musitó él con una voz ronca.

Rukia comenzó a perder ese estado medio atontado y se sintió súbitamente más animada y despierta.

 _—¿Me vas a dejar de nuevo mirando como acabas o me dejarás participar esta vez?_ —dijo con enfado fingido.

Ella escuchó que él se soltó el cinturón y se desabrochó el botón de aquellos desgastados jeans.

 _—Has lo que quieras hacer_ —respondió él dispuesto —. _Satisface tu curiosidad del cuerpo masculino._

Rukia trató de notar si acaso él estaba bromeando, pero lo que podía apreciar a través de esos jeans sueltos, pero aún puestos, no era una broma. Tímidamente ella se atrevió a invadir el espacio personal del hombre acostado a su lado, y para cuando lo hizo, se expuso a sí mismo y le mostró lo excitado que estaba.

 _—Este es un efecto de la marihuana también_ —le confió —. _Te excita._

Si ese era un efecto de lo que ella consideraba un estupefaciente aún después de haberlo probado, se sintió decepcionada. Le hubiese gustado ser ella la causante.

 _—O sea que no fui yo la que te provocó esto_ —quiso confirmar.

 _—No confundas las cosas. no tienen que ir necesariamente separadas. Es una mezcla_ —desestimó.

Rukia se conformó con lo que él le dijo y finalmente atrapó la erección con su mano. Era suave, grueso y cálido.

 _—¿Te gusta lo que ves?_ –quiso saber él impaciente.

 _—No lo sé_ —respondió ella —. _No sé qué esperar, es distinto verlo a realmente estar frente a esto._

 _—Esto es un pene. Dilo, es sencillo de pronunciar_ —solicitó burlón —. _No me calienta cuando le dicen de un nombre distinto._

Ella tomó en cuenta ese último comentario.

 _—Pene_ —dijo ella.

Él sonrió y la ayudó a tomarlo bien.

 _—No tienes que tomar mi pene con tanto cuidado, no se va a romper, tampoco seas brusca, es un punto justo en el medio. Mueve tu muñeca con decisión_ —indicó —. _Sí, desde la base, así._

Rukia le hizo caso y él no tardó en empezar a dejarse llevar.

 _—Aprendes a una velocidad abrumadora_ —recalcó él —. _Voy a comenzar a tener más cuidado con lo que te enseño._

Ella sonrió, y mientras ella lo tocaba él la besó y a su vez lo él apenas podía contener los gemidos de agrado por lo que le estaba haciendo.

 _—¿Te gusta?_ —preguntó ella sólo con la intención de saciar su ego femenino.

 _—No pares_ —rogó él

Y no lo hizo, y fue testigo directo de lo que le ocurrió a él al acabar.

 _—¿No era esto de lo que estabas tan curiosa?_ —consultó.

 _—No imaginé que saldría tanto_ —comentó.

Se había sorprendido en serio con eso.

 _—¿Estás de ánimo para que te lo haga yo a ti?_ —titubeó él, coquetamente.

 _—Sí_ —admitió sin demora.

Ichigo con mucho más decisión y maestría la desnudó y sin preguntarle nada se hundió su boca en la vagina de ella.

 _—Estás muy mojada, Rukia_ —observó —. _Estás muy rica._

La elección de palabras de Ichigo la conmocionaron. Se sintió incomoda al recibir esa clase de atención en un principio, pero si él estaba agradado haciéndolo, ella no iba a ser quien para detenerlo, no después de experimentar lo que se sentía. Ella pensó que esa lengua debería recibir alguna clase de premio al mérito. Nunca había sido expuesta a una sensación similar.

 _—Te lo voy a meter_ —amenazó él.

 _—Hazlo_ —lo animó ella.

 _—No estoy bromeando_ —reafirmó.

 _—Yo tampoco_ —aseguró.

Él había recuperado la erección en el proceso del sexo oral hecho a ella. A él le había gustado en serio hacer eso. Ella lo probaría también.

 _—No tengo condones_ —dijo él

 _—No me importa_ —respondió ella.

 _—Está mal que no te importe. Pésimo de hecho_ —dijo con enojo —. _Pero no soy capaz de detenerme e ir a comprarlos; no soy tan honorable… te aseguro que no tengo nada, pero no deberías confiar en mí, ni en la palabra de ningún hombre. Di que no y me detengo._

 _—Yo tampoco tengo nada_ —se sumó a la afirmación —. _¿Confías en mí?_

Él se rio y ella estuvo segura de escuchar un: _"Esto está jodidamente mal"_

No esperó que se sentiría tan incómoda al ser invadida. Le había dolido de verdad.

 _—¿Te duele mucho? Entonces no me moveré; si te sigue lastimando me salgo_ —ofreció.

Dolía distinto a cortarse, pero lo hacía del mismo modo punzante, sin embargo ella esperaba que cambiara esa sensación, porque de lo contrario no comprendía por qué las mujeres quisieran pasar por todo ello, además la forma en la que él había manifestado que se saldría de ella no parecía entusiasmarle demasiado y no quería hacerlo sentir mal.

 _—No, sigue_ —insistió —. _Se me pasará._

Rukia pudo apreciar que esas palabras a él lo habían animado y ella poco a poco a acostumbrarse, no le gustaba, le desagradaba un poco, pero era tolerable.

 _—Y aún no está todo dentro_ —dijo él sonriendo burlonamente.

 _—¿Estás bromeando? Por favor, no más_ —rogó.

Ichigo se rio con ganas y a ella también le causó gracia. Se sentía muy a gusto con él.

 _—No me voy a ir dentro de ti_ —expuso —. _Tú dime lo que quieras que haga con lo que inevitablemente me saldrá. No me voy a ofender._

Ella no estaba segura de que responder.

 _—¿Y si te pido que decidas tú?_ —dijo ella rehuyendo una respuesta.

 _—Podrías lamentarlo luego_ —aconsejó él —. _No sabes lo puercos que podemos ser los hombres o las cosas que nos excitan._

Rukia comprendió que si no decía algo él podría hacer algo que quizá la incomodaría, por lo que le dijo al oído lo que rápidamente pensó. A él pareció agradarle su propuesta y no mucho después él lo hizo.

 _—Eso fue… distinto_ —acotó él.

 _—¿Pero distinto bien? ¿O distinto mal?_ —inquirió curiosa.

 _—Bien_ —respondió secamente.

Él comenzó a relajarse y ella a inquietarse.

 _—¿Te quedarás dormido? ¿De verdad?_ —preguntó incrédula.

 _—Es uno de los efectos_ _posteriores al sexo_ —admitió él.

Ella se volteó aburrida, si él iba a quedarse dormido ¿qué sacaba con quedarse ahí?

— _¿No tienes sueño aún después de que fumaste marihuana y tuviste sexo?_ –preguntó él, escéptico _-. Tu energía me va a traer más problemas de los que creí._

No quería que él durmiera, pero no sabía cómo decírselo, sin embargo él desde atrás la abrazó.

 _—¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar?_ —preguntó él.

 _—No hiciste lo mismo la última_ vez —expuso ella.

 _—Y me sentí culpable por no haber ido_ —declaró —. _Además no se suponía que terminaríamos haciéndolo. No tengo dinero para el taxi que darte  
_

Ella sonrió por su sarcásmo y se acomodó la ropa. Él le ofreció utilizar su baño. El lugar era estrecho y casi no podía flexionar los codos porque chocaba con todo, pero estaba increíblemente limpio, al salir ella, él la reemplazó en aquel lugar. Él lucia como nuevo, y ella sentía que estaba lastimada, su vagina dolía y le recordó que no hacía mucho había sido penetrada.

 _—¿Te duele aún?_ —le preguntó mientras caminaban

Se carcajeó por el tono en que él lo preguntó.

 _—Aunque así sea ya no hay vuelta atrás_ —sostuvo ella —. _Y no me arrepiento._

Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto inesperado en él.

 _—Quiero metértelo de nuevo y hacer que te arrepientas de haberme aceptado_ —respondió él —. _Quisiera que consideraras mejor tus posibilidades._

Ese chico extraño se contradecía con sus acciones y sus palabras y ella no pudo dejar de hacerlo notar.

 _—Me siento un poco descolocada contigo_ —exteriorizó —. _Me llevas al límite y cuando ya estoy ahí me dices que no eres la mejor opción. Tienes una forma de actuar misteriosa y poco clara._

 _—O sea que si escuchas las advertencias que te doy_ —dijo él sonriendo.

 _—Escojo hacer como que no lo hago_ —reveló.

 _—Muy bien, excelente. Me gusta tu postura… no me escuches nunca_ —destacó él.

Después de otro beso que casi consiguió que volvieran a intimar, Rukia estimó que era hora de regresar a casa. Faltaba poco para las dos de la madrugada. No se había dado cuenta de que había pasado junto con Ichigo más de cuatro horas y le causó gracia que después de haber hecho lo que habían hecho, él se despidiera con un beso en la mejilla antes de él regresar a su casa.

.

Llegó a su casa tratando de no hacer ruido, pero Byakuya la descubrió tan pronto puso la llave en la puerta.

 _—¡Me asustaste!_ —expresó subiendo el volumen de su al verlo aparecer sin aviso —. _Eres muy sigiloso._

Su cuñado se le acercó más de lo acostumbrado y ella se sintió nerviosa. ¿Él no se daría cuenta de que había estado con otro hombre o sí? ¿Y por qué eso le importaba? Mejor que lo supiera.

 _—¿De nuevo de madrugada? Al menos tuviste la decencia de llegar en esta oportunidad_ —recalcó.

A ella el comentario al contrario de cohibirla como lo hubiese hecho tan solo una semana antes, le molestó.

 _—¿Y qué? Tú no eres mi padre ni mi esposo para estarme controlando. No tienes derecho a preguntarme sobre qué hago o dejo de hacer. Ni siquiera mi hermana lo hace_ —dijo con rabia.

Ella vio la mirada ofuscada de Byakuya en ella y se sintió triunfadora. Ya no quería más ser víctima de esos sentimientos que la ahogaban y no pudo sino sentirse agradecida por lo que Ichigo sin saberlo le había dado: el valor de rebelarse contra esos sentimientos que la estaban carcomiendo. Habían más hombres además de Byakuya Kuchiki en el mundo.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Gracias por el apoyo y sus palabras... muy significativas y motivadoras.**

 **Por lo demás acerca de escribir sobre "Plan de emergencia" les pido paciencia, no he abandonado el proyecto, por supuesto que no, pero todo proceso creativo tiene un tiempo y yo necesito volver a reencantarme e interiorizarme en ese fanfic.**

 **Hasta pronto, no duden en consultar, preguntar e incluso insultar si gustan ;)**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Bleach**

 **Rukia / Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: vocabulario, temática, expresiones y demases catalogado como para mayores de edad. Temas sensibles.**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

Sentía su cuerpo distinto y se sentía diferente también. Haber tenido sexo no había sido como lo había imaginado, pero algo había hecho que cambiara en ella y eso no lo había sopesado. Pensó en Ichigo y se dio cuenta de que sentía tan cómoda con él que era como si lo conociera desde siempre.

Se levantó y sonrió. El día afuera se veía nublado, pero eso no opacó su buen humor.

 _—Buenos días, Hisana_ —saludó.

 _—Buenos días ¿cómo dormiste?_ —consultó —. _¿Lo pasaste bien anoche?_

No sabía cómo exponerlo sin quedar en evidencia. Lo había pasado increíble, pero no creyó que eso fuera algo que su hermana debiera saber.

 _—Muy bien, gracias_ —respondí finalmente —. _Lo pasé excelente._

Sintió unos pasos acercarse, esa forma de caminar que ella tan bien conocía y su cuerpo lo predijo también, preparándose para volver a verlo, como si la alarmara y tuviera que ponerse en guardia. Byakuya llegó a sentarse en el puesto habitual después de saludar a su hermana con un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza, sin dirigirle la palabra ni tampoco la vista a Rukia. Ella no había notado hasta entonces qué tan fría era su mirada, y la seguridad que había adquirido se esfumó de pronto con aquella actitud severa del hombre.

El desayuno se llevó a cabo de manera silenciosa. Su cuñado no dijo una sola palabra hasta que se excusó y se levantó de la mesa.

 _—Byakuya está preocupado por tus salidas nocturnas_ —advirtió Hisana —. _Él no quiere que te pase nada._

Él no tenía la menor idea de que lo único que le pasaría era volverse loca si seguía encerrada en esa casa sólo pensando en lo que no podría tener jamás. Si a Byakuya le molestaba que ella no estuviera ella decidió que ese era su problema, ella tenía otros que resolver, que él viera como lo sobrellevaba.

 _—Necesito vivir mi vida_ —respondió ella.

Su hermana rio.

 _—Lo sé, a mí no me molesta, es muy normal de hecho, pero es que él es muy sobreprotector_ _—justificó_ _—. Aun así es mi deber pedirte que no te expongas, Rukia, yo confío en ti_

Hisana no podría haber imaginado nunca lo que generó esa última frase que le dirigió y agradeció cuando ella siguió a Byakuya hacia el dormitorio que compartían porque la culpa la podía. Rukia quedó implícitamente a cargo de la loza por lavar, tarea que no le gustaba pero que no le molestaba demasiado realizar. Tan pronto terminó volvió a su refugio e inevitablemente pensó en si sería demasiado necesitado de su parte ir en busca de Ichigo nuevamente. Después de haber sido tocada de esa manera por él, su cuerpo quería más, sin embargo su mente fue más fuerte y esa noche decidió que no lo llamaría, pero deseó que él lo hiciera y si él la llamaba ella iría sin demora…

Las horas pasaron y ella asumió que esa noche él no la llamaría, y ella volvió a la acostumbrada práctica de masturbarse, pero en esa ocasión, a diferencia de antes, se enfocó en sí misma y no acabó imaginando que estaba chupándoselo a Byakuya, y se sintió menos culpable cuando terminó deliciosamente tras estimularse y sin vergüenza alguna.

A la mañana siguiente, Byakuya volvió a ignorarla, y así por lo que siguió de la semana y lo que a ella en un comienzo le pareció una bendición terminó por frustrarla. La idea no era que él se molestara tanto y el domingo, cuando se levantó y se encontró con él e ineludiblemente lo tuvo que saludar porque no alcanzó a escapar de su vista.

 _—Hola, Byakuya_ —saludó.

 _—Hola_ —contestó cortante.

No importaba cuando lo intentara, era completamente sensible a su presencia y no le gustaba que estuviera molesto con ella, y menos que la mirara de esa manera.

 _—¿Podría dejar de hacer eso?_ —preguntó ella.

Rukia pensó que lo había dicho para sí misma, pero se sorprendió cuando él la miró a los ojos después de casi una semana de ignorarla.

 _—¿Vas a cambiar tu actitud?_ —respondió él.

 _—¿Por qué te molesta tanto que salga? ¡Ya tengo dieciocho años!_ —expuso irritada.

 _—No me molesta que salgas, me preocupa las horas a las que llegas_ —corrigió.

 _—¿Debería volver entonces a la media noche?_ —contestó tozuda.

 _—Preferiría a las diez_ —respondió.

 _—¿Y qué es lo que conseguirás manteniéndome aquí? Tengo que conocer gente, hombres…_ —enfatizó —. _y dejar que tú y mi hermana hagan su vida._

 _—¿Crees que nos molesta que estés con nosotros? Y… ¿Hombres? ¿Acaso piensas que puedes conseguir algún hombre honorable yendo a lugares como los que creo que vas?_ —inquirió —. _Si es que consideras que es así con menor razón deseo que salgas, no estás preparada. Los hombres piensan en sólo una cosa…_

 _—¿Sexo?_ —escupió ella.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos con enfado y desafío y la expresión de su cuñado fue muy difícil de descifrar. Ella se preguntó si había dicho algo demasiado pagano para sus puritanos oídos.

 _—No voy a seguir esta discusión contigo_ —determinó él.

 _—Y yo no voy a dejar de salir porque a ti no te agrade. No soy una niña y tú no tienes el control sobre mí_ —discutió —. _Lo que tú digas ya no es ley para mí._

Observó que él se quedó estático y ella necesitó salir de esa casa. Sin siquiera molestarse en llevar nada consigo corrió hacia la salida y simplemente huyó.

.

No imaginó que Byakuya se indignaría tanto y no lo comprendió. No tenía derecho, él era sólo el esposo de su hermana ¿por qué creía que tenía el poder de decidir por ella? Era frustrante el que no comprendiera. Se cuestionó además su expresión al decir la palabra "sexo".

Caminó y queriendo, pero a la vez no, sus pasos la dirigieron hacia donde Ichigo residía. La última vez que vio la hora no eran siquiera las diez de la mañana y no creía que hubiese modo de que él estuviera despierto, además ¿quién era ella para ir a su morada con esa propiedad? Apenas y se conocían, pero el estar ya ahí hacia que se lo volviera a cuestionar, finalmente rindiéndose y yendo hacia ese lugar oscuro y de algún modo tentador.

Tocó la puerta con timidez, si él no respondía al menos ella no se quedaría con la sensación de que había sido una cobarde. Esperó unos momentos y un dejo de decepción se apoderó de ella cuando él finalmente no atendió y se dio cuenta en ese momento de que no tenía a dónde más ir y lamentó el ser tan retraida y no tener amigos.

— _¿Qué quieres?_ —preguntó una mujer que salió repentinamente de la puerta de Ichigo.

Se sintió tonta e ilusa. Era obvio y debió haber imaginado que siendo domingo y él un hombre libre, seguramente había salido la noche anterior y muy probablemente había tenido acción en su cama.

 _—Disculpa, me equivoqué de puerta_ —se excusó rápidamente.

Se sintió analizada de arriba hacia abajo por la mujer y después esta sonrió.

 _—A ti te he visto salir de la puerta de al lado._

Rukia miró el número y se dio cuenta de que así era. Se había equivocado y no había sido mentira.

 _—Disculpe la equivocación_ –lamentó.

La mujer descortésmente cerró la puerta de nuevo y Rukia sintió como le aliviaba el no haber sido testigo de algo como lo que pasó por su cabeza. Mejor se ahorraba el mal rato e iba a otro lugar en el que pudiera estar, aunque no tuviera idea de cuál pudiera ser ese lugar.

Manos en los bolsillos se alejó del edificio y esperaba secretamente un lugar en el cual pudiera refugiarse en la ruta que emprendía sin tener certeza de a donde precisamente.

 _—¿Vienes hasta acá y no pasas a verme?_ —escuchó una voz ofendida.

Rukia levantó la vista y se encontró con que se habían cruzado pero que ella ni siqueira lo había notado en su ensimismamiento. Ella pensó que lo mejor era no decirle que estaba en esa zona por él precisamente.

 _—¿Vienes de vuelta recién?_ —consultó ella.

Su tono había sonado más demandante de lo que ella realmente quería parecer, era casi acusatorio. Él se rio.

 _—Sí, recién regreso… de ir a la panadería_ —respondió él.

Ella se sonrojó porque él estaba claramente molestándola.

 _—¿Quieres desayunar conmigo? Está todavía tibio_ —la tentó.

Asintió rápidamente porque esa era justamente la clase de cosa que ella quería, aunque no había pensado que además sería alimentada, eso era algo adicional que agradecía su estómago con enormidad.

 _—¿Por qué un desayuno tan americanizado?_ —preguntó ella.

Era ciertamente distinto a lo que ella solía comer por las mañanas, pero no malo, sólo distinto y sintió la necesidad de preguntarle el motivo.

 _—Viví allá poco más de cuatro años y como no tengo ni las habilidades ni la motivación, reemplazo mis huevos con tocino de esta forma_ —expresó —. _Además es molesto preparar un desayuno tan completo acá cuando sólo soy yo. Me viene mejor… además no es que tenga la mejor cocina._

Ella ni siquiera estaba realmente escuchando, sus pensamientos estaban en la discusión que más temprano había tenido con Byakuya. Rukia se le había quedado viendo a Ichigo y le había parecido que tenía ganas de sexo y se le acercó. Él se calló y adivinó su intención y antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo antes, él la detuvo y la empujó a la cama.

No hubo más palabras y apenas hubo tiempo para quitarse lo necesario para volver a sentirlo, pero había algo distinto y cuando él se salió de ella, pudo ver la razón.

 _—¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo de ponértelo_? —indagó.

 _—Rukia…_ —la nombró él.

Ichigo no había sido cuidadoso con ella como lo había sido antes y la respuesta a su pregunta jamás llegó a responderse y fue contestada de otro modo, con el catre de la cama golpeando la pared rítmicamente y ella fue realmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y se esmeró en concentrarse en él, rodeando su cintura y moviéndose ella también.

 _—Bien_ —murmuró él.

Él parecía realmente enfocado, pero ella a diferencia de esa otra vez, no se sentía igual.

 _—Ichigo_ —lo llamó —. _No sé si tendrá algo que ver o no, pero sácate el condón._

Se detuvo y lo sintió salirse.

 _—¿No te gusta?_ —dijo ronco.

 _—Creo que lo odio_ —fue honesta.

 _—Nunca debí habértelo metido sin condón. Es mi culpa_ —reconoció —. _A mí tampoco me gusta, es más rico sin nada._

 _—Sácatelo_ —insistió.

 _—Estás loca ¿y qué hay de las enfermedades? ¿y si te dejo embarazada_? —barajó las opciones –. _Tú no sabes dónde la he puesto antes._

Ella sabía que era cierto, no sabía nada de él, excepto una cosa.

 _—Estoy segura de que jamás lo habías hecho sin condón_ —aseguró.

Ichigo la miró sorprendido.

 _—¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?_ —investigó.

 _—Sólo lo sé_ —respondió —. _No tengo nada que lo garantice pero... ¿estoy equivocada acaso?_

Él no respondió y a cambio la besó. Sus lenguas se enredador una y otra vez y Rukia se sobresaltó al sentir sus dedos jugando con su clítoris y su boca descendiendo hacia sus pechos. No tardó en sentir la punta de su lengua jugando con la areola y el pezón del afortunado pecho de turno.

 _—Eso no es lo que te estaba pidiendo_ —gimoteó.

 _—¿Quieres mi pene?_ —dijo serio.

 _—¿Si lo admito me lo darás?_ —pesquisó.

Volvió a no responder y a cambio vio cómo se quitó el condón.

 _—Es una autentica mierda resbalosa_ —aceptó él —. _Un puto asco._

Ella sonrió y contuvo la respiración cuando volvió a sentir dentro de ella. Él la miraba a los ojos mientras la penetraba y ella se sintió completamente cautivada por la intensidad hallada en ellos. Se sintió sensual y comprometida esa vez.

 _—¿Habías venido a verme?_ —quiso saber él.

Estaba temblando, a diferencia de unos pocos minutos antes, estaba muy inmersa en lo que estaba sintiendo y la pregunta la encontró

 _—Sí_ —aceptó.

 _—Qué bueno que llegué a tiempo entonces_ —expresó.

Sus piernas comenzaron a sentir antes que la venida del orgasmo se avecinaba y en un acto que casi le provoca una furia desmedida, el se retiró y comenzó a rozarse con ella, su esmero hizo que ella pudiera retornar al punto en el que había quedado y finalmente acabar.

 _—En serio, casi haces que te golpee_ —le hizo saber.

Aquella inesperada acción de Ichigo la había tomado por sorpresa y casi logra frustrarla.

 _—Eres muy caliente Rukia_ —comentó él volviendo del baño —. _Si no quieres usar condón vamos a tener que encontrar otro método._

 _—¿Vamos?_ —rescató ella levantando una ceja.

Ella notó que él se incomodó un poco con su acotación.

 _—Espérame aquí_ —le pidió.

Él salió y no tardó en volver.

 _—Tómalas_ —pidió —. _Mañana._

 _—¿Qué son? Es decir… ¿para qué sirven?_ —corrigió.

 _—Son alternativas de anticoncepción de emergencia_ —dijo él

Rukia no preguntó más y las aceptó.

 _—Rangiku me dijo que no me acostumbrara y que por favor te dijera que trataras de controlar un poco tu voz_ —le informó.

Ella se avergonzó y esa fue una clara respuesta vengativa a lo que ella le había dicho poco antes de salir por la puerta.

Miró la hora y era recién el medio día. Volvió a recostarse y no esperó que él la acompañaría. No se tocaban en el comienzo pero él poco a poco comenzó a tocarla, hasta que finalmente sus manos estaban juntas y jugando.

 _—Rangiku no dijo nada_ —esclareció él.

Ella se rio y le pegó en el brazo con suavidad.

 _—Estaba tan ida que no sabía si aquella acusación podía ser cierta o no_ —expuso —. _Me avergonzaste._

 _—¡Tú también a mí!_ —respondió él.

En algún momento se quedó dormida y cuando despertó ya eran las dos de la tarde.

 _—Me tengo que ir_ —anunció.

 _—¿No te quedas a fumar conmigo?_ —la invitó.

 _—No puedo, debo volver a casa_ —desestimó.

 _—Tú te lo pierdes_ —contestó él.

 _—La próxima vez…_ —prometió.

Estaba cruzando la puerta del umbral cuando él la besó por sorpresa y ese gesto le gustó.

.

A medida que se acercaba a casa comenzaba a pensar en qué era lo que diría a su hermana para justificar su ausencia, pero no esperó que ella no estuviera. No parecía como si estuviera Byakuya tampoco y respiró aliviada. Se dirigió a su habitación y deseó tomar un baño.

Estando bajo ducha, observó unos dedos marcados en distintas partes de su cuerpo y aquello fuera de disgustarle, le agradó, pero se dijo a si misma que recordaría mencionárselo a Ichigo la próxima vez, para que fuera más cuidadoso.

Fue hacia la cocina una vez que estuvo vestida. No se había dado cuenta de que tenía sed y ese zumo de la nueva marca que había salido al mercado, que había comprado Hisana se le hizo de lo más deseable, pero no esperó que mientras estuviera ahí, bebiendo ese maravilloso zumo, Byakuya y Hisana llegaran, encontrándola con las defensas bajas.

 _—¡Rukia! Estás de regreso_ —la saludó Hisana —. _Te dejé comida preparada ¿la viste?_

Ella negó con la cabeza y luego miró hacia la mesa y lo notó.

 _—Gracias, lo comeré en un momento_ —contestó.

 _—Te acompañaría, pero tengo demasiado sueño ¿podrías disculparme?_ —solicitó sonriente.

Como cada vez que su hermana era así de dulce con ella a Rukia le había costado contener las lágrimas, y deseó con anhelo ser algún día alguien digna del afecto de ella.

No tenía demasiada hambre, pero no le iba a hacer un desaire a quien se había preocupado de ella y mientras comía, Byakuya llegó, haciendo que el estómago se le cerrara y que dejara de comer en cuanto apareció. Se levantó y lavó los platos que había ocupado y antes de poder regresar "al refugio" Byakuya la sujetó del brazo y la empujó contra la pared, sorprendiéndola demasiado con aquel gesto.

 _—¿Por qué ya no me miras como antes?_ —exigió saber —. _¿Por qué no puedes ni soportar estar en el mismo lugar que yo?_

Desde que lo conoció nunca había visto a Byakuya tan quebrado y tampoco había oído nunca ese tono de voz. Se le revolvió algo dentro de ella.

 _—Suéltame_ —reclamó ella.

 _—¡Respóndeme!_ —demandó.

 _—¡Te pedí que me soltaras!_ —requirió ella.

Su cuñado estaba demasiado cerca de ella, la posición en la que estaban era demasiado comprometedora y su corazón latía a toda prisa, sobretodo cuando los labios de Byakuya se acercaban peligrosamente a los suyos y no era una de sus miles de fantasías…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hola, saludos... Espero que estén bien.**

 **Qué tal, me he puesto más controversial jaajajja espero saber sus opiniones por favor :) quisiera saber qué tan preparados están**


	5. Capítulo V

**Bleach**

 **Rukia / Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: OoC, controversial, con resultados sexuales inesperados.**

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

Sus ojos no la engañaban y tampoco el aumento de su ritmo cardiaco. Estaba paralizada como para reaccionar, pero el sonido de alerta de un mensaje hizo que saliera de aquel estado. Buscó nerviosamente su teléfono en el bolsillo y se enfocó en la pantalla, levantó sus ojos con temor de encontrarse aún en la situación que la había dejado impávida y para su sorpresa Byakuya había desaparecido; y si no hubiese sido porque aquella fragancia masculina que él acostumbraba usar que seguía impregnada en el ambiente, ella hubiese jurado que aquello que había vivido era justamente una extensión de sus tórridos sueños y sin demora retornó a su habitación, sin siquiera leer el mensaje que había recibido.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Byakuya se había acercado así a ella? ¿Iba a besarla? Ella negó firmemente con la cabeza tratando duramente de convencerse que aquello sólo había sido una idea y que ella, por sus oscuros sentimientos por él, imaginó todo eso; quizás él sólo quería tocarla para comprobar algo… tal vez y sólo tenía algo en la cara. Declinó seguir pensando acerca de ese suceso, pero su corazón y las palpitaciones de este la acompañaron por un momento más. Ella todavía temblaba por aquella proximidad con él y sus reclamos poco usuales.

Después de que recuperó la calma se duchó y se encontró con que sus pezones seguían estimulados e inhiestos. Se sentía húmeda y deseosa aún y temió que el sólo masturbarse no lograra aplacar ese ardor que sentía ahora que ya sabía la diferencia entre tocarse y dejarse tocar. La balanza se inclinaba que era más excitante que alguien más lo hiciera por ella, pero no pudo contenerse y consideró que era suficiente de atenciones ajenas; también era bueno compartir ese momento consigo misma y nadie más. Había sido suficiente por mucho tiempo, debería poder lograr serlo nuevamente.

Hisana no estaba llevando su embarazo demasiado bien y esa tarde no se sentía óptimamente, por lo que cada uno comió en su habitación cuando estimaron conveniente, y aunque fuera lamentablemente que pensara de ese modo, ese día en particular lo agradeció. Enfrentar a Byakuya después de aquel confuso incidente estaba en el primer lugar de cosas que sabía que debía hacer pero que quería evitar a toda costa.

No revisó su teléfono hasta la noche que recordó el mensaje que no leyó realmente cuando lo recibió y se apresuró a leerlo y supo recién entonces que había sido un mensaje de Ichigo. Era una foto de él, sin mostrar nada más que el enorme bulto que se ocultaba tras los desgastados y gruesos jeans. Ella sonrió, ella sabía lo que se ocultaba tras esa ropa y sus muy sensibilizados instintos reaccionaron. Había evitado masturbarse aun cuando lo había estado pensando desde hacía rato, pero el silencio de la noche y esa foto la invitaron a ceder a su primitivo deseo. Recordó la calidez que él desprendía, lo duro que se ponía; en como de tanta excitación su erección rebotaba y volvía al lugar de inmediato, en cómo cada vez que él se desnudaba su pene brillaba por la expulsión de fluidos que denotaban todavía más de excitación. Ichigo era exquisito y sonrió al saber que ella podía excitar a un hombre así y como si fuera poco además su carácter era muy interesante y ni hablar de cómo lograba excitarla cuando se lo proponía. Lo que más le gustaba era que él la hacía sentir tan cómoda que estar con él era un relajo, muy por el contrario de lo que le pasaba con Byakuya y aun cuando había estado inicialmente pensando en Ichigo Rukia no tardó en recordar la cercanía compartida con él no hacía muchas horas atrás y si ya había estado hurgándose a sí misma, cuando recordó a su cuñado detuvo sus caricias intimas, castigándose a sí misma justo en esa instancia en la que estaba a poco de acabar. Pensar en él era un lujo que no podía permitirse pero fue débil a sus impulsos y retomó la tarea y terminó temblando y más húmeda anhelando a ese hombre que no era para ella. Lloró tras acabar pensando en sus dedos conociéndola y también en su boca y todavía peor, pensando en cómo se sentiría él dentro de ella y con su recientemente adquirida experiencia, se imaginó a si misma chupándoselo. La sola idea de otorgarle placer a él la estremecía. Estaba jodida y enferma, porque su mente no podía estar sustentando lo que su cuerpo le pedía y se juró así misma que no volvería a hacerlo. Tal como había hecho infinitas veces en el pasado.

.

Se levantó con dolor de cabeza y un dolor que no le permitía tragar con libertad. Estaba muy familiarizada con esos síntomas y se apresuró a tomar algo que detuviera el avance de la amigdalitis, no podía caer. Su hermana no debía ser expuesta al más mínimo riesgo y buscando jengibre para hacerse una infusión, se encontró con Byakuya. Ella lo miraba a la cara por educación, pero evitó sus ojos.

 _—Hisana no se siente bien hoy tampoco_ —anunció.

 _—Está bien, veré si necesita algo_ —ofreció ella.

 _—Gracias_ —respondió él.

 _—¿Quieres que vaya al médico con ella?_ —consultó.

 _—No, hoy en la tarde tenemos una cita. Vendré por ella_ —informó.

 _—Tendré todo preparado para que vayan._

 _—Gracias_ —volvió a agradecer.

Rukia siguió buscando el jengibre que estaba segura de haber visto sólo hacía un par de días, asumiendo que Byakuya se había ido ya, hasta que él volvió a hablar.

 _—Te pido que no dejes a Hisana sola hoy. Cuando yo vuelva puedes hacer lo que sea que hagas cuando desapareces_ —soltó.

Ella lo miró ofuscada por su insinuación ¿qué había querido decir con esa última frase? ¿Había sido alguna clase de reproche? Siguió buscando en los cajones pensando en Byakuya y su última oración, pero había dejado de ver. Tardó unos segundos en volver a remembrar que era lo que había estado buscando, pero finalmente dio con el jengibre.

.

Ir a la habitación de su hermana era algo que evitaba hacer. Aquel era el templo donde él dormía y donde su aroma se concentraba tan fuerte que era imposible no voltearse a buscarlo, porque era un aroma muy propio de él.

 _—¿Hisana?_

 _—Rukia_ —contestó ella.

Verla tan debilitada hizo que le doliera el estómago de una forma extraña. Ella era muy pálida, pero lo estaba todavía más, no quiso hacerle caso a ese mal presentimiento.

 _—¿Cómo estás?_ —le pregunté.

Ella no se sentía bien, porque solo le contestó con una sonrisa; Hisana no era de andar mintiendo, pero tampoco contando lo que le aquejaba.

 _—Vamos al médico_ —sugirió Rukia.

 _—No, no te preocupes. A la tarde iré con Byakuya_ —refutó.

 _—Es mejor que vayamos ahora_ —insistió la hermana menor.

Hisana negó con la cabeza y le pidió a Rukia que se acercara.

 _—Estás tan linda, Rukia_ —le acarició la mejilla —. _Estás distinta y brillas y no sé qué es, pero mantenlo. Sigue haciéndolo._

 _—No hables así_ —pidió ella.

La mujer se carcajeó.

 _—No me voy a morir, pero aún así quería decírtelo. Siempre pareciera como si cargaras contigo el peso del mundo en tus hombros y no quiero que te sigas sintiendo así_ —profundizó sus palabras.

 _—Hisana, por favor, vamos al médico ahora_ —persistió —. _Le avisaré a Byakuya, no te preocupes por eso._

 _—Quiero dormir_ —rechazó nuevamente.

 _—Vendré en una hora, y si sigues igual no te volveré a escuchar y te llevaré lo quieras o no_ —dictaminó.

Rukia volvió a los veinte minutos y Hisana no reaccionó cuando le habló. Byakuya no tardó en llegar alertado por el estado de salud de su esposa, quien fue ingresada tan pronto cruzó el umbral de la urgencia y ahí estaba desde entonces. No se sabía más hasta que horas más tarde el médico necesitó una autorización de Byakuya para proceder. Él no le explicó nada y en silencio las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de su cuñado. Días más tarde supo que aquella había sido una autorización para una histerectomía. El bebé había dejado de existir así como también el útero de su hermana. Ella se recuperaría y Rukia, conociendo como conocía a su hermana, era posible que sólo lo hiciera físicamente.

Byakuya estaba más ido que nunca y cuando dos semanas más tarde Hisana volvió a casa nunca más nada fue igual. Hisana casi no emitía palabras, era como si existiera, pero no lo hacía en el fondo. Estar en casa se había vuelto algo insoportable por lo que después de esas agitadas semanas y queriendo escapar de ese ambiente Rukia buscó a Ichigo y él no contestó sus llamadas ni tampoco mensajes y aquello la desconcertó y decidió no insistir, pero no consiguió que desertara de salir. Lo necesitaba.

.

Caminó por las calles con la esperanza secreta y casi sin querer admitir que buscaba a Ichigo. Las posibilidades encontrarlo eran cercanas a las nulas pero ella quería sexo y le resultaba difícil no pesar él cuando pensaba en sexo. Era una asociación inmediata y sin saber por qué, cuando reconoció al inmenso hombre que una vez vio acompañándolo, se escondió y lo siguió, y terminó entrando a un lugar que difícilmente hubiese visto, porque era de esos lugares que siempre han estado ahí, pero que por algún motivo terminaban siendo invisibles a los ojos de quienes no sabían qué había ahí.

Resultó ser un lugar de música ruidosa y poco acogedor, con gente con el aspecto que las personas en teoría de bien evitaban tocar e incluso tener cerca. Miró con detenimiento esperando encontrarlo a él, pero el hombre alto y musculoso desapareció en algún lugar mientras ella había estado concentrada buscando algo que no le pareciera repulsivo de todo ese lugar pasado que poco se distinguía de una simple cantina.

 _—¿Te crees demasiado especial para estar en lugar como este?_ —le hablaron al oído.

Ella se sobresaltó cuando alguien le habló, porque había estado tan perdida colocándole adjetivos calificativos a cada cosa que descubría que no notó a nadie acercándose.

 _—No, me equivoqué de lugar. No era el que andaba buscando_ —corrigió.

Rukia cambió la expresión a una más neutral que desagrado, pero más que el lugar en si era la música disonante en el fondo.

 _—¿Y qué lugar es ese?_ —quiso saber el hombre.

 _—Pues, no es este_ —se negó a darle información.

El hombre era alto y guapo. Varonil de un modo que le llegaban a doler los dientes y su mirada de desprecio hacia ella debía ser muy parecida a la expresión que ella tenía en su rostro hasta tan solo unos segundos atrás. Rukia se puso nerviosa al darse cuenta de que el hombre la miraba con más interés después de esa respuesta.

 _—¿Estás sola?_ —inquirió él.

 _—¿No estoy hablando contigo?_ —contestó.

El hombre se le acercó y sus ojos claros la penetraron.

 _—¿Eres legal?_ —quiso saber

 _—Si lo que quieres saber es si tengo dieciocho años, sí, los tengo_ —respondió.

No debió haberle respondido eso pensó luego, pero ya era tarde para repararlo.

 _—¿Quieres tener sexo esta noche?_ —consultó yendo directo al grano.

 _—¿Contigo?_ —insegura averiguó.

 _—¿Quieres que sea conmigo?_ —dijo él.

Antes de esa conversación Rukia solo había considerado tener sexo con Ichigo, pero él no estaba y tampoco contestaba y ella quería sexo. Lo anhelaba. Y su entrepierna húmeda demostraba por si misma que lo quería.

 _—No_ —negó.

 _—¿Segura?_ —demandó saber.

Ella no lo estuvo tanto cuando él sujetó su mano y le demostró que estaba ya duro. ¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso? ¿Por qué su corazón latió tan rápido y por qué no retiró la mano de inmediato?

El hombre al notar que ella se dejó la llevó a un lugar un poco más escondido y guió la mano de la chica hacia dentro de su pantalón y Rukia lo permitió y se sintió una puta al empezar a caer en ese juego.

 _—Si te gusta puedes tenerlo_ —susurró él al oído.

Su voz era la de un hombre caliente y eso la excitó.

 _—Eres una pequeña gata en celo buscando que se lo metan_ —dijo él lamiendo su oreja.

A ella no le gustó que le dijera eso y tampoco que lamiera su oreja de esa forma, pero no fue dueña de cómo su mano comenzó a moverse buscando complacer a ese hombre que no conocía de nada.

 _—¿Y qué te hace a ti el estar consintiendo que una pequeña gata en leva te esté masturbando?_ —interpeló.

 _—En un gato grande buscando meterlo_ —respondió —. _Y creo que voy a conseguirlo._

El hombre comenzó arrancó el botón del pantalón de Rukia con una fuerza abrumadora y ella vio como por encima de su ropa los dedos de él comenzaron a escarbar en su intimidad.

 _—No me equivoqué_ —expresó él —. _Podría estrujar tu ropa interior y beber de ella._

Corrió su ropa interior e introdujo un dedo. Ella quiso más que eso, pero la horrible música la trajo a la realidad, aun cuando el sujeto había encontrado su clítoris y por unos breves segundos escuchó sus propios gemidos y sus caderas buscar ese ritmo en específico que la haría acabar.

 _—Te corriste en tiempo record_ —alegó el hombre.

Rukia retiró la mano de la ropa interior del hombre, dejándolo con una erección sin atender.

 _—Sí, gracias por eso_ —contestó con simpleza.

 _—Ahora ven y chúpamelo_ —exigió —. _Te va a gustar y me lo debes._

A ella no le gustaba como él le hablaba, algo en él, además de como se había dado toda la situación, no le gustaba.

Ella no tenía ganas de hacerle sexo oral a ese desconocido, pero tuvo una idea. Vio la expresión de satisfacción del hombre al ver que ella se arrodillaba frente a él y el mismo facilitó la tarea dejando expuesto su pene y ella pudiendo verlo por la tenue luz que se infiltraba en ese escondido lugar pudo notar las diferencias entre el que tenía en frente y el de Ichigo, el de él era más largo que el de ese sujeto, pero ese era definitivamente más grueso. Aquello no le cabría en la boca ni ese día ni jamás. Él se afirmó la ropa mientras veía a Rukia acercarse y cerró sus ojos, lo que le permitió a ella seguir su plan para evitar hacer lo que se suponía haría, le bajó los pantalones hasta los tobillos, ropa interior incluida y arrancó sin mirar atrás, sólo escuchando al hombre reclamar tras ella, pero lo ignoró y solo corrió.

Había logrado arrancar y había conseguido también un orgasmo brindado por un sujeto que esperaba no volver a ver en la vida, pero su carrera terminó cuando se sintió segura y escuchó su teléfono sonar. Al mirar la pantalla se sorprendio al ver que era Ichigo e insegura de si responderle o no finalmente optó por hacerlo.

 _—Tiempo sin saber de ti_ —dijo él.

 _—Sí, cosas han pasado_ —respondió vagamente ella.

 _—Me imagino_ —agregó.

La conversación no fluía.

 _—¿Quieres verme?_ —preguntó ella directamente.

 _—Siempre quiero_ —acotó él —. _Pero ahora estoy por ir con un amigo, sino te importa puedes acompañarnos._

¿Conocer a los amigos de Ichigo? Eso era parecido como conocer a los padres de alguien.

 _—Ya me iba a casa_ —declinó ella.

 _—Pero te estoy viendo justo ahora_ —respondió.

Ella miró a todos lados y finalmente lo vio, colgó la llamada y se dirigió hacia él.

 _—Hola Ichigo_ —saludó ella.

Había recuperado el aliento de su huida pero casi lo pierde de nuevo al ver como aquella chaqueta de cuero hacia lucir su espalda ancha. Ella lo supo entonces, a ella le gustaban los hombres viriles.

 _—Acompáñame con mi amigo, Rukia_ —solicitó.

Su solicitud fue más como un ruego desesperado, acompañado de un beso que la hizo ceder, sobretodo luego de la proposición.

 _—Ven conmigo, estamos un rato y después nos vamos a mi departamento_ —la invitó.

Asintió, pero lamentó haber aceptado tan pronto los pasos que había avanzado alejándose del lugar del que huía en primer lugar eran deshechos. Eran tantos los lugares similares que ella creyó que las posibilidades de regresar a ese bar de mala muerta eran escasas, pero cuando estuvieron justo en frente ella supo que esa no era su noche.

 _—Creo que mejor me voy_ —dijo ella.

 _—Acompáñame, tenemos que ponernos al día luego. No tardaré mucho_ —insistió.

Temiendo que se le volviera en contra ella volvió a aceptar. Era posible que en ese lugar el tipo ya no estuviera más o que si estaba no la viera. Era oscuro y poco visible, pero cuando Ichigo le presentó al amigo ella supo que debió haberle dicho que no a Ichigo.

 _—Este es mi amigo de toda la vida, Grimmjow._

A Rukia casi se le cayó la cara al reconocer que ese amigo de Ichigo era el mismo hombre del que había escapado. Deseó haberse quedado en casa cuando ese tipo le habló una vez que Ichigo los dejó solos un momento.

 _—Me debes una mamada… y me la vas a pagar_ —amenazó —. _No me importa que seas la puta de Ichigo; me lo vas a chupar porque me lo debes y a mi nunca nadie me queda debiendo algo.  
_

Ella sintió miedo de él, su mirada viciosa y esa mueca en su rostro y se arrepintió de haber caído tan bajo.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hola, les traigo otro capítulo. Espero que les guste :) Apareció alguien más además de Byakuya. ¿Rukia tendrá su propio hareem?**

 **Déjenme saber su opinión a través de un review para averiguarlo.**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Bleach**

 **Rukia / Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: temática fuerte. Mención a drogas y morales altas y orgullosas podrían verse afectadas. Con altura de miras  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

Desde que Hisana había regresado las cosas en su casa no habían vuelto a la normalidad. Byakuya y ella eran almas errantes y Rukia no era la clase de persona que pudiera manejar la tensión de una manera normal; Rukia huía de la situación con la firme creencia de que lo mejor que podía hacer era no incomodar. Había comenzado a buscar un trabajo, aun cuando Byakuya le había dicho que ese año se preocupara de prepararse mejor para el examen de ingreso a la universidad. Ella no había pasado el examen de admisión y tampoco había vuelto a estudiar o a prepararse como se suponía que debía hacerlo, y dinero extra nunca le venía mal a nadie, además de, por supuesto, justificar las muchas horas que le quedaban libres.

La búsqueda no había sido productiva y ella no era del todo honesta, porque así como pensaba que un trabajo sería la solución a muchos de sus problemas, también le aterraba el verse comprometida con algo, por lo que no ponía demasiado de su parte, hasta que un día en un supermercado encontró un puesto que ella suponía no requeriría demasiado esfuerzo: tener todo el tiempo las góndolas con productos. No tenía que tratar directamente con el público ni tampoco tenía responsabilidad con dinero o algo, sólo tenía que preocuparse de que nunca faltara nada y terminó por aceptar el cargo. El primer día se fue feliz, el trabajo era justo lo que esperaba que fuera y se sintió bien de poder estar ocupando su tiempo en algo que a un plazo más o menos razonable rendiría frutos. Al segundo día, tras salir de la impresión de conocer a su jefe de sección y aprender nuevamente que no es bueno llevarse por las apariencias, porque él lucia muy amenazante pero había resultado ser un chico de lo más agradable, el poco equilibrio alcanzado en esos días se le fue al suelo porque como una absurda jugada del karma, el otro jefe de turno no era otro sino Grimmjow. Si hasta ese entonces jamás había visto a Jaegerjaquez, posterior a aquella lamentable lujuria que la había llevado a verse bajo la constante amenaza de ese hombre que exigía que le diera algo que él daba por sentado que le debía, era como si el sujeto la estuviera siguiendo, porque era como si él tu un radar para encontrarla; y fue la confirmación el tenerlo justo en frente suyo con una expresión triunfante y ella evitó quedarse sola en todo momento, pero el sujeto lograba abordarla cuando menos se lo esperaba y era casi una rutina el evitar encontrárselo. El que él fuera el encargado de turno era algo que la traía con cuidado.

 _—Estoy harta de ti, jodido enfermo_ —expresó Rukia.

El hombre la ignoraba y se burlaba. A él, por lo que ella percibió, esos insultos no le molestaban en lo absoluto.

Por lo regular él la buscaba cuando no había gente u otros empleados que pudieran verlo, pero a veces aprovechaba el tumulto de gente para hacer de las suyas, como ese día en particular, donde el pasillo en el que ella era la encargada de mantener todo surtido, él la encontró mientras intentaba con una escalera alcanzar el lugar más alto. Se volteó y se encontró con el hombre frente a frente, con sus ojos claros y esa sonrisa que no ocultaba que tras ella no podía haber nada bueno. Rukia estaba en desventaja estando montada en esa escalera, porque un movimiento y podría caer, pero él la sujetó cuando se tambaleó y pudo pisar el suelo, pero ella tratando de huir de él, se acercó a otra sección, para descubrir luego que Byakuya estaba justo en frente de ella. Mirándola de una forma que hizo que un frio recorriera por su espina dorsal. Jaegerjaquez la tenía acorralada contra la fría conservadora de lácteos intentando besarla.

Rukia empujó a Grimmjow y furiosamente enrojecida por lo que su cuñado había presenciado se le acercó. Sintió como si debiera darle explicaciones y sus piernas temblaban.

 _—¡Byakuya!_ —expresó ella.

Él la miró de pies a cabeza y ella notó cuando él fijó su vista en el gafete y el guardapolvo que usaba. Rukia recordó que no había dicho en casa que estaba trabajando. No estuvo segura pero creyó ver decepción en sus ojos. Su cuñado no dijo una sola palabra y se retiró.

 _—¿Qué es lo que está mal con ese sujeto?_ —preguntó Grimmjow.

Rukia quedó pasmada en el lugar. Estática e incapaz de pensar en qué era lo que debía hacer a continuación. No hacía muchos días había tenido una conversación más o menos normal con él cuando lo encontró en su habitación, terminando de armar una cama que no era la misma de la que se había levantado esa misma mañana, y conversación además donde ella le aseguró que iba a la biblioteca a estudiar. Había sido descubierta en una mentira bastante dura.

 _—¿Quién es él? ¿También te abres de piernas con él? ¡Menuda zorra!_ —exclamó.

Las lágrimas finalmente salieron y Rukia empujó al hombre que ella consideraba una patada en el estómago.

 _—Córrete puto de mierda ¡me tienes harta!_ —sostuvo —. _Te voy a chupar el pito el día que le digas a Ichigo ¿por qué no dejas de amenazarme con que le dirás y simplemente vas y lo haces? Estoy cansada de ti y de tus amenazas. Haberte dejado tocarme tiene que haber sido la segunda peor cosa que me he hecho en la vida._

 _—¿Y cuál es la primera?_ —desafió él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ella lo dejó hablando solo y le pidió al jefe de su sección que la dejara retirarse. Renji aceptó con una mirada preocupada en el rostro y Rukia alcanzó a llegar al estacionamiento y ver el auto de Byakuya alejarse. Sus neuronas volvieron a hacer sinapsis después de haberse jubilado en los últimos cinco minutos y lo llamó. Esperó a que le contestara y no lo hacía, pero al insistir él finalmente respondió.

 _—¿Podrías escucharme?_ —pidió.

 _—No tengo demasiadas ganas de_ hacerlo —contestó

 _—Por favor_ —insistió.

 _—Me mentiste, Rukia_ —recalcó.

El tono sepulcral con que él lo dijo le causó a ella un frío que la recorrió entera.

 _—¿Podrías regresar por mí?_ —solicitó.

Él no contestó y le colgó la llamada. Ella esperaría y en menos de cinco minutos obtendría la respuesta, porque no tardaría más que eso en regresar, pero pasaron siete y él no se veía. Le entristeció el que no le diera la instancia de al menos explicarle algo, y dado que ya había pedido permiso y no estaba con ánimos de trabajar como para volver, mejor se iba a casa. Caminó por la acera en la misma dirección que había visto Rukia desaparecer el auto de su cuñado, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos tanto que no notó que Byakuya estaba avanzando a su lado.

 _—Súbete_ —exigió.

Ella salió de su ensimismamiento, con una sensación en el pecho y sintiendo el aire volverse más pesado de pronto, saltando la pequeña valla del camino se apuró a subir.

Había sido ella quien se había colocado a sí misma en esa situación no obstante de haber sabido que no podría enfrentarla quizá lo hubiese pensado mejor, pero ya que estaba ahí puso todo de sí para resolverlo.

 _—No quise mentirte_ —reconoció.

 _—Pero lo hiciste_ —dijo él —. _No me habías mentido nunca antes… ¿o sí?_

Rukia quiso decirle que no, pero no estaba del todo segura de sí haberlo deseado como lo había hecho hasta hacía poco era o no un engaño. Técnicamente no lo era y se aferró a esa creencia.

 _—No_ —negó secamente.

 _—¿Por qué no estás estudiando cómo me dijiste que lo estabas haciendo? ¿No quieres hacer de tu vida algo mejor? No necesitas trabajar. Dedícate a estudiar_ —pidió —. _¿Y en un supermercado? No tiene nada de malo, pero Rukia, tu eres mejor que eso._

 _—¡Yo no soy mejor que eso! ¡No soy mejor que nadie! No soy buena estudiando, y lo sabes. Simplemente no tengo el talento._

 _—El éxito es noventa y nueve por ciento de esfuerzo y uno de talento_ —rebatió con una frase hecha —. _Además incluso si no estudias ¿crees que estar de zorra con tus compañeros de trabajo te llevara a algún lado?_

Rukia se quedó con la boca abierta por lo último que había dicho él. Una palabra como esa no era propia de él. Una frase como esa no era digna de Byakuya Kuchiki. Ella se volteó hacia él queriendo saber si sus oídos no habían oído mal pero la expresión de enojo y asco en el rostro de ese hombre le indicaron que no, no había oído mal.

 _—Nunca imaginé que te vería de ese modo_ —explicó él.

¿Por qué sentía ella un dejo de decepción en su modo de hablar? ¿Por qué la recriminaba por algo que debería ser tan natural como normal?

 _—No sé si lo notaste, pero ya no soy una niña y aunque no sé por qué, pero te aclaro que no ando de zorra con nadie_ —se defendió.

 _—Creo que no fue eso lo que vi_ —refutó.

 _—No pienso que ese asunto sea de tu incumbencia_ —dijo ella finalmente.

Con ánimo de enfatizar esa última frase lo miró y su expresión no había cambiado. Seguía furioso. Rukia no había notado que no se estaban moviendo y que estaban estacionados desde hacía un rato. Sus ojos se encontraron con los grises de él y la escasa defensa que poco a poco había obtenido para enfrentarse a él, que se concentraba específicamente en algo tan simple como dejar de sentir tan exacerbadamente esa sensación en el estómago cuando estaba junto a él, retornó en gloria y majestad en ese preciso momento, volviéndola torpe.

 _—¿Es a eso a lo que sales entonces?_ —interrogó.

 _—Creo que esta discusión no tiene sentido. No sé por qué siquiera estamos hablando de esto_ —argumentó ella.

Se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y sólo pensó que su cuñado la tenía harta. ¿Qué era lo que quería de ella? ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? Si ella quería podía involucrarse con quien quisiera, era mayor de edad y soltera, ese asunto no le concernía a él bajo ningún punto de vista; estaba transgrediendo sus derechos. Lo mejor que podía hacer era bajarse y dejar de hablar con él, porque no estaban llegando a nada. No debió tratar de arreglar el asunto en primer lugar, pero había sido un impulso al no querer que él se hiciera una idea equivocada.

 _—No te atrevas a bajarte del auto_ —advirtió él.

Rukia lamentó que él hubiese adivinando su próximo movimiento.

¿Y quién se creía el que era? Se cuestionó Rukia, que con mayor razón abrió la puerta y se bajó, cerrando la puerta con brusquedad. Buscó su rumbo en la vereda buscando ubicarse porque no reconocía el entorno, cuando Byakuya la alcanzó y a pesar de sus protestas la llevó hacia la dirección en la que estaba al auto, abriendo la puerta, con la clara intención de hacerla entrar otra vez.

 _—Déjame ir_ —solicitó ella.

Estaba intentando no perder los estribos, pero la actitud de él y lo que sentía por estar tan cerca estaba resultando ser demasiado demandante emocionalmente hablando.

Él no terminó de abrir la puerta, sino que la cerró y ella quedó en el reducido espacio que quedó entre él y el auto, en el medio, aspirando de primera mano ese olor que la cautivaba desde hacía años: ese perfume masculino sutil y sugerente a la vez, y terminó temblando porque la situación era más de lo que se sentía capaz de soportar y esforzándose levantó el rostro y lo que se encontró en esos ojos provocó que en ese momento ella no titubeara más, la mirada de él era la misma que había percibido hacía un tiempo.

Él se encorvó hasta estar a su altura; ella suspiraba sin poder evitar mostrar lo evidente que estaba siendo con las reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo hacia la cercanía de ese hombre y cuando sintió el cálido aire de su respiración lo supo: él iba a besarla e iba a permitirlo porque lo que vio en ya no fue enojo; Byakuya había sentido celos de _ella_. Sus labios y los de ella se encontraron y su respiración se cortó. Había traspasado la línea.

.

El teléfono vibraba y prendía su luz cada cierto tiempo, pero Rukia sólo lo miraba desde la distancia. Su cuñado y ella se habían besado y no sabía si era porque lo había soñado e idealizado pero la anticipación había sido más emocionante que el beso mismo, pero independiente de eso, ella se sentía avergonzada y arrepentida. No salía de su habitación si sabía que Byakuya estaba en casa, y él parecía estar haciendo lo mismo. Vivía temiendo el día en el que no pudieran evitar encontrarse.

En esos momentos pensó en Ichigo, en tal vez ir a verlo, pero habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían dejado de comunicarse. Había sido después de entrar a trabajar y descubrir quién era su superior que cansada de su nueva rutina y esa relación absurda con Jaegerjaquez, que dejó de responder y él también de insistir. Curiosa por entender qué había pasado en realidad con Ichigo, se levantó y fue a buscar su móvil que estaba sobre el escritorio y lo revisó: tres llamadas perdidas, dos avisos de correo electrónico y un mensaje escrito.

Las llamadas eran de Renji, su jefe. No le disgustaba ese hombre en lo absoluto y no quería pecar te pretenciosa o algo similar, pero si su instinto no le fallaba, y si ponía atención a lo que él decía y a lo que demostraba, ella concluyó que él estaba mostrando interés en ella, y no del tipo laboral. Le devolvería las llamadas luego. El correo podía esperar, y el mensaje aunque quiso que fuera de Ichigo, resultó ser de un número desconocido.

" _¿Miyako?"_

Ella lo ignoró, claramente se había equivocado de destinatario, pero en un acto de amabilidad ella le respondió:

" _No soy Miyako, lo siento. Te equivocaste de número"_

Esperó por la persona equivocada que no fuera demasiado lamentable el que terminara con su número y no el de la persona que buscaba y olvidándose del tema se dirigió hacia los mensajes de Ichigo. El último que había escrito había sido él y había sido una pregunta: "¿Quieres venir hoy?" Miró la fecha y había sido diecisiete días atrás, cuatro días antes de lo acontecido con Byakuya y se preguntó si sería demasiado tarde para buscarlo y le escribió, sin pensarlo demaisado, sólo lo hizo y espero, y cuando más tarde escuchó vibrar su teléfono se decepcionó al ver que la respuesta que obtuvo fue una nueva de aquel número desconocido que buscaba a _"Miyako"._

" _Gracias por avisarme. Al menos no estaré esperando una respuesta"_

" _Alguien que te da el número equivocado no merece tu tiempo"_

" _Sí, gracias a ti al menos no seguiré esperando. Agradezco tus palabras"_

" _De nada, no te preocupes. Mi tiempo no es tan valioso como pudieras creer"_

Y de la nada, con el pasar de los días obtuvo un amigo, y a cambio ninguna respuesta de Ichigo.

.

No importaba cuanto intentara dejar de pensar en su teléfono móvil, estaba pendiente del aparato, tanto como lo estaba de Jaegerjaquez, aunque afortunadamente él estaba de a cargo del otro turno, y esa tarde decidió ir a ver a Ichigo después de su trabajo.

El camino se le hizo corto y antes de darse cuenta estaba frente a la puerta de su casa. Iba a tocar una vez y si no respondía se iría por donde mismo había llegado., pero al ver que no daba resultado golpeó dos veces más y un Ichigo adormilado, con un ojo abierto y uno cerrado, como acostumbrándose a la luz, abrió.

 _—¡Rukia!_ —exclamó él.

Para haber dejado de verse hacía aproximadamente un mes él no parecía molesto como imaginó.

 _—¿Estás ocupado?_ —preguntó ella insegura.

Él miró hacia atrás y se volvió a colocarse en medio de la puerta, impidiéndole a ella ver más allá.

 _—Un poco_ —reconoció.

Sentía que no tenía derecho, ellos no era nada, ni tampoco se habían visto en un mes. Ella no lo había hecho mucho mejor y sin embargo saberlo con una chica en la misma cama que se habían acostado la hizo sentir enojo y rabia.

 _—De acuerdo_ —contestó sin más.

Ella observó a Ichigo complicado y se devolvió por el camino que pensaba nunca debió volver a recorrer. Dos minutos después escuchó a Ichigo nombrarla.

 _—¡Rukia!_ —la llamó Ichigo.

Rukia comenzó a avanzar todavía más rápido.

 _—Oye, espérame_ —pidió él.

Ichigo no se había esforzado suficiente, porque si lo hubiese hecho ya la hubiese alcanzado y ella quería que lo hiciera, que la alcanzara.

 _—Oye_ —repitió él.

Cuando la abrazó ella se apoyó en él y no lo soltó. Él no se alejó, sólo se quedó ahí, sin hacer preguntas, excepto una.

 _—¿Por qué volviste?_ —quiso saber.

 _—Te prometí que fumaríamos juntos_ —respondió —. _Venía a cobrarte la palabra._

Él se rio y ella también y por unas horas sólo conversaron y se acompañaron y ninguno le pidió explicaciones al otro. Fue revitalizante para ella en muchos aspectos y Rukia comprobó que Jaegerjaquez no había dicho una sola palabra.

.

Ese dia domingo Rukia tuvo su primer domingo libre y sin saber bien si catalogarlo como algo bueno o malo, los tres estaban en casa. Hisana más animada de lo que últimamente cocinó algo en lo que parecía estarse esmerando y cuando los tres estuvieron en la mesa lo comprobaron; Hisana poco a poco estaba regresando y cuando más tarde, mientras Rukia seguía conscientemente evitando cualquier contacto con Byakuya, su hermana habló:

 _—Quisiera no estártelo pidiendo, pero no veo otra persona mejor. Eres a quien puedo pedirle esto. Siéntete libre de rechazarlo si no te sientes capaz, pero si puedes podrás hacerme inmensamente feliz_ —dijo Hisana.

Su hermana hacía tiempo que no mostraba esa emoción con algo, por lo que habiendo pasado lo que había pasado con Byakuya y sintiéndose todavía más culpable de lo que nunca se había sentido, ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera que le pidiera. Lo que fuera, excepto lo que escuchó a continuación.

 _—Rukia… no hay una forma fácil de decirlo, así que seré directa: ¿podrías por favor prestarnos tu útero?_

Se paralizó y después de haberlo evitado desde lo que había pasado en el auto, miró a Byakuya que estaba tan consternado como ella. ¿Qué debía responder a una petición como esa...?

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **A decir verdad hoy decidí publicar sin tener la cantidad mínima que me gusta tener para el siguiente capítulo (sí, igual funciono de esa forma medio pedante) pero quería escribir y si lo postergaba iba a pasar aún más tiempo.**

 **Como siempre espero saber sus opiniones, siempre son válidas...**


	7. Capítulo VII

**Bleach**

 **Rukia / Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: descripciones explícitas, situaciones sexuales poco convencionales, drogas y temas que hacen ruido a los débiles de carácter.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

Byakuya se levantó violentamente de la mesa y le pidió a Hisana con voz autoritaria que lo acompañara. Rukia comprendió que lo que le había pedido su hermana y que aún no había sido capaz de procesar, no era algo que hubiese conversado antes con su esposo.

Observó su plato a medio comer frente a ella. No entendía bien qué estaba pasando, pero sí podía escuchar a su cuñado alzar la voz, y lo que oyó decir la alteró.

 _—¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirle algo así a tu hermana menor? ¡Es una niña! Nuestros problemas no le conciernen a ella ¿es que te has vuelto loca?_ —vociferó.

En su cabeza de repitió la frase _"es una niña"._ Byakuya la consideraba una niña, incluso después de que habían compartido un beso que no había sido uno que dieran los _niños_. Se levantó dejando todo como estaba y se dirigió a su habitación, fue a buscar algo de dinero, echó ropa a un bolso, algunas cosas básicas de aseo personal y se fue. No quería seguir escuchando más, no quería seguir viendo a su hermana y sentirse tan mal como lo hacía. El que estuviera ahí les estaba causando problemas a ellos y ya no quería que eso siguiera pasando.

Caminó pensando en qué haría. Había sido impulsiva al irse de esa forma, no obstante no sabía qué más hacer. Las cosas en esa casa se habían vuelto insostenibles y no estaba seguro de cómo proseguir, pero sólo pensó en desaparecer, era lo más rápido. Byakuya conocía su trabajo por lo que tendría que renunciar y de pasada así dejaba de ver a Grimmjow. No todo era tan malo en ese sentido y un trabajo que no requiriera de demasiado intelecto no era algo tan implicado de conseguir.

Afortunadamente Renji no estaba de turno así que fue fácil dimitir. Nadie se lo impidió.

Vagó por la calles esperando a que la solución llegara a ella, pero ese era un engaño en el que ella no caía del todo, sabía que pronto debía pensar en algo porque no tardaría en hacerse de noche y no quería que la encontrara desprovista de un techo, el que fuera capaz de soportar el frío no significaba que le gustara exponerse voluntariamente a él, cuando le llegó un mensaje de Kaien. Miró antes la batería, y aunque sería suficiente por unas horas también tenía claro que si quería desaparecer y antes de que su hermana y Byakuya lo notaran tenía que deshacerse de ese teléfono, la podían rastrear a través de éste.

" _Kaien, no podré contactarme contigo por un tiempo, tan pronto pueda me comunicaré contigo"_

Ella no quería perder el contacto con él, pero era inseguro mantenerlo por ahora mientras no tuviera un teléfono nuevo, mirando su agenda de contactos sólo había una persona que podía ayudarla: Ichigo.

Lo llamó y él contestó medio somnoliento.

 _—¿Rukia?_ —interrogó.

Ella estaba intentando no romperse, por lo que intentó que la voz no le temblara.

 _—¿Sigue en pie esa fumada?_ —preguntó insegura.

Escuchó como él buscaba en la que imaginaba era su desastrosa mesita de noche.

 _—Sí, ven cuando quieras. Me queda más que suficiente_ —dijo con gracia.

 _—¿Puede ser ahora?_ —cruzó los dedos.

 _—Ansiosa ¿eh?_ —jugó con ella —. _Me gustaría verte ahora si es que puedes._

Sonrió y pensó que era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, simplemente a alguien…

 _—Voy hacia allá_ —informó.

La buena disposición de él hacia ella le gustaba, parecía como si él estuviera siempre disponible y dispuesto para oírla, desde el primer día que lo conoció.

.

El efecto de la droga provocó que se relajara, aunque él había sido enfático en que no le gustaba que fumara cuando estuviera atribulada porque podía empezar a irse por el camino incorrecto. Ichigo a pesar de rozar la ilegalidad todo el tiempo era un hombre con principios, medio retorcidos, pero principios al fin y al cabo. Él dijo que no era malo usar drogas si era en la ocasión adecuada y no por los motivos incorrectos.

 _—¿Por qué andas con un bolso?_ —interrogó.

Él no había hecho ningún comentario cuando la había visto aparecer cargada, era como si él supiera cuándo hacer las preguntas. Él era poseedor de un tino poco convencional.

 _—Si pudieras dejarme quedar en tu casa esta noche_ —lo cortó —. _Te estaré aún más agradecida._

Ichigo sonrió y ella vio sus dientes blancos y parejos. Él tenía facciones masculinas muy envidiables.

 _—Pero esto no es un hotel, ya lo sabes ¿no?_ —interpeló él —. _Aquí no habrá desayuno continental y tendrás que pagar un impuesto adicional._

Ella entendió a qué se refería y no estaba segura de que aquello le molestara, porque a Rukia el efecto de la hierba inhalada le había provocado excitación, le había pasado antes, pero lo había reafirmado en esa oportunidad, el fumar la excitaba. Quizá era un efecto secundario como él bien había explicado en esa oportunidad anterior, o tal vez fuera el que había vencido un prejuicio y se sentía más libre.

 _—¿Ese impuesto involucra tu pene, Ichigo?_ —indagó.

 _—Sí_ —reconoció él —. _Me has tenido abandonado ¿has encontrado a otro?_

 _—No_ —negó —. _Pero podría empezar a buscarlo si no me recuerdas por qué no debería hacerlo._

Ichigo fumó una última vez y el gesto le pareció a ella jodidamente sexy. Su vagina palpitaba de necesidad y su clítoris clamaba por atención. Ella le quitó la pipa y fumó imitándolo.

 _—No dejes que otro te lo meta sin condón Rukia, esto que tenemos es especial_ —espetó él —. _Me gusta saber que he sido el único que ha estado por aquí._

Él la penetró sin miramiento y ella no lo necesitaba. Estaba deseosa de recibirlo en su interior, no sabía si era por la droga o los deseos que había tenido de tener sexo, pero sentía que era de esa forma en que ella lo quería en ese momento; podía sentir sus testículos golpear contra ella y el sonido la tenía loca, era excitante el ritmo que habían alcanzado y lo fue más el sentir cómo su eyaculación se escapaba de su interior una vez terminado el acto.

 _—Este fue sexo del sucio_ —recalcó él —. _No pude evitar acabar dentro de ti, me estabas apretando mucho…_

 _—Estoy tomando pildoras anticonceptivas_ —reveló ella.

Ichigo pareció encantado con la noticia.

 _—¿Quién es el hombre del que estás escapando, Rukia?_ —preguntó —. _¿Debería ponerme celoso?_

Él había estado jugando con la yema de sus dedos, le hacía cosquillas y le gustaba esa caricia sutil.

 _—¿Cómo llegaste a la conclusión de que escapo de un hombre?_ —inquirió.

 _—Lo sé desde la noche que te conocí. Me pediste que te ayudara a olvidar lo que sentías_ —evidenció él.

 _—Pero podría ser otra cosa, no necesariamente un hombre_ —evadió la respuesta.

 _—Si no quieres decirme está bien, pero no intentes verme la cara_ —dijo medio molesto.

Rukia jamás había hablado de los sentimientos que tenía por su cuñado, en primer lugar porque estaba muy consciente de que era algo erróneo y segundo lugar porque no tenía a quién contárselo. Ella no era de las que ventilara sus problemas.

 _—Es difícil hablar de esto para mí…_ —admitió, pero lo soltó sin más luego —. _Me enamoré de quién no debía._

Lo había dicho en voz alta por primera vez en su vida y el mundo no se había acabado.

 _—¿Un profesor? ¿Novio de una amiga?_ —trataba de adivinar —. _¿Un vecino? ¿Amigo? ¿Mejor amigo? ¿Jefe?_

Siguió dando ejemplos pero ella imaginó que no llegaría a dar nunca con el nombre de la relación con la que ellos tenían.

 _—¿Tu hermano mayor?_ —soltó él de pronto.

Él observó su expresión y supo que había dado en el clavo y si no, muy muy cerca.

 _—¿Consanguíneo?_ —preguntó inseguro.

Ella supo que tenía que aclararlo.

 _—Mi cuñado… él está casado con mi hermana mayor_ —explicó.

Ichigo la abrazó y ella se dejó consentir.

 _—Eso si está bien jodido_ —murmuró.

 _—No quiero sentir eso por él, no deseo hacerle daño a mi hermana. No necesito ver su rostro y sentirme como la mierda que soy cada día…_ —musitó.

Rukia estimó que no era necesario contarle todo el drama, con solo ser capaz de poder contarle su más grande secreto a él ya se sentía infinitamente mejor y él no la juzgó…

 _—¿Y él?_ —averiguó.

No estaba segura de cómo responder a eso, porque ni ella lo tenía demasiado claro. Él enviaba señales confusas desde hacía un tiempo y lo cierto es que ella no quería aclararlas.

 _—Él es muy sobreprotector; me ve como una niña_ —respondió finalmente.

Lo mejor era acallar ese beso compartido y guardarlo en lo más profundo de su memoria.

 _—¿Tu hermana sabe que te fuiste?_ —consultó casi seguro de la respuesta.

 _—No creo que lo hayan notado_ —respondió —. _No quiero originar más problemas de lo que ya tienen… yo necesitaba irme._

Ichigo asintió y comenzó a excitarse de nuevo y ella agradeció que cambiara radicalmente el tema.

 _—¿Desde cuando dices que estás tomando la píldora?_ —consultó él interesado

Ella sonrió y dejó salir el aire bruscamente y al darse cuenta de sus intenciones al sentir cómo volvía a adquirir tonicidad su erección cuando él tomó su mano para que lo tocara. Esa noche iba a entregarse al deseo que sentía por él, sin pensar en el mañana, ya al otro día tomaría alguna decisión y vería que haría de su vida.

.

Había pasado una semana completa desde que había apagado su teléfono móvil y los ahorros comenzaban a escasear. Ichigo no había hecho ningún ademán de echarla de su casa pero ella no quería abusar de su hospitalidad. Había encontrado trabajo en una panadería cerca de ahí en la cual el pago era semanal. Ella calculaba que con esa semana y la otra podría ser capaz de tener el capital suficiente para arrendar alguna habitación. A veces sentía el impulso de llamar a su hermana y saber cómo estaba, pero trataba de pensar en otra cosa cuando le ocurría. Lo mejor que podía hacer por ella era desaparecer.

Los días con Ichigo eran reconfortantes. Él era muy atento con ella y se sentía protegida y cómoda a su lado. Compartían lo que había y le gustaba esa avenencia natural. Disfrutaba de los detalles que él tenía con ella y ella trataba de hacer lo mismo por él, por lo que cuando veía algo que sabía que le gustaba ella se lo llevaba sin pensarlo dos veces y durante el día anhelar la noche cuando compartían la cama. Había aprendido a vivir y a disfrutar su sexualidad junto a él, por lo que estando ese día con la menstruación se sentía casi como traicionándolo y no sabía cómo decírselo.

 _—Hola_ —la saludó contento de verla.

Ella observó como él llegó a cambiarse de ropa de inmediato. Aun cuando habían pasado dos semanas esa intimidad era abrumadora, así como sus músculos marcados y trabajados.

 _—Hola_ —respondió sonrojada.

Ella había llegado antes y había preparado comida para esperarlo.

 _—Desde que llegaste creo que he subido de peso_ —comentó él — _. No me gusta mucho comer solo._

Ella lo besó y él le mordió el labio cuando se intentó separar de él, provocando que volvieran a besarse al no poder romper el contacto, entusiasmándose al punto de casi olvidar que ella ese día no podía.

 _—No_ —dijo ella.

Ichigo había comenzado a descender desde sus pechos hacia su entrepierna y ella tuvo que negarse.

A él no le gustó su negativa y se separó sin que tuviera que volver a repetírselo. A ella le causó gracia su poca tolerancia al rechazo, quería conocer ese lado de Ichigo por lo que le explicaría luego el porqué de su "rechazo".

 _—Esto es nuevo en la panadería_ —comentó —. _¿Te gustó?_

Él asintió desganado.

 _—¿Te fue bien en el trabajo?_ —consultó ella.

Él volvió a asentir sin dejar de masticar. Reaccionaba como un niño pequeño al que le negaban un capricho.

 _—No te enojaste ¿o sí?_ —husmeé.

 _—¿Por qué lo haría?_ —contestó sin tardar.

Su respuesta y sus gestos se contradecían, por lo que se acercó y lo besó.

 _—No es que no quiera, es sólo que por hoy no puedo_ —expresó un poco avergonzada

Él beso su cuello y comprendió a lo que se refería.

 _—No tienes que avergonzarte_ —puntualizó —. _Es natural y lo entiendo, pero tienes que explicármelo para yo no malinterpretarte._

Terminaron de comer y se fue a duchar. El primer día de menstruación era siempre el peor y una ducha cálida siempre la ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

Lamentaba el estar con el periodo, porque interrumpía dos semanas de sexo sin tregua, por lo que no esperó a que Ichigo se le uniera en la ducha.

 _—¿Pero qué haces aquí?_ —dijo alarmada.

 _—No me afecta en nada que estés en tu periodo_ —dijo él con seguridad —. _No veo impedimento en que tengamos sexo aquí en el baño._

 _—No me siento cómoda con esto, Ichigo_ —reconoció ella.

 _—Yo sí… he pensado todo el día en que podría estar dentro de ti, penetrándote, escuchando tus gemidos_ —dijo con una voz sugerente —. _Ver como desaparece mi pene en tu intimidad…_

No me sentía cómoda en lo absoluto de estar en esas condiciones, pero sus palabras me estaban convenciendo.

 _—Será corto, lo prometo_ —insistió.

 _—Voltéate_ —solicitó.

Ella hizo lo que tuvo que hacer y espero que no hubiese un resquicio escarlata y aceptó la propuesta.

 _—Hagámoslo rápido, por favor, no mires abajo sólo mírame a mí_ —rogó.

Él aceptó su solicitud y sin esperar un segundo más y la levantó y se introdujo en ella y ella lo recibió gustosa y cruzó las piernas intentando sentirlo tan adentro como pudiera. El agua los mojaba ambos y él comenzó a moverse, por lo que hizo que se apoyara en la fría baldosa del baño, donde el contraste de ambas temperaturas y la situación hizo que sus pezones se irguieran dolorosamente y él los chupó con entusiasmo. Rukia notó que sus ojos estaban bajando y no quería que viese algo que podría hacer que se incomodara.

 _—Mírame a mí_ —le recordó.

Ichigo le hizo caso y ambos se miraron mientras él la penetraba incesantemente. Ella podía sentir su erección latir dentro de ella y sus ojos fijos en los propios. Los gemidos se hacían difíciles de controlar al igual que los espasmos que se presentaban a medida que se acercaba al orgasmo. Él acabó en ella dejando reposar su cuerpo por un momento sobre el de ella, ya que había sido extenuante el ejercicio. Una vez que Rukia se recuperó, se separaron y ella insistió en que no bajara sus ojos más allá de su rostro y se encargó ella misma de lavarlo a él en caso de encontrar algún indeseable resquicio. Había aceptado tener sexo con él mientras menstruaba y él había insistido, no era sorpresa lo que podía encontrar, pero ella seguía sintiendo vergüenza por lo acontecido. Terminó su baño y lo dejó a él solo ahí.

Rukia seguía choqueada por lo que había pasado ¿cómo había aceptado tener sexo en ese momento del mes?

Cuando llegó Ichigo a la cama a su lado ella se hizo la dormida y en algún momento mientras fingía, se quedó dormida en serio, hasta que despertó por unas puntadas en el vientre. Trató de no despertarlo pero temió no conseguir su objetivo, ya que él tenía el sueño muy liviano.

 _—¿Rukia? ¿Estás despierta?_ —consultó.

Ella tuvo que aceptar que lo estaba.

 _—¿Te pasa algo?_ —quiso saber.

 _—¿Tienes algo para quitar el dolor?_ —averiguó esperanzada.

El que se quedara callado le hizo entender que no tenía nada.

 _—¿Qué te duele?_ —indagó.

 _—El vientre_ —aceptó.

 _—Sé de algo que te podría quitar el dolor de inmediato_ —propuso.

Rukia comprendió que se refería a la marihuana

 _—¡Ni hablar!_ —respondió de inmediato.

Él se rio al comprender que ella había entendido la indirecta.

 _—Bueno, si no es eso tengo otro remedio para eso_ —aseguró.

Se levantó sin titubear y fue a calentar agua.

 _—Sé que el calor te hará sentir mejor_ —manifestó.

Rukia lo miró sorprendida de que supiera eso y pensó en que tal vez no era la primera vez que convivía con una mujer, ya que él tomaba con demasiada naturalidad todo eso.

 _—Tengo dos hermanas menores… mi madre murió cuando eran pequeñas y aunque son muy maduras y se cuidaban por si mismas yo quería hacer cuanto pudiera por ellas; aunque fuera sólo calentarles agua_ —relató.

Ella miró como él buscaba hasta encontrar la bolsa para el agua.

 _—Sabía que la tenía por acá_ —dijo contento.

El caminó de regreso a la cama y colocó cubierta de una toalla la bolsa de goma, para que no se quemara ella y lo colocó a la altura de su vientre y él se posicionó tras ella, afirmando con su mano la fuente de calor.

 _—Lamento no tener algo más para que te sientas mejor_ —le besó la mejilla.

Rukia se sorprendió por el gesto cariñoso y atento y dudó seriamente que pudiera sentirse mejor de lo que se sentía en ese momento y se dejó querer, olvidando por completo el incidente en la ducha y comprendiendo que Ichigo no era alguien que se fuera a espantar por una mujer sangrando por la vagina.

.

Ya contaba con el dinero para el arriendo y había visto un lugar no demasiado lejos de donde estaba en ese momento, y debía decirle a Ichigo que se iría al día siguiente.

Preparó una cena lo más decente que pudo. Él no era demasiado exigente por lo que cuando vio algo un poco más elaborado fue muy feliz. Cada vez que abría la boca para decirle que al día siguiente se marcharía se arrepentía y se retractaba de su intento. No quería irse, pero debía hacerlo, se lo iba a decir cuando fueron interrumpidos por un nada educado golpe en la puerta.

Ichigo se levantó y fue a abrir con irritación la puerta. No llevaba nada puesto en la parte superior y Rukia se paralizó al reconocer la voz que se coló a través de la puerta.

 _—¿Rukia?_ —habló Byakuya.

Ella se levantó de su silla y vio a su cuñado atravesar la puerta para abrazarla con fuerza. Ella no fue capaz de reaccionar.

 _—¿Estás bien?_ —la tocó en la mejilla y luego hizo que lo mirara a los ojos —. _¿Estás bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada?_

Rukia estaba estática e Ichigo se acercó a ellos.

 _—Está claro que se conocen_ —dijo con escepticismo ante la escena —. _¿Me puedes decir quién rayos eres?_

Byakuya se giró y miró a Ichigo de pies a cabeza, analizándolo.

 _—Soy Byakuya Kuchiki_ —dijo con autoridad —. _Su cuñado._

Ichigo cambió su expresión de sorpresa a una de enojo al ver que el tipo lo ignoró después de presentarse.

 _—Te he estado buscando todo este tiempo, Rukia_ —manifestó —. _Trae tus cosas; te vienes conmigo._

Ella salió de su estupor al oírle hablar de esa manera y quiso distancia de él.

 _—Ella no irá a ninguna parte_ —aseguró Ichigo —. _Rukia es mi novia y estamos conviviendo, si quieres hablar con ella te pido que vengas a otra hora más prudente, ahora estábamos por irnos a dormir._

La expresión de Byakuya al ver que el piso tenía un solo ambiente y por lo mismo sólo una cama había sido digna de retratarse…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¿Reviews? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 **Gracias por su tiempo**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Bleach**

 **Rukia/Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: sexo explícito, situaciones poco convencionales, drogas y otras situaciones no tan amigables.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

Byakuya no salía de su asombro después de oír las palabras de Ichigo.

 _—¿Duermen los dos ahí?_ —indicó con su dedo.

 _—Sí_ —respondió sin demora Ichigo —. _Hay suficiente espacio para los dos._

Rukia se alejó de su cuñado y finalmente comprendió que tenía que hablar.

 _—Muchas gracias por tu preocupación, Byakuya pero Ichigo tiene razón, es tarde_ –manifestó —. _No era mi intención preocuparte, si gustas mañana voy a hablar con Hisana…_

 _—No_ —dijo en un tono absoluto —. _Hablaras con ella hoy._

 _—No. No iré_ —se negó.

Él se acercó a ella pero cuando la tocó ella rechazó su toque.

 _—Me voy a quedar acá y mañana resolvamos nuestros problemas_ —ofreció conciliadoramente.

 _—No me voy a ir si no te vas conmigo_ —dijo muy resulto Byakuya.

Rukia sabía que eso iba a ser así y no quería más inconvenientes ni tampoco traerle problemas a Ichigo.

 _—Ichigo_ —lo llamó —. _Esta noche me iré con él, creo que mi hermana debe estar preocupada por mi… mañana regreso._

 _—¿Estás segura de que es eso lo que quieres?_ —la interrogó.

Ichigo sabía quién era el hombre que se había presentado de esa forma en su casa, por eso había dicho eso de que eran novios, él le había tirado un salvavidas y estaba infinitamente agradecida por todo con él.

Rukia pasó por delante de Byakuya con un evidente aire molesto y cuando se detuvo frente a Ichigo ella hablo:

 _—Mañana volveré_ —aseguró.

 _—Te voy a estar esperando_ —concluyó él.

 _—Buenas noches_ —deseó él.

 _—Te voy a extrañar hoy_ —dijo sugerente —. _Tu lado de la cama se sentirá helado esta noche…_

Ella se sonrojó por completo. Ichigo estaba muy metido en su papel de novio. Sonrió con confianza y vio que se agachó y sintió que la besó, no siendo un beso casto de despedida, sino uno de los que ellos se daban que sabían que terminaría con ellos teniendo sexo. Estaba tan excitada con ese beso tan bien dado que le correspondió sin importarle que su cuñado estuviera observándolos; se entregó a la maravillosa sensación de su lengua siendo masajeada por la de él.

.

Su cuñado no hablaba, y ella estaba incómoda y molesta por haber sido obligada a dejar la casa que se había convertido en un refugio mucho más cálido que el que encontraba en su habitación.

 _—¿Está bien mi hermana?_ —consultó.

 _—Ella no ha estado bien_ —expuso.

Estaban llegando a la casa, pero Byakuya no se detuvo una vez que llegaron al que ella pensaba que su destino, y fue inevitable que comenzara a pensar cosas muy rápidamente

 _—Lo que tengo que decirte no es algo que pueda escuchar Hisana_ —reveló.

Trató de no pensar en el beso que habían compartido y en que la situación en la que estaba inmersa era jodidamente parecida a la de esa oportunidad. Tembló, se sentía vulnerable y nerviosa, hasta que tuvo que aparentar que no lo estaba porque Byakuya se detuvo no mucho más allá.

Él se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y se acomodó de modo de poder verla. Ella no quería mirarlo. Se rehusaba a hacerlo.

 _—Rukia, no hay forma fácil de decirlo, por lo que diré tal como me lo dijeron a mí_ —informó —. _Hisana según el psiquiatra no superará lo de haber quedado estéril._

 _—¿Mi hermana está viendo un psiquiatra?_

 _—Después de que te fuiste, las cosas no mejoraron_ —habló apagadamente —. _Hisana no lo tomó bien._

¿Había cometido un error al irse de esa forma? Siempre pensó que no había sido la manera más adecuada y que lo más seguro era que estuviera preocupada, pero de ahí a más ella no lo creía.

 _—¿Qué está pasando con Hisana?_ —interrogó exaltada.

Lo miró por primera vez en toda la noche a la cara.

 _—Tu hermana debe ser internada en un centro de psiquiatría_ —reveló —. _La pérdida del bebé, la histerectomía a la que tuve que a travesar y tu desaparición fueron mucho para ella._

 _—¡Pero ella no está loca!_ —aseguró ella.

 _—No, pero esto no lo superará sin ayuda. Ella lo comprende y lo quiere de ese modo también_ —explicó.

 _—¿Está de acuerdo?_ —quiso comprobar no haber oído mal.

 _—Ella se siente muy avergonzada por lo que te pidió. Se siente culpable de tu ida_ —relató —. _Y no he sido lo suficientemente valiente para contarle que la razón por la que te habías ido en realidad no había sido ella, sino yo._

Ahí estaba el tema que no quería tocar. La fibra sensible de su vida.

 _—No sé de qué hablas_ —desestimó.

 _—Sí, tú sí sabes de lo que estoy hablando_ —rebatió enfático.

Ella desvió la vista y él colocando su mano en su rostro hizo que lo mirara de nuevo.

 _—Rukia, independiente de la percepción que tengamos acerca de ese beso, es algo que sí ocurrió_ —interpeló.

 _—¿Independientemente de la percepción que tengamos?_ —dijo con incredulidad —. _¿Qué clase de percepción podría tener acerca de eso? ¡Fue un error y ninguna otra cosa!_

 _—¿Fue por eso que huiste?_ —exigió saber.

 _—Escucha no estoy acá para hablar de algo que nunca debió suceder, cuéntame más de mi hermana_ —rechazó.

 _—Nunca me habías hablado así antes_ —recalcó —. _Se te está haciendo costumbre._

 _—Las cosas han cambiado y yo ya no puedo ser quien era antes_ —comunicó.

 _—¿Por ese novio que dices tener?_ —sondeó.

 _—No digo tener, tú lo viste; nos viste_ —ahondó.

Byakuya se acercó a ella y Rukia se paralizó. Su cercanía tenía ese poder que la lograba inmovilizar convirtiéndola en una piedra inútil.

 _—¿En serio compartías la cama con él?_ —indagó.

Ella no imaginó que esa sería la pregunta que él efectuaría.

 _—Sí_ —contestó sin titubear.

 _—¿Tenías sexo con él?_ —averiguó y tardó en corregir la pregunta —. _¿Tienes sexo con él?_

La conversación se estaba volviendo demasiado personal e íntima. A él no debía importarle si ella se acostaba con Ichigo o con todo Karakura; él era el único en el que ella no podía fijar su atención, precisamente quien la estaba interrogando.

 _—Quiero ir a casa. Necesito ver a Hisana_ —obvio la pregunta.

 _—¿Por qué no me respondes?_ —insistió.

 _—Porque no te concierne_ —contestó secamente.

 _—Te acuestas con él_ —aseveró

Ella no se molestó en negarlo, porque era obvia la respuesta y la reacción de Byakuya de golpear el volante con sus palmas no se la esperó. Él no era un hombre violento o eso creía, porque nunca imaginó tampoco que a él le importara su vida sexual, aparentemente estaba frente a alguien a quien no conocía nada.

 _—Llévame a casa_ —exigió.

 _—¿Por qué te fuiste de la casa, Rukia? ¿Para ir y tener sexo con ese sujeto? ¿O porque tienes miedo de lo que sientes por mí?_ —interpeló.

Rukia convirtió sus manos en puños ante la tensión vivida y sólo encontró una solución para salir airosa.

 _—¿Qué adolescente no se fuga de casa alguna vez? Además soy mayor de edad, puedo ir y venir como se me dé la gana._

 _—Tienes dieciocho años, no veinte_ —expuso —. _En la mayoría de los países del mundo así sería, pero no acá._

 _—¿Y qué harás? ¿Retenerme contra mi voluntad?_ —desafió —. _No eres mi padre, no tienes derecho._

 _—¡Con una mierda Rukia! ¡Con ese sujeto que huele a marihuana no llegarás a ningún lado! Quiero que estudies, que ganes más que el sueldo mínimo que tengas una vida decente y sin pasar necesidades ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?_ —manifestó con rabia.

Ella se sorprendió que él detectara el olor a marihuana, ella no lo notaba ¿se había acostumbrado ya?

 _—Llévame a casa_ —espetó.

Él no refutó la petición de nuevo y puso el vehículo en marcha, sin tardar llegaron a la casa, pero antes de bajar ella habló.

 _—Ese beso fue un error que jamás se repetirá_ —aseguró —. _Nunca se lo menciones a Hisana, yo no lo haré en lo que me quede de vida; de hecho no quiero volver a hablar de eso nunca._

Cerró la puerta del auto con fuerza y escuchó la alarma de este activarse. Byakuya abrió la puerta del frente y entró. Reconoció el aroma a limpio de la casa y la ansiedad de ver a su hermana se apoderó de ella, a quien encontró en la cocina bebiendo distraídamente té.

 _—Hisana_ —saludó.

Ella que hasta entonces sólo jugaba con la taza se levantó de la silla con tal fuerza que la botó, pero no le importó y a grandes pasos se dirigió hacia su hermana menor.

 _—Rukia ¡eres tú!_ —dijo con escepticismo.

La abrazó fuertemente y ella le correspondió.

 _—¿Estás bien? ¿No estás lastimada? ¿No pasaste hambre ni frio?_ —interrogó —. _¿Me odias?_

Eran muchas preguntas para ser contestadas, por lo que solo se limitó a abrazarla más fuerte.

 _—Perdóname, Rukia_ —solicitó —. _Perdóname._

Ella se largó a llorar, porque no era Hisana quien debería estarle pidiendo perdón, sino ella.

 _—Jamás te odiaría, hermana_ —soltó —. _No tengo nada que perdonarte._

 _—¿Y por qué te fuiste de esa manera?_ —preguntó.

Sabía que era una pregunta que debía contestarle, y a ella no podía responderle como lo había hecho con Byakuya, quien estaba mirando toda la escena.

 _—Conocí un hombre y quería estar con él todo el tiempo_ —se excusó.

 _—¿Un hombre?_ —Hisana sonrió —. _No tenías que irte por eso, podrías haberlo traído acá y presentármelo; quisiera conocer al hombre que hizo que mí siempre correcta hermana hiciera una locura._

Rukia sonrió y lamentó tener que mentirle, pero no podía decirle la verdad de su huida y Hisana pareció muy convencida con su explicación.

 _—Es la primera vez que me gusta alguien_ —se excusó —. _No sabía bien qué hacer y creo que terminé preocupándote demasiado… discúlpame tú a mí._

Su hermana asintió y la llevó a la mesa.

 _—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo?_ —ofreció —. _Estoy tan feliz de verte bien…_

 _—Sopa… ¿tienes sopa?_ —consultó ilusionada —. _Extraño tus sopas._

Hisana sonrió encantada con la petición y no tardó en ir a calentar la sopa.

 _—Me iré a acostar_ —habló Byakuya secamente —. _Buenas noches._

Sin Byakuya ahí Rukia se sintió más relajada y le contó sobre lo que había sido su vida durante el tiempo que había estado ausente, le habló de Ichigo y lo bueno que era con ella, hasta que le tocó el turno a Hisana.

 _—Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a quien se escucha como una buena persona_ —recalcó —. _Escucha, Rukia…_

El semblante de su hermana mayor se volvió serio y ella supo que lo que le diría no iba a ser algo positivo.

 _—Después de que te fuiste comprendí que estaba equivocada en pedirte lo que te pedí… con la perdida de mi bebé yo… no estoy bien_ —declaró —. _Voy a tener que ir a un lugar a aprender a lidiar con eso._

Ella no sabía qué decir, su hermana parecía muy convencida en que era eso lo que debía hacer.

 _—¿Estás segura que deseas ir ahí?_ —preguntó con inseguridad Rukia.

 _—Sí, es lo mejor para mí, para Byakuya e incluso para ti_ —sostuvo ella —. _Necesito alejarme un poco de todo y de todos y ahora que sé que estás bien puedo irme con tranquilidad._

Rukia bajó la cabeza y las lágrimas que había contenido cuando volvió a ver a su hermana comenzaron a mezclarse con la sopa que tenía frente a ella.

 _—No llores, Rukia_ —pidió amorosamente Hisana —. _Sólo será un tiempo._

Asintió y aceptó la decisión de su hermana.

 _—Por lo demás quisiera pedirte un favor_ —solicitó suplicante.

Si no admitiera que temió un poco hubiese mentido, la última vez que su hermana le pidió algo fue albergar un bebé en su útero.

 _—¿Podrías volver a casa por el tiempo que yo esté fuera?_ —rogó —. _No quisiera que Byakuya se sintiera tan solo sin que esté yo._

Su corazón latió con fuerza porque la impresión era demasiada ¿quedarse ella con Byakuya en casa a solas? Eso sonaba peligroso y demasiado arriesgado. No, ella no podía hacer eso.

 _—¿Qué?_ —preguntó ella consternada.

 _—Sé que los primeros meses con tu novio son los mejores_ —dijo sonriendo cómplice —. _Pero esta situación se escapa de mis manos._

Rukia no pudo esconder que no deseaba hacerlo, pero su hermana insistió.

 _—No será mucho tiempo, dos meses a lo sumo y voy a estar de vuelta_ —se comprometió.

No quería, ella de verdad no deseaba estar sola con él, pero si no lo hacia Hisana se complicaría, después de todo ¿qué se supone que debiera temer? Era su hermana menor, obviamente no desconfiaba de ella, por lo que le dijo que lo haría, pero tan pronto ella se fuera ella se marcharía. Rukia se había ido de esa casa para no volver y menos no estando Hisana.

 _—Está bien_ —aceptó.

 _—No sabes cuán agradecida estoy_ —manifestó.

Rukia pensó en que su hermana no tenía ni la puta menor idea de lo que estaba pidiendo.

 _—Voy a dormir, mañana será un largo día_ —avisó Hisana.

 _—Descansa_ —respondió.

 _—Tú igual_ —replicó —. _Estoy mucho más tranquila sabiendo que estás aquí conmigo._

Como contestación ella hizo una mueca que simuló una sonrisa, porque lo cierto es que no deseaba estar ahí. Ese lugar no se sentía como su hogar.

Subió a su habitación y se tiró a su cama. Recordó su celular que aunque lo llevaba apagado lo tenía consigo, quería comunicarse con Ichigo, pero al prenderlo recibió notificaciones de mensajes que aún no habían sido entregados, y entre ellos de Kaien.

Había pensado en él en algunas oportunidades, pero lo cierto es que no demasiado, pero ahora que podía responderle no perdió tiempo en hacerle saber que estaba de vuelta. El tiempo pasó sin que lo notara y tan enfrascada estaba en las actualizaciones con Kaien que olvidó llamar a Ichigo y ya se le había hecho tarde. Lamentó haber pasado por alto algo así, pero se mentalizó con que mañana temprano lo llamaría.

Se levantó pensando en que seguía estando cerca de su trabajo, por lo que estaba atrasadísima, y al llamar a su jefa esta le respondió que no se molestara en llegar y que fuera luego a recoger lo que le debían por los días trabajados hasta entonces. No reprimió la rabia cuando tiró con violencia el celular contra la cama.

.

Hisana pidió a Rukia que no la acompañara y le encargó que cuidara las cosas por ella mientras no estaba y ella le decía a todo que sí, pero quedarse una hora más en ese lugar no estaba en sus planes, por lo que tan pronto escuchó el auto partir volvió a su habitación y buscó algunas cosas que había echado en falta cuando no las tuvo. Había llevado poca ropa y tener un par de prendas más no le vendría mal.

Le escribió una nota a Byakuya y si su cuñado tenía una gota de sentido común él le diría a Hisana que ella estaba con él y la dejaría en paz; ya no volvería a apagar su teléfono.

.

Regresó al piso de Ichigo y se sintió mejor de estar ahí, sin ese peso en sus hombros y se tiró en la cama, ya que la noche anterior le había costado conciliar el sueño y con el olor de Ichigo en su nariz lo logró. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero si lo escuchó cuando él llegó.

 _—¡Estás aquí!_ —exclamó el contento de verla.

 _—Sí, volví_ —respondió —. _¿Acaso pensabas que no lo haría?_

 _—Sí, lo pensé_ —expuso serio.

 _—¿Por qué creíste eso?_ —interrogó extrañada por sus palabras.

 _—Porque estás enamorada de él y él no te es indiferente_ —respondió.

 _—¿Qué estás diciendo?_ —no comprendió.

 _—Ese hombre siente algo por ti y no es la sobreprotección a la que aludiste cuando me hablaste de él_ —manifestó.

 _—Eso no es cierto_ —rebatió.

 _—Sí, lo es_ —sonó absoluto.

Ella se sintió incómoda con el tema, pero no era algo que debiera callar. Ichigo se había transformado en su amigo y necesitaba de ese amigo y le contó sobre Hisana y su petición.

 _—Tú no quieres hacerle daño a tu hermana, no puedes ir allá_ —dictaminó —. _Si vas no habrá vuelta atrás._

¿Por qué el sonaba tan seguro acerca de lo que decía de su cuñado? ¿En realidad Byakuya sentía algo por ella? Encontraba extraña su actitud, sin lugar a dudas, pero de ahí a que pasara lo que Ichigo había previsto.

 _—Quédate conmigo acá_ –ofreció él -. _Me gusta que estés aquí, esto que tenemos me hace feliz… tú no me amas y yo tampoco te amo, pero nos hacemos bien._

 _—Ichigo, no dejes que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta_ —solicitó —. _Deja que me quede contigo._

 _—Se me ocurre una idea bastante precisa de cómo convencerte de que en ninguna otra cama estarás mejor que acá_ —dijo con seguridad

Él se tiró en la cama junto a ella y comenzó a besarla. Los jeans comenzaron a estorbar tan pronto sus lenguas se encontraron y sin estarlo buscando se entregaron a sus instintos.

.

Despertó con el estómago rugiendo, no había comido nada en lo que iba del día y ya eran cerca de las nueve de la noche. Ichigo dormía a su lado y ella pensó en eso que él le había dicho: _"tú no me amas y yo tampoco te amo, pero nos hacemos bien"_ y estaba de acuerdo. Él era una buena persona y aunque no lo amaba como él tenía claro que no lo hacía, sin embargo si le gustaba, y mucho.

Sin hacer ruido fue a comprar a la tienda más cercana para que comieran, ya que con Ichigo las cosas se compraban para el día. Distraídamente caminó de vuelta, esperando despertar a Ichigo para que comieran juntos, cuando Byakuya apareció sin ninguna clase de advertencia frente a ella.

 _—¿No le habías dicho a tu hermana que te quedarías en casa?_ —la encaró.

 _—Sí, pero creí que entenderías que no es lo mejor_ —respondió con rapidez.

 _—¿Y qué es lo mejor? ¿Quedarte con ese sujeto?_ —dijo con sarcásticamente.

 _—Sí_ –aseguró ella —. _Es lo mejor_

 _—Pero no era su nombre el que decías cuando te masturbabas por las noches_ —evidenció —. _Era el mío._

Rukia se sintió palidecer… ¡Byakuya sabía todo!

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¿Saben lo que un consiguien cuando un aspirante a escritor recibe bastante reviews y tiene tiempo? Otro capítulo con una espera considerablemente más corta.**

 **Anon01:** Thanks for your support. I always have your review in my stories, in every chapter and I really appreciate it. Take care...

 **S.A:** Ya actualicé la otra historia que esperabas =)

Kaien aparecerá en el próximo capítulo.

¿Por qué Carupin? Bueno es una historia que viene de años. En realidad así se llama el gato de Ryoma Echizen, de la serie "El principe del tenis" aunque es con K (nunca me gustó la serie...) me gustan los gatos y me gusta jugar entre lo masculino y lo femenino. y bueno, no había gente que tuviera ese mismo nick y me hice un mail hace no sé, catorce años, y al final apliqué en todo como Carupin y quedé como Carupin. No es una historia demasiado interesante como podrías haber pensado jajajaaj y ahora me sirve porque me llamo Carolina (Caro o Caru) en la vida real y estudio "pedagogía en inglés" cuyas siglas son PIN y así justifico ese nick hoy en día jajaajja.

Gracias por tus saludos y cuídate tú también.

 **Guest:** Gracias por tus palabras y acerca de tu pregunta sobre qué hará Rukia ahora... yo me pregunto lo mismo =X

 **Karito:** A Byakuya le importa porque claramente siente algo por Rukia. Esta historia tendrá esa clase de momentos y de difíciles decisiones.  
Gracias por tu review espero que hays disfrutado este capítulo.

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo... ya saben, aspirante a escritor contento, actualizaciones aseguradas en un corto plazo... así funciona (o al menos yo sí)**


	9. Capítulo Especial

**Bleach**

 **Advertencia: este capítulo es desde la perspectiva de Byakuya, puede elegir leerlo o no, no influye en la historia. Bajo su propio riesgo de terminar comprendiéndolo o bien odiándolo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Especial**

Él tenía conocimiento de que lo que hacía no estaba bien; ella era la hermana pequeña de su esposa, doce años menor que él, su cuñada, sin embargo desde hacía un tiempo que no podía evitar esos pensamientos. No lo hacía a propósito pero sus pasos no eran ruidosos, había aprendido a moverse de manera silenciosa en la estricta casa de sus padres, y un día muy tarde en la noche descubrió a Rukia tocándose a sí misma, gimiendo apenas y a él la situación le pareció erótica y muy vergonzosa a la vez. La situación se repetía noche tras noche y él lo ignoró todo lo que pudo, pero cuando escuchó su nombre no pudo seguir haciendo que era algo que no había atestiguado. Trataba de convencerse que no había sido nada, que ella era solo una joven que se deslumbró con él como lo hubiese hecho con un maestro o un hombre mayor al carecer de una figura paterna, pero la frecuencia con la que ella se masturbaba lo tenía constantemente duro y ya conocía la rutina nocturna de ella, cenaban, apagaban las luces y ella comenzaba a masturbarse. Todas las noches era lo mismo, o bien la mayoría de ellas. Hisana por otro lado se dormía temprano y aunque amaba a su esposa no podía evitar fantasear con su hermana, quien parecía disfrutar de su sexualidad, y esa cama vieja que sonaba con los movimientos de sus caderas y lo que quería creer eran sólo sus dedos no hacía más que endurecerlo y pensarlo. Rukia se parecía demasiado a su hermana, pero eran muy diferentes al mismo tiempo…

No tenía claro que debía hacer, pero por las mañanas cuando la veía la saludaba y hacía como si no supiera de su verdadera naturaleza candente, y es que en verdad no era su problema, pero noche tras noche el oir tras su puerta se convirtió en una rutina, transformándose en su asunto también. Buscándolo; era su secreto. Él era sólo un hombre y si lo pensaba con cuidado nadie se hacía daño.

Cuando Hisana quedó embarazada la situación cambió un poco, al menos los dos primeros meses, ya que su condición era de cuidado y tener sexo o cualquier actividad de esfuerzo podría significar una tragedia y ahí fue cuando todo se volvió peor. Rukia había empezado a comportarse de manera rebelde, a salir de noche y volver tarde, y fue cuando por primera vez lo llamó "cuñado" que sintió la alarma. Había cambiado algo en ella.

Las salidas se volvieron más frecuentes y ella no dejaba de lado su teléfono móvil y él lo supo entonces, ella tenía un hombre en su vida. Era muy seguro que ya hubiese experimentado los placeres del sexo acompañada de otra persona. Trató de tomarlo con naturalidad, ella era una adolescente muy hermosa y era lo normal que encontrara un chico que se fijara en ella, pero aquello no dejaba de molestarle como lo hacía, pero él mismo sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse molesto e intrigado, pero de todos esos sentimientos el que gobernaba era el de sentirse molesto con su comportamiento.

.

Había estado mordiéndose la lengua al oírla tratar de entrar sin hacer ruido, pero cuando la vio no pudo evitar reprocharla y su respuesta textual: _"¿Y qué? Tú no eres mi padre ni mi esposo para estarme controlando. No tienes derecho a preguntarme sobre qué hago o dejo de hacer"_ lo había dejado sin habla, porque ella tenía toda la razón del mundo. Él era sólo su cuñado y aun así deseó encerrarla en su habitación; no quería que le pasara nada.

 _—¿Volvió ya Rukia?_ —preguntó somnolienta Hisana.

 _—Sí_ —contestó secamente él.

 _—Ahora podemos dormir, descansa cariño_ —propuso ella.

La liviandad con que Hisana tomaba la nueva conducta de Rukia le molestaba ¿acaso no le preocupaba que algo le pasara? Habían muchos peligros a cualquier hora, pero salir de noche era exponerse todavía más e innecesariamente. Estaba inquieto y no podía quedarse dormido.

 _—¿No puedes dormir?_ —dijo Hisana volteándose.

 _—¿De verdad no te preocupa que tu hermana esté saliendo de noche?_ —expresó.

Ella inhaló bastante aire y pesadamente lo dejó salir.

 _—Por supuesto que sí, pero no puedo vivir su vida_ —contestó —. _Ella tiene derecho a cometer sus propios errores y a encontrar su rumbo… además me preocupa más el hecho de que no tenga amigos y no salga._

Él no respondió y cuando sintió la cabeza de su esposa en su pecho, él la abrazó de regreso. No pudo dormir en lo que restó de la noche.

Había pasado una noche terrible y sabía bien la razón, y no fue capaz de ocultar el enojo que sentía con Rukia cuando la tuvo frente a él, y optó por que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse a su habitación, y se quedó dormido tan pronto puso la cabeza en la almohada, ni siquiera sintió cuando Hisana se había acostado a su lado.

Despertó en la madrugada con la vejiga llena y se dirigió al baño. Salió al que no estaba en la habitación para no despertar a Hisana y al pasar por fuera de la puerta de Rukia, la cual estaba cerrada como siempre, pudo escuchar aquellos particulares y sutiles gemidos que para él era como si retumbaran en sus oídos. Su erección se presentó sin que la invocaran. Estaba excitado sabiendo que Rukia no muchos metros más allá se estaba haciendo sentir bien a sí misma, y el rechinar de esa cama con los movimientos que él podía imaginarse el actuar de sus dedos sobre su intimidad no hizo más que agravar la situación que se manifestaba en sus pantalones y fue cuando por primera vez cedió al impulso y se tocó, escuchando en vivo y en directo la respiración agitada de su cuñada cuando se acercaba al orgasmo, haciendo que el de él se apresurara en llegar también. Escuchó movimiento y rápidamente se dirigió al baño de donde había venido y estando frente a la tina que era la misma que Rukia usaba para asearse a diario, se masturbó hasta acabar violentamente sobre la cerámica del baño. Lavó los restos de su corrida con cuidado, y se sintió peor que nunca.

.

Seguía ignorando a Rukia y él sabía que eso a ella le molestaba, esperaba que ella cambiara de actitud pero ella misma le había dicho que no lo haría cuando lo encaró por ignorarla. Las cosas no iban a volver a ser lo que fueron y menos después de lo que él había hecho. Pensó que lo más sano era guardar las distancias, pero era insostenible cuando vivían bajo el mismo techo y tenían que compartir a diario.

Día a día él veía como la actitud de ella cambiaba y cómo su mirada ya no era la misma tampoco. De algún modo la atención que ella le daba a él le gustaba y era hora de admitir que no quería tener esa clase de relación distante con ella. No era su culpa después de todo, ella era joven y no sabía muchas cosas. El adulto era él y no se estaba comportando como tal. Debían solucionar sus problemas, no obstante nunca esperó que el encarar sus problemas lo llevarían a estar a una distancia tan escasa que pensó que tal vez había rozado sus labios con los suyos. Ella era bajita y descender hasta su altura para mirarla a los ojos había hecho que se agachara mucho. Su rostro juvenil era hermoso y sus ojos brillantes y luminosos. Se sintió tentado a besarla de verdad, pero el sonido del móvil de ella lo sacó del trance temporal en el que había estado y tan rápido como fue posible desapareció de ahí, antes de arrepentirse más de lo que ya estaba. Rukia estaba sacando lo peor de él, porque le había gritado, y él nunca alzaba la voz. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de gritar para ser escuchado.

.

Hisana había perdido al bebé y junto con él la posibilidad de ser padres. Él quería tener un hijo, él había abierto su corazón a ese bebé que habían engendrado y que sin embargo no podría conocer nunca. No fue capaz de soportarlo estoico y todo lo demás dejo de existir para él también. Los días pasaban y se sentían todos iguales. Era difícil de llevar esa carga y si para él era duro, se le partía el corazón pensando en cómo se sentía su esposa.

Las semanas comenzaron a irse con rapidez y Hisana regresó a casa. Él tomó una licencia por el tiempo que estuvo internada pero debía regresar a trabajar. Tenían una buena situación debido a que sus padres le habían dado la mejor educación y por lo tanto podía arreglárselas para tener un buen pasar, pero ya no contaba con otra cosa que su trabajo como sustento, porque sus padres lo habían desheredado al casarse con una "huérfana buscavida". Ellos habían aceptado el embarazo de Hisana porque él era el único hijo, pero ahora que no había bebé ni habría futuros hijos, no estaba seguro de si las cosas que comenzaban a arreglarse seguirían estando bien después de enterarse que además de ser "huérfana y buscavida" era estéril, pero de todo, esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Rukia evitaba estar en casa y no la culpaba, el ambiente era deprimente y agotador, y además de acompañar a su hermana, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

Estaba preocupado por ella, se suponía que ella debería estar estudiando para ser aceptada en la universidad, pero ella no parecía estar demasiado interesada en eso. Él de verdad creía que la única forma de salir adelante eran los estudios, y él era la prueba de eso, el haber tenido una buena base y haber estudiado le proporcionaban las facilidades que tenía, y aunque ya no tenía en la cuenta lo que alguna vez tuvo, si podía permitirse algunos lujos, y entre ellos los estudios que él quería costearle a Rukia. Había intentado que Hisana estudiara también, pero ella le pidió que ese oferta fuera para su hermana, y aunque no se lo hubiese pedido él lo hubiese hecho de todos modos y aquella idea le rondaba hacía días, pero no fue hasta que vio a Rukia con un uniforme de supermercado y coqueteando con quien parecía ser su compañero de trabajo que se dio cuenta de que en realidad Rukia no tenía ni un ápice de interés en aplicar a la universidad. Estaba enojado con ella por estar desperdiciando una oportunidad que le podía cambiar la vida y por estar exponiéndose a vista y a paciencia de quien pasara, como él, de ser vista en esa situación poco decorosa; y todavía peor, en su lugar de trabajo.

Estaba decepcionado. Ella le había mentido cuando le había dicho que se prepararía para los exámenes de ingreso. En un comienzo no estuvo demasiado dispuesto a oírla cuando ella le pidió que lo hiciera, pero nuevamente se recordó a si mismo que él era el adulto y haciendo un esfuerzo dejó que explicara y se dio cuenta de que ella parecía tener la idea equivocada de que algunas personas nacían iluminadas desde el nacimiento, predispuestas para el estudio, pero estando con ella en el auto y dándose cuenta de la verdad, lo de lo que le ocultara que trabajaba y de que no pensaba en estudiar, lo que más lo irritó fue verla con un hombre; una cosa era hacerse una idea de que así era, pero otra muy distinta era tener la certeza y presenciarlo.

 _—¿Crees que estar de zorra con tus compañeros de trabajo te va a llevar a algún lado?_ —espetó.

Él observó que ella claramente nunca se esperó una recriminación de su parte y con esas palabras, pero era quizá lo más honesto que había dicho nunca, y no tenía palabras más correctas para expresarse, porque no se sentía cortés como se suponía debía ser.

Ella lo desafió y él sabía que de seguirla podría hacer algo estúpido, pero cuando la vio alejarse la alcanzó y estando frente a ella, acorralándola entre su cuerpo y el auto, él aceptó finalmente que lo que él sentía no era enojo, sino algo más irracional e instintivo: celos. Él estaba celoso de Rukia y obviando toda la educación moralista que había recibido, sus propios conceptos de lealtad con su esposa, y todo lo que era correcto socialmente, la besó. Se dejó llevar por esos ojos tan parecidos a los de su esposa pero tan distintos, porque si debía ser sincero no pensó en Hisana hasta mucho después, cuando el beso que ella había correspondido anhelante al igual que él, ya había terminado y era una realidad que no podían borrar ni deshacer.

.

En casa Rukia no lo miraba a los ojos y él trataba de no estar en el mismo lugar en el que ella estuviera. Lo que habían hecho sabía que era una traición a Hisana y doble, porque por último si hubiese sido cualquier otra mujer la que hubiese llamado su atención era algo que podía pasar ¿pero su propia hermana? Ni él estaba seguro de que haría de ser su caso, pero ¿cómo iba a poder negar más tiempo de que su cuñada no lo excitaba? Ella lo deseaba y él lo sabía, se masturbaba por las noches pensando en él, ella era hermosa y tenía la chispa de vida que su esposa había perdido en alguna parte del camino. Se sentía un cerdo por haberse aprovechado de los juveniles sentimientos de su cuñada por él.

.

Su esposa como bien había previsto no estaba demasiado animada con nada, hasta que esa mañana parecía de mejor humor, de hecho hasta había cocinado, cosa que no hacía desde que todo había acontecido, por lo que cuando le pidió a Rukia si podía prestarles el útero para poder concebir, él se sobresaltó ¿cómo se le ocurría a Hisana estarle pidiendo una cosa así a su hermana menor? Por la expresión que alcanzo a ver Rukia tampoco se lo esperó, por lo que rápidamente la llevó a conversar a otro lado, donde quería creer que Rukia no podía oírlos.

 _—¡Es una niña!_ —vociferó.

Lo cierto es que él sabía bien que no era una niña, sino una adolescente convirtiéndose en mujer, pero el solo imaginar a Rukia embarazada a tan temprana edad y de él, era algo que no podía manejar de buena manera. De verdad en ese momento consideró que su esposa estaba perdiendo el juicio y no fue capaz de manejar el volumen de la voz.

Y esa fue la última vez que vieron a Rukia por un largo tiempo, porque ella desapareció sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara hasta ya el otro día, cuando se fijaron que no había bajado a desayunar y que no estaba en su habitación; faltaban además muchas cosas y entonces Byakuya dedujo que ella se había marchado y la culpa lo carcomía. Quizás ella se asustó por lo que Hisana le pidió o tal vez era por lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. No sabría la respuesta hasta que ella apareciera.

La buscó en el trabajo y le dijeron que había renunciado el mismo día de su desaparición y a él le pareció obvio, ella no tenía amigos donde pudiera preguntar y él había descubierto donde trabajaba así que la hubiese podido encontrar. Rukia no era tonta, si quería desaparecer era algo que podría conseguir hacer sin problema, ya que nadie sabía demasiado de su vida. Se prometió a si mismo que cuando la encontrara, porque sí o sí lo haría, aclararía el asunto con ella y trataría de volver paulatinamente a la relación que tenían antes de que todo estallara.

.

 _—Hisana ¿estás bien?_ —quiso saber.

 _—Creo que no puedo más_ —se sinceró.

Una noche una semana después de que Rukia se había ido, se desató la crisis que la llevó a que fuera derivada a atención psicológica y luego psiquiátrica. Ella estaba atravesando por una depresión de la que ella era consciente y ella misma le pidió ser tratada en otro lado, lejos de su casa. Todo le recordaba a la pérdida de su hijo, pero no podía irse sin antes encontrar a Rukia, por lo que él se esmeró más, hasta que dio con ella en un barrio no demasiado lejos de donde vivían.

Al tocar la puerta siendo de noche no se imaginó que encontraría a un hombre que no debía tener más de veintidós años, sin nada que cubriera su musculoso torso y a Rukia más allá y se dio cuenta además que ese hombre no era el mismo con el que la había visto en el supermercado.

Verla bien le trajo mucha tranquilidad, la que no sentía desde que ella había desaparecido y sin importarle que no hubiese sido invitado a pasar, lo hizo y la abrazó. La había extrañado y fue difícil no sonar autoritario en vez de aliviado, pero él quería llevarla a casa con su hermana, que estaba muy alterada desde que se había ido y ella había dicho que una vez que Rukia volviera ella empezaría su tratamiento y él quería que ella se sanara.

Escuchar a ese hombrecito asegurar que Rukia era su novia y no sólo eso, sino su conviviente hizo que notara por primera vez que el lugar era tan pequeño que no era posible que existiese otra habitación, la puerta que se veía de seguro debía ser la del baño y sintió la necesidad de corroborar la información, aun sabiéndolo sin que fuera necesario. Era obvio…

La negativa de Rukia de irse con él fue dura, él imagino que ella todo el tiempo quiso volver, no se había preparado para un escenario que involucrara que el no regresar fuera la opción, pero finalmente ella aceptó y si antes había presenciado una escena de Rukia con un hombre frente a él, eso no había sido nada comparado a lo que experimentó cuando vio como ella besaba al chico de cabello estrafalario, que era como si no hubiese nadie más en la habitación. Él tuvo la certeza que de no haber estado él ahí ellos hubiesen terminado copulando en ese mismo lugar. Y una sensación de asco se apoderó de él.

.

Rukia no tomó con demasiada calma el que Hisana fuera a internarse y tampoco lo miraba a él y él quería que lo hiciera y la incertidumbre que tuvo desde el día de su aparición fue más fuerte que su racionalidad, y fue inevitable sacar el tema del beso compartido.

— _No sé de qué hablas_ —respondió ella a su pregunta.

Pero no era posible que no lo supiera, ella sólo no quería hablar del tema y cuando ella mencionó que fue un error sintió su ego lastimado, porque él sabía que había sido una equivocación, pero el oírla asegurarlo con tan énfasis fue duro ¿y qué pensaba? ¿Qué ella iba a estar contenta con haber engañado a su hermana con su propio marido? Rukia era una chica buena después de todo… si lo hubiese tomado con más liviandad hubiese sido cuando menos cuestionable.

 _—¿Tienes sexo con él?_ —inquirió.

La respuesta él la conocía y darse cuenta de que ella era sexualmente activa y que ya sabía lo que se sentía tener un hombre dentro de ella, lo perturbó, pero sobretodo porque él estaba convencido de que ella lo quería a él… ¿ella podía ir y acostarse con cualquiera teniendo a otro hombre en su corazón? ¿Por qué la odiaba en ese momento? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto el saber que su cuerpo había sido tocado por otro que no era él?

Cuando le contó a su hermana de que se había ido porque amaba a ese hombre, él supo que no podía soportar oír más. Ella estaba mintiendo, ella lo quería a él, no a ese hombre con el que estaba viviendo, era su nombre el que ella decía cuando se masturbaba, era a él a quien ella miraba de esa manera…

.

Después de ir a dejar a Hisana en la institución en la que residiría por un tiempo encontró una nota de Rukia diciéndole que se iría, pero que le dijera a su hermana que estaba con él para no preocuparla. Lo sopesó un momento y pensó que era lo mejor, pero antes de darse cuenta ya había tomado las llaves y había salido en su búsqueda: ya sabía dónde encontrarla.

Estuvo estacionado esperando el momento de ir por ella, buscando un buen argumento para llevarla consigo aun sabiendo que lo que había hecho ella era para huir de él, pero no quería permitirlo, los celos lo estaban invadiendo y sin querer descubrió a Rukia caminando de regreso y fue cuando la interceptó. Ella olía a sexo, lo supo tan pronto la vio que ella se había acostado con ese hombre… ¿tan desesperada estaba por volver donde él para sentirlo dentro de ella? Él sabía que su líbido era alta por todo lo que se masturbaba, y fue ahí cuando encontró su argumento, aún más después de que asegurara que él tipo aquel, que de seguro era un drogadicto, era mejor que él. Él no podía ser nunca una mejor opción que él mismo.

 _—Pero no era su nombre el que decías cuando te masturbabas por las noches_ —recalcó —. _Era el mío._

Lo que había dicho era absolutamente innecesario y había logrado avergonzarla hasta el punto de que su cara se convirtiera en el ejemplo del color rojo. Había dejado en evidencia que él todo el tiempo supo de sus actividades nocturnas y aceptó que sentía envidia del mocoso porque él si podía tener sexo con ella y él no.

Quería a Rukia sexualmente, no había nada de platónico en lo que sentía por ella, porque la sola idea de escuchar de nuevo decir su nombre entre gemidos hacia que su erección se manifestara y si ella lo consentía, quería acostarse con ella. La decisión era de ella; él no iba a escapar más de lo que sentía. Ya no podía.

* * *

 **Ahora pues... ¿comentarios?**

 **Gracias por la aceptación del fanfic, me tienen muy feliz... quería hacer esto como modo de agradecimiento, pero ya estoy trabajando en la actualización de este tanto como de mis otros fanfics (¡Estoy de vacaciones casi!)**

 **No me malinterpreten, Byakuya es de mis personajes favoritos por si alguien cree algo distinto**.


	10. Capítulo IX

**Bleach**

 **Rukia/Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: capítulo descriptivo, insinuacion a consumo de estupefacientes, sexo, vocabulario soez y coloquial.**

* * *

 **Capítulo IX**

Ella sonrió tratando de verse más segura, pero lo cierto es que temblaba. Algo así no se suponía que nadie lo supiera, era algo tan íntimo como personal y de todas las personas mucho menos él… ¿lo sabría su hermana también? Quería morir y que se la tragara la tierra. La vergüenza era desproporcionada, nunca se había sentido así.

 _—Te debes de haber vuelto loco como para ir diciendo esa clase de cosas a las personas_ —aseguró ella.

La mirada de Byakuya en ella no cambió.

 _—Sé que tienes sentimientos por mí,_ _Rukia_ —confirmó —. _Negarlo no sirve de nada._

Se sentía atrapada, era como si no existiera un escape posible porque él sabía la verdad. No se atrevía a mirarlo.

 _—Déjame en paz, Byakuya_ —solicitó —. _Por favor._

 _—Vuelve conmigo a casa_ —pidió él con una voz más suave —. _Por favor._

Su estómago empezó a doler de nervios ¿qué significaba ese tono de voz? ¿Por qué no le molestaba el que tuviera sentimientos por él? ¿Consideraba que era como el amor de una niña que no tenía validez ante sus ojos? ¿Cómo el de esas niñas pequeñas que dicen que se quieren casar con su padre o su hermano mayor?

 _—No lo haré… no puedo ni quiero volver_ —se sinceró.

 _—Rukia… yo…_ —comenzó su cuñado.

La expresión del hombre frente a ella se suavizó y cuando estuvo a una distancia mínima el temblor se intensifico; no estaba segura de sí tenía que hablar la voz le saldría, pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para conseguirlo.

 _—No me iré contigo, Byakuya, compréndelo_ —expuso —. _Necesito tiempo y por sobretodo distancia._

 _—¿Y ese tiempo que necesitas lo vas a tomar junto con ese hombre?_ —manifestó —. _¿Viviendo con él?_

 _—Por ahora_ —afirmó.

Byakuya retrocedió y pudo ver que la calma que recién había vuelto en él comenzaba a disiparse.

 _—Toma tus cosas y ve a un hotel_ —ofreció demandante —. _No te preocupes por la factura._

 _—Byakuya, no me voy a ir a un hotel_ —desestimó la oferta.

 _—Ya veo… simplemente quieres quedarte con él…_ —indagó —. _¿Lo quieres?_

La forma en la que él averiguó de sus sentimientos por Ichigo la intrigó ¿estaba celoso? ¿Qué tanto le importaba a él saberlo? ¿Qué más le daba a él si se quedaba con Ichigo o con cualquiera? Y por primera vez se cuestionó ella también respecto a qué sentía por Ichigo. No lo amaba, pero si le gustaba y sentía que podía echarlo de menos si él no estuviera… sí, lo quería. La respuesta no fue difícil de dar después de todo.

 _—Sí, lo quiero_ —admitió segura de su respuesta.

 _—Ya la escuchaste_ —oyó detrás de Byakuya —. _No parece que seas sordo._

Ichigo estaba ahí, mirando con seriedad toda la escena. Su cuñado se giró y por un momento temió que comenzaran una pelea. La testosterona podía palparse.

 _—Esta es una conversación privada_ —dijo con severidad Byakuya.

 _—Tú deberías comprender cuál es tu lugar_ —respondió Ichigo —. _Tú eres el esposo de tu hermana y yo soy su novio. Deberías darte cuenta de quién es el que sobra aquí._

Él se acercó a Rukia y la tomó de la mano, besando sus dedos.

 _—No debiste ir a comprar sin mí_ —observó las bolsas que tenía en la otra mano y las tomó él —. _Buenas noches, cuñado._

Rukia simplemente siguió a Ichigo que la dirigía de vuelta al apartamento y Byakuya no hizo ningún comentario más, tampoco impidió que se marchara, afortunadamente. Ella se dejó caer al suelo tan pronto cruzó el umbral de la puerta y esta estuvo cerrada. Ichigo seguía enojado o eso creyó, porque su expresión se suavizó luego de unos segundos.

 _—Es enserio, ese sujeto no tiene vergüenza_ —reclamó él —. _Levántate, no dejes que esto te afecte... ¿Qué trajiste de rico?_

Ichigo comenzó a buscar en las bolsas que había cogido de ella y encontró chocolate. Él amaba el chocolate, y comenzó a comerlo tan pronto lo abrió, acto seguido se agachó dónde estaba Rukia, pasándole el chocolate que tenía en la boca a ella por la cara. Ella se tocó el rostro sin poder creer que él hubiese hecho eso.

 _—¡Eres un asqueroso Ichigo!_ —dijo levantándose de inmediato asqueada.

Él se carcajeó y siguió comiendo el chocolate mientras la observaba ir al baño a lavarse.

 _—¿Quieres dormir de nuevo?_ —ofreció él.

Rukia se acercó dónde estaba él sentado.

 _—No, quiero chocolate_ –contestó —. _Supongo que quedó…_

Ichigo miró hacia otro lado, haciéndose el desentendido.

 _—¿Te lo comiste todo? Por favor dime que no…_ —rogó.

 _—¿Y qué harás si lo hice?_ —jugó.

 _—Obligarte a ir a comprar más_ —dijo.

 _—No serías capaz…_ —la retó él.

No mucho rato después Ichigo se marchó a comprar chocolate y ella se largó a reír. Él era la mejor persona que había tenido la fortuna de conocer, no sabía qué sería de ella si no hubiese llegado a su vida.

.

Trató de recuperar el trabajo en la panadería pero no se lo regresaron, ya habían contratado una chica en su lugar, pero al menos le habían pagado lo trabajado sin que tuviera que reclamar por eso.

El aire después de una noche de lluvia se sentía tan limpio que llegaba a lastimarle los pulmones; tanta pureza dolía.

Caminaba buscando algún lugar en el que solicitaran trabajadores sin experiencia, cuando recibió un mensaje.

" _Hola desaparecida"_

" _No estoy desaparecida, estamos a la misma distancia del teléfono"_

" _¿Estás de mal humor?"_

" _Un poco"_

" _¿Ni como para conocerme?"_

Ella titubeó. Una cosa era establecer una relación amistosa con un desconocido por teléfono, y otra muy distinta era ir y encontrarse con esa persona.

" _No"_

" _Vaya ni siquiera intentaste mentirme"_

" _No haría eso. No saco nada mintiéndote"_

" _No me mentirías… pero tampoco me conocerías..."_

" _Es complicado"_

" _¿No eres muy agraciada cierto? Si ese es el caso mejor… así te sigo imaginando como una mujer estupenda"_

¿Lo decía en serio o era una broma? Decidió seguirle el juego. Ella no se consideraba una belleza ni mucho menos, pero eso no tenía que saberlo él.

" _No es el caso. Te sorprenderías si me vieras"_

" _No te creo, no debes estar bendecida por ni por Venus ni por Afrodita. No te lo pregunté ¿o sí? Quizás lo olvidé… ¿cuántos años tienes?"_

" _Dieciocho"_

" _Vaya, creo que soy un poco mayor para ti. Podría ser tu padre"_

¿Había estado comunicándose con un viejo decrépito todo ese tiempo? ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió preguntarle algo como eso antes? Dejó de contestarle por un rato, sintiéndose una tonta, hasta que volvió a recibir un mensaje:

" _¿Te asustaste? No soy tan mayor, exageré. Disculpa"_

" _¿Cuántos años tienes, Kaien?"_

" _Veintiséis"_

Eso no era demasiado mayor. El humor de Kaien era extraño y no llegaba a comprenderlo y es que era difícil hacerlo cuando no se conocía a la persona y las letras se podían interpretar de un modo subjetivo.

" _¿Y tú? ¿Eres feo como un insulto?"_

" _¿Feo? No, ni un poco… si me vieras te enamorarías de mi"_

" _Lo siento, pero no te creo"_

" _¿Y si te mando una foto? La condición sería que tú me mandes una tuya también"_

" _Podrías engañarme y mandar cualquier otra foto"_

" _Videoconferencia"_

" _¿Cuándo?_

" _Ahora"_

La llamada entrante comenzó a sonar y ella se debatió entre contestar o no y finalmente decidió declinar. No sabía el motivo pero se sintió nerviosa de pronto, de saber cómo era el rostro de ese hombre.

" _No te atreviste"_

" _No"_

" _Tú te lo pierdes. Podría ser el hombre de tu vida…"_

Él la hacía reír. Él siguió insistiendo en eso de que se conocieran pero ella no estaba nada convencida, sin embargo esa discusión de por qué no juntarse se convirtió en una lucha de argumentos sobre por qué verse o no verse y desde ese día comenzaron a hablar más y más seguido. Estaba todo el tiempo conversando con él y es que el debate era de lo más interesante.

 _—Suelta ese teléfono, Rukia_ —demandó Ichigo.

Él se había posicionado sobre ella con la firme idea de captar toda su atención y había comenzado a besarle el cuello de modo de distraerla del teléfono. No era la primera vez que recurría a esas artimañas para conseguirlo.

 _—¿Con quién hablas tanto?_ —indagó él

 _—Con un amigo_ —respondió.

Ichigo prestó atención a lo que ella acababa de revelar.

 _—¿Debería ponerme celoso?_ —averiguó, pero sin dejarla contestar cambió el tema —. _¿No ibas a ir a ver a tu hermana hoy?_

Rukia miró la hora en su teléfono.

 _—¡Mierda! Sí ¡lo olvidé!_ —exclamó ella.

 _—Verás a tu cuñado hoy también… ¿quieres que vaya contigo?_ —ofreció.

 _—No, no siempre estarás para rescatarme. Necesito enfrentar esto sola_ —declinó.

Él asintió comprendiendo que ella tenía razón.

.

La visita a su hermana fue mejor de lo que esperaba. A ella se le veía bien y no parecía alterarse con los demás pacientes y es que de todos modos ella no se encontraba en el sector de alta complejidad. Byakuya por otro lado aunque intentaba no mostrarlo estaba intranquilo, así como ella misma, pero ambos trataban de que todo eso no les afectara. Ella no creía que ese fuera el lugar para Hisana y no creía estar demasiado lejos de lo que Byakuya pensaba.

La visita terminó y ambos prometieron volver a verla tan pronto fuera posible. Ella pareció contenta con aquel compromiso de visita, no obstante aunque había llegado en taxi, la vuelta era natural que fuera con Byakuya, le había salido además más caro de lo que había presupuestado. Byakuya le abrió la puerta del auto. No era algo que él no hiciera, pero para ella desde hacía tiempo que tenía otro tipo de connotación y deseó que no fuera tan cuidadoso con sus modales. No con ella al menos.

 _—¿Has estado bien?_ —preguntó ella.

 _—Sí_ —contestó él.

 _—Me alegra saberlo…_ —agregó ella.

 _—No me gusta ese lugar_ —espetó él.

 _—A mí tampoco… pero Hisana parece sentirse cómoda ahí_ —reconoció ella.

 _—Eso parecía_ —concordó —. _¿Crees que realmente esté bien? ¿Qué sea esto lo que ella necesite para sentirse mejor?_

Rukia reflexionó un momento su respuesta y es que su cuñado no solía mostrarse así de inseguro frente a algo. No quería que un comentario estropeara el ambiente que se había establecido.

 _—Ella me dijo que se había dado cuenta de que sus problemas parecían menores que los de otros internos_ —relató —. _Hay muchas personas que como ella están pasando por un mal momento… ella me dijo que había hecho una amiga ahí._

Él se sorprendió de eso. Ninguno de los tres tenía vida social… amigos ni hablar.

 _—De verdad tal vez necesitaba espacio… la estaba ahogando sin saberlo_ —se lamentó.

Ella no supo que decir.

 _—¿Sigues estando en ese lugar?_ —quiso saber él.

En ese momento temió que las cosas se tergiversaran y cambiaran.

 _—Sí_ —admitió.

No hubo comentario positivo ni negativo al respecto, lo que la tomó desprevenida. Ella se esperaba algo, no esa actitud.

 _—Podrías considerar lo de tus estudios, ¿por favor?_ —solicitó Byakuya.

El tono calmado con la que él habló era extraño, también el modo del cambio de tema.

 _—¿Sabes qué tan caros son los estudios en la universidad…? yo no puedo pagarlo y no hay modo que consiga alguna beca. Los costos de los exámenes de admisión no son una broma_ —expuso ella —. _Es algo que está fuera de mi alcance; no quiero considerar algo que sé que no podré sustentar._

 _—Deberías saber que eso es algo que no debería preocuparte_ —la tranquilizó —. _Si te he estado animando todo este tiempo a que estudies es porque puedo costearlo. ¿Por qué habías imaginado otra cosa?_

Eso era algo que él nunca había mencionado.

 _—Eso es algo que no puedo aceptar_ —rechazó.

 _—Rukia, la vida es difícil para quien no está preparado para enfrentarla. Debes estudiar y aspirar a más_ _—_ explicó él _—_. _No tiene nada de malo trabajar en un supermercado o una panadería, pero no es lo correcto si es que tienes posibilidades de estudiar. Desaprovechar una oportunidad es una locura._

¿Él sabía incluso lo de la panadería…?

 _—Es demasiada la inversión_ —mantuvo su argumento.

 _ _—_ Puedes pagarme en el futuro_ —manifestó —. _Cuando tengas tus estudios terminados y ganes un sueldo lo suficientemente bueno para vivir holgadamente y no estar sufriendo por llegar a fin de mes._

Su corazón se sintió hinchado de pronto. Nunca había considerado la posibilidad real, los consejos de Byakuya sobre el estudio ella los escuchaba pero no les prestaba mayor atención, pero después de haber experimentado la vida laboral de una persona común y corriente y cuánto había que trabajar por un sueldo que podría bien ser considerado una estafa le había servido para finalmente comprender lo que su cuñado había estado tratando de decirle.

 _—Lo voy a pensar_ —prometió —. _Esta vez lo haré en serio._

 _—Con eso me basta_ —aceptó —. _En cuanto lo decidas espero que me lo hagas saber… yo te puedo ayudar con todo eso._

Ella asintió. El auto ya estaba llegando al centro de la ciudad, donde ella quería pedirle que la dejara. No deseaba que la fuera a dejar hasta la puerta de donde vivía.

 _—¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?_ —consultó su cuñado.

Debía decir que sí, que tenía algo que hacer, pero su boca respondió más rápido.

 _—No_ —negó.

Él siguió de largo del lugar en el que ella pretendía pedirle que la dejara y a través del espejo retrovisor veía como se alejaba.

 _—Hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte_ —explicó él.

Se detuvieron no mucho más allá, en un recinto que ella nunca había visto en su vida, pero que era parte del paisaje que veía a diario. La diferencia entre observar y sólo ver era grotesca.

Ella lo siguió en silencio, dos pasos por detrás de él, hasta que estuvieron frente a una puerta en la que él usó una llave. La abrió y dentro vio un lugar que era mucho más espacioso de lo que hubiese podido imaginar en un comienzo y que estaba elegantemente decorado.

 _—Este es el departamento en el que solía vivir antes de casarme con Hisana_.

La instó a pasar y ella dudosa entró. Era un lugar muy bonito.

 _—Acepta vivir aquí, al menos hasta que Hisana vuelva_ —solicitó.

Rukia se sorprendió, primero de saber que él conservara aún ese lugar y lo otro de que viviera ahí temporalmente fue incluso algo más que inesperado.

 _—Antes de que digas que no_ —adivinó él —. _Has esto como un favor para mí. No duermo tranquilo sabiendo que estás en ese lugar peligroso y… poco acogedor._

Estaba claro que trató de cambiar las palabras de lo que realmente pensaba que era el apartamento de Ichigo para no enfadarla.

 _—Pero esto es demasiado_ —contestó ella.

 _—Es mío y todos los gastos comunes los tengo que pagar de igual manera. Solía arrendarlo, pero la pareja que vivía acá se fue a un lugar más espacioso_ —explicó —. _Por favor acéptalo._

Su mirada suplicante, junto con el suave y masculino tono de su voz la convencieron. No se había deslumbrado por el lugar, la perfecta iluminación, ni la decoración, había sido por él y las evidentes marcas bajo los ojos que evidenciaba lo que él había asegurado acerca de estar durmiendo mal.

 _—Hasta que Hisana vuelva acepto vivir aquí_ —aceptó —. _Sólo hasta ese momento._

Él pareció conforme con su respuesta.

 _—Este es un lugar tranquilo que te permitirá reflexionar sobre lo que conversamos; piensa en lo que te dije sobre los estudios_ —planteó él —. _Es importante._

.

Tenía las llaves de su nuevo lugar de residencia en el bolsillo, que pesaban más que el más grande de los pesos de la consciencia. Tenía que decirle a Ichigo que se marchaba y aunque ella estaba bien viviendo con él, lo cierto es que él era solo su novio de nombre y aunque compartían la cama, lo cierto es que ella debía estar importunando en su vida. Recordó esa ocasión en la que lo descubrió con otra mujer y una opresión en su pecho de manifestó, pero la obvió. No podía decir que le daba lo mismo verlo con otra mujer, pero no se podía permitir confundir las cosas.

Ichigo había llegado contento trayendo consigo comida que le gustaban a ambos. Aquello le hizo más difícil decirle que se marcharía a la mañana siguiente, por lo que cuando él le ofreció –como casi todos los días– fumar, ella aceptó, lo que a él le agradó.

Rukia concentrada en ese estado abstracción miraba a Ichigo fijamente en sus detalles, sus pestañas, su mandíbula. Era sin lugar a dudas un hombre atractivo por donde se le miraba. Sus pezones se sintieron punzantes y necesitados.

 _—¿Por qué me estás mirando así?_ —interrogó él divertido.

 _—Me gustas Ichigo, te miro y me dan ganas de tener sexo contigo_ —admitió sin atisbo de vergüenza alguno.

Él sonrió y pareció complacido con lo que ella le había dicho.

 _—¿Quieres conseguir algo de mí al decirme eso?_ —murmuró aproximándose a ella.

 _—Sí; quiero sentirte dentro de mi ahora, sin juegos previos, ni rodeos, sólo te quiero dentro de mí_ —solicitó.

Ichigo no dudó en hacerle caso, tan pronto se bajó los pantalones notó que él estaba listo para ella.

 _—¿Estabas excitado de antes?_ —se atrevió a especular.

 _—Tan pronto aceptaste fumar, porque sabía que terminaríamos haciéndolo_ —reconoció.

Se besaron hasta que llegaron a la cama. Ella prefería estar abajo y a él parecía gustarle también. Ella lo sintió invadirla y cerró los ojos ante la intrusión tan bienvenida de ese hombre. Su interior parecía memorizar su forma porque se adaptaba a su ancho sin problemas.

 _—¿Te gusta?_ —quiso saber él —. _¿Esto era lo que querías?_

 _—Sí_ —aceptó —. _Justo así._

Él continuó penetrándola de un modo tortuosamente exquisito. Ella sentía sus paredes vaginales contraerse ante sus movimientos.

 _—Me gusta sentir como te corres dentro de mí_ —agregó —. _Fue extraño al comienzo, la sensación no se parecía a nada que hubiese experimentado antes… y ahora no lo concibo de un modo distinto._

Ichigo estaba excitado, sus gemidos y sus movimientos lo delataban, y ese beso húmedo y necesitado mientras acababa en ella se lo había terminado de confirmar.

 _—A mí me gusta también_ —dijo colocando su frente con la ella —. _Nunca lo había hecho sin condón antes de ti… para mí también fue nuevo._

Ella lo abrazó y lo besó. Él le respondió de igual modo.

Había sido muy apasionado su encuentro, apenas se habían desecho de lo necesario, estaban casi vestidos aún y había sido muy intenso. Demasiado.

 _—Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi, Ichigo_ —comenzó ella.

Ichigo se retiró y se sentó en la cama, acomodándose un poco y extrañado habló.

 _—Eso suena como a una despedida_ —se rio.

Rukia no correspondió la sonrisa y tampoco lo negó, por el contrario se lo confirmó.

 _—Me voy mañana_ … —corroboró.

Él se levantó bruscamente y ella aprovechó de arreglar su ropa también.

 _—¿Qué? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?_ —interrogó.

Era muy notorio que él no se estaba esperando que ella se marchara ¿por qué se exaltaba tanto? Era natural que aquello sucediera eventualmente… ellos sólo eran amigos.

 _—Mi cuñado tiene un apartamento disponible que me ofreció_ —contó —. _Además no puedo seguir importunando en tu vida… ya has hecho demasiado por mí._

 _—¿Tu cuñado?_ —preguntó irónicamente —. _Debí imaginar que él estaría detrás de esto, después de todo él chasqueará sus dedos y tú estarás ahí._

Las palabras del hombre frente a ella no parecían ser las del hombre que había estado besándola de esa forma mientras tenían sexo.

 _—¿De qué estás hablando?_ —se levantó ella también.

Una mueca de burla y enojo se apropió en el rostro de Ichigo.

 _—Creí que de verdad estabas preocupada por tu hermana, y que respetarías su matrimonio, pero al final eres una puta más como las hay en todos lados_ —escupió —. _Eres igual que todas._

Ella no se creía que él le estuviera diciendo esas cosas. Se preguntó si estaba imaginándolo.

 _—Vete ahora, no esperes a mañana para volver a los brazos del esposo de tu hermana_ —expuso con rabia —. _Ya te he retenido aquí lo suficiente. Ya he intervenido más de lo que has podido soportar._

Observó cómo tomó sus bototos y sin siquiera ponérselos salió del lugar dando un portazo estruendoso. A través de la pared Rukia escuchó a la vecina gritar algo por el sobresalto que de seguro aquel ruido le provocó.

Ella en un estado medio choqueada aún por la situación, buscó sus cosas y las guardó, de todos modos siempre había tenido sus cosas en la maleta y el bolso. Tiró sobre la cama el chocolate que había comprado para Ichigo y cerrando la puerta y habiendo cuidado de haberse llevado todo lo demás se marchó.

.

Llegó a ese departamento que tan encantador le había parecido pocas horas antes, pero que al llegar le pareció frívolo y demasiado austero. Dejó sus pertenencias en el suelo y se tiró sobre el sofá. El teléfono comenzó a sonar; era una llamada entrante. Esperanzada miró la pantalla creyendo que podía ser Ichigo para disculparse por su reacción, pero no era él, sino Kaien y odió que fuera él. Rechazó la llamada o eso creyó, porque del otro lado se escuchó una voz.

 _—¿Rukia? ¿Eh, Rukia…?_

Ella no se dio cuenta de que era una de las clásicas videollamadas que él intentaba establecer tratando de convencerla para que se juntaran. Rukia comenzó a llorar tan pronto escuchó que dijo él su nombre y no era la persona que ella esperaba que fuera.

 _—¿Qué está pasando Rukia?_ —preguntó preocupado.

 _—¿Quieres conocerme, Kaien?_ —interrogó.

 _—Llevo mucho tiempo intentándolo, por supuesto que quiero conocerte_ —aseveró.

 _—Ven ahora_ –solicitó —. _Te pido que vengas._

Le envió su ubicación y después de tomar un baño se arrepintió de haber hecho eso. Esperaba que él no llegara, que le avisara que no iría finalmente, sin embargo no muchos minutos después, mientras temblaba de nervios y ansiedad, el teléfono sonó.

 _—Estoy afuera_ —anunció —. _¿Cuál es el número?_

Ella supo que no podía echar pie atrás mientras escuchaba unos pasos aproximarse y detenerse justo tras su puerta…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Y llegó finalmente Kaien ¿cómo reaccionará Rukia al conocerlo? ¿Por qué Ichigo estaba tan indignado? La relación con Byakuya está muy ambigua...  
Eso se aclarará más tarde... ¿les parecería bien un capítulo o un especial de parte de Ichigo? Es la mar de distinto, porque un especial es como una recopilación de lo que ha pasado hasta entonces desde su perspectiva y un capítulo es donde la historia avanza... ahí déjenme saber qué prefieren.**

 **Vaya, ustedes si saben cómo hacer me ponga contenta. Gracias por los reviews.**

 **Estoy oficialmete de vacaciones asi que si me siguen tratando tan bien, quien sabe y pasado mañana podría estar el capítulo siguiente :X**  
 **Ya saben cuál es su parte del trato jajaajaj**

 **Hasta pronto...**

 **Estoy muy agradecida con sus palabras y motivación :)**


	11. Capítulo X

**Bleach**

 **Rukia/Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: las de siempre, situaciones complejas, prejuicios moralistas, sexo, drogas y engaños.**

* * *

 **Capítulo X  
**

Estaba sumamente arrepentida de haber actuado antes de haberse detenido a pensar si aquella era una buena idea, pero en ese momento que Kaien había llamado todo lo que quería era dejar de pensar en la discusión con Ichigo..

La puerta era todo lo que la separaba de ese hombre y aun sabiendo de muchas historias que habían terminado mal por juntarse con desconocidos, ella quiso creer que eso no sería así con ella. Esperaba no pecar de ilusa y ser una de las mujeres que aparecían en el noticiario que murieron en manos de algún desquiciado. Abrió la puerta y tras ella encontró a un hombre de cabello oscuro, ojos claros que tenía en su rostro una gran sonrisa. De momento su imagen no parecía ser la de un loco, y Rukia destensó sus músculos.

 _—Deberías ver tu expresión, Rukia_ —dijo él —. _Te has quedado de piedra al ver lo guapo que soy. Yo te lo advertí…_

Él comenzó a reír muy pagado de sí mismo y que sin que ella lo invitara, entró muy confianzudamente.

 _—Es un lugar muy bonito_ —acotó él.

Ella no podía creer que él actuara con tal soltura y trató que aquello no le molestara, pero perdió la batalla contra sí misma antes de lo esperado.

 _—¡No te he dicho que podías pasar!_ —habló finalmente ella.

 _—¿Pretendías dejarme afuera?_ —bromeó él —. _Vaya, te falta clase, ¿eh?_

Él siguió de largo ignorando su queja y se sentó con comodidad en uno de los sillones y se quedó mirándola con detenimiento un momento antes de volver a abrir la boca.

 _—¿De verdad tienes dieciocho años?_ —indagó —. _Pareces menor..._

Aquello a ella no le cayó bien. Poco había superado los complejos de que la adolescencia no había sido particularmente generosa con sus atributos femeninos, pero no lo haría evidente.

 _—¿De verdad tienes veintiséis?_ —lo imitó —. _Pareces más viejo._

Kaien comenzó a reírse.

 _—Eres más guapa de lo que imaginé que serías_ —manifestó de pronto serio.

Rukia se sintió ligeramente incómoda con el comentario, pero tras sentarse ella en el otro sillón lo evaluó a él; lo cierto es que no estaba nada de mal, de hecho.

 _—No eres todo lo feo que imaginé que podrías llegar ser_ —aceptó —. _Para ser un viejo no estás del todo mal._

 _—¿Del todo mal?_ —espetó —. _¡Rayos! y yo que pensé que tendría que bloquear tus llamadas luego de este encuentro…_

Ella lo miró tratando de buscar la broma en lo que él acababa de salir de su boca, pero aparentemente él de verdad creía en lo que estaba diciendo, no obstante después de un rato, notó que él no hablaba muy en serio cuando lo hacía. La conversación después de comprender que no tenía que tomar las cosas literalmente con él, se dio de manera fácil y no muy distinta a como cuando estaban a través de la mensajería instantánea. Se sintió cómoda con él y Kaien en ningún momento intentó ninguna clase de acercamiento y aquello le agradó; se sintió bien de poder conversar con alguien de temas triviales que no tuvieran relación con el sexo, relaciones prohibidas y de instituciones psiquiátricas, y después de un par de horas él se marchó. Sus miedos habían sido infundados, de hecho estaba muy dispuesta a juntarse con él pronto si él lo sugería.

.

Rukia pensaba en lo que su cuñado le había ofrecido y por primera vez en su vida estaba considerando que estudiar podría ser el próximo paso a seguir. No tenía la menor idea de qué, no es que fuera particularmente buena haciéndolo, sino por el contrario, pero también había aprendido que nada bueno venía si no implicaba alguna clase de esfuerzo, y sin estar completamente segura decidió pasar por alguna universidad y exponerse a todo lo que eso era: la gente, la infraestructura, el entorno y por supuesto averiguar sobre las diferentes ofertas, pero antes debía descartar posibilidades, y es que de todo lo único que tenía seguro era que los números no eran para ella.

La primera noche en ese departamento fue solitaria. La cama se sintió demasiado espaciosa y en algún minuto tuvo frío. Pensó en Ichigo pero trató de desechar sus pensamientos sobre él, porque nunca se había sentido tan insultada en su vida. ¿Puta? ¿Ella? Él sabía que había sido el primero en su vida, que había sido su primer beso, el primer pene que tocó, el primero que la masturbó. Todas esas cosas que las chicas experimentaban en la adolescencia ella las conoció solo cuando él apareció en su vida. Ella no era puta, ella sólo se había fijado en un hombre que no era para ella, pero no era tampoco que lo hubiese hecho a propósito. Uno no escogía a alguien en particular, de haber podido elegir no se hubiese fijado jamás en el esposo de su hermana ¿creía él acaso que a ella le parecía bien? Se sentía tan enojada con él que no era posible canalizarlo y fue entonces cuando decidió que ella definitivamente estudiaría, algo técnico o algo profesional, lo averiguaría luego, pero sin lugar a dudas ella no quería volver a sentirse nuevamente como se estaba sintiendo, como si estuviera a la deriva en un mar inmenso.

Tan pronto despertó, se vistió. Iría a la universidad más cercana, que era una prestigiosa a la que más que de seguro no podría asistir, pero el proceso de admisión era más o menos parecido y quería ir a ver la carta de posibilidades, y al revisar su teléfono notó tenía un mensaje de Kaien.

" _¿Ya te enamoraste de mí?"_

Aquello le causó gracia. ¿Por qué insistía tanto en eso?

" _No, no padezco de gerontofilia"_

" _Muy graciosa… ¿Qué harás hoy?"_

" _He decidido que voy a estudiar y nunca me lo había planteado antes. No sé cómo proceder"_

" _En pocas palabras no tienes una idea de qué"_

" _Sí"_

" _Resolvámoslo juntos"_

Según lo que había contado él era médico, por lo que sí o sí tuvo que haber pasado por la universidad, y se sentía tan perdida que conseguir ayuda sin estarla pidiendo le pareció algo demasiado bueno como para rechazarlo.

" _¿Tienes tiempo?"_

" _Más del que quisiera…"_

¿No que los médicos eran personas ocupadas? Por lo que ella notaba siempre respondía sus mensajes al poco rato, pero hasta ese minuto no se lo había cuestionado.

" _Acepto tu ayuda"_

" _De acuerdo, tomaré desayuno y voy a tu edificio. Te llamo cuando esté abajo"_

" _Gracias"_

.

Kaien llegó cerca de tres horas después y ya eran casi las once. La camioneta de él era tan grande que tuvo dificultades para subir y para aparentar que no había sido así.

 _—¡Buenos días!_ —saludó él.

 _—Ya casi buenas tardes…_ —respondió medio molesta.

 _—Me atrasé un poco…_ —reconoció —. _Te invitaré a almorzar para compensarlo._

 _—Es lo mínimo_ —replicó ella.

Él estaba riendo y eso le agradaba de él. No parecía hacerse mala sangre por nada ni darle importancia al hecho que ella estaba evidentemente molesta.

 _—No sabes lo que te gusta, está bien, ¿tienes idea de que lo que no te gusta? ¿Tienes alguna habilidad? ¿algo que no te cueste hacer? ¿algo que te desagrade menos?_ –sondeó Kaien —. _¿Algo?_

Estaba resultando realmente difícil ayudarla. Había estado tan convencida de que no estudiaría, que encontraría un trabajo y que se entrenaría en eso hasta poder hacerlo bien, que nunca se había molestado en explotar habilidades, ya fuera para descartarlo por lo menos.

 _—Matemáticas ni hablar_ —soltó después de pensar.

 _—Eso es algo_ —suspiró Kaien —. _Podemos averiguar algo que no involucre números, lo que nos deja sólo el campo humanista._

 _—¿Humanista? No soy buena tampoco con las relaciones sociales_ —admitió.

 _—Entonces relacionador público descartado_ —dijo aguantando la risa.

 _—¡No es gracioso!_ —rechazó ella.

 _—Si lo es. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan carente de aptitudes_ —acotó —. _¿Eres real?_

Ella se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventana.

 _—No había considerado estudiar hasta ahora que experimenté trabajar más de ocho horas por un sueldo miserable_ —contestó.

 _—A veces un golpe de realidad es el mejor remedio. No lo crees hasta que lo experimentas tú mismo_ —habló él —. _No importa si te lo explican, necesitas vivirlo._

A Rukia le pareció que esa frase tenía un significado más profundo, pero no quiso indagar.

 _—Sé que hay profesiones para estudiar más caras que otras_ —agregó Rukia _—. También quiero tener eso en cuenta a la hora de finalmente decantarme por algo._

 _—¿Por qué?_ —cuestionó él —. _Deberías estudiar algo que quieras y no por las condiciones en la que ésta entregue._

 _—Es que mi cuñado lo pagará y no quiero abusar_ —se sonrojó al mencionarlo.

 _—Tu cuñado debe apreciarte bastante…_ —recalcó él.

Ella decidió no seguir por ese camino.

 _—¿Sabes? Con tus calificaciones no hay ninguna posibilidad de que puedas adquirir una beca al entrar. Tampoco practicas deportes, por lo que sería una locura considerarlo, pero existe otra opción…_ —dijo serio.

 _—¿Sí? ¿Cuál?_ –interrogó ella interesada.

 _—Que seas escort_ —respondió asintiendo —. _Les pagan más a las que son universitarias…_

Rukia le pegó un manotazo en el brazo y él se largó a reír con más ganas.

—… _no, ya hablando en serio, puedes adquirir becas estando dentro de la universidad. No tienes padres y eso en algunas instituciones lo tienen en cuenta_ —expuso —. _Te lo diré de esta forma: "bebé que no llora no mama", tus circunstancias no tienen por qué avergonzarte, y si por algún motivo has tenido desventajas por esa razón, que no te complique convertirlas en ventajas._

Ella reflexionó sobre lo que él le había dicho. Nunca lo había considerado, pero él tenía razón, no estaba en posición de negar cualquier tipo de ayuda, aunque sonase a que fuera alguna clase de ruego al solicitar comprensión al ser huérfana desde una edad temprana.

 _—Ya llegamos_ —anunció él.

El lugar era enorme y estaba rodeado de personas. La mayoría estaba tan ensimismada en sus propios asuntos, que podía ver que no reparaban en los demás.

 _—Tomando en cuenta que no eres buena en lo que se reduce prácticamente a "todo", sentémonos en algún lugar y ve si te sientes a gusto y si te dan deseos de pertenecer a un ambiente en el que a nadie le importas una mierda_ —espetó.

Rukia observó con detención, se fijó en quienes estaban en su computador portátil, otros llevando libros, otros comiendo más allá en grupo, hasta que fue interrumpida por Kaien.

 _—Yo estudiaba acá_ —comentó —. _Me gustó este lugar. Quizás no lo creas, pero soy muy inteligente y mis estudios los terminé en dos años menos de los que requería. Mis compañeros aún deben estar por aquí en algún lado… al menos los que se quedaron rezagados. Es un clásico, empiezas con unos compañeros de clases y estos comienzan a atrasarse y antes de darse cuenta son parte del inventario de la universidad; Espero que ninguno me vea. Y que tú no te conviertas en uno de ellos._

No había notado que él parecía inquieto hasta que dijo eso, porque miraba hacia todos lados, como esperando ver a alguien aparecer.

 _—Si no quería venir aquí pudiste llevarme a cualquier otro campus_ —dijo Rukia.

 _—Pero es que este es el mejor_ —justificó su decisión.

 _—Con mayor razón no podré entrar acá_ —se quejó ella.

 _—Con esa actitud tendrás suerte si te aceptan en alguna_ —destacó él.

Era inevitable sonar derrotista cuando sólo quería sonar realista. Era un límite que no estaba muy definido y las personas tendían a malinterpretarlo.

 _—Necesitamos encontrar algo que quieras hacer…_ —soltó él —. _Así será menos difícil poner de tu parte si tienes un objetivo claro._

Rukia no se había dado cuenta, pero todo lo que él decía sonaba razonable y cierto; él exponía casos reales en contextos cercanos que la hacían replantearse las cosas. Él no sonaba como un soñador.

 _—Vámonos de aquí_ —dijo ella.

 _—¿Tan pronto?_ —quiso confirmar él.

 _—Ya lo decidí. No sé qué ni en dónde, pero yo voy a estudiar_ —dijo decidida.

 _—Me gusta_ —la apoyó.

 _—A mí me gustará más el almuerzo que me prometiste ¿a dónde me llevaras?_ —indagó dudosa.

 _—Al lugar que todo universitario de este lugar va. Acompáñame_ —la invitó.

.

Frente a ella había un sándwich desmesurado. Era tan grande que no creía posible que eso costara lo que realmente había costado.

 _—Tienes que estar de broma_ —habló con sorpresa.

 _—No, este era mi lugar favorito en mis tiempos y su lema "mucho por poco" me cautiva hasta el día de hoy_ —reconoció.

 _—Eres un avaro_ —lo insultó.

 _—Podría haberte llevado a algo mejor, pero quería que vivieras la experiencia completa_ –dijo asintiendo -. _Toda universidad tiene un lugar como este en las cercanías. Alguien tiene que nutrir los cuerpos de los estudiantes que expanden sus conocimientos y mentes… y siempre hay una señora sonriente feliz de ser la encargada de tan noble misión._

 _—Voy a terminar hecha una vaca_ —agregó ella visualizando su futuro.

 _—Pues no digamos que no es que te haga falta algo de relleno_ —agregó mirándolo de arriba abajo.

 _—¡No me mires así!_ —exigió.

 _—Está bien, no te miraré. Ahora pruébalo_ —solicitó él —. _Verás que el afecto de la señora se aprecia también en lo que comes._

.

Era ya de tarde y seguía sintiéndose satisfecha. Kaien la había dejado en lo que aún no se atrevía a llamar "su departamento" y él se había marchado. Había sugerido que quería subir pero ella le dijo que estaba cansada, y lo cierto era que lo estaba, al llegar encontró una bolsa fuera de su casa y en ella había, té, azúcar, café y sus galletas favoritas. Byakuya había estado ahí porque él siempre le traía de esas. Miró hacia todos lados para ver s lo encontraba en las inmediaciones pero no lo vio y controló el impulso que tenía de correr para ver si estaba en el estacionamiento subterráneo. Tenía que ser fuerte y evitarlo todo cuanto fuera posible.

.

Las tardes con Kaien se volvieron recurrentes. Él llevaba su computador portátil y pasaban horas frente a este buscando la futura profesión de Rukia, y aunque aún no llegaban a algo, al menos habían averiguado todo lo que concernía al proceso de admisión. Él un día llegó habiendo pagado su inscripción al proceso.

 _—¿Por qué hiciste eso?_ —consultó molesta.

 _—Porque así no te arrepientes y no das excusas miserables_ —le restó importancia.

 _—¡Te lo devolveré!_ —alzó la voz

 _—¡Ya deja de ser tan pesada!_ —solicitó.

Ella no quería recibir más ayuda, no quería sentirse en deuda con nadie.

 _—Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás. Debes empezar a decidir ya qué es lo que quieres porque cada día que pasa es uno menos para el examen de ingreso y debes estudiar_ —manifestó él.

El saber que él supiera que ella se enojaría y que lo hubiese hecho de todos modos y que además le restara importancia a su molestia, le indignaba todavía más.

 _—Llevamos un mes en esto, ya está comenzando a ser una molestia_ —dijo él.

 _—Sí, lo sé_ —aceptó ella.

 _—No te desanimes, lo decía de broma_ —deshizo su comentario —. _No puedes tomar una decisión que implique todo tu futuro en tan poco tiempo… ¿qué te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta?_

Rukia prefería no salir con Kaien, por lo que la mayoría de las veces o cocinaban algo o él compraba algo que trajeran a la casa. No sabía por qué, pero le incomodaba un poco el que la vieran con él. Especialmente si eran Byakuya o Ichigo. Kaien se había transformado en un apoyo en todo ese tiempo. La ayudaba mucho y era gracioso, pero era inevitable para ella siempre dejara un espacio entre ambos. A veces lo hacía inconscientemente, cuando él la tocaba por casualidad ella retiraba la mano de inmediato o si se quedaban mirando ella buscaba alguna otra cosa en la que fijarse. Le agradaba Kaien sólo hasta pensar que quizás un día él la besaría, porque él había dicho que lo haría, pero de nuevo no podía estar segura con él, porque soltaba las cosas de manera muy simple.

 _—Creo que ya sé lo que quiero estudiar_ —anunció ella de pronto.

La mirada de él lo decía todo. No se creía que estuviera escuchando finalmente lo que ella acababa de asegurar.

 _—¿Y qué es?_ —consultó impaciente —. _Por lo que más quieras ¡habla de una vez!_

 _—Creo que después de todo lo que hemos revisado y considerando que no tengo habilidades ni artísticas ni matemáticas, y sabiendo que aunque no soy buena con las personas, todo lo que me queda es el campo humanista y recordé que mis notas eran decentes en biología_ —comenzó a sacarlo de quicio dando vueltas en círculos —. _¿Qué tal profesor de biología?_

Él la quedó mirando como si ella hubiese dicho que le estaba creciendo de pronto un tercer brazo.

 _—¿Te gustan siquiera los niños?_ —averiguó dubitativo.

 _—Ni un poco_ —se sinceró.

 _—No quiero echar por tierra la primera idea más o menos sólida, pero dejémosla ahí, busquemos algo parecido que no te involucre con seres corruptibles y volubles_ —sugirió él.

Él tenía razón, era mucha responsabilidad cargar con la educación de los niños.

 _—¿Y esto? Laboratorista clínico…_ —anunció.

Leyó la descripción y para su sorpresa no estaba nada mal y era una carrera técnica, eso implicaba que fuera más barata.

 _—Aquí dice que es una carrera técnica y que puedes seguir luego con la profesional_ —dijo él contento —. _¿Te gusta como suena?_

Rukia sintió que eso era lo que estaba buscando. No tendría que trabajar directamente con la gente, estaría evaluando muestras y parecía haber bastante campo. Revisó la malla curricular y apenas tenía solo un curso de matemáticas elementales; con un poco de esfuerzo estaba segura que eso no podía ser tan complicado.

 _—Creo que puede ser_ —dijo más emocionada de lo hubiese querido parecer.

Comenzó a pensar en cómo se lo diría a Byakuya ¿pensaría que era apropiado para ella? ¿Se alegraría? Había estado evitándolo de modo de cuando lo volviera a ver ella decirle sus planes y exponer todo, decirle lo que había escogido, cuánto costaba, dónde sería y si es que necesitaba alguna clase de gasto adicional como implementación o vestuario, y tan inmersa estaba en cómo manifestarle la situación a Byakuya, que no notó que Kaien estaba más cerca de lo que ella hubiese permitido de haber estado más atenta.

 _—¿Qué estás haciendo Kaien?_ —preguntó ella medio choqueada.

 _—Mirarte más de cerca_ —respondió con simpleza.

 _—¿Te pongo nerviosa?_ —interrogó sonriendo.

 _—Sí, prefiero guardar las distancias_ —reconoció.

 _—¿Por qué?_ —cuestionó.

Si le preguntaba por qué así tan de repente ella no tenía una respuesta adecuada, pero era que a ella su cercanía no la ponía nerviosa del modo que lo hacía la Byakuya. Tampoco la reconfortaba como lo era la proximidad con Ichigo.

 _—Porque somos amigos_ —se alejó un poco —. _Los amigos no invaden de esta forma el espacio personal._

 _—No te gusto, ¿cierto?_ —concluyó él —. _Está bien, podemos ser amigos pero no creas que no voy a estar esperando un momento adecuado. Haré que te enamores de mí._

Lo dijo con una seriedad tan impropia que ella no tuvo dudas acerca de lo que él decía; él estaba informándole sus intenciones, no consultándole algo. Ella se sintió mal por no corresponderle.

 _—No te sientas mal_ —adivinó él —. _Jamás vi alguna clase de interés de ti hacia mí, por lo que no temas dañar mis frágiles sentimientos, estaba preparado. Lo que te estoy proponiendo es algo que he meditado y pienso que me siento agradado contigo, eres linda y aunque no estoy enamorado de ti ni tú de mí, creo que a largo plazo podría resultar bastante interesante. El amor si no nace a diferencia de lo que la mayoría piensa, si se puede construir._

Aquello que él dijo se parecía demasiad a algo que ya le habían dicho, pero cuando Ichigo se lo había manifestado a ella no le entró el pánico como lo había hecho con lo que Kaien acababa de decir.

No sabía qué aportar para acabar con esa incomodidad y en un intento infértil de agregar algo abrió su boca, pero nada inteligente se le venía a la mente y como si fuera un enviado de alguna entidad milagrosa, sonó el timbre. Alguien intervino. Se levantó más rápido de lo que pensó en quién podría ser –y la muy limitada lista- y lamentó no haberlo pensado mejor, porque tan pronto abrió la puerta no se encontró a otro que a su cuñado. Lo saludó con la voz temblorosa, después de todo no todos los días alguien le proponía conquistarla y esa persona estaba de pie en la sala. Tampoco veía a diario a su cuñado y menos teniendo otro hombre en su departamento. Estaba más que sólo incomoda.

Byakuya entró y ella observó el despliegue de testosterona. No era la primera vez que vivía algo así.

 _—Kaien Shiba_ —se presentó.

 _—¿Shiba?_ —Preguntó Byakuya —. _¿De los del conglomerado?_

Él asintió. Ella no tenía idea de qué estaban hablando.

 _—Byakuya Kuchiki_ —respondió.

 _—¿De los Kuchiki de las inmobiliarias?_ —comprobó.

Byakuya dijo que si y luego Kaien comenzó a tomar sus cosas. Él comprendió que tenía que irse.

 _—Piensa en lo que te dije_ —susurró Kaien en su oído —. _Te llamo._

El tono insinuante en el que lo dijo hizo que ella se sonrojara con un furioso carmesí, que esperaba desapareciera antes de volver donde estaba Byakuya, que se había sentado.

 _—Es bueno verte, tengo algo que decirte_ —comenzó Rukia —. _Es respecto a mis estudios…_

 _—¿En qué? ¿En el cuerpo humano?_ —soltó Byakuya enojado.

Rukia fue tomada por sorpresa nuevamente esa noche ¿qué le estaba diciendo su cuñado? Es cierto que al final era su departamento, pero la que estaba viviendo ahí era ella, no podía querer pretender querer controlar quien entraba… ¿o sí?

 _—¿Qué estás diciendo ahora?_ —dijo dispuesta a batallar.

 _—¿Por qué siempre que te veo estás con un hombre distinto?_ —inquirió —. _Este es el tercero… dime, Rukia ¿si yo no hubiese llegado o si hubiese arribado más tarde? ¿te hubiese encontrado con la misma cantidad de ropa?_

 _—Me estás faltando el respeto_ —evidenció molesta.

 _—¿Por qué, Rukia?_ —la interrogó.

 _—¿Por qué qué?_ —respondió.

 _—¿Por qué sigues intentando huir de lo que verdaderamente sientes?_ —insistió.

 _—¿Y qué es lo que según tú yo siento?_ —dijo dispuesta a rebatir.

Sentía como si tuviera un yunque en su pecho.

 _—Está mal, yo sé que está mal_ —explicó —. _Lo he pensado y pienso que ya no soy capaz de seguirlo negando._

 _—¿De qué hablas?_ —consultó.

 _—Estoy diciendo que no tengo derecho a sentir celos de ti y de los hombres que conozcas y te relaciones, sin embargo lo hago y eso tiene sólo una explicación_ —sostuvo —. _Rukia… no puedo seguir batallando contra lo que siento por ti... ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?_

¿Era eso un sueño o una pesadilla? Ella no estaba segura ya…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Pues llegamos a un momento crucial ¿es mucha la tensión ya? mmm ya lo veremos. Ustedes deben hacermelo saber :)**

 **Antes que todo la página estuvo unos días medio mala, aunque se apreciaban los reviews en el número que aumentaba y me llegaban las notificaciones, no los podía leer completos cuando eran muy largos o hay algunos que salen que no envian notificaciones y no los podía leer. No contesté todos los que llegaron pero para el próximo capítulo me comprometo a responderlos todos y cada uno de ellos, incluyendo los de invitados sin registrar. Preguntas, dudas y/o consultas siéntanse libres de hacermelo saber. Responderé.**

 **Muchos saludos y muchas gracias por todo, jamás podría aburrirme de leer sus comentarios. ¡Soy muy feliz!**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	12. Capítulo XI

**Bleach**

 **Rukia/Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: alto contenido sexual, agresiones moralistas, consumo de drogas, vocabulario coloquial, vulgar y soez.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XI**

¿Por qué si estaba escuchando las palabras que hacía tiempo deseaba no le gustaba estar oyéndolas? Pensó en Ichigo y en que esa vez que había dicho que su cuñado sentía algo más por ella. Después del primer beso compartido sospechó que podía ser cierto, pero él mismo lo estaba confirmando y sintió una tristeza inmensa en su pecho, por su hermana, por él, por ella misma…

 _—No se supone que debas hacer nada_ —rechazó ella.

 _—Rukia…_ —susurró su nombre.

 _—Estás confundido. Hisana no ha estado y su estadía en ese lugar se prolongará_ —respondió ella —. _Me parezco mucho a mi hermana, lo entiendo, pero Byakuya… ella volverá y sentirás mucha vergüenza de lo que me estás diciendo._

 _—¡Estás equivocada!_ —espetó —. _No estoy confundido._

 _—El que está equivocado eres tú_ —indicó seria—. _No soy en quien debas fijar tu atención… de verdad yo creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte._

 _—¿Ese sujeto es tu nuevo novio?_ —consultó —. _¿Tienes una mínima idea de quién es él?_

 _—Es Kaien, un buen amigo. Mi novio es Ichigo_ —se sonrojó.

No podía creer que incluso tras haber discutido y no verlo hacía ya más de un mes seguía dándole un buen uso a su nombre.

 _—¡Es un Shiba!_ —expuso.

Ella lo miró confundida ¿se supone que si fuera un Shiba, un Sato o un Takahashi debería importarle?

 _—¿Y qué?_ —replicó.

 _—Pregúntale tú misma qué significa que sea un Shiba_ —contestó él.

 _—Lo haré…_ -respondió _—. Así como también haré como que no viniste hoy._

 _—Pero tú sabrás que no es así_ —espetó él.

Ella sopesó sus palabras un momento y entendió que el no decirle algo y hacer como si no hubiese ocurrido todo eso, no la iba a llevar a ella a ningún lado.

 _—Regresa a decirme lo mismo cuando mi hermana esté sana y pueda decir algo al respecto_ —dijo con más valor del que sentía —. _Si después de eso te sigues sintiendo de esa forma conmigo, yo creeré en tus palabras. Tus palabras en este momento no tienen validez para mí._

Byakuya se marchó sin refutar su respuesta y dejándola con muchas interrogantes y la más grande de ellas era ¿por qué no podía sentirse feliz si se suponía que era eso lo que ella más quería? ¿Y qué se supone que haría con sus planes de la universidad? Byakuya la había animado y ella se había hecho la ilusión. Ella quería estudiar ahora…

Se fue a la cama pero los muchos pensamientos que tenía rondando por la cabeza no la dejaron dormir ¿por qué Byakuya había reaccionado así al escuchar que Kaien era un Shiba? Ella no sabría que su cuñado pertenecía a una familia más antiguas y adineradas del país si su hermana no hubiese tenido tantos problemas para casarse con él, porque sólo ahí ella se enteró. A ella esas cosas la tenían sin cuidado. Deseó que su hermana se recuperara pronto, pero de los dos meses que se suponía que estaría ahí, se habían convertido en tres… Hisana parecía sentirse tan bien en ese lugar que no tenía intenciones de regresar y eso la asustaba.

.

Su intento de dormir fue inútil y recién iban a ser las doce de la noche y no iba a conseguir nada estando acostada, se levantó y salió. Lo positivo de ese lugar en el que vivía era que estaba cerca de todo, por lo que aún no sabía de qué, pero estaba tentada a comer algo distinto. Caminó por los distintos lugares y nada parecía ser lo que secretamente anhelaba y terminó acercándose a las calles donde había conocido a Ichigo… ¿seguiría él frecuentando esos lugares? Era cierto que la que se había molestado había sido ella, pero sus palabras con el tiempo ella las fue comprendiendo; quizá ella no se expresó bien cuando le explicó que se mudaría a un lugar diferente, tal vez él había comprendido algo que no era… extrañaba a Ichigo, sus besos, su cuerpo, a él y como se comportaba con ella. Aprovechó que se encontraba por esos lugares para ver, si es que se daba, si lo podía divisar y si las cosas se daban intentar reconciliarse con él. Él era su amigo después de todo. Ichigo había estado con ella cuando no había tenido a nadie más a quien recurrir.

Se desplazó medio insegura, podía sentir el olor de la marihuana de baja calidad en los alrededores. Ichigo le había explicado una vez que existía una que tenía buenas propiedades y otra que era mezclada con nadie tenía certeza de qué y ella había aprendido a través del olor a diferenciarlas. Consideró que tal vez no debería estar ahí, porque no tenía seguridad de que Ichigo fuese realmente a estar ahí, pero se convenció que sólo un par de cuadras más y si no lo divisaba se iría y no se dio cuenta cuando se coló a los lugares a los que sabía que él solía frecuentar y fue cuando dijo que ese cuarto lugar al que había ido sería el último que reconoció al hombre gigante que no hablaba mucho que era amigo de Ichigo, y justo a su lado Grimmjow. Rukia supo que tenía que irse antes de que él la viera, porque era la clase de hombre que no aceptaba un no por respuesta, pero era seguro que sus ojos estaban más acostumbrados a la oscuridad que los de ella, porque tan pronto le dio la espalda escuchó su voz dirigiéndose a ella.

 _—Eh, pero si no tenemos acá a la putita de Ichigo…_ —destacó él.

Escuchó las risas burlescas de los otros tres hombres que estaban con él.

 _—Ya me iba_ —respondió —. _Y para que lo sepas no soy la "putita" de nadie._

 _—¿Siguen peleados?_ —inquirió con sorpresa —. _Vaya… eso explica porque él anda con esa otra mujer…_

¿Ichigo estaba con alguien? ¿Y se suponía que saber eso no debería doler como lo estaba haciendo? Se acercó de un modo sigiloso de manera que ella solo notó cuando le habló al oído.

 _—¿Vienes a saldar tu deuda?_ —la interrogó.

El calor que sintió en su oreja cuando le habló de tan cerca hizo que un calofrío la recorriera por completo. Ella se volteó y lo alejó de ella con un empujón.

 _—No he considerado nunca tal cosa ¿sabes? Tú no me excitas_ —dijo en voz baja.

Observó que el hombre iba por ella de nuevo, pero el amigo de Ichigo se interpuso.

 _—Ya basta_ —habló —. _Deja de intentar meterte con todas las chicas que han estado con Ichigo y de compararte con él._

Rukia quedó perpleja ante la severidad de la acusación de ese hombre alto. ¿Era por eso la insistencia? ¿Porque tenía alguna clase de rivalidad con Ichigo? Eso fue todo un descubrimiento para ella y agradecía que sus propósitos no se hubiesen cumplido. Grimmjow se quedó callado ante las palabras que le habían dirigido y por un momento ella temió que fueran a pelear, porque se sentía tenso el ambiente.

 _—Gracias_ —susurró la mujer al hombre que la ayudó.

Él simplemente asintió.

 _—Te acompañaré tan pronto termine con esto_ —ofreció —. _Está claro que no eres dada a velar por tu propia seguridad._

Ella se sonrojó, pero no rechazó su oferta, pero si se sorprendió cuando el hombre —del que todavía no sabía el nombre o si se lo habían dicho no lo recordaba — le ofreció marihuana.

 _—No, gracias_ —rechazó ella.

Las veces que lo había hecho había sido bajo la supervisión de Ichigo y de algún modo se sentía que eso era algo que le gustaba compartir sólo con él, sin embargo el hombre insistió. Una fumada no le iba a hacer nada y lo tomó. Aspiró tan fuerte que se consumió más de un tercio de lo que quedaba y tras mantenerlo un tiempo lo exhaló, empezando a toser sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo.

 _—Quizá no fue una buena idea_ —dijo para si el hombre moreno.

Después de calmar la tos miró a Grimmjow que con la poca luminosidad que había tenía los ojos en ella ¿qué había estado pensando al aceptarlo en primer lugar? No era nada de feo, pero su mirada fría lo convertía en el peor de los posibles candidatos.

Sintió que esa única fumada estaba haciendo efecto. Se alegró de que el amigo de Ichigo estuviera a su lado con ese cuerpo imponente. Él les dijo que ya regresaría y le indicó a ella que caminaran.

Las luces de los letreros parecían iluminar y brillar más que nunca y aunque se distrajo un momento con la espectacularidad de ellos que nunca apreció antes, sus pensamientos se quedaron en lo que Grimmjow había asegurado acerca de Ichigo.

 _—¿Es cierto que Ichigo está con alguien?_ —consultó.

No era su intención incomodarlo o poner al hombre que se había comportado decente con ella rescatándola de ese sujeto enervante, pero algo dentro de ella necesitaba confirmar esa información.

En un comienzo creyó que tal vez había preguntado en voz muy baja, y no tenía el valor para volver a repetirlo, pero cuando un par de minutos después el respondió supo que tal vez no había debido preguntar.

 _—No creo que yo sea la persona adecuada para responder eso_ —negó él.

Era una respuesta de "si" o "no" no era como si le estuviese pidiendo detalles.

 _—Lamento haberte incomodado_ —se disculpó —. _Ya estamos en un lugar que reconozco, puedo irme sola a partir de aquí._

 _—¿Estás segura? ¿No preferirías que te acompañe a un lugar más preciso?_ —consultó.

 _—No, estaré bien_ —rechazó ella —. _Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

 _—Soy Chad_ —se presentó.

 _—Gracias Chad por venir a dejarme_ —agradeció —. _Y dile a Ichigo por favor…_

¿Debería dejarle un mensaje a Ichigo con él? No… lo mejor era desaparecer de su vida tal como había aparecido.

 _—Disculpa, no le digas nada… de nuevo, gracias por traerme hasta aquí_ —se despidió.

Él asintió nuevamente y ella siguió su camino. Se sentía extraña y como con el estómago revuelto. Los deseos de comer algo se fueron al trasto, no quería nada ya. Las luces seguían embelesándola pero no conseguían distraerla de lo que estaba pensando. Ese día había sido una total mierda, primero Byakuya aparecía pregonando cosas que a sus oídos eran absurdas y después se enteró de que Ichigo estaba con alguien. Independiente de cómo se sintiera, su vagina no parecía estar de acuerdo con ella. Podía sentir su ropa interior húmeda y se maldijo por no haber sido más fuerte y negarse a fumar; ella sabía que tenía ese frustrante efecto, como también sabía que era posible que en ese momento no deseara nada, pero cuando estuviera la comodidad de su departamento y comenzara a bajar de ese subidón inesperado, desearía estar comiendo los chocolates que estaba viendo en los anuncios de esa tienda que estaba en el frente y que lamentaría no haberlos llevado.

Entró tímidamente teniendo la delicadeza de que no mirar a los ojos, uno de los efectos era el enrojecimiento de los ojos y aunque no sabía si estaba padeciendo de eso porque no se había mirado a un espejo –y no lo quería hacer tampoco– procuró no mirar a la cara a nadie. Se dirigió al pasillo donde estaban los chocolates y sin pensarlo demasiado tomó los favoritos de Ichigo, pero no lo notó hasta que lo había pagado ya. A ella le gustaban también y se convenció que no tenía una relación con eso.

Volvió a la ruta y un chico tímidamente le ofreció un cupón de descuento. No le interesaba a decir verdad, pero él agradeció el que lo aceptara. Lo miró y eran bebidas alcohólicas mezcladas muy elaboradas por un precio muy bajo. Si le gustara tomar lo hubiese considerado, pero no era el caso, sin embargo tampoco quería volver a su departamento. Miró la hora e iban a ser las dos ¿estaba mal si probaba algo distinto? Se sentía osada esa noche, no sabía si era por estar todavía bajo los efectos de esa hierba, pero sin pensarlo entró. El lugar tenía mejor aspecto en la publicidad que en vivo y había muy poca gente, pero aun así se quedó. Solicitó el que le pareció más atractivo a la vista y después de esperarlo un rato, y después probarlo comprobó que el dinero invertido había sido un desperdicio. No había caso, no le gustaba el alcohol. Se dirigió al baño que tenía dos cubículos y un solo lavamanos. El lugar estaba aparentemente limpio, pero si se fijaba en las esquinas con detalles podía ver que habían residuos acumulados de probablemente años. Quiso refrescarse echando agua en la parte trasera de su cuello. Y resultó, sintió menos calor y sonrió al verse al espejo, con los ojos rojos y en un baño que estaba pasado a cloro. Era absurdo que siguiera ahí, lo mejor que podía hacer era irse y volver a casa, parecía como si estuviera buscando problemas y ya no podía seguir reaccionando y después pensando. Se metió a uno de los cubículos y después de mirarlo con recelo decidió que no era lo mejor, tampoco era como si tuviera demasiadas ganas, era más que nada como precaución, pero antes de darse cuenta la puerta del baño fue abierta y luego ella fue empujada al cubículo al que ella se había negado a usar y sin podérselo creer, se encontró con Ichigo en ese reducido lugar

 _—¿Un mes fue necesario para que aprendieras a tomar?_ —habló él —. _¿No te había dicho que dejaras de buscar problemas?_

 _—No estaba buscando problemas_ —rebatió.

 _—Una mujer sola, drogada y con alcohol en su cuerpo no puede estar buscando otra cosa_ —implicó él.

 _—No he tomado. Un sorbo no puede considerarse como consumo_ —sostuvo.

 _—Pero no niegas la primera acusación_ —interpeló él.

 _—No, porque es obvio que ya lo sabes_ —respondió.

 _—Chad me avisó y te siguió. Él me dijo que estabas acá_ —reveló.

 _—¿Y tú no tenías nada mejor que hacer?_ —quiso saber ella.

 _—Parece que no_ —confirmó él con gracia.

Rukia lo miró en detalle, su corazón trabajaba a todo lo que daba, sus poros se sentían receptivos, así como toda ella. Le costaba creer que él estuviera frente a ella y a esa distancia. Su respiración se escuchaba agitada y el aire estaba muy viciado. Ella se subió a la taza del baño y quedó a su altura y con sus manos lo acarició y cuando llegó a su pelo, ella lo sujetó fuertemente y él se quejó y ella se abalanzó contra él y lo besó. Él no tardó en responderle.

 _—No soy ninguna puta_ —se defendió.

 _—Lo sé_ —reconoció él.

 _—Pero hoy me siento como una…_ —agregó ella.

Los brazos de él la rodearon por completo. Ella se desabrochó el pantalón y no tardó en sentir los dedos de Ichigo en su intimidad.

 _—Estás calada, Rukia…_ —expresó sorprendido él.

 _—Eso causas en mí_ —contestó ella rápidamente.

Él se rio mientras la besaba.

 _—Esa humedad no es posible que la causara en pocos segundos_ —expuso —. _No me mientas._

Ella sonrió al saber que la habían descubierto en su mentira y jugó con su lengua en los labios de él. Él siguió masturbándola unos momentos haciendo que se retorciera ante esa manipulación tan experta, no supo cómo sentirse cuando él retiró los dedos y se limpió en su propio pantalón, no obstante aprovechó la oportunidad y le soltó el cinturón. Sus pantalones sueltos cayeron hasta el suelo dejándolo a él en ropa interior y su evidente erección marcándose a través de esta. A Rukia le pareció demasiado excitante la situación.

 _—Estamos en un baño público ¿vamos a tener sexo aquí?_ –consultó.

 _—A menos que seas demasiado escrupulosa; a mí no me importa ni dónde, ni el cuándo, sólo con quién_ —declaró él.

Rukia intentó enfocarse en que en ese momento estaba con ella, pero por un instante pensó en cuántas veces él había hecho declaraciones tan halagadoras como esa.

 _—En realidad no me importa_ —respondió ella.

Él dejó caer su ropa interior y ella se alejó un momento para observarlo así, con la ropa abajo, con una erección que parecía tener vida propia y a él mirándola excitado. Él se agachó y buscó algo en su pantalón y se sintió lastimada de ver lo que era.

 _—¿Un condón?_ —su pregunta sonó a reclamo.

No sabía cómo sentirse, ellos no los usaban… pero las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos y ella tenía que aceptarlo.

 _—No es el anticristo tampoco_ —dijo él riendo.

Estaba excitada, húmeda y necesitada. Su vagina se contraía con el pensamiento de que pronto iba a ser penetrada. La anticipación de que iba a conseguir aquello que llevaba semanas anhelando pero conteniéndose se hacía patente, pero con condón no era lo mismo y temía no poder conformarse con menos.

No supo cuál fue su expresión pero él pareció entender qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

 _—¿Cumpliste con lo que te pedí un tiempo atrás?_ —indagó él.

Ella trató de hacer memoria y por el contexto supo a lo que se referia.

 _—Sí_ —afirmó _—. ¿Y tú?_

Sus ojos se encontraron en medio de esa atmosfera lujuriosa. Ella encontró en sus ojos calidez y las pupilas dilatadas, como imaginaba que las tendría ella también.

 _—Los ojos rojos hacen que tus ojos resalten_ —dijo él.

 _—No te pregunté eso…_ —rechazó la evasiva respuesta de él.

 _—Yo cumplí con mi parte del trato_ —respondió —. _Me hace feliz saber que tú también lo hiciste._

Ella se sintió liberada y absurdamente especial. No le importa esa mujer con la que él estaba, pero saber que con ella no compartía la misma confianza como para tener sexo sin protección hizo que se sintiera única. Ella lo besó y se sostuvo de su cuello, él le bajó los pantalones y aunque estaban en una posición incómoda, él se acomodó entre sus piernas y la penetró sin más miramientos.

 _—No te había dicho que no confiaras en la palabra de los hombres_ —le preguntó —. _¿Por qué no me quiere hacer caso? ¿por qué no entiendes que no está bien que dejes que te lo metan sin condón?_

 _—Escucho lo que me conviene_ —replicó ella —. _Ya deberías saberlo._

No hablaron más y ella se concentró en sentirlo. La música alta nunca le había agradado, pero en ese momento mientras gemía y se pegaba en las rodillas con la puerta de ese minúsculo cubículo por el vaivén de su unión, no podía ser mejor bienvenida.

 _—Estoy por acabar, Rukia_ —avisó —. _Siento que me estás absorbiendo y se siente demasiado bien._

Ella entendió y se arrimó más a él, consiguiendo que la base de su pene entrara en contacto con su clítoris, que ya estaba muy estimulado, sólo era necesario un poco más de fricción y ella sabía que se adjudicaría un orgasmo en cosa de segundos y no se equivocó. Ella comenzó a temblar disfrutando de esos segundos de sensaciones intensas, mientras lo sentía a él anegando su interior y la atestaba de su propia culminación.

Seguía aferrada a Ichigo y comenzó a sentir como el efecto de su liberación afectaba a su implacable aparato reproductor, y ella volvió a quedar con los pies sobre la taza del baño, con las piernas temblorosas por el esfuerzo y el efecto de aquel esfuerzo físico tan demandante y había sido casi inmediato que al sentir que cuando había puesto los pies en una superficie relativamente segura, el pensar que el reencuentro con ese hombre era cosa del momento y tuvo miedo de confirmarlo, por lo que evitó volver a mirarlo y quiso saciarse de sus besos y de su lengua porosa y tibia.

 _—Tenemos que salir de aquí_ —le dijo él.

Ella comprendió que él tenía razón, no habían pasado diez minutos –o eso creía- desde que había entrado él, y si alguien necesitaba el baño podían ser descubiertos.

El arreglarse la ropa no parecía tan sexy como el quitársela o simplemente bajársela y ella se sentía demasiado húmeda y viscosa. Su ropa interior se sentía fría y mojada. Era realmente poco confortable el post sexo en un lugar que no estaba hecho para esa clase de idilios.

 _—Tú sal primero y me indicas si es que puedo hacerlo yo_ —solicitó él.

Ella se predispuso a salir, pero él le impidió que lo hiciera y le dijo al oído algo que sonaba a promesa.

 _—Podemos continuar con lo que empezamos acá después en mi casa_ —ofreció.

Ella asintió y salió primero, y si antes cuando había llegado había sólo un par de mesas ocupadas quizás habían llegado unos cuantos clientes más. El camino estaba despejado.

Salieron de ese local y ella se metió las manos al bolsillo y él caminó a su lado.

 _—Lo que debes saber, Rukia, es que si un lugar está vacío es un claro indicio de que no es un recinto popular_ _y el motivo es que simplemente no es bueno_ —recalcó —. _Pero tu desconocimiento en hechos de la vida real nos proporcionó tranquilidad donde no la esperábamos._

Él sonrió y ella también.

Lo cierto es que aunque deseaba seguir con él y que no le importara esa mujer cuando él se lo estaba metiendo, no le agradaba saber que en ese mismo colchón ellos compartían lo mismo que habían hecho pocos minutos atrás. Le había dado igual antes, pero algo le molestaba de ese hecho. Había un límite y al parecer ella había encontrado el suyo.

 _—No debí decirte que eras una puta, Rukia. Nunca volveré a decírtelo, porque ni siquiera lo pienso_ —dijo él súbitamente.

Ella sabía que había sido por un estado alterado, ella tenía más que claro que no era una mujerzuela y que él mejor que nadie tenía conocimiento de eso. Le daba igual, ya se había disculpado.

 _—¿Has estado bien?_ —quiso saber él.

Le contó a grandes rasgos lo que había hecho, pero lo más importante acerca de sus estudios se lo reservó, porque ni ella estaba segura de qué ocurriría.

 _—¿Y tú?_ —anheló saber.

Tenía miedo de que confirmara la información que le habían entregado acerca de esa chica con la que supuestamente salía, y se preparó para escucharlo en esos escasos segundos que él se tomó para responder.

 _—Te he echado de menos_ —soltó él de pronto.

¿Pero cómo podía ser cierto si su teléfono había estado prendido y dispuesto para recibir llamadas o mensajes? Había algo que no calzaba.

 _—No he cambiado de número de teléfono_ —recalcó.

Él no respondió.

 _—Escucha, Ichigo…_ —empezó ella —. _Probablemente han ocurrido bastantes cosas en este tiempo que no nos hemos visto y lo que yo más lamento es que las cosas terminaran como lo hicieron…_

 _—No quería que te fueras…_ —respondió él.

Aquello la dejó sin palabras.

 _—Me acostumbré a tenerte conmigo y en algún momento se me olvidó que no tenía derecho a exigirte más de lo que teníamos_ —expuso él —. _Nunca tuvimos algo más que una amistad y aunque yo sabía desde el día que nos conocimos que tú querías a alguien más, eso no me importó. No pensé en ti y en cómo te sentías acostándote con alguien que no era él… ¿Me aproveché de tu vulnerabilidad, Rukia?_

¿De qué estaba hablando él? ¿Por qué se había vuelto tan seria la conversación de pronto, y tan profunda?

 _—¿De qué hablas? Tú nunca te aprovechaste de mí, sino todo lo contrario_ —manifestó ella _—. Abusé de tu buena voluntad, te manipulé para que tuvieras sexo conmigo y te impedí que hicieras tu vida normal estando en tu casa más tiempo del que debí._

 _—¿Hacer mi vida?_ —replicó él.

 _—¿Cuánto te tardaste en volver a acostarte con una mujer después de que me fui?_ —averiguó con temor.

Él comenzó a hacer cuentas con los dedos y ella lo miraba incrédula.

 _—Un mes, dos semanas y tres días_ —soltó con seguridad.

¡Desde que ella se había ido! Y ese regocijo interno que sintió ante esa confirmación no debería ser tanto.

 _—Dejémonos de perder el tiempo y de estar malgastando palabras. Tú no interrumpiste mi vida y yo no te vulneré, ya está aclarado. Nos gustamos y está bien_ —expresó serio —. _Sé mi novia, Rukia, no ante los ojos de tu cuñado solamente, sino ante los de todos._

¿Quería ser la novia de Ichigo? Sí, ella quería serlo.

 _—Me gusta como eso suena_ —respondió.

 _—¿Sí?_ —inquirió él -. _Entonces ya está acordado._

.

Él estaba medio reticente de ir a su departamento, pero finalmente aceptó. Estaba más cerca y la ansiedad de volver a estar juntos en un lugar más cómodo fue más fuerte que su negativa.

Ella se sentía feliz y plena; estar con Ichigo no significa culpabilidad, sino todo lo contrario era liberador y ese vacío constante en su pecho se llenaba.

Recordó que tenía algo guardado y el más feliz con el chocolate que había adquirido antes fue él. Le sentó bien el azúcar después de esa noche.

 _—Habías comprado el mismo el día que discutimos_ —relató —. _Cuando lo encontré en la cama y tú ya te habías ido me sentí como una mierda de ser humano._

Rukia le contestó robándose el trozo que él se iba a echar a la boca y él lo recuperó en parte cuando la besó, pero fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono de Rukia.

Fue a buscarlo y miró en la pantalla el nombre: Kaien, quien quería verla ese día. Le complicó rechazarlo y se sintió mal por ello, pero ese día quería estar con su novio, sin embargo el sentimiento de culpabilidad aumentó cuando él le informó que estaba afuera, y para confirmarlo tocó la puerta. Se sintió sobrepasada por la situación de tener a su novio en la cama desnudo, y ella estando sudada y posiblemente no con el mejor aspecto. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo explicar la situación a ninguno de los dos…

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **Saludos, muchas gracias por la buena recepción de este fanfic, como siempre me quedo sin palabras para decir lo contenta que estoy que esta idea tuviera buena llegada.**

 **Espero que la actualización los dejara conforme y si es así me regalen un review, y si no, también jajajaja**

 **¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**

 **Respondo los reviews de usuarios no registrados a continuación:**

 **S.A:** gracias por estar esperando esta actualización. Espero que el capitulo no te haya decepcionado, sino todo lo contrario. Respecto a que he visto de Bleach, he visto todo, películas, el anime, leo el manga (estoy al día) y también he leído las novelas :)

-¿Cómo es posible que te olvides de Ichigo? Es el protagonista jajajaja

-Sí, hartas han manifestado que odian a Byakuya en este fanfic lo que me descoloca, porque desde el comienzo del fanfic está claro que sería una relación tortuosa y complicada la de ellos.

-Grimmjow tendrá apariciones, y se harán notar, pero el trío central en batalla son Ichigo, Byakuya y Kaien.

-No hay nii-sama ni donos aquí porque está contextualizado, cuando hago fanfics de ellos que se guian por los personajes y menos OoC los utilizo :)

Agradezco tus saludos y espero que estés muy bien.

¡Hasta la próxima!

 **Kei:** Espero que la reacción de Rukia ante la confesión de Byakuya no te haya defraudado y sí, Kaien es muy tierno, por lo que es muy posible que por como sea con ella le cause problemas y eventualmente le termine gustando él también.

 **Loen** : jajajajaj no puedo decir que lo de la tensión y esos finales no lo hago totalmente a propósito, es un buen método de mantener el interés de los lectores.

Gracias por recalcar lo de la "calidad" ;-; es lindo de leer.

¡Muchos saludos! Hasta pronto :)

 **Anon01:** You are there always having good words for me. Thanks for your effort reading something that it's not written in your own language. That makes me specially happy and flattered. Until the next update!

 **Guest:** No sé bien qué decirte, desde el comienzo manifesté para dónde apuntaba la historia y el que Byakuya (el nombre que te molesta escribir) salga es completamente natural, porque él es parte de la historia central. No morirá, en mis fanfics nadie muere. La decisión es de Rukia, claramente, pero no significa que vaya a ser fácil.

Haces bien en apostar por Ichigo, porque es un ichiruki, pero de nuevo, no será fácil el camino hasta ahí.

Gracias por tus palabras, hasta pronto.


	13. Capítulo XII

**Bleach**

 **Rukia/Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: contenido sexual explícito, palabras soeces, lenguaje coloquial y morales delicadas podrían verse afectadas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XII**

Rukia hubiese deseado tener más tiempo para explicarle a cada uno de ellos la existencia del otro, por un lado esperaba que Ichigo no malinterpretara su relación con Kaien, y por el otro lado le hubiese gustado contarle a Kaien quién era Ichigo, y cuál era su lugar en su vida, pero no había tenido tiempo ni para una cosa ni la otra.

Le pidió a Kaien que esperara un momento y fue a la habitación, donde estaba Ichigo desnudo, mirándola de manera sospechosa. Había sido raro en primer lugar que saliera a contestar el teléfono a otro lugar.

 _—¿Era algo urgente?_ —consultó Ichigo.

 _—Algo así_ —explicó.

 _—Me pareció oír la puerta_ —agregó él.

 _—Respecto a eso…_ —se prestaba a informar.

No quería hacer esperar a Kaien mucho tiempo, pero era su culpa de todos modos, por no llamar antes de llegar. Iba a tener que esperar.

 _—Un amigo está aquí para verme_ —contestó.

 _—¿Un amigo?_ —consultó —. _Vaya, eso me parece perfecto, quiero conocer a tus amigos._

Ichigo se levantó de buen ánimo y se dirigió al baño, mientras ella misma se arreglaba como podía vistiéndose con lo que encontraba y que más o menos combinara.

 _—Deben tener mucha confianza para que venga a verte sin avisar antes_ —recalcó —. _¿Lo conoces desde hace mucho tiempo?_

Rukia que estaba colocándose un calcetín que no era pareja del que ya tenía puesto respondió.

 _—Hay bastante confianza, pero no nos conocemos hace tanto tiempo_ —desveló.

Ella se sintió aliviada cuando escuchó la ducha correr. Se miró al espejo y esperaba estar decente o que al menos su aspecto no delatara que en realidad aun cuando pasaran las dos de la tarde no tuviera ninguna intención de levantarse de la cama.

Fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró a Kaien con evidente cara de hastío.

 _—Parece que te desperté_ —dedujo.

 _—Algo por el estilo_ —contestó ella evasivamente.

Él avanzó hasta sentarse en el sillón que ella sabía que él prefería.

 _—No imaginé que estuvieras relacionada con los Kuchiki_ —dijo de pronto.

 _—Más bien con sólo un Kuchiki, Byakuya. Él es mi cuñado_ —respondió.

 _—Por supuesto, oí hablar de él: se casó con una chica que sus padres no aprobaban y lo desheredaron_ —comentó —. _Aun cuando él es el único hijo… esa familia es de temer._

 _—Ya veo que estás relacionado con la historia. Debe ser cierto eso de que todo se sabe_ —agregó —. _¿Por qué Byakuya sabe acerca de tu familia?_

Kaien se quedó callado, por lo que ella pudo inferir, no era un tema que le resultara cómodo, extraño en él.

 _—Los Shiba al igual que los Kuchiki, pertenecen a las familias más antiguas y prestigiosas del país_ —relató como si él no perteneciera a ellos.

¿Hablaba todavía la gente así? ¿A quién rayos le importaban los apellidos hoy en día?

 _—¿Dejaste andando la ducha?_ —preguntó evasivamente Kaien.

Por un segundo había olvidado que tenía que comentarle de Ichigo antes de que él decidiera salir de la ducha.

 _—A decir verdad, no. Hay alguien tomando un baño justo ahora_ —soltó rápidamente.

 _—¿No estás sola?_ —averiguó curioso.

 _—Escucha yo…_ —iba a confirmarlo.

 _—¿Trajiste a un hombre a pasar la noche contigo, Rukia?_ —le preguntó.

Ella se sonrojó y él se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella.

 _—Si sentías deseos de tener a un hombre en tu cama ¿no consideraste que yo podía ser una posibilidad?_ —expuso con seriedad.

Rukia miró a los ojos a Kaien, y él no estaba bromeando. Él había querido decir lo que había dicho.

 _—Kaien…_ —pronunció su nombre sin saber qué decir realmente.

 _—Tranquila, aunque pensé que sería más fácil, no sería divertido si te enamoraras de mí de inmediato_ —expuso.

Ella quiso explicarle que ese no era cualquier hombre el que estaba con ella, que de hecho desde ese día él no debería intentar cortejarla o decirle la clase de cosas que le estaba diciendo, pero nunca había estado en esa posición. Nunca nadie le había dicho que estaba interesado en ella, por lo que no sabía cómo decírselo.

 _—A decir verdad_ _quien está tomando una ducha es mi novio_ —dijo ella.

El hombre frente a ella volvió a su asiento y Rukia supo que iba a tener que contestar preguntas acerca de eso.

 _—¿Desde cuándo?_ —quiso saber

 _—Desde anoche_ —contó con una sonrisa que no pudo guardarse _._

Kaien asintió y no preguntó nada más. Ella lo miraba y no llegaba a hacerse una idea de lo que estaba pensando, pero era evidente que algo tramaba.

Se escucharon los pasos de Ichigo en el baño y Rukia pensó en que luego tendría que ir a secar el piso, no entendía cómo ni cómo era siquiera posible, pero él conseguía mojarlo todo convirtiendo el piso del baño en una zona de peligro incipiente.

Ichigo finalmente se presentó ante ellos y a Rukia el verlo caminando hacia ella le provocó algo parecido a un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Ichigo se presentó y observó que al darse la mano a modo de saludo, él y Kaien se apretaron las manos con más fuerza de lo necesario.

 _—Soy Ichigo Kurosaki_ —se presentó.

 _—Soy Kaien…_ —respondió él —. _¿Kurosaki dijiste…?_

A Rukia le llamó la atención que Kaien no dijera su apellido, pero no pensó en que pudiera significar algo, porque de hecho ella sólo el día anterior se había enterado de cual era.

 _—Sí_ —confirmó Ichigo —. _Kurosaki…_

Ichigo se sentó junto a ella y notó como Kaien lo miraba escrutadoramente, como si lo estuviera estudiando. Ichigo no se percató de eso.

 _—¿Desde hace cuánto se conocen?_ —preguntó Ichigo.

 _—Desde hace poco más de un mes_ —contestó.

Rukia supo que era posible que esa respuesta a Ichigo no le cayera bien, pero él no dijo una sola palabra, sólo la miró y sonrió.

 _—Rukia me dijo que son novios_ —destacó Kaien —. _Sin embargo voy a ser directo contigo, Kurosaki: a la hora que te descuides te la quito._

 _—¡Kaien!_ —reclamó Rukia.

 _—Prefiero ir con la verdad por delante_ —justificó su repentina aclaración —. _Y él no parece un mal tipo, no le voy a mentir._

Miró a su novio que estaba calmado y que sonrió muy confiadamente ante lo que Kaien revelaba sin medir sus palabras. La expresión de él no cambiaba, no conseguía descifrar si es que él se daba cuenta en realidad de las cosas que estaba diciendo. Estaba resultando ser un cretino.

 _—Gracias por decírmelo, lo prefiero así…_ —respondió Ichigo —. _Pero para mí es claro que habías manifestado tus intensiones a ella antes y… ella me escogió a mí._

La cara de Kaien no tenía precio, era evidente que no se esperó una respuesta así. Ichigo había conseguido contestarle con clase.

 _—Rukia, te voy a estar esperando en la habitación_ —anunció Ichigo —. Para concluir lo que dejamos pendiente _._

Se fue por donde mismo había llegado sin armar ningún tipo de escándalo.

 _—Intenté jugar con él, pero él terminó jugando conmigo_ —recalcó Kaien.

 _—¿Qué intentabas hacer diciéndole eso?_ —averiguó ella.

 _—Que me golpeara y que te enojaras por su actitud de troglodita_ —reconoció —. _Me voy, y lección aprendida, desde hoy ya no volveré a llegar sin aviso._

Ella no le dijo que no se fuera, no obstante era lo mejor, aun así no le gustó. Lo acompañó hasta la salida.

 _—Salgamos el lunes_ —ofreció Rukia.

 _—De acuerdo, te llamaré…_ —informó.

Regresó a la habitación donde estaba esperándola Ichigo, quien se había comido todo el chocolate.

 _—¿Ya lo comiste todo de nuevo? ¿Nunca piensas en que yo también quiero un poco?_ —se quejó.

 _—Tómalo como una clase de castigo_ —espetó él.

 _—¿Y un castigo por qué?_ —pidió saber.

 _—¿Te parece poco lo que acaba de pasar?_ —destacó él con un tono que remarcaba su incredulidad.

 _—¿Disimulaste todo el tiempo que en realidad te enojó lo que Kaien dijo?_ —concluyó ella.

 _—No me enojó, pero no me esperé que en este tiempo hubieses conocido a otra persona_ —respondió.

— _No fue algo que buscara_ –reveló -. _Sólo terminó pasando que nos hicimos amigos._

— _La relación entre un hombre y una mujer no solo "termina pasando". Algo debió gustarte de él; siempre es así en todo tipo de relación, incluso con los amigos del mismo sexo. Sientes alguna clase de atracción que mantiene el interés que no se da con todas las personas… Piensa un poco y dime que fue que te gustó de él, después compáralo con lo que te atrae a mí_ –solicitó.

Ella lo pensó un momento y a Kaien lo encontraba atractivo; miró a Ichigo y pensaba lo mismo, pero cuando Ichigo la tocaba su piel ardía; con Kaien evadía el contacto si podía. Siguió cavilando y comparando, sin percatarse que había pasado más tiempo del que el hombre frente a ella estaba dispuesto a esperar.

 _—No se supone que te tardes tanto tiempo, a esta altura deberías haber dicho ya que soy el mejor por lejos sin pensarlo tanto_ —le recriminó.

Ichigo se sentía completamente seguro de que lo elegía a él, y no estaba equivocado. En otra circunstancia hubiese negado ese hecho, no le gustaba cuando él actuaba sobre seguro y se jactara de ello, pero en ese momento el que confiara de esa forma en lo que ella sentía por él fue algo que le hizo sentir muy bien.

 _—La suposición a la que altaneramente llegaste es acertada: las cosas que me gustan de ti son mucho más atrayentes que las de Kaien_ —confirmó.

Él tiró de su mano y ella terminó sobre él. Él comenzó a simular el acto sexual sobre la ropa, incitándola y provocándola.

 _—¿Ya estás duro de nuevo?_ —recalcó.

 _—No creo que haya dejado en ningún minuto de estarlo_ —aclaró.

 _—Pero tú estás limpio; yo no tuve tiempo de tomar una ducha_ —se quejó ella.

 _—Como si eso me importara_ —rechazó su postura —. _No hay excusa que valga._

Le quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior y manteniéndola sobre él, buscó acomodarse de modo que su vagina quedara sobre su erección, mientras jugaba a no encontrar el lugar correcto para penetrarla y mientras él la estimulaba con su glande, ella resaltó en su mente que era eso lo que más le gusta de su relación: la intimidad que tenía con él. A su lado no conocía la palabra vergüenza y la timidez que en escasas oportunidades se presentaba, y si lo hacía no había espacio para esta, por lo que sobraba y terminaba desapareciendo.

.

Byakuya no había hecho ninguna clase de aparición en lo que restó de la semana. Los planes de la universidad se veían cada vez más lejanos y eso opacaba la creciente felicidad de ella, pero lo vería ese domingo durante la visita a Hisana, a la cual no podía escapar, porque la semana anterior no había ido. No ir había sido consecuencia de lo ocurrido con su cuñado, pero ese lugar en el que estaba colaboró y facilitó bastante en su decisión, y es que seguía pensando que su hermana no debería estar ahí.

 _—¿No viniste junto a Byakuya?_ —le preguntó al verla sola Hisana.

 _—Él llegará después según me dijo_ —mintió.

Su hermana no debía enterarse de que ella no estaba viviendo con él como había prometido, si lo descubría podía inquietarse.

 _—Está bien, me gusta estar a solas contigo_ –respondió contenta —. _Hace tiempo que no estábamos así._

Hisana le contó detalles acerca de su rutina y que estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas en ese lugar. Observó como ella cuidaba de los demás internos y como estaba al pendiente de los horarios y de sus medicinas, parecía como si poder cuidar de muchas personas la hiciera realmente feliz. Su hermana parecía efectivamente estar mejorando. Era probable que la fecha de su partida estuviera cerca.

La hora de visita terminó y Rukia se marchó. Hisana le dijo que no necesitaba obligarse a venir si en realidad no quería hacerlo. Ella se sintió mal de no haber podido ocultar que no estaba agradada estando en aquel recinto.

Byakuya no había llegado al final y aunque trató de no hacerlo, se preocupó por él, su hermana le había dicho que él nunca había faltado, pero no estaba completamente segura de sí debería llamarlo, y para cuando lo hizo y él no contestó, se planteó ir a la casa en la que antes residía, de todos modos estaba cerca. De alguna manera el haber estado con Hisana le hizo recordar que ella le había pedido que velara por él y que no lo dejara tan solo; cosa que había hecho tan pronto ella se había internado. Sintió una clase de deber, porque aun cuando las cosas se habían tergiversado ella seguía queriéndolo. Él era importante para ella.

Llamó a la puerta, pero nadie respondió, y no demasiado decidida usó las llaves que aún llevaba consigo, entrando a la casa, porque el auto estaba estacionado y él no solía salir sin éste. Miró en la cocina, el salón y en todos los lugares, hasta que la única opción que quedó era que de estar en casa estuviera en su habitación. Golpeó suavemente a la puerta y al no responder nadie, entró, encontrando a Byakuya durmiendo completamente vestido sobre la cama.

 _—¿Byakuya?_ —lo llamó.

Él no respondió, por lo que se acercó más para comprobar si todo andaba bien, y al hacerlo ese olor tan propio de él le removió el estómago. En otro momento tal concentración la hubiese noqueado, pero había desarrollado alguna clase de resistencia durante el tiempo que no había estado, ya no se sentía tan vulnerable como alguna vez se había sentido. Observó por unos segundos su respiración acompasada y le tranquilizó ver que todo anduviera bien, él realmente sólo estaba durmiendo. Quizás había tenido una semana difícil; siempre tenía más trabajo en los últimos días del mes, acostumbraba llegar tarde y apenas comía antes de caer rendido. Aquello se le había olvidado.

Estaba atravesando la puerta para marcharse, cuando se sobresaltó al oír la voz de él.

 _—¿Rukia?_ —la nombró.

Hubiese preferido que él siguiera durmiendo, pero dado que había sido descubierta, no le quedó más que contestarle.

 _—Hola…_ —saludó.

Byakuya se acomodó de modo que quedó sentado en la cama. Ella trató de no pensar en que se veía sexy con la camisa toda corrida y el pelo -siempre ordenado- medianamente caótico.

 _—¿Qué haces acá?_ —interrogó.

 _—Hisana me pidió que viniera_ —mintió con facilidad _—. Faltaste a la visita de hoy y aunque te llamé no respondías al teléfono… Ella estaba preocupada._

Él comenzó a buscar la hora y se notó sorprendido tras enterarse de que era ya de noche.

 _—Vengo de allá_ —le explicó —. _Hisana estaba bien..._

Él asintió y comenzó a rascarse los ojos.

 _—Me quedé dormido tan pronto llegué… he dormido más de quince horas_ —se lamentó.

 _—Está bien, no te preocupes_ —lo confortó —. _El mundo sigue girando..._

 _—Es bueno saberlo_ —contestó de buen humor.

El silencio se hizo presente y las miradas no se encontraban. Rukia anunció que se iba.

 _—¿Quieres cenar conmigo?_ —consultó él.

Ella dudó un momento, pero era sólo una cena y era obvio que él no había probado bocado. Debía estar hambriento y él no era muy dado a comer solo…

 _—De acuerdo, prepararé algo_ —contestó ella.

 _—Pidamos que traigan comida_ —descartó él -. _¿Hay algo que quieras?_

Si había algo que a ambos les gustaba y a Hisana no era la comida thai y él aceptó la sugerencia.

La comida había estado maravillosa. Ese lugar al que habían pedido el reparto a domicilio era el favorito de ambos.

 _—¡Hace tiempo que no comíamos esto!_ —recalcó ella animadamente.

 _—Es cierto_ —confirmó él —. _Hisana odia particularmente este tipo de comida_.

Rukia no sabía que más acotar. Sentía que debía irse pero no sabía cómo proceder. No quería que hubiesen espacios vacíos que se llenaran de incomodidad y él parecía estar concentrado en su propio mundo.

 _—Hisana parece estar mejorando_ —relató —. _Le gusta ese lugar más de lo que pude llegar a pensar._

 _—Sí…_ —contestó lacónico.

 _—Byakuya_ —lo nombró —. _Hay algo que quiero saber._

La mirada de él en ella la sentía. Había pedido su atención pero el tenerla había resultado abrumadora.

 _—Lo que dijiste acerca del apoyo financiero para poder estudiar…_ —empezó a hablar —. _¿Sigue en pie?_

No esperó que la expresión ida de él cambiara a una molesta.

 _—Sí_ —confirmó sin titubear —. _¿Por qué?_ _¿Ya sabes qué quieres estudiar?_

Le era difícil hablar de ello, pero él había sido el principal impulsor de la idea y la expresión de ensimismamiento fue cambiada por una de expectación. Él lucia más alegre después de oírla decir que quería estudiar.

 _—Sí_ —afirmó.

Ella sintió el calor apoderarse de sus mejillas furiosamente. Siempre se había negado a empezar proyectos a largo plazo, por lo que no conocía bien ese sentimiento de emoción al verse finalmente involucrada en uno y expresarlo le daba vergüenza.

 _—¿De verdad?_ —quiso estar seguro —. _¿No lo dices para contentarme?_

Le contó sus planes, del centro de formación, cuánto costaba y todos los detalles que sabía al respecto. Byakuya parecía muy dispuesto a escucharla y asentía a modo de respuesta, sin interrumpir.

 _—Sólo hay algo que no me gusta de todo eso… ¿por qué quieres un grado técnico pudiendo tener uno profesional?_ —interrogó —. _No será porque es más barato, ¿cierto?_

Aunque argumentó que no, él no le creyó, pero la felicitó y la instó a estudiar para conseguir entrar a la universidad.

 _—Estoy orgulloso de tu decisión_ —le informó —. _Ya verás que conocerás todo un mundo y diferentes personas. Si es lo que realmente quieres, estaré encantado de colaborar contigo, Rukia_.

Él no parecía ser el mismo hombre que había aparecido en su casa pidiéndole tomar una decisión hacía una semana, y lo prefería así. Había sido agradable hablar con él como lo hacía antes de que sus sentimientos la alborotaran y los de él se hubiesen confundido.

.

Volver a ir al piso de Ichigo fue estimulante, porque fue en ese lugar donde su vida dio un giro.

 _—Llegaste justo a tiempo_ —le dijo contento.

Ella no entendía bien, pero cuando la empujó sobre la cama recién hecha y rebotó comprendió. En la antigua cama cuando caía con esa brusquedad su espalda se resentía.

 _—Compré una cama nueva_ —evidenció —. _Y hay que inaugurarla._

 _—¿Y yo qué tengo que ver?_ —bromeó con él.

 _—Eres parte fundamental en esa tarea tan laboriosa_ —espetó.

Se besaron y mientras lo hacían las dudas comenzaron a surgir. Ella había sentido cierto mosqueo con esa cama, pero nunca lo había dicho, tampoco era algo que le hubiese quitado el sueño, pero el saber que ese colchón era nuevo le hizo sentir mejor.

 _—Somos novios ahora, pero no sé qué esperas de mi_ —expuso ella —. _Las cosas no son demasiado diferentes a como cuando sólo vivíamos juntos._

 _—¿Que no son distintas?_ —interrogó confundido —. _¿En serio lo crees?_

 _—Ni un poco diferente_ —reiteró.

Él pareció reflexionar un momento con lo que ella expuso y finalmente habló.

 _—¿Qué espero de ti? No es muy complicado: para empezar tienes absolutamente prohibido pensar sexualmente en nadie que no sea yo_ –manifestó serio -. _En hacer cualquier plan que implique contacto del tipo sexual con un hombre que no sea yo… y particularmente tienes restringido el ver a tu cuñado._

Rukia sonrió con lo que él esperaba de ella.

— _Esos son sólo mis supuestos deberes… ¿y qué hay de los tuyos? ¿cuáles son mis derechos?_ —consultó divertida.

 _—No me acostaré con ninguna otra_ —juró.

 _—¿Eso es todo? ¿Para ti si está bien fantasear y hacer planes con otras chicas?_ —inquirió curiosa y ligeramente molesta.

 _—Lo haré aunque te diga que no. No lo puedo controlar y tampoco te quiero mentir_ —confesó —. _Sin embargo, cuando pienso en ti y en tus pechos pequeños me excito más de lo que lo haría con cualquiera y no haré planes con nadie._

Él era demasiado sincero a veces.

 _—¿No hay nadie en tu vida, Ichigo? Es decir… además de_ _mi_ —necesitó conocer más de él de pronto.

Ichigo guardó silencio un momento.

 _—No soy particularmente dado a las chicas ¿sabes?_ —confesó _—. Son complicadas, demandantes y esperan demasiado de uno._

 _—¿Y yo soy todo eso para ti?_ —preguntó medianamente ofendida.

Él trató de evadir la respuesta.

 _—Eres eso y más_ —aseguró —. _Pero lo chupas como ninguna._

No esperaba que le dijera que la amaba ni mucho menos, pero de ahí a ser sólo una buena mamadora la relegaba a perder el puesto en cualquier minuto en que se diera la oportunidad de conocer a una chica con una boca más hábil. La respuesta la dejó sin palabras.

 _—Eres un imbécil_ —soltó con hastío.

 _—¿Y tú crees todo tan fácilmente?_ —respondió él —. _Me lo han chupado mejor…_

En algún minuto ella comprendió que era broma, pero no le gustaba que lo dijera de ese modo.

 _—Conservarás sólo el recuerdo de que alguna vez tuve tu pene en mi boca_ —debatió —. _Y tu cama puedes inaugurarla tu solo._

Se recostó en la cama dándole la espalda, y estaba dispuesta a no cambiar de opinión.

 _—Oye, Rukia… sí sabes que lo dije todo en modo de juego ¿no?_ —requirió saber.

Ella lo ignoró y aunque intentó que no la abrazara, se sintió increíblemente confortada por él, y no se movió de la posición en la que quedaron.

 _—Hoy no inauguraremos el colchón_ –se lamentó Ichigo —. _Y ahora sé que eres sensible respecto a tus habilidades sexuales, tendré más cuidado con lo que digo._

No estaba realmente enojada, sólo tenía mucho sueño y antes de poder aclararlo se quedó dormida. Él no la dejó de abrazar en ningun momento y tampoco insistió en que tuvieran sexo. Ella reconoció el respecto en su actuar.

.

El teléfono empezó a sonar temprano, ella no solía quedarse a dormir donde Ichigo, aunque él si iba al suyo, pero esa mañana coincidió en que tenía que estar temprano en su trabajo. Hacía días que intentaba dar con Kaien pero él no respondía. Había tardado un poco en notarlo, pero lo extrañaba, por lo que pensó que podía ser él viendo las llamadas perdidas y mensajes que le había dejado y sin mirar quién llamaba en la pantalla.

 _—¿Hola?_ —interrogó.

 _—Rukia…_ —habló la voz.

 _—Byakuya… hola…_ —saludó al reconocerlo.

Su voz sonaba extraña.

 _—Rukia necesito hablar contigo_ —solicitó.

 _—Estoy disponible, ven si quieres o puedes decírmelo por teléfono_ —ofreció.

Recordó la petición de Ichigo de no estar a solas con su cuñado y rogó porque prefiriera contarle lo que tenía que decirle a través de este.

 _—Es algo complicado_ —expuso —. _Prefiero que ir allá._

Estaba ansiosa, Byakuya no era de los que se alarmaban con facilidad, algo debía estar pasando y mientras bebía té, Byakuya anunció que había arribado.

 _—¿Qué pasó?_ —le pregunto tan pronto abrió la puerta.

 _—Fui a hablar con el médico de Hisana_ —sostuvo —. _Descubrí que_ _ella ha estado pidiéndole que no la deje salir aun cuando fue dada de alta… Ella no quiere volver a casa._

 _—¿Qué dices?_ —interrogó contrariada —. _¿Por qué ella no querría eso?_

Ella lo sospechó esa última vez que la fue a ver, pero no lo había mencionado.

 _—Hubo otra cosa que el médico expuso…_ —manifestó.

Byakuya tomo una pausa y continuó hablando tras eso.

 _—Ella expresó sus deseos de separarse de mi… dijo que la había estado ahogando todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos y que no le permití realizarse como persona_ —relató con evidente tristeza —. _Eso no es cierto, yo le sugerí que estudiara o que trabajara si quería y ella fue la que se negó…_

Él estaba visiblemente afectado por lo que estaba pasando.

 _—Quizás el médico entendió mal_ —intentó justificar —. _Tal vez ella sólo está confundida._

 _—Ella se negó a verme hoy_ —narró _—. Escuché como le pedía a la encargada que mintiera por ella, nadie me lo contó._

¿Qué estaba pasando con su hermana? Tenía que averiguarlo con urgencia. Ella sabía que Byakuya le había ofrecido estudiar, él era el principal impulsor de la idea de que la gente debía educarse todo lo que podía.

 _—Hisana no está confundida_ —negó —. _Ella prefiere estar en un lugar al que no pertenece en vez de compartir el espacio conmigo._

 _—Tiene que haber alguna razón, un motivo… algo_ —indagó ella.

 _—Hay algo_ —admitió él.

 _—Le dije que estaba empezando a sentir cosas por ti, tal como tú me lo pediste_ —tomó un momento antes de continuar —. _¿Ahora me creerás si te aseguro que no estoy confundido por tu parecido con ella…?_

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! Espero que estén bien.  
_**

 ** _Muchísimos saludos... Ojalá les agrade esta actualización._**

 ** _Respondí algunos reviews, lo siento si no contesté todos ;-;_**

 ** _Hasta pronto, espero..._**

 _ **Nos queda una espera de dos semanas para el final del manga...** _


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo/Rukia**

 **Advertencia: las de siempre.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XIII**

¿Byakuya había tenido el coraje de decirle algo así a su hermana? ¿Cómo se había atrevido? No se había dado cuenta cuándo había comenzado, pero cuando su visión se nubló, comprendió que estaba llorando.

—¿Cómo pudiste decirle algo así a mi hermana? —indagó.

Lo miró detenidamente y siguió sin poder identificar si se sentía herida, consternada o ambas.

—Tú me dijiste que no me creerías si no se lo decía a ella —justificó su actuar—. Ella está sana, y sólo se estaba refugiando en ese lugar. Hisana no quería volver casa en primer lugar.

Rukia recordó que esas habían sido sus palabras textuales. Había dicho exactamente eso, él tenía razón: había manifestado que solo tomaría en cuenta sus palabras con esas condiciones; las cuales se habían dado. Ella lo había decretado pensando que tales condiciones jamás se darían.

—Hice lo que me pediste —dijo determinado.

Byakuya comenzó a aproximarse a ella y Rukia no sabía qué hacer. Estaba confundida y algo atemorizada y no podía definir si estaba siendo capaz de no demostrarlo porque de nuevo estaba volviendo a paralizarse ante su presencia. Al parecer, cuando él se había acercado de esa forma tan determinada, su cuerpo no respondió más a su propia voluntad.

—¿De verdad lo hiciste? —consultó con voz débil.

Ella no sabía si lo había dicho lo suficientemente alto como para ser oída.

—Aunque esto me convierta en el peor de los hombres, la verdad llevo más de un año reprimiéndolo —desveló.

¿Un año? No… más de un año. ¿Él había dicho que llevaba todo ese tiempo pensando en ella de la misma forma en que ella lo hacía con él? Ya no lloraba y la voz tampoco le salía, a pesar de que tenía tantas preguntas e inquietudes que necesitaban ser respondidas…

—Fue una sorpresa descubrir que tú te sentías atraída sexualmente hacia mí —reveló —. En un principio me asustó, lo admito, pero era algo en lo que no podía dejar de pensar aun cuando consideraba que estaba mal, y más tarde la idea me agradó; eres tan hermosa y joven… y me mirabas como si no hubiese un hombre mejor...

Rukia se daba cuenta de que estaba temblando y no era por el frío. Eran los nervios.

Cuando llegaba a casa y me saludabas, siempre en tu rostro había una sonrisa para mí; cuando después supe que te tocabas pensando en mí… sentía que no merecía algo así. Nunca me había pasado… jamás me había ocurrido algo parecido; nunca quise que fueras tú quien me provocara esta excitación, Rukia… así como tampoco creo que hayas sido tú la que lo buscó; sólo pasó y no puedo seguir ignorándolo.

Fue inevitable remembrar la cantidad de veces que había fantaseado con él. Descubrir la masturbación fue una consecuencia que se dio después de comenzar a darse cuenta que le gustaba, y que cuando pensaba en él inexplicablemente su vagina comenzaba a arder, y luego que era increíblemente agradable tocarse en esas circunstancias. Esa parte de su vida personal y sexual comenzó con él como causa; él con su amabilidad y atenciones con ella habían provocado que se odiara a si misma por demasiado tiempo. Él tenía razón: ninguno de los dos buscó sentirse como lo hacían.

—¿Me crees ahora? —interrogó.

Una pregunta tan directa ameritaba que la respuesta fuera sincera, y ella lo aceptó. Aquello que estaba pasando no era parte de un sueño o una pesadilla, era algo que estaba pasando: Byakuya, a quien ella deseó como nada en la vida, el esposo de su única hermana, le estaba diciendo que llevaba más de un año controlándose porque ella lo excitaba. Ella.

Le costó en un comienzo mirarlo, su cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes que su cerebro le enviaba, pero cuando lo hizo ella supo que no podía seguir huyendo.

—Sí —confirmó.

—¿Y qué harás al respecto? —le preguntó.

Era la interrogante más obvia después de todo, ella debía haberlo visto venir. Sería una mentirosa si dijera que no se sentía bien cuando un hombre como él le decía que la deseaba y ella seguía sintiendo cosas por él, unos sentimientos como los que él había despertado en ella no habían modo que pudieran desvanecerse tan fácil, pero no era algo tan simple de aceptar, estaba su hermana y también estaba Ichigo…

—Dije que te creería, pero no dije que lo consideraría —contestó a la defensiva.

Byakuya buscó algún atisbo en su cara de que ella estuviera bromeando o algo, dedujo ella por cómo la miró.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —agregó él —. Esa es una respuesta que no voy a aceptar.

—Hisana… mi hermana —dijo ella.

Él le acarició la mejilla y apoyó su cuerpo en el de ella. Byakuya respiró sobre su cabello profundamente, como si estuviera inhalando su aroma. Sintió que su mano también temblaba, lo que estaba haciendo con ella para él era tan complicado como para ella, pero a diferencia de ella, Byakuya estaba luchando contra su propia moral y valores con valentía. Ella lo empujó antes de caer completamente ante lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Me has gustado durante mucho tiempo —reconoció ella —. Pero hay demasiado en juego… yo tengo un novio y tú una esposa, que no es otra que mi hermana. Necesito tiempo.

La expresión en su rostro era de una evidente incredulidad ante lo que oía.

—¿Tiempo…? ¿Cuánto más quieres esperar? —interrogó impaciente.

Rukia lo miró molesta, él estaba demasiado notablemente ansioso, pero volvió a hablar después de soltar un largo suspiro.

—Está bien —aceptó —. He tenido más tiempo que tú para lidiar con todo esto; sé que no es fácil.

Él le dio más espacio retrocediendo un paso.

—Voy a estar esperando tu respuesta —le advirtió.

Al despedirse Byakuya le dio un beso en la mejilla que le dejó las piernas inestables. Ella agradeció que se marchara, se estaba sintiendo muy presionada y por sobretodo, aun cuando fuera difícil de admitir, tentada.

Abrió la puerta un poco y observó al hombre del que acababa de despedirse marchándose. Él había sido el primer hombre que deseó; se tocó innumerables veces pensando en él e imaginándoselo sobre ella; acabando dentro de ella. Había envidiado a su hermana en tantas oportunidades que había perdido la cuenta. La culpabilidad que sentía, cuando después de esas noches agitadas se sentaba a desayunar con su Hisana era enorme, pero ya no era así. Vivir omitiendo esos deslices nocturnos se había hecho parte de su esencia, convirtiéndola en alguien introvertida y exacerbadamente culpable de sus propios sentimientos.

Byakuya se estaba alejando y ella dijo su nombre, y no había sido lo suficientemente alto como para que la escuchara, pero él se volteó y volvió atrás todos los pasos que había dado, encontrándose frente a ella antes de que ella procesara lo que acababa de pasar.

—Dijiste mi nombre —dijo él ocultando una sonrisa.

—No lo hice… —negó.

Él comenzó a acorralarla hasta que estuvieron ambos dentro de la casa. Él cerró la puerta.

—Dejemos de pretender —espetó él.

Si insistes en esto harás que me odie a mí misma y a ti por lo que me reste de vida –dijo poco convencida.

—Yo ya me odio —expuso —. Tú ya lo haces desde hace tiempo, pensar las cosas e imaginarlas es sólo un poco menos malo que concretarlas. Estoy dispuesto a sentirme más culpable de lo que ya me siento, si tú lo aceptas también.

—No puedo creer que me estés diciendo eso —susurró —. Es patético.

Byakuya se agachó y aunque ella imaginó que la besaría él se dirigió a su cuello, donde sintió aquel cálido aire provocarle cosquillas y haciéndola temblar. Sus pezones se sensibilizaron y la alertaron de que estaba corriendo peligro.

—Byakuya… —dijo su nombre sin saber por qué su voz sonó como lo hizo.

La besó en el cuello y ascendió por la mandíbula hasta posar nuevamente sus labios en su mejilla, continuando hasta su frente y descendiendo por la nariz, para abrirse camino a sus labios. Ella estaba estática en la posición que había quedado antes de que todo eso comenzara, sus pensamientos que habían estado disputando una lucha interna, de pronto se vieron detenidos para terminar sin poder pensar en nada en particular. Los vellos de su brazo se erizaron al percatarse que él estaba realmente besándola y entonces cedió, aun cuando pensaba en Ichigo y también en su hermana.

Le respondió el beso con rabia apenas contenida. Había soñado con eso, lo había deseado en incontables ocasiones, pero cuando estaba finalmente sucediendo, no se sentía bien, no obstante su lengua continuó respondiendo y ella misma se encargó de quitarle la ropa. Comenzó con la parte superior; él vestía un impecable traje que terminó siendo pisoteado por ambos cuando pasaron sobre éste cuando se dirigieron a la habitación.

—¿Esta cama la has compartido con él? —interrogó él.

Ella no entendía su necesidad de hacer preguntas tan obvias que podían ser contestadas sin que fuera necesario siquiera hacerlas. Rukia no quería hablar y no lo haría, por lo que comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, encontrándose por primera vez con el torso de Byakuya al desnudo. Era delgado y estaba bastante marcado, pero fue inevitable no hacer la comparación con Ichigo, cuyos músculos estaban más definidos. Su piel era tan pálida como la suya también, dándole el aspecto de debilidad que jamás vio en Ichigo.

Recorrió con la palma de sus manos el torso de él, y él terminó por quitarse la camisa. Rukia no quería verlo a los ojos, pero su cuerpo ya respondía a la necesidad de tener sexo, sus pezones ya estaban erectos y podía sentir la humedad escurrirse; en términos físicos estaba completamente lista para concretar el acto sexual, pero por otro lado, emocionalmente, estaba en una contienda.

—No quiero tener sexo en la misma cama que compartiste con otro hombre —espetó él.

Las opciones no eran muchas, pero cuando él comenzó a tocar sus pechos, ella se concentró en sus manos, sobretodo una vez que él la dejó sin su brasier y el contacto experto de sus dedos le hizo desear que la tocara más al sur de su cuerpo, cosa que él no tardó en hacer. Sus dedos eran largos y delgados y los sonidos que estos hacían cuando estuvo masturbándola, más que excitarla, la avergonzaban, aunque él no parecía notarlo y es que frente a él, se cuestionaba más todo: ¿estaría lo suficientemente depilada? ¿La ducha que había tomado antes de que él llegara iba a ser suficiente? ¿Debería pedirle tiempo para tomar otra? ¿Estaba bien si gemía de manera poco contenida si lo sentía? Ella no era tímida, pero con Byakuya estaba descubriendo una faceta distinta de sí misma, y no estaba segura de sí se sentía demasiada cómoda sintiéndose así.

Rukia podía sentir su erección, pero no sabía bien si deseaba verlo o tocarlo; no estaba segura de sí podría por voluntad propia, pero él mismo la incitó a hacerlo cuando se desabrochó el pantalón e introdujo su mano dentro de la ropa interior. Aquello era surrealista, era tan extraño que se preguntaba si estaba drogada con algo distinto a la marihuana, porque lo que hacía era más que otra cosa era obedecer, era como si su voluntad se hubiese marchado y estuviera dejándolo hacer, porque él se veía sumido en lo que estaba, mientras ella no podía entregarse a lo placentero del momento; Si debía ser honesta no lo estaba disfrutando realmente…

—Levántate —ordenó.

El tono hostil no le gustó, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Se habían sentado en la cama cuando él comenzó a tocarla, y al pararse ella, él le quitó todo y la dejó completamente desnuda. Lo miró de reojo, pero no notó que estuviera mirándola a ella realmente, era como si él estuviese en un estado de concentración superior.

Byakuya se desnudó y fue tonto de su parte no querer ver lo que ya había tocado, pero se negó a hacerlo de todos modos. Él hizo que se girara y le diera la espalda, pero cuando sintió el calor que su erección desprendía en la parte posterior de su cuerpo sintió que el coraje regresó a ella, y fue cuando finalmente habló:

—Yo no tengo sexo si no es con preservativo —dictaminó.

Esa era una mentira. La única ocasión que lo había intentado no había podido tolerarlo, pero esa era una promesa que le había hecho a Ichigo hacía ya tiempo, que no quería transgredir. Sólo a Ichigo dejaba entrar en ella sin protección.

Rukia podría asegurar que oyó una risa burlesca, y ella sintió como él rozó su erección contra su trasero; aquello no le gustó y lo empujó. La estaba pasando a llevar.

—¡Te dije que no! —alzó la voz —. Y para aclararlo: yo sólo tengo sexo convencional.

No sabía que expresión había adoptado su rostro, pero él entendió que ella estaba hablando en serio y la miraba suspicazmente, asintiendo.

—Como si fuera a tragarme ese cuento —refutó él.

—Si te lo crees o no es cosa tuya. Ya te lo dije —vociferó —. Si no te gusta, puedes irte.

Aquella situación no se estaba dando como en ninguna de sus fantasías. Byakuya masculló unas palabras y la dejó sola. ¿Era acaso alivio lo que sintió cuando él se retiró? Pensó por un momento que todo quedaría ahí, porque él se estaba tardando, no obstante él volvió con un vistoso y plateado envoltorio.

—¿Estabas preparado? —inquirió ella medio molesta.

—Es complicado de explicar —dijo secamente —. Y de todos modos no me creerías por qué lo llevaba conmigo.

Rukia estaba en una encrucijada, pero cuando él se colocó el preservativo e hizo que se inclinara apoyando las manos en el borde de la cama, sin besarla comprendió que iba a ser muy distinto a lo que había estado acostumbrada. Eso no iba a ser ni remotamente parecido a lo que había imaginado en esas incontables oportunidades.

—Inclínate más —solicitó él.

Ella lo hizo y sintió cómo intentó introducirse en ella. El látex se sentía viscoso y era resbaloso. El sentimiento de culpabilidad, que poco a poco se había adormilado con las endorfinas liberadas con el juego previo, despertaba a medida que él seguía entrando en ella y esa sensación no le estaba agradando nada: no le gustaba no poder mirar a quien se lo estaba metiendo, no le acomodaba la posición, el látex se sentía extraño… simplemente no quería y no pudo más cuando él la tomó de las cadera para comenzar a penetrarla más profundamente, porque apenas había entrado un poco.

—¡No! —gritó —. Detente, por favor…

Él no siguió intentado adentrarse más, pero tampoco se salió y ella necesitaba que lo hiciera cuanto antes.

—¿Te hice daño? —preguntó preocupado.

Rukia había comenzado a llorar por la vulnerabilidad en la que se sentía. Él interrumpió la conexión física entre ellos, no obstante las lágrimas de ella no decrecían, muy por el contrario, era como si no pudiera parar de llorar. Ella vio como él intentaba tocarla, pero se arrepentía antes de conseguirlo y ella no quería que lo hiciera. Quería que se fuera y no volviera, no obstante él terminó por abrazarla.

—Perdóname —pidió mientras le besaba el pelo —. Discúlpame por favor. Lo lamento… lo lamento.

La voz de él denotaba que él se estaba sintiendo realmente afectado por lo que había acontecido. Rukia temblaba, pero estar en sus brazos era reconfortante. No quedaban rastros del Byakuya que la había asustado. El abrazo se volvió más fuerte a medida que dejó de luchar con él con el objetivo de que la soltara y se quedó quieta. Seguían ambos desnudos, el contacto piel con piel se estaba dando y no había un ápice de excitación por eso.

—Byakuya… —lo llamó ella.

Sus ojos y los de él se encontraron y ambos comprendieron lo que había pasado: ambos habían malinterpretado sus sentimientos el uno por el otro.

—Creo que lo mejor es que nos vistamos —sugirió él.

El silencio en la habitación era interrumpido sólo por el ruido que hacían ambos al vestirse, y había sido incomodo, dado que la ropa de ambos estaba toda revuelta. Cuando él le pasó su ropa interior y él le indicó que le pasara la suya, la cual estaba pisando, pensó que podía morir de vergüenza en ese momento.

No había mucho que decir, aquello había sido demasiado intenso y a la vez absurdo, y en lo que a ella concernía tiene que haber sido lo más incómodo que haya vivido en su vida. Había quedado claro para ella que lo que alguna vez había sentido por Byakuya no había sido otra cosa que infatuación… ¿descubriría él lo mismo tras aquella desastrosa experiencia?

Byakuya estaba casi listo, y su apariencia desarreglada era muy parecida a la que tenía cuando había llegado, excepto por algunos detalles. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero no había rastro en él de que hubiese estado desnudo tan solo unos minutos antes, mientras que ella no estaba segura de sí lucía como una mendiga.

Ella se sentó en la cama y él hizo lo mismo. Le tomó la mano y se la besó.

—Siento lo que sucedió —empezó él —. Yo no soy así… yo nunca…

Rukia no quería oír hablar de eso, pero debía hacerlo.

—Lo que siento por ti ahora es diferente a lo que sentía antes —fue directa.

A ella le pareció que él dejó soltar aire aliviadamente.

—A mí me sigues gustando —dijo él haciendo que su corazón se paralizara por lo que pudieron haber sido un par de segundos —. Aunque no del modo que imaginé…

Nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerse con él habían estado sentados en la misma cama o tan cerca. Todo el tiempo ella había pasado huyendo de él y de sus no tan claros sentimientos y era raro, pero aunque había pasado el peor bochorno de su existencia se sentía más cómoda que nunca con él. Podía decir con seguridad que había cambiado la página de su vida, y ya no era Byakuya el protagonista de sus desvelos. Había sido liberador y el método para conseguir saberlo más que cuestionable, pero ya no tenía un amor imposible por su cuñado… y se sentía jodidamente bien por eso.

Rukia le sonrió y él le avisó que iría al baño. No lo expuso, pero sabía que aún tenía el condón puesto y no debía ser demasiado cómodo…

—Lo mejor es que me vaya —expuso él.

Ella estaba de acuerdo, tenía demasiado que pensar. Habían llegado demasiado lejos y aunque ahora sentía que podía realmente avanzar, tenía que reconocer que todo eso había tenido un alto precio: había engañado a Ichigo, y también a su hermana.

—Siento que tuviéramos que llegar a este punto darme cuenta de lo imbécil que estaba siendo —reconoció Byakuya.

—No fuiste el único —agregó ella con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

El silencio embarazoso se apropió del lugar nuevamente, y ella supo que tenía que decir lo que estaba pensando:

—Ésto jamás pasó —sostuvo ella.

Byakuya la quedó mirando mientras pestañeaba, y ella en su mente repasaba detalles de su rostro en lo que no había reparado, pero no cuestionaba el que en conjunto él era un hombre realmente atractivo…

—Si pasó —refutó él —. Sin embargo no tenemos que hablar de esto nunca.

—¿Y Hisana…? ¿Qué pasará con ella? —quiso saber.

—No quiero saber de ella —rechazó.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué su expresión confundida pero de cierto modo pacífica había cambiado por una de ira irresoluta?

—Ella se fue de mi lado —dijo dolido —. No voy a ser yo quien la obligue a estar conmigo si piensa todo lo que dijo sobre mí.

Rukia recordó lo que su cuñado le había comentado cuando había llegado.

—Me marcho —anunció —. Y… eres hermosa, Rukia… aunque llegamos demasiado lejos con lo que creíamos que sentíamos, creo que fue porque muy fácil confundirse contigo. Me sentí honrado con tus sentimientos hacia mí… muy halagado.

Byakuya volvió a acercarse a ella, pero en esa ocasión le dio un beso en la coronilla y fue la primera vez en la que ella no sintió deseos de huir de él… ya todo estaba en orden, al fin podía descansar, al menos en ese sentido…

.

Tomó un baño de tina, en el cual las arrugas por haber estado sumergida tanto tiempo, se manifestaron. Había sido el más largo que había tomado y sólo se salió una vez que sintió que con el calor se estaba adormilando y es que se sentía pésimo ¿cómo ir y decirle a su novio que lo había engañado? Se había liberado de una mochila, para volver a cargar con otra…

Ichigo la llamó cuatro veces y le había mandado mensajes para saber de ella. Rukia le dijo que le dolía la cabeza y que quería descansar, y la culpabilidad incrementó más si podía cuando él le dijo que podía ir a cuidar de ella.

Ella no merecía sus atenciones… ella era una puta que se había acostado con su propio cuñado. Prácticamente.

.

Pasó una semana dándole mensajes evasivos a Ichigo, y no abriendo cuando él iba y con cada una de las excusas que le daba se sentía más podrida, porque no podía seguir haciéndole eso: ella debía decirle la verdad y sería esa misma tarde.

.

Él había llegado corriendo, por lo que no se percató de que ella había corrido la cara para besarla a modo de saludo, y con rapidez se dirigió al baño. Ella lo esperaba caminando de un lado a otro en el salón, pensando cómo y cuáles serían las palabras que le diría. Él no merecía que lo mantuviera en un engaño.

—Oye Rukia… —escuchó.

Su cuerpo se congeló al oírlo detrás de ella.

—¿Tuviste visitas? —inquirió él.

¿Visitas? Ella no recibía ni un alma en ese departamento. Él era la primera persona que iba en una semana.

—No —negó y lo recalcó con el gesto en su cabeza.

—Es que cuando estaba limpiando mis bolsillos, se me cayó un billete en la papelera del baño… y encontré algo de lo más gracioso… —relató.

¿La papelera del baño? Nunca la ocupaba… ¿Qué podría haber encontrado ahí?

—Me encontré esto —le mostró un envoltorio plateado —. ¿Cómo habrá llegado algo así ahí si nosotros no ocupamos de estos y nadie ha venido?

Los ojos se le secaron, el corazón latió con rapidez y sintió como si la sangre se le estancara.

La sonrisa sarcástica que tenía hasta ese minuto desapareció y se convirtió en una expresión de tristeza…

—¿Era por esto que no querías verme…? —adivinó —. ¿No sabías cómo explicarlo o no sabías como terminar conmigo para seguir acostándote con otros?

—Ichigo… —dijo ella.

—¿Sabes? No me importa. No quiero oírlo, olvídalo —manifestó —. Vive la vida que quieras, que yo lo haré con la mía. ¿Está demás decirte que terminamos, verdad?

Y todo eso había pasado en menos de cinco minutos. Había pensado en qué decirle todo ese tiempo, y lo irónico es que no había sido necesario decirle una sola palabra… Estaba jodida y lo que tenía lo merecía. Era una mierda de persona...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Se acerca el final... quedan dos-tres capítulos.**


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo/Rukia**

 **Advertencia: temática fuerte, pero eso no es novedad.  
**

 **(Perspectiva de Ichigo)**

* * *

 **Capítulo XIV**

Estaba asqueado y enojado como pocas veces en su vida lo había estado, porque se sentía como un tonto; Rukia le había visto la cara. Él había estado preocupado por ella todo ese tiempo, y ella por otro lado, acostándose con alguien más y sin ser capaz de decírselo inventaba excusas para no verlo.

—Al menos tuvo la decencia de usar condón… —masculló enojado —. Me respetó auque fuera en ese sentido.

Rukia vivía cerca de la zona donde se concentraba la vida bohemia, y sin pensarlo demasiado se dirigió hacia allá; era seguro que se encontraría con alguien y podría pasar el rato, porque si estaba solo no podría dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, y él no necesitaba pensar en eso, no obstante no importó cuan duro trató ni cuánta marihuana fumó acompañado de Chad, no podía dejar pensar en que su novia lo había engañado.

—¿Por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo? —se lamentó.

Hacía años había conocido a Chad por una circunstancia parecida, que había sido su primera novia lo había dejado, y también lo había engañado.

—No lo sé… es extraño, esa chica no parecía de esas —recalcó —. ¿Te explicó por qué? Es decir, un engaño siempre es algo malo… pero circunstancias pudieron llevarla a ello.

—Cuando alguien ocupa un puto condón no es algo que no haya sido planeado —espetó.

Aquel era un razonamiento que ni siquiera el buen Chad podía rebatir, por lo que siguió mirándolo y cuando su amigo pensó que era suficiente, se lo dijo, no obstante Ichigo se dejó llevar por la emocionalidad y sin sentir vergüenza y confiando completamente en él, hizo que lo llevara a salvo a su casa una vez que no fue capaz de mantenerse en pie sin ayuda.

.

Escuchaba ruidos a lo lejos y de pronto despertó, haciendo que el sonido que perturbó su sueño se hiciera todavía más intenso y concluyó que venía del departamento de al lado.

—Maldición, Rangiku… ¿qué putas le pasará ahora a esa loca? —inquirió.

Se levantó con pocas ganas descubriéndose solo y recordando todo de pronto: él y Rukia habían terminado su relación, y ya no se sentía enojado, sólo muy dolido, porque había confiado en ella con los ojos cerrados.

Se miró al espejo y su imagen no le gustó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se embriagaba y fumaba hasta que sus pulmones le pidieron piedad, y al no tolerar el reflejo, con un puñetazo rompió el espejo. Odiaba esa imagen, le recordaba la razón de por qué estaba solo en ese lugar, lejos de su casa y de sus hermanas, de las que no sabía nada hacía dos años. La sangre comenzó a manar y a él no le importó, la mano dolía pero nada como los recuerdos de su familia y él estando lejos, pero no pudo seguir pensando en eso, porque el escandalo continuó, e Ichigo decidió ir a ver qué pasaba.

Tocó la puerta y observó a Rangiku con poca ropa, apenas tapando lo imprescindible; esa mujer no tenía sentido del recato, pero a él en realidad le daba lo mismo. Ella no era de su tipo, aunque no negaba que era una mujer muy atractiva.

—¿Qué hizo Ichimaru ahora? —adivinó.

—Me engañó de nuevo —confidenció —. Y tuvo el descaro de llevarse mis mierdas.

Con "sus mierdas" se refería a su lucrativo negocio de píldoras para todo tipo de propósitos, incluso los más ruines.

—Sabías que esto volvería a pasar y siempre lo dejas volver —expuso.

Era la verdad. No era la primera vez que él era testigo de una discusión entre ellos, esa debía ser la cuarta si es que no la quinta.

—Lo quiero —justificó —. No sé por qué lo hace, yo sé que él también me quiere.

Normalmente él pensaría que una mujer diciendo eso sólo no quería ver la verdad frente a sus ojos, pero él conocía a Gin Ichimaru y sorprendentemente ella tenía razón, él la quería.

—A veces el amor no lo es todo —soltó Ichigo de pronto —. En ocasiones no es suficiente.

Rangiku lo quedó mirando después de haber dicho eso, como si nunca lo hubiese visto en la vida.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasó? Te ves como un culo —indicó —. Hacía tiempo que no te veía así… pasa, te daré algo para que te sientas mejor.

—¿No se había llevado todo Ichimaru? —preguntó curioso.

—Por supuesto que no; jamás dejaría todo donde él pudiera encontrarlo… no soy tan imbécil —sonrió —. Sólo se llevó unas cosas de baja complejidad. Ya quiero ver cuando las venda y los clientes le hagan pagar por el engaño…

Esa mujer era astuta y conocía bien a su hombre. Ella podría tener al que quisiera junto a ella, sin embargo insistía en ese sujeto que a sus ojos no valía nada.

Ella lo invitó a pasar y notó que realmente había destruido todo lo que fuera de vidrio.

—Siento el desorden —susurró.

A él le daba igual, con él no tenía que disculparse. Ambos sabían lo peor del otro y en tiempos de crisis era cuando se acercaban. Era una especie de trato.

—¿Y puedes explicarme por qué tu mano ensangrentada está manchando mi piso? —exigió saber.

—Un accidente —respondió él.

—Ya… —respondió ella incrédula con lo de "accidente" —. Siéntate ahí… te haré sentir bien hoy, y será por mi cuenta.

Le causaba gracia que dijera eso, porque siempre eran las cosas por su cuenta, aunque él nunca abusaba. Excepto una vez que le pidió unas píldoras que podían considerarse abortivas para Rukia, cuando habían comenzado a hacerlo sin cuidarse. Rangiku había estado contenta de dárselas, según sus palabras: _"no queremos más niños tristes en el mundo. Quienes no están preparados para ser padres no deberían tener hijos"_.

—Toma esto —ofreció —. Te sentirás mejor de la resaca. Esto es verdadera magia… y ésta es para que te deje de doler la mano mientras te limpio las heridas.

Rangiku, con pinzas, le sacó los fragmentos de espejo que rebeldemente se quedaron ahí una vez que hizo que el agua comenzara a correr para limpiarle la sangre y poder ver mejor a qué se enfrentaba.

—¿Y tu mujer? —interrogó.

—No tengo una —informó.

—Ya veo —sostuvo ella sin preguntar nada más.

Ichigo apreciaba lo confidente que era Rangiku, pero a él le costaba expresarse si no le preguntaban y él quería quejarse, quería contarle que a él también lo habían engañado y compartir el dolor de saberse un cornudo.

—Me engañó —soltó de pronto.

—¿Ella? ¿Con esa cara de tonta? —dijo con sorpresa —. No parece del tipo.

—¡Lo sé! —alzó la voz —. No lo comprendo yo tampoco.

—¿Y no te dio explicación alguna? —averiguó —. Créeme cuando te digo que sé de mentirosos y ella no pudo engañarme así.

Él no contestó y se quejó un poco cuando un fragmento del espejo estaba más incrustado en la mano que los demás.

—Tal vez necesites puntos —estimó ella.

—No pienso ir a meterme a un servicio de Urgencias por una cosa como esta —afirmó.

Rangiku se encogió de hombros y siguió encargándose de su herida hasta que terminó.

—Te puse unos puntos de emergencia… éstas porquerías sirven por un rato, pero te recomiendo que vayas a vértelo —planteó —. Y respecto a esa chica… apuesto mi cargamento completo a que no la dejaste decir nada.

Él desvió la mirada y fue inevitable fijarse en sus enormes pechos.

—¿Podrías cubrirte? —solicitó indicando —. Están que se te salen.

Ella se rio a carcajadas.

—¿Y te pone nervioso? ¿O no te gustan los pechos grandes? —lo molestó —. Yo diría que no, porque esa chica apenas tiene algo para rellenar el sostén.

Rangiku comenzó a tocarse los senos con completa naturalidad, y si él fuera un hombre normal de seguro ya tendría una erección, pero de algún modo ella no lo excitaba.

—No depende de los pechos, sino de la persona —respondió.

—Eres más jodidamente romántico de lo que imaginas —aseguró —. Esa chica tiene suerte.

—Terminamos —insistió él.

—¿Y qué sería de una buena relación sin haber tenido una crisis? —contestó ella —. Escúchala primero y decide luego. No hagas algo sin pensarlo bien… el día de mañana podrías lamentarlo.

Se levantó y fue a su habitación, y él la imitó, pero fue a buscar una pala y un escobillón para barrer el cataclismo tras el ataque de ira de ira de ella. No le hacía ninguna gracias que ella se lastimara los pies, porque la conocía bien y ella no era muy amiga del calzado y siempre que podía, caminaba sin este.

Mientras barría, pensaba en lo que Rangiku le había dicho y quizás hubiese sido bueno escucharla, pero su orgullo masculino habló antes que su razón. Quizás las cosas no eran como las había imaginado, pero por otro lado recordaba la expresión de culpabilidad de ella y esos pensamientos se iban al garete. Rukia había sido virgen hasta conocerlo a él, ella se había creído una chica mala por masturbarse, pero en realidad no tenía una mínima idea de la vida. En su haber tan sucio conocer a alguien como ella había sido algo novedoso y atrayente, y sin embargo su egoísmo lo podía, porque él amaba ser el único que había visto su expresión al tener un orgasmo, no obstante eso ya no era así; alguien más la había conocido de esa forma y eso le daba mucha rabia. Él no había pensado en ningún momento en otra mujer desde que ella había decidido que quería que él fuera quien le enseñara los placeres del sexo, que él más que encantado le mostró…

—Si sigues barriendo ese lugar harás un hoyo en el piso y no creo que a Hiyori le guste que la podamos ver desde arriba —recalcó ella.

La sola mención al nombre de "Hiyori" le provocó un escalofrío.

—Ni hablar —aceptó él y se detuvo.

Dejó de pensar en sus asuntos y se concentró en hacer bien el trabajo que voluntariamente había tomado.

—¿Cómo es que no comenzó a pegar con un palo hacia arriba cuando comenzaste a tirar las cosas sin ningún sentido? —indagó Ichigo.

—No debe estar —concluyó ella —. Siempre amenaza con que se irá de "esta guarida de ratas" como ella dice, pero creo que mientras Shinji viva al lado, ella no dejaría esta ratonera.

Esa pareja era de lo más rara, todos en los alrededores sabían que estaban juntos, pero ellos no lo admitían e insistían en llevar una vida separada, siendo que en realidad a nadie le importaba que hicieran con ellas…

Volteó a ver a Rangiku quien se había sentado y ya sin ningún atisbo de ira en su rostro, observó cómo contemplaba al infinito, realmente perdida en sus pensamientos. Ella estaba sufriendo, aunque no lo dijera o no lo aparentara. Terminó de barrer y limpiar y tuvo una idea.

—Te recomiendo que pases la aspiradora —sugirió —. Oye, voy a casa y vuelvo.

Ella asintió y él fue a su departamento y sacó de la mejor cepa de marihuana que tenía guardada, aquella que vendía a personas más exigentes, porque ese era su trabajo, a decir verdad. Él se encargaba de suministrarle droga a quienes querían y podían pagarla, aunque él, por supuesto, jamás le vendía a menores de edad.

—Traje esto —ofreció a Rangiku —. Te va a gustar.

La mujer no fumaba mucho, ella prefería el alcohol, pero en ocasiones ella lo acompañaba.

—No sé si sea recomendable que fumes con lo que te acabo de dar —advirtió.

—No es para mí, es para ti —desestimó él.

Cargó la pipa y se la extendió.

—Esto es sólo para valientes —avisó —. Y yo sé que tú lo eres.

Ella sonrió confiadamente y aceptó.

—Si me lo dices así, te creo —contestó.

Él no necesitó fumar para caer bajo el efecto, ya que sólo el haber estado al lado de ella le afectó, o bien podía ser el conjunto con el efecto de las píldoras. Ya no sabía nada.

Después de unos minutos pudo apreciar que tuvo su efecto, Rangiku ya no estaba tensando los labios y se reía con la soltura de siempre.

—Está bien buena esta porquería —alabó.

—Es la más cara que tengo, aprovéchala —se jactó.

—¿Cuándo dejarás de hacer eso, Ichigo? —quiso saber —. Eres joven, tienes tu vida por delante. Has tenido suerte hasta ahora porque no te han descubierto, pero eso no será por siempre, podrían descubrirte y lo sabes.

—Hablas como si fueras demasiado mayor que yo —se quejó

—Sabes que lo soy —admitió.

Ella sobria no admitiría jamás su edad, pero cuando hablaban en serio ella solía ser muy sincera.

—No lo pareces —la reconfortó él.

—Pero lo soy, y por eso te lo digo, soluciona tus problemas con tu familia y has algo de tu vida… en este agujero no conseguirás nada —aconsejó —. Tienes una familia que estoy segura que te espera con los brazos abiertos. Sólo admite que la cagaste y ya…

—No sólo fue un error —confesó —. Fueron tres.

—¿Qué no me has contado? —dijo interesada.

—Quien tenía que ir a buscar a mi hermana… era yo —reconoció.

A su hermana la habían violado esa tarde cuando se suponía que él tenía que ir por ella. Rangiku sólo sabía que a su hermana algo le había pasado.

—¿Qué? ¿Y por qué mierda no fuiste? —exclamó con asombro al oír eso por primera vez —. Dime que no estaba con ese plasta de Grimmjow.

Él no contestó y eso en si había sido una respuesta. Grimmjow había sido el iniciador de muchas cosas negativas en su vida. Él lo había metido en las drogas duras en primer lugar, aunque no le echaba la culpa, porque quien tiene claro sus límites no se deja arrastrar por más que lo intenten.

—Sí, no sé… quizás —dijo dubitativo —. No me acuerdo. Ella me había dicho que estaba bien si ella iba sola, que estaba grande, que podía hacerlo y yo me confié…

—Eso está bien jodido… —exclamó ella.

Él no hablaba de eso, pero era como si necesitara que alguien le dijera que no había sido realmente su culpa, pero él sabía bien que si había sido y ella no iba a mentirle.

—Le fallé a mi hermanita de la peor manera posible... —se lamentó a punto de quebrarse.

Rangiku no respondió, pero le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza, dándole a entender que no lo juzgaba.

—¿Qué otra razón tienes para que pienses que tu familia te odia? —interrogó —. No quiero decirlo de esta forma, pero esas cosas horribles pasan a personas que no lo merecen. Fue una circunstancia que pudo ocurrir ese día u otro hay gente jodidamente podrida.

—El segundo error fue haber hecho que mi novia de ese entonces abortara —dijo sin anestesia.

—¿Ella no quería? —consultó ella sin asombrarse.

—No lo sé… no la volví a ver después de eso —corroboró —. Habíamos terminado una vez que eso pasó… y se descubrió después porque que ella tuvo complicaciones… Tuve que decirle a mi papá… aunque siempre tuve la duda de si ese bebé era o no mío. Preferí nunca asegurarme de eso.

Ella agitó la cabeza negativamente.

—Si no la presionaste eso no es exclusivamente tu responsabilidad —lo consoló ella —. Yo me he hice uno hace años y todavía me arrepiento. Quizás si ese niño existiera yo habría tenido el valor de dejar toda esta mierda detrás y mandar a la verga a ese puto de Gin.

Era la hora de las confesiones. Lo justo es que ella sacara sus pendejadas a relucir también.

—¿Era de Ichimaru? —consultó inseguro de si esa era una pregunta adecuada para hacerse o no.

—La verdad es que… sólo he estado con él —desembuchó.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —dijo él.

Al ver la expresión de seriedad de ella supo que ella no estaba bromeado. Era verdad.

—Siempre pienso que él no merece mi fidelidad, y aunque he intentado hacerlo con otros tipos, simplemente no puedo —declaró.

No sabía si era por el atontamiento que le estaba provocando el humo de la marihuana, el efecto de las pastillas o porque se sentía realmente vulnerable, pero se acercó a Rangiku y la besó. Ella puso una mano para impedirlo, pero luego la quitó y le respondió. No estuvo claro qué pasó luego cuando ella lo guio a su propia cama, pero él se quitó los pantalones y luego todo se volvió difuso y confuso…

.

Despertó sin ropa en un lugar que no reconocía, y los recuerdos llegaron de golpe: esa era la cama de Rangiku. Se levantó tan pronto como pudo y buscó sus pertenencias y las encontró cuidadosamente dobladas en una silla un poco más allá. Se vistió y trató de poner en orden los pensamientos y no lo consiguió, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo porque ella traía en su mano una taza que despedía vapor.

—Ya te iba a despertar —anunció.

—¿Qué carajo hicimos? —quiso saber asustado

—¿No te acuerdas? —espetó molesta —. Me siento tan jodidamente ofendida…

—Responde por favor —solicitó.

—Saca tus propias conclusiones —contestó.

—No quiero que sean equivocadas y en cualquier caso yo… siento lo que hice. No era mi intención faltarte el respeto —se excusó.

—¿Sabes que de buenas intenciones está lleno el infierno? —jugó con él.

Ella no iba a responder y era más fácil simplemente asumir que habían tenido sexo.

—Espero que lo que sucedió no cambie las cosas entre nosotros… tú eres una buena amiga —justificó.

Rangiku sólo se rio a carcajadas.

—Tranquilo, no pasó nada —aseguró —. Sólo me tocaste "éstas" un buen rato y luego te quedaste dormido.

Tuvo una ligera sospecha que ella hablaba en serio en esa oportunidad y se sonrojó.

—Está bien —lo despreocupó —. Ambos necesitábamos de esa catarsis. Seguimos siendo tan amigos de adversidad como siempre, así que mientras no nos veamos, es que todo está bien.

Ichigo sonrió genuinamente al encontrarle razón a ella.

—Ve a hablar con tu chica —aconsejó —. Debe sentirse pésimo.

Él asintió.

—Cuéntale todo a ella —le recomendó —. Sólo cuando seas capaz de decírselo a quien realmente quieras podrás ser feliz.

—Búscate un hombre que sepa apreciarte más —replicó él -. Tú lo mereces.

—Deja de vender mierdas, vuelve a tu casa y ponte a estudiar —indicó —. Ya verás cómo serás bienvenido… tú no perteneces a este mundo y ya es tiempo de que te des cuenta.

¿Él no pertenecía a ese lugar? ¿Y por qué se sentía tan cómodo estando ahí...?

—¿La irás a ver? —comprobó ella.

—No hoy, tal vez mañana —accedió.

—Hazlo hoy —insistió —. No sabes qué pueda cambiar para entonces.

Y él deseó haberla escuchado. Más sabía el diablo por viejo que por diablo, porque cuando al otro día fue a buscarla al departamento ella ya no estaba ahí…

.

No podía creer que hubiesen pasado cinco años desde la última vez que había visto a Rukia, y en que en cada uno de esos casi mil ochocientos veinticinco días no sintiera arrepentimiento por no haberla dejado hablar o de no haber ido cuando Rangiku le dijo que lo hiciera. Él debió adivinar que ella era demasiado decente como para querer volver a mostrarle la cara, de seguro la culpabilidad había podido con ella. Él conocía bien ese aspecto de ella, por eso habían terminado relacionándose en primer lugar, porque ella huía de lo que sentía por su cuñado y se sentía como una birria que no merecía nada ¿estaría ella bien? ¿Tendría toda una vida ya? Lamentó no haber conversado más con ella, no haberla conocido mejor y haber tenido una referencia de dónde la hubiese podido encontrar. Ella desapareció por completo y aparentemente para siempre.

Ocho meses después de su conversación con Rangiku, él tomó la decisión de volver a ver a su familia y a los dos años él había vuelto a vivir con ellos. Su hermana no estaba enojada con él por lo que le había pasado, sino por haberla dejado sola después de eso, cuando más lo necesitó y él día a día trataba de compensar la falta y de hecho ella parecía estar bien, porque tenía un novio que aunque no le parecía que fuera adecuado para ella —ninguno nunca lo sería —, se veía que era un buen chico.

La relación con su padre era la que menos había avanzado, y sólo cuando él admitió estar arrepentido de todo lo que había pasado, fueron capaces de volver a entablar un diálogo que no involucrara puñetazos de su parte. Rangiku había tenido razón después de todo… él necesitaba a su familia, y su familia lo necesitaba a él.

Había dejado de vender marihuana, pero no así el consumirla y no creía que lo hiciera nunca. Le gustaba, pero lo mantenía controlado, por el bien de sus estudios y de la frágil relación con sus padres, y ni el mismo se lo creía, pero estaba estudiando y le iba bastante bien, y le quedaba poco para terminar. Su padre había sido bastante claro que sólo podría volver si estudiaba, y lo hizo y aunque era el más grande su clase eso le daba igual.

De las personas a las que había conocido a lo largo de esos años oscuros, sólo veía a Chad, y aunque trató de mantener contacto con Rangiku, ella no estaba muy de acuerdo, y sólo aceptaba sus llamados para navidad y la última vez había sabido que ella estaba embarazada, y que no pensaba involucrar a Ichimaru en la vida de su hijo, aunque él no le creyó del todo, porque existían parejas tóxicas que no podían vivir sin estar el uno sin el otro, aun cuando eso trajera dolor, y ellos claramente eran de ese tipo de pareja.

En todo ese tiempo había conocido una chica, pero él no se involucró realmente con ella. No sentía ganas de sólo tener sexo, por lo que como un adolescente había vuelto a las prácticas onanistas, y de momento no necesitaba otra cosa.

Su vida era muy diferente a lo que había sido hasta entonces y le gustaba así, sin complicaciones, sin peleas, sin demasiadas drogas y construyendo el camino para finalmente ser alguien independiente…

.

Soñó con Rukia esa noche y fue algo parecido a una premonición. Siempre que soñaba con alguien o recordaba una canción, no pasaba mucho tiempo hasta encontrarse con esa persona u oía la canción. Siempre le pasaba, y la verdad es que quería que pasara. La extrañaba y las cosas no habían terminado bien. Lo mínimo que él pudo haber hecho por ella era haberla escuchado, aunque lo irritaba el que ella no lo hubiese buscado. Él la esperó bastante tiempo, pero sospechaba que ella, aunque lo hubiese visto en la calle, con tal de no hacerlo sentir mal, no lo habría saludado.

Pasaron cuatro días cuando ese sueño que tuvo se volvió realidad: frente a él estaba Rukia, pero deseó no haberla visto, porque ella estaba embarazada y acompañada de su cuñado, y tuvo que aceptar que cualquier anhelo que tuviera de poder volver a hablar con ella, no iba a llegar a concretarse jamás: ella llevaba el hijo de alguien más en su vientre, y él no lo supo hasta entonces, pero deseó que hubiese sido el suyo. Ichigo estaba realmente enamorado de ella e iba a tener que guardarse esos sentimientos y desecharlos, al parecer ella se había metido por el culo sus sentimientos de culpa y se había dejado llevar por lo que sentía por aquel hombre quemoralmente estaba prohibido para ella.

—Jodida mierda —susurró —. ¿Por qué duele tanto…? Yo siempre supe que ella lo quería a él…

Antes de ser visto se escondió y la observó desde la distancia y siguió torturándose mirándola hasta que ellos se fueron. Entonces se dio cuenta de por qué no podía dar vuelta la página: él nunca le había dicho cómo se sentía en realidad. Los "me gustas" que le había dicho no le hacían justicia a lo que ella le había hecho sentir, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Una actualización en la misma semana... Ustedes si que me mantienen motivada :)  
**

 **Gracias por los reviews... lo siento, pero no puedo contestarlos esta vez. Intentaré manejar mejor el tiempo para poder responderlos en esta oportunidad.  
**

 **Cualquier duda o consulta no duden en hacermela saber.**

 **Hasta pronto.**

 **Gracias nuevamente.**


	16. Capítulo XV

**Bleach**

 **Rukia/Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: las de siempre. No van a sorprender ahora después todo este tiempo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XV**

—¡Rukia! tenemos que salir ahora para llegar a tiempo —le informó Byakuya.

No imaginaba que la tarea de gestar un bebé fuera tan laboriosa, pero el que fuera al baño por tercera vez en menos de una hora, le indicaba que sus suposiciones estaban realmente alejadas de la realidad…

—¡Ya voy! —gritó ella ofuscada.

Desde que estaba embarazada que se sentía con la autoridad de mandar a todos a la misma mierda, y la lista la encabezaba cualquiera que osara apurarla… ¿Por qué las mujeres idealizaban ese periodo de su vida cuando en realidad era una real tortura? A veces despertaba en la noche y sus pechos sin su permiso dejaban salir leche manchando ropa y sábanas, por mucho que se pusiera protectores. Más de alguna vez, ante la desesperación que significaba no poder dormir por la incomodidad de ese gran vientre, le había sacado las lágrimas más gruesas que había derramado en su vida, pero lo de la vejiga debía ser una de las peores partes, porque incluso limpiarse significaba toda una hazaña.

—¡Te he dicho que no me gusta que me apresuren! —expuso molesta.

En incontables ocasiones había expresado que esos asuntos, en su caso, llevaban tiempo, y cada semana se volvía algo más dificultoso.

—Tienes un humor que de seguro no te soportas ni tú misma —murmuró él.

Hizo como que no lo escuchó, pero lo había hecho. Lo cierto es que aquello era indiscutible, a veces la única manera de poder aguantarse a sí misma era durmiendo, y eso si es que lo conseguía; no podía esperar a que llegara la fecha del parto y seis semanas le parecía algo que se asemejaba a la eternidad, no obstante Byakuya había tenido bastante paciencia con ella y más le valía tenerla, era su hijo después de todo…

.

 **Cinco años antes**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Ichigo había terminado con ella, y nunca se había dado cuenta de cuánto en realidad él se había internalizado en su vida, porque con él había aprendido lo bueno que podía ser estar con alguien y compartir la confianza que sólo dos personas que compartían la intimidad que conllevaba el tener sexo con una misma persona otorga; Ichigo había dejado una huella profunda en su corazón, y más tarde descubrió que también en su cuerpo, porque nunca volvió a sentir lo mismo que con él aprendió que era posible sentir, y lo que lo que lo hacía todavía peor era que si había perdido a Ichigo, había sido por ser una estúpida e impulsiva pendeja cegada por un concepto equivocado de lo que podía ser el rebuscado concepto de "el hombre perfecto". No existía tal cosa.

Recordaba con ira que ni siquiera había disfrutado. Había aceptado pagar el precio de las consecuencias de su pecaminosa decisión y no lo había valido, porque había sido lo que se conocía vulgarmente como "sólo la puntita", y hubiese sido lo mismo que se lo hubiese metido todo y haber gozado, porque se sentía igual de mal. Ni siquiera pensaba en Byakuya como el sujeto con el que había estado, había pasado a segundo plano, sino que todo lo que podía pensar era que había tenido dentro de ella a un hombre que no era su novio, aunque fuera de manera parcial -literalmente-, porque había faltado a la confianza que habían construido. Tenía que aprender a lidiar con el hecho de que no había vuelta atrás, porque no tenía la cara para ir y pedirle disculpas por lo que había hecho, mucho menos para pedirle una segunda oportunidad… aunque en el fondo era eso lo que más anhelaba, pero no se atrevía porque sabía que no lo merecía.

Concentrarse en los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad fue el mayor reto de su vida, porque mientras intentaba enfocarse en las distintas ramas que requerían de su atención, comenzaba a desvariar y pensar en Ichigo. Aunque no era algo que sólo le ocurriera mientras estudiaba, era lo mismo si leía el recibo del supermercado, miraba por la ventana del bus, o abría el refrigerador; comenzaba a pensar en sus manos, en esos dedos expertos y gruesos, en su cuerpo, en su pene… en todo lo que era él y cómo se comportaba con ella, como cuando a veces estaba ella desprevenida y él comenzaba a rozar su erección por su trasero, mostrándole como lo haría de no haber ropa de por medio.

Sus pezones reaccionaron ante el recuerdo, y parecía que su vagina no comprendía que no importaba cuando se preparara, no iba a recibir la atención que exigía de quien la requería, porque que la que había jodido todo era su dueña. Y todo eso sin que siquiera alguien la obligara, como para consolarse a sí misma un poco.

La había cagado y en su cuerpo experimentaba la necesidad de las atenciones de Ichigo; de él y de ningún otro.

.

De manera impensada —no hacía demasiado tiempo atrás—, volvió a vivir con Byakuya, ya que él le dijo que debía dejar el departamento porque necesitaba venderlo.

Nunca volvieron a hablar del tema y cada cual vivía su vida, aunque a veces él la ayudaba a resolver ejercicios matemáticos que a ella le quedaban demasiado grandes. Él seguía muy involucrado con lo de la universidad y estaba infinitamente agradecida por eso, porque sin su ayuda no podría conseguirlo. Se preguntó si seguía ayudándola por alguna clase de compromiso con su hermana.

La relación que tenían tras aquel nefasto suceso se había convertido en una más auténtica y menos forzada, e incluso a veces bromeaba con lo que ahora notaba eran trastornos obsesivos compulsivos y no que él fuera especialmente dedicado. Byakuya había descendido de la categoría de semi-dios a la de un humano con graves problemas de tolerancia. La distancia emocional ya no existía, y si a veces se rozaban su imaginación no volaba como lo hubiese hecho tiempo atrás y simplemente se limitaba a ignorar aquel roce... Las barreras que no les permitían ser más cercanos ya habiendo sido derribadas no impedían que la relación fluyera. Ya no existía tensión sexual y ella podía ser finalmente ella delante de él y de a poco él estaba comprendiendo la nueva dinámica. Definitivamente ellos lo superarían.

.

Hisana estaba desaparecida desde hacía más de tres meses y no habían noticias de ningún tipo acerca de ella o su paradero, por lo que ella se aferraba con fuerza a lo que decían sobre de que si no habían era porque estaba todo bien. Algo dentro de ella le decía que su hermana estaba haciendo lo que necesitaba hacer para hacer de su vida lo que quisiera, ya que en esa oportunidad no la tenía a ella como su carga. Ya no tenía que sentirse presionada por cuidar de ella, por lo que era completamente libre de tomar la decisión que estimara conveniente. Lamentó por su hermana el que tuviera que cargar con ella.

.

La fecha de los resultados de los exámenes de admisión sería en dos días y no creía que su estómago pudiera resistir las cuarenta y ocho horas que restaban hasta saber el resultado. Nunca había imaginado que se sentiría tan nerviosa esperando saber cómo le había ido en algo, ya que nunca le había dado la importancia debida a los estudios. Era la primera vez que se esforzaba y tenía en mente alguna meta. Se había preparado poco tiempo y había sido intensivo, lo más que había hecho adicional a estudiar en ese último periodo de tiempo, había sido salir a comprar algún ingrediente faltante para la cena, si es que cocinaba, porque Byakuya prefería ordenar comida antes de que ella "desperdiciara tiempo en tareas que no lo ameritaban" según el mismo decía, pero a veces se hartaba de la comida hecha sin afecto, y ese día era uno de esos días, además ya no importaba si estudiaba, lo único que quedaba por hacer era esperar, porque las cartas ya estaban tiradas…

.

Desde hacía un tiempo que cargaba la batería del teléfono móvil en caso de que su hermana decidiera dar alguna noticia, por lo que cuando la pantalla se encendió de pronto y vibró, ella rápidamente miró, pero al ver el remitente se sorprendió, ya que era otra persona, pero que resultaba la casualidad de que había decidido desaparecer sin aviso también.

 _"Hola, Rukia"_

Era un mensaje de Kaien, de quien no sabía hacía tiempo. Ella había insistido en mandarle mensajes preguntando cómo estaba –en realidad sólo fueron tres– pero dado que el no respondía, había dejado de hacerlo, por lo que fue toda una sorpresa que él iniciara la conversación. No creía que volvería a contactarse con ella

 _"Hola"_

Ella se había alegrado que él le hablara, pero no se iba a mostrar demasiado entusiasta, después de todo el que había decidido desaparecer sin aviso alguno había sido él.

 _"¿Estás esperando los resultados? ¿Crees que te fue bien?"_

Kaien había sido el principal pilar de apoyo cuando lo necesitó tiempo atrás, pero ya que había estado alejado todo ese tiempo, no imaginó que quisiera volver a saber de ella. Le había dicho que ella le gustaba, que iba a obtener su atención, y sin embargo no mucho después desapareció… ¿por qué los hombres decían tales palabras con tanta ligereza y no se condecían con su conducta? No es que le se hubiese vuelto loca preguntándose por él, pero no comprendió por qué dejó de hablarle tan de repente. Durante ese lapso ella había estado bastante ocupada con Ichigo, pero ¿y qué tal si se hubiese tomado sus palabras en serio e ilusionado? Lo cierto es que ya no confiaba en Kaien como alguna vez lo había hecho.

 _"Creo que la peor pesadilla sería que me diera comezón, porque no sería capaz de poder hacer algo al respecto… no me quedan uñas ya, pero para ser honesta no creí que fuera a ser algo que te importe o no saber"_

 _"¿Lo dices porque hasta ahora aparezco?"_

 _"Supongo que te has vuelto brillante en estos meses…"_

La conversación continuó con comentarios ácidos por parte de Rukia a modo de contestación, pero que Kaien parecía ignorarlos deliberadamente, y así como había aparecido repentinamente en su vida la primera vez, volvió a reaparecer, como si nunca se hubiese ido. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado para él, porque hablaba como si el lapso de tiempo que no se vieron no fuera tal, sin embargo ella estaba tan inmersa en la tortuosa espera de saber cómo había sido finalmente su desempeño en aquel temido examen estandarizado, que no se iba a molestar en reparar el por qué. No en ese minuto.

El día llegó y estaba tan nerviosa que estaba al borde del vómito. Kaien había insistido que se volvieran a ver, y había coincidido con ese día. Ella lo agradeció, hubiese sido más complicado sobrellevar todo eso sola. Le entregó su laptop como si este hubiese comenzado a arder de pronto.

—Ya míralo… mientras antes lo sepas es mejor —aseguró Kaien.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, ya pasaste por esto —rechazó su postura despreocupada.

—Es parte del crecimiento personal; lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte —dijo como si aquella frase hecha fuera de su propia autoría.

Kaien era realmente atractivo. Tampoco parecía que tuviera la edad que decía.

—Eres como un estereotipo de película de clase B —soltó ella.

—No todas las personas aprecian el arte de la misma manera —refutó —. Hay unas auténticas joyas en esa categoría...

Kaien la hacía reír porque siempre tenía una respuesta interesante e ingeniosa.

—Velo tú y dime —solicitó pero sonó más como una orden y luego admitió algo en una voz menos altanera —. No soy capaz.

Él aceptó la misión que le encomendó: lo único que tenía que hacer era actualizar la página y ya había pasado cerca de un minuto y él no decía nada… ¿por qué mierda no decía nada…?

—Habla de una vez —dictaminó ella impaciente.

Su expresión no era buena y ella sentía que se estaba por cagar encima. Se sentía débil, sudorosa y temblorosa… perseguir una meta era algo realmente demandante emocionalmente.

—No quedaste —informó con voz grave.

Rukia sintió que se le estaba cayendo el mundo encima. Siempre algo dentro de ella quiso creer que era posible conseguirlo, ella en el fondo era secretamente optimista y Kaien no bromearía con algo así sabiendo como estaba, pero siempre cabía la posibilidad, y le quitó la computadora y por si misma vio que en realidad no era parte de una broma de mal gusto… No había quedado.

—Lo siento, Rukia —le dijo él.

Soltó un suspiro largo y las pocas fuerzas que le habían quedado se fueron a medida que ese suspiro fu exhalado. Quiso ir a su habitación con desesperación.

—Gracias por acompañarme, pero me gustaría estar sola —pidió con amabilidad.

Kaien no refutó su petición y la aceptó. Le pidió que más tarde le mandara un mensaje… él estaba preocupado por ella.

.

Se había esforzado, ella sabía que había sido así, pero evidentemente no había sido suficiente. Todos sus planes llegaban hasta ese momento, porque no había meditado en un segundo en caso de fallar el primero, porque se había empecinado en conseguir algo que era difícil y quizás hasta poco real y se había encontrado que al final del camino, no había a dónde más ir: había sólo un abismo…

—Mierda –se lamentó —. Mierda.

Ella no sabía que el orgullo podía doler hasta ese día. Decirle a Byakuya que había fallado iba a ser vergonzoso.

.

—Siendo honesto no pensé que lo lograrías al primer intento —dijo Byakuya.

Aquello no lo vio venir y no sabía si reír o llorar.

—Tus calificaciones solo eran "suficientes", Rukia —manifestó sin ninguna clase de expresión en el rostro —. Aprobabas las asignaturas apenas por encima del mínimo, y no digamos que has sido favorecida con una buena fortuna como para que de pronto ocurriera un milagro y lo consiguieras de buenas a primeras.

Rukia sabía que tenía razón, pero dolía.

—Pero te esforzaste y ahora que sabes que significa tropezar lo tomarás más enserio la próxima vez. Así funciona, tienes que perder para ganar algo —expresó indiferente.

¿Otra vez le dedicaban una frase hecha? ¿Pero que los hombres no tenían otras frases menos trilladas en su registro mental?

—Gracias por no esperar demasiado de mí… supongo —se mofó de sí misma.

A ella le pareció ver algo que se asemejó mucho a una sonrisa en su rostro y lo imitó. No había nada más que hacer al respecto.

.

—Ya quita esa cara de que te atropellaron al cachorro —pidió Kaien.

—¿Y por qué no puedo sentirme mal por haber fallado? —quiso saber ella exasperada.

—Porque… aunque no es que seas la alegría personificada nunca te había visto así… —explicó él.

Dos días habían pasado desde que había caído estrepitosamente de bruces al suelo, y el helado era lo único que la hacía sentir más animada, pero como siguiera abusando de ellos la ropa iba a comenzar a ser un problema. Uno que no necesitaba en ese momento.

—Lo superaré… es sólo que comienzo a cuestionarme si realmente tengo las habilidades que se necesitan —expresó —. Quizás deba empezar a buscar de nuevo otras opciones.

Ella pudo ver claramente como Kaien reaccionó a esa última parte.

—No es el fin del mundo si no sirves en algo —expuso él —. Vas a ir conociendo tus limites en el proceso, y cuando llegue el momento debes ser lo suficientemente madura como para saber si podrás con ello o no… aceptar que uno no puede con algo no te convierte en un perdedor, sino en una persona un poco menos amargada, porque no intentas abarcar más de lo que puedes… eso es agotador y al final si o si te conviertes en una persona que nadie quiere tener cerca por voluntad propia.

Rukia pudo apreciar que había puesto algo de sí mismo en esa frase. Fue como casi evidente y despertó su curiosidad. No sabía después de todo ese tiempo, qué había sido eso de los "Kuchiki" y los "Shiba". Había pasado inadvertido en ese momento porque ella estaba en otra etapa de su vida, pero justo en ese momento, cualquier cosa que la distrajera de su miseria era bienvenida.

Era curioso como ella no pensaba de sí misma como una mujer egoísta, ella no se habría catalogado como una, pero se había sorprendido descubriendo que sí lo era. Tenía la cabeza metida dentro de su propio culo y era hora de poner más atención a lo que la rodeaba, y si lo pensaba con cuidado, no sabía nada de Kaien.

—¿Vas a contarme algún día qué es lo que haces y por qué te las das del señor misterio? —lo enfrentó finalmente.

La boca de Kaien se transformó en una sonrisa ladina que ella no estuvo segura de cómo interpretar.

—No es que lo haya ocultado, sino que hasta ahora me lo has preguntado —aclaró.

—¿Y? —averiguó.

—No es la gran historia si es lo que crees… la verdad es que estoy a cargo de llevar las empresas de mi familia. Mi familia es patriarcal y aun cuando mi hermana menor ha demostrado tener más talento y ojo para los negocios que yo, mi padre insiste en no verlo porque ella es mujer… ¿habías sabido de algo más estúpido? —inquirió —. Estudié algo que no me gusta y cada persona que ha tenido el valor para irse de la familia, lo ha hecho. Vamos quedando pocos.

Iba a responder, pero su teléfono móvil interrumpió la conversación. Era un número desconocido, por lo que siempre pensando que podía ser Hisana, tomó la llamada después de excusarse con Kaien por frenar la conversación tan de pronto.

Rukia no daba crédito a lo que oía, y tras colgar la llamada se quedó estática, avergonzándose al darse cuenta que moverse y pensar en ese momento no era una opción: o era una cosa o la otra.

—¿Era una llamada importante? —indagó él.

Ella seguía procesando la información que le había sido otorgada.

—¿Rukia…? —preguntó curioso.

—Kaien, llévame a casa —exigió.

Mientras él aceptó hacer lo que ella le pidió, ella llamó a Byakuya, que aseguró que no tardaría en llegar a casa.

—¿Me dirás qué está pasando? —dijo preocupado.

Se había contenido todo ese tiempo, pero después de estar en un lugar donde podía permitirse disfrutarlo, lo contó.

—¡La lista corrió! ¡Muchas personas que habían postulado a lo mismo que yo se arrepintieron y no se matricularon! —informó.

—¿En serio? —dijo incrédulo —. ¿Eso significa lo que creo que significa…?

—¡Sí! ¡Quedé! ¡Quedé! ¡Quedé!—dijo entusiasmada —. Debo ir hoy mismo a matricularme, por eso llamé a mi cuñado.

Se movía inquieta en el asiento, sin poder creer lo que había pasado. A veces los triunfos llegaban de maneras misteriosas y no tan inmediatos, y aunque había quedado después de que habían seleccionado a los más convenientes candidatos y estos habían declinado, no le importó. Iba a estudiar ese mismo año y no iba a tener que postergarlo ¿qué importaba el cómo había logrado entrar? Se sentía increíblemente feliz y nimiedades como esas no iban a opacar su alegría, por lo que cuando Kaien la abrazó a modo de felicitación, e intentó besarla aprovechándose de que estaba con la guardia baja, ella no lo evitó. Estaba comenzando a vivir una nueva etapa en su vida, y aunque pensaba todavía en Ichigo, debía quedarse en el pasado. No podía seguir arrastrándolo con ella a un futuro donde sabía a ciencia cierta que él no estaría.

.

Seguía mirando el certificado que le habían dado a modo de prueba de que ella había conseguido ingresar a la universidad, y sentía que no era real. Era como un sueño, y sólo hasta que se cortó con la misma hoja y le había dolido más de lo que pudo haber imaginado que dolería una cortadura de un inocente papel, se dio cuenta que no era un sueño, y que ese papel de inocente no tenía nada.

Había alguien a quien quería ver y contarle ese inesperado triunfo esa persona no estaba. Había jurado que una vez que terminara el proceso de ingreso a la universidad que iba a buscarla, y ese plazo había llegado. Era hora de averiguar qué había sido de Hisana, y no le importaba lo que Byakuya dijera al respecto. Había estado bastante indiferente respecto al tema, pero es que no podía encargarse de eso en ese momento. Cada cosa tiene su tiempo para ser resuelta y al encargarse de resolver eso, debía aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos. Era tiempo de comenzar a comportarse como una adulta

.

No imaginó que buscar a alguien que no quería ser encontrado fuera algo tan complicado, según sus averiguaciones ella no estaba demasiado lejos. Tuvo que rogar en el psiquiátrico para que le hablaran de ella, y hacer el show de la hermanita menor desesperada, aunque igual lo estaba en el fondo, pero había algo que no calzaba con las respuestas que daban, y una semana después, mientras vigilaba el lugar desde la distancia, vio a Hisana con el uniforme que reconoció como el institucional ¡Ella estaba trabajando ahí! Desde lejos se veía que estaba más respuesta, menos pálida y el pelo lo tenía más largo y brillante. Hisana se veía bien…

—¡Hisana! —gritó.

Pudo ver que su la mujer se detuvo y ella corrió hacia donde estaba su hermana. No se había dado cuenta de que en realidad la había extrañado como lo había hecho, había bloqueado sus sentimientos por ella porque no podía hacerse cargo de todo lo que el acercarse a ella implicaba, y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir a medida que sentía sus manos masajearle el cabello, como cuando sus padres vivían y la vida de ellas era más fácil… como lo hacía antes de que apareciera Byakuya y durmieran juntas en la misma cama, y mucho antes de su trágico despertar sexual. Sólo eran ellas en ese momento y nadie más.

—Rukia… —escuchó su nombre.

La suave voz de su hermana se sintió agradable a su oído.

—Sólo un poco más —pidió ella —. Déjame abrazarte un poco más.

Su hermana asintió y le devolvió el gesto con el mismo afecto que ella le estaba brindando.

.

—No necesito que me protejas de la verdad… necesito que me expliques por qué decidiste desaparecer de esa manera —exigió Rukia —. No me creo lo que dijo Byakuya, porque él no es así. Él siempre estuvo animándote a que hicieras algo, nadie me lo contó, yo fui testigo de eso. La que escogió quedarse en casa fuiste tú…

No era que estuviera defendiendo a Byakuya, pero si había que aclarar las cosas lo ideal era empezar por la verdad. Esa acusación había sido injusta.

—No deberías meterte en lo que no te incumbe —respondió de pronto.

Su hermana había adquirido carácter en esos meses y eso sin duda era algo positivo, pero no era realmente provechoso para sus propósitos.

—Me pediste que me quedara con él y lo acompañara, tú misma me hiciste parte de esto —justificó su interés —. Además ustedes son mi familia…

—Las cosas no pueden volver a ser como eran antes —aclaró ella.

Sonó tan dictaminador su tono que por un momento temió que aquella negación fuera realmente cierta.

—¿Ya no quieres a Byakuya? —osó expresar.

La pregunta, según juzgo por la expresión que interpretó en su rostro, era como si la hubiese ofendido.

—No lo sé —respondió por fin —. Hay cosas que no podrías ni siquiera imaginar que hace que sea bastante difícil de contestar esa pregunta.

Oh sí, de seguro que podía darse una idea bastante nítida de qué podría ser lo que la estaba perturbando…

—Conseguí entrar a la universidad… —cambió el tema bruscamente —. Y quería compartir esto contigo.

—No sabía que querías estudiar… —evidenció ella con una sonrisa.

Rukia supo que esa era la instancia que estaba buscando.

—Yo tampoco –sonrió —. Pero creo que hay demasiado, además de eso, que no sabemos de la otra… y hay algo más que tienes que saber…

Había llegado el momento de ser sincera y dejarse de pendejadas. Tenía que reparar el daño hecho.

.

Acostumbrarse a besar a otra persona cuando todavía pensaba en alguien que no era a quien besaba, había sido complejo, pero nada como ir frenando los progresos naturales a medida que se daban los meses de ir avanzando en términos físicos. Estaba saliendo con Kaien, y siempre cada cosa él la tergiversaba en una indirecta sexual. Él quería más de lo que ella le daba y no lo escondía.

Por otro lado, no era que de pronto le hubiese dejado de gustar tener sexo, porque cuando en las noches se masturbaba (cuidando demasiado el no hacer ninguna clase de ruido que la delatara; había aprendido la lección), le indicaba que su apetito sexual seguía ahí, pero por alguna razón no estaba demasiado dispuesta a ceder a sus impulsos otra vez, pero cuando cumplieron cinco meses y la segunda base ya no los satisfacía, ella misma se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir postergándolo.

—Te iré a dejar —dijo Kaien.

Se habían estado besando y él estando acostumbrado a que ella lo detuviera antes de avanzar y concretar, retiró sus dedos de su húmeda entrepierna con notoria molestia.

—¿Por qué? —averiguó ella medio frustrada.

—Porque volverás a dejarme duro y tú no te harás responsable de eso —expresó —. No me lo hagas más difícil y vámonos antes de que me cueste caminar.

A Rukia aquello le causó gracia porque saltaba a la vista que estaba muy frustrado con ella y su reticencia a la penetración, ya que no se contenía cuando le reclamaba sobre eso.

—Si tienes un condón… quizás sea hora de usarlo —sugirió ella.

Había comenzado a besarlo para volver a calentar las cosas, porque ella estaba segura de que él creía que no accedería a que la penetrara, como hasta ese momento había sido la tónica del asunto y la respuesta hecha para su posición de: "el sexo me ha metido en demasiados problemas y ahora me lo pienso con más cuidado" a Kaien no lo estaba convenciendo y se estaba convirtiendo en obstáculo.

—¿La primera vez que tendré sexo con mi novia será con condón? —se lamentó él —. ¿De verdad voy a poder saber cómo se siente estar dentro de ti…? No estás jugando conmigo, ¿cierto? Ya me has dejado con las ganas antes…

Ella se sonrojó y notó además que se sentía extraño cuando él se refería a ella como su novia, aunque él no estaba equivocado, eso era después de todo.

—Con condón —reiteró —. Sí.

Kaien estaba preparado y con el condón puesto. Ya no había vuelta atrás, una vez que él la penetrara cualquier vestigio de Ichigo en su cuerpo desaparecería. La experiencia vivida con Byakuya no valía la pena ni como para contarla, hasta ese momento seguía siendo algo que sólo había compartido con su ex, y aunque habían terminado, no se veían hace mucho y no había ninguna perspectiva de que pudieran retomar su relación, se sentía como si lo estuviese traicionando.

Sintió la erección de Kaien abrirse paso a través de su vagina, hasta que finalmente lo albergó por completo. Ya no había vuelta atrás; el duelo debía acabar y de manera natural no se terminaría, lo había intentado ya. Había oportunidades en que las cosas sí debían ser forzadas, y aceptar la verdad era algo primordial: Ichigo era, oficialmente ya, su pasado…

.

Cada vez que escuchaba un sonido ligeramente similar se cubría la mejilla, y es que la experiencia de haber recibido una bofetada de su hermana, tanto en el sentido físico como psicológico, había sido algo más que significativo: había un antes y un después de ese hito. Y no era que no lo mereciera.

—¿Has fumado marihuana, tenido sexo con completos extraños, conocido gente por chat y te has juntado con ellos…? —inquirió ella con sorpresa.

La verdad es que su intención inicial era contarle sobre Byakuya y ella, pero no pudo, y es que había cosas que nunca debían saberse. Los ojos brillantes de su hermana eran demasiado hermosos como para opacarlos con algo que era innecesario saber, nada iba a cambiar si ella tenía ese conocimiento. Vivir con la consciencia sucia era su castigo, y haría todo lo que tuviera que hacer para enmendar el daño. Incluso amparar la petición que su hermana le había hecho tiempo atrás.

—¿Te cuidabas al menos…? —averiguó indignada.

Cuando negó, siendo que no era del todo verdad que no se cuidara, fue cuando ella la bofeteó y eso era lo que en realidad estaba buscando. No era por la razón correcta, pero era lo que sentía que merecía.

Esa tarde volvió a preguntarle por Byakuya a su hermana y por primera vez, ella aceptó que lo extrañaba. Ese era un avance y sólo le quedaba averiguar qué sentía Byakuya por Hisana, y pensar en un plan maduro para unirlos si todavía se podía. Debía enmendar el daño hecho. No era justo que sólo ella estuviera avanzando.

.

La vida universitaria se estaba dando de manera tranquila. Crear el hábito de estudio cuando se es un adulto le pareció tan complicado como enseñarle un truco nuevo a un perro viejo, pero no había nada que hacer al respecto, debía aprender a estudiar de manera sistemática y no encontraba el método que le acomodara, sin embargo estaba en el proceso.

No tenía amigos, pero no se llevaba mal con nadie. Los profesores eran indiferente con todos y a nadie trataban distinto. Era muy diferente a como había sido la vida en la escuela.

Su primera calificación estaba en sus manos y había pensado honestamente que sería peor.

—La próxima será mejor —juró.

Y así fue.

.

Una vez que se hubo informado de cómo se sentía Byakuya respecto a Hisana, decidió qué sería lo que haría a continuación: hacer que hablaran, porque no se habían visto en meses. Podía terminar empeorando las cosas, pero ella jugaba con la carta a favor que ambos eran demasiado educados como para armar un escándalo, por lo que debía ser en un lugar público, donde se vieran forzados a comportarse.

Citó a su hermana a su hermana en lugar que ella sabía que jamás imaginaría que Byakuya iría ahí, pero lo que no sabía Hisana es que de a poco Byakuya había comenzado a disfrutar de las cosas más simples. Había dejado de ser el estirado que era, en parte, porque el ser como era, era parte de su esencia aristócrata.

La palidez de ambos al verse fue evidente. Ninguno se lo esperaba.

—Como verán, todo esto es parte de un muy maduro plan de mi parte —explicó lo que sucedía —. Solucionen sus problemas, o al menos hablen como la gente.

—Rukia… —dijo Hisana.

—Escuchen los dos… ustedes preparen el pan que yo seré el horno —habló de manera figurada.

Al ver que ninguno entendió a qué se refería, se dio cuenta de que tenía que ser más clara, y sonrojada habló más fuerte de lo que era necesario.

—Si vuelven a ser una familia y quieren tener un bebé yo estaré complacida de prestarles el útero para mi futuro sobrino —aclaró —. Por favor, piénsenlo, yo puedo y quiero ayudarlos, pero también quiero que estén juntos… ustedes son mi familia.

Rukia notó que a quienes quería transmitirle el mensaje no eran los únicos a los que le había llegado, y varias mesas comenzaron a aplaudir. Ella salió corriendo por la vergüenza, y rogó que el haber pasado por eso sirviera de algo… pero eso ya no dependía de ella.

.

Pasaron tres años y milagrosamente no había reprobado ninguna asignatura. La primera impresión que tuvo acerca de los profesores había sido equivocada. A medida que el tiempo pasaba y los alumnos se iban haciendo menos, ellos comenzaban a mostrarse realmente como eran. Ellos debían estar acostumbrados a que desertaran en los primeros años de enseñanza y de los que habían entrado con ella que eran cercanos a cuarenta ya sólo quedaban veinticuatro. Ellos lo llamaban "la selección natural" y le pareció rudo cuando dijo que al final sólo quedarían diez, pero todo indicaba que esa premonición se haría realidad.

.

Kaien y ella habían vuelto a ser sólo amigos; su relación no había funcionado, y a poco de cumplir el año, terminaron, y él le reveló algo bastante extraño.

—Cuando conocí a tu ex y me dijo su apellido, sabía que lo había escuchado en algún lado —reveló —. Resulta que hace veinticinco años había un hombre llamado Isshin Shiba en mi familia. Esto pasó cuando era yo un niño y él era el heredero de la familia. Era brillante, según lo que escuché, pero que un día dejó todo por una mujer… Mis padres y los suyos lo amenazaron con quitarle todo y él los desafió y les dijo que no le importaba, e hicieron lo que le habían dicho que harían: lo desheredaron y le quitaron todos sus bienes, y él a cambio adoptó el apellido de la que era su esposa: Kurosaki. A mis parientes todavía les arde el culo cuando escuchan su nombre.

Aquello le sorprendió. Entonces… ¿Kaien e Ichigo eran primos?

—Él es mi primo —confirmó.

Si que no lo vio venir, pero al caso que daba igual. Se había acostado con unos primos que ni siquiera sabían que estaban realmente emparentados. La vida era misteriosa y muchas veces absurda.

.

El nuevo semestre estaba por comenzar y Hisana y Byakuya habían regresado y habían cambiado cosas de su relación, y si los veía en ese momento, y los recordaba hacía tiempo, era como ver a otra pareja. Se veían mejor, salían más, compartían más, hasta la casa se veía menos lúgubre. Ellos habían logrado realmente salir delante de esa crisis que casi los separó para siempre.

Ellos aceptaron su ofrecimiento, pero querían que terminara sus estudios primero, sin embargo ella al cuarto año, tras atrasarse con una asignatura que significaba otro año más, insistió en que fuera en ese momento. Nadie comprendía bien el por qué, ni ella mismo tampoco, pero el proceso inició aun cuando Hisana y Byakuya no estaban demasiado de acuerdo, pero ella insistía en que era un proceso que podía llevar tiempo.

Sin embargo resultó al primer intento y sólo rogaba con que fuera solo un bebé, porque era muy típico que en esas intervenciones implantaran más de un ovulo fecundado que resultaban en ocasiones en embarazos múltiples.

.

Cuando fue a hablar con sus profesores y les explicó su situación, la misma profesora que la había reprobado le dijo que era una tonta por no haber terminado primero sus estudios antes de embarazarse, hubiese sido ofensivo viniendo de cualquier otro docente, pero no de ella, por lo que entendió que estaba enojada con ella. Decepcionada incluso, por lo que le contó la verdadera razón.

—Así que eres una incubadora para tu hermana estéril… —manifestó recabando los hechos —. Interesante… regresa el próximo año. Tendré un trabajo para ti como mi ayudante, quizás quieras incubar mi bebé también.

Rukia se rio, pero asintió y juró que volvería.

* * *

No imaginó en ese momento, cuando regresara para terminar su último año, después de haber atravesado un embarazo, su profesora realmente tenía un trabajo para ella. Creyó que era una broma para suavizar el ambiente en ese tiempo.

—Te dije que lo haría —recalcó —. ¿Alguna vez he dicho algo que no he cumplido? Serás mi ayudante con los de tercer año de medicina.

Eso la ponía nerviosa, no era que no estuviera segura de sus conocimientos, pero de ahí a ser ayudante…

—¿Te da susto? —inquirió ella burlonamente —. ¿Debería llamar a alguien más?

La estaba desafiando.

—No, yo lo haré —aseguró.

La profesora sonrió con altanería y orgullo. El "gato" Shihōin (como le decían sus estudiantes) era de temer.

Cuando llegó la presentación, la profesora la dejó en evidencia.

—Ella es Rukia Kuchiki, quien no debería estar con nosotros este año, pero como tiene complejo de incubadora y además tiene una asignatura pendiente conmigo, tendremos la fortuna de contar con su presencia en esta asignatura —habló ella —. Cualquier duda que tengan siéntanse libres de hacérsela saber.

El silencio se hizo presente y ella estaba sonrojada por cómo había sido expuesta ante desconocidos.

—¿Qué es el complejo de incubadora? —preguntó un alumno alzando la mano.

—Algo que no encontrarás en tus libros —respondió tajante la profesora.

Rukia se paró adelante y miró a esos estudiantes, se presentó. Soltó el aire bruscamente cuando terminó el mini discurso y agradeció el que no se le trabara la lengua mientras lo hacía, sin embargo cuando se dirigía hacia atrás donde había visto un puesto desocupado para dejar sus cosas, creyó que lo que sintió se parecía peligrosamente a esas horrendas contracciones en su vientre, porque pensó que había visto mal: Ichigo estaba sentado ahí, en esa clase, en esa universidad, donde ella era la ayudante de un área que no era la suya, y la estaba mirando de una manera que no sabía cómo interpretar… ¿cómo podía ser posible el que se reencontraran en esas circunstancias…? No sabía si alegrarse o simplemente salir corriendo, lo único que sabía era que no estaba preparada para encontrárselo nuevamente, porque después de cinco años seguía sintiéndose una lacra por haberlo engañado. Iba a quedar mal con la profesora, pero simplemente no podía hacerse cargo de eso. No quería darle la cara al hombre que todavía no olvidaba...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero saber qué tal les pareció. Les cuento además que este es el penúltimo capítulo y no soy amiga de los epílogos, se los digo de inmediato para que no me pidan uno ;-; lo siento.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!  
**

 **Cuídense...**

 **¡Reviews! =X**


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Bleach**

 **Rukia/Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: esta es la primera parte del final de esta historia... se hizo más largo de lo que tenía pensado.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XVI**

 **(Parte I)**

—Lo siento Kuchiki, las cosas no funcionan así —negó la profesora Shihoin —. No puedes ir adquiriendo compromisos para luego no hacerte cargo de ellos. La vida adulta no es fácil y hay cosas de las que no puedes escapar.

Rukia había tratado explicarle que podía ayudarla en cualquier otra clase y no esa, pero la profesora no escuchó explicaciones.

—Además habíamos escogido esa clase en primer lugar porque era la que más te acomodaba con tus horarios —recordó su tutora.

En eso tenía razón ella, sopesó con resignación. Iba a tener que soportar estar en ese lugar. Con Ichigo. Todo un semestre; lo único positivo de todo eso era que al menos era sólo un día a la semana.

A medida que los días pasaban y se acercaba el momento de tener que volver a ir a ese salón, los nervios se presentaron y la capacidad de dormir se vio reducida a su mínima expresión. Después de tanto tiempo, él seguía afectándola.

La vergüenza podía con ella y el miedo a que él la despreciara era demasiado. Habría preferido pasar su vida evitando, verlo que enfrentarse a él. No se consideraba una mujer cobarde, pero cuando se trataba de Ichigo la situación cambiaba; le sucedía también con su hermana. Las dos personas más importantes de su vida.

Estando muy atenta a su alrededor se encaminó a ese salón, sin embargo estaba de suerte, al llegar él no estaba, y los diez minutos en los que se permitían que los alumnos llegaran atrasados, ya habían pasado. Ichigo no asistió a esa clase.

Rukia se preguntó si acaso había sido por ella… ¿le molestaba verla? Ella no iba a atosigarlo, no iba a hablarle si la situación realmente no lo ameritaba. Podía incluso mantener una distancia muy prudente si lo requería. Lo único que ella buscaba era que su existencia no lo complicara. Nunca hubiese aparecido por voluntad propia ante él, y quizás eso era algo que ella debiera aclararle, aunque sólo pensarlo le causaba un inevitable desasosiego: hablar directamente con Ichigo era un privilegio que ella no pensó que podría volver a tener y se sentía rara al respecto, porque tanto como lo quería evitar, era algo que deseaba enfrentar y fantaseo con escuchar su voz diciendo su nombre; algo tan simple se había convertido en un ferviente anhelo…

Rukia al ser una ayudante de un profesor titular, averiguar un horario no fue difícil, y sin poder probar alimento alguno desde la noche, habiendo decidido ya que el encuentro tendría lugar definitivamente, esa mañana estaba resuelta a esperarlo.

Cuando lo vio acercarse sin que se percatara que ella estaba ahí quedó muda, y por unos segundos se regaló a sí misma una visión de su apariencia actual, la que le sirvió para actualizar la que guardaba en sus recuerdos. Seguía tan parecido a como era antes, pero su ropa había cambiado. Su estilo era distinto y su cabello un poco más largo.

—Ichigo… —habló ella.

La facilidad con que su nombre salió de su boca, le dio un claro indicio de que para ella Ichigo seguía presente en su vida actual, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

Él se detuvo al segundo.

—Hola, Ichigo —saludó ella.

Había ensayado todo un discurso en el cual le explicaba las razones que tenía para hablarle en primer lugar, para justificar su presencia en su salón de clases y para notificarle que no tenía que sentir alterada su vida por ella, pero todos esos motivos fueron olvidados una vez que lo tuvo a él de frente. Eso difería bastante de como lo había visualizado en su mente, porque ahí sus vellos no se erizaron, ni tampoco sus pezones tuvieron el descaro de recordarle que existían y que querían ser estimulados.

Haber intentado hablar con él había sido claramente algo precipitado…

—Hola, Rukia —saludó él.

Él la había llamado por su nombre, y su voz había sonado suave…

Levantar la vista desde el suelo para encontrarse con sus orbes castañas sacudió todo en su interior, y no supo qué decir: el entorno, las palabras que tenía pensadas, así como las personas. Todo en desapareció. Todo excepto él y las sensaciones que él había aprendido a sentir al experimentar con el su sexualidad.

—Disculpa… —dijo Ichigo —. Voy un poco atrasado. Nos vemos el jueves.

Su primera aproximación había sido un rotundo fracaso, y además había quedado como una tonta, pero no todo había sido en vano: él no escapó de ella, al menos no de inmediato. Era muy posible que en realidad lo que ella le había hecho ya no significara para él algún inconveniente, después de todo habían pasado cinco años. Lo más natural era que él ya la hubiese superado. ¿Era porque ella había sido la culpable que para ella no era fácil dar vuelta la página y seguir adelante? Quizás si le pedía disculpas ella sería capaz de avanzar, ¿pero no sería demasiado egoísta querer pedirle disculpas para poder ella sentirse bien?

En en realidad se sentía mal por todo lo que había ocurrido, eso por no mencionar que el significado de "arrepentimiento" no alcanzaba para abarcar como ella se sentía.

Se compuso y fue a su propia facultad, si tenía suerte la profesora Shihoin no notaría que ella iba retrasada. Iba a buscar otra oportunidad para hablar con él, pero no iba a ser ese mismo día.

.

Rukia vivía cerca de su hermana, por lo que al salir de clases solía ir a comer ahí.

Tan pronto ella y Byakuya regresaron, Rukia volvió a vivir al departamento que en realidad nunca fue vendido. Él le había mentido para traerla de vuelta a casa, pero sospechaba que sus motivos eran los mismos que ella había tenido en un comienzo al aceptar volver.

Acordaron con Byakuya no decir nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos, porque en realidad no había pasado mucho, pero la culpabilidad a veces la sobrepasaba y aunque un día casi se lo dijo a su hermana, ella le dijo claramente que: "no necesitaba saber nada" Hisana no era tonta, y más tarde supo que ella siempre había estado enterada de que a ella le gustaba Byakuya, pero ella no la culpó ni tampoco dijo nada, había sido él quien se había llevado el castigo, aunque eso era parte de lo que ella concluía, ya que Hisana seguía siendo tan hermética como siempre, pero ahora con su hijo ella era como otra persona. Se le veía feliz, alegre y resplandeciente, aunque con la maternidad se le notaba más, porque antes de eso, tras empezar a salir más y con el trabajo ya había habido un notorio cambio.

—¿Podrías por favor verlo un momento? —solicitó Hisana —. Literalmente estoy que me hago.

Rukia quien se había derretido en la mesa tras el cansancio causado por la larga jornada universitaria, asintió y se acercó al bebé. Era tan extraño ver a su sobrino y saber que había sido ella quien había colaborado activamente en su nacimiento. Era interesante además como lo que pensó con tanto temor mientras crecía en su vientre que tal vez, en lo más fondo de su alma, pensaría en ese bebé como si fuera de ella, pero resultó que no, ese bebé era su sobrino y lo quería como eso. La vida era graciosa a veces… se había llegado a lastimar de tanto masturbarse pensando en que quería ser ella la madre de los hijos de Byakuya y eso había resultado ocurriendo al final, en parte, pero para ella además de lo incomodo que había terminado siendo el embarazo, no tenía ningún pensamiento al respecto. Ella había sido el horno y sólo eso. No sentía nada más, no había un enfermo sentimiento de secreta posesión por el ser que había crecido dentro de ella.

—Oye —le dijo al bebé —. Tú y yo estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo, no deberías mirarme así.

Era como si ella y el niño no se llevaran bien. Ella no le gustaba particularmente, pero con Hisana era otra cosa. Ella lo levantaba y él se calmaba de inmediato, con Rukia lloraba si se aproximaba a menos de un metro de él.

—Eres un pesado —lo insultó.

Volvió a dejarlo en la carriola.

—No deberías decirle eso a tu sobrino, Rukia —la escuchó Byakuya.

—Yo sólo quería levantarlo —justificó —. ¡Y mira cómo se puso!

Él sonrió y lo tomó. Él no lloró.

—No lo tomaste bien —le dijo —. Ésta es la forma correcta.

Byakuya intentó pasárselo, pero aun cuando lo estaba tomando como él le había indicado, él lloró.

—En realidad es poseedor del adjetivo calificativo del que tú etiquetaste —consintió.

Rukia sonrió y observó a Byakuya con su hijo. Se veían bien y eran muy parecidos. Su cabello negro resaltaba su piel extremadamente blanca.

Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a la misma posición que tenía antes de ser dejada a cargo del bebé, esa que era muy poco decorosa.

—¿Estás muy cansada? —concluyó él al verla desplomarse.

—Me habían dicho que el último año era el peor, y para evitarlo hasta decidí hacer de contenedor temporal de un bebé que hoy en día me odia… ¿dónde quedó la gratitud con estas nuevas generaciones? —implicó ella.

Byakuya sonrió.

Con el tiempo habían llegado a compartir comentarios ácidos respecto a la actualidad y la visión crítica de la realidad de los tiempos modernos. Intelectualmente hablando, habían resultado ser muy compatibles, pero eso lo supieron más tarde. La atracción mutua que habían sentido en algún punto del camino había impedido verlo, pero sin esa tensión sexual de por medio, podían pasar horas conversando.

—Te queda muy poco —la animó —. Ya has conseguido llegar ahí.

—Y eso que es sólo la segunda semana. En un mes más no sé qué haré —se lamentó.

—En un mes estarás habituada —aseguró.

Hisana regresó del baño y todos cenaron juntos. Ellos eran su familia y estaba contenta de pertenecer a ella y compartir tanto como lo hacían; le alegraba el estar poder estar juntos, sin embargo no revueltos.

Estaba feliz de haber podido revertir el daño hecho. Al menos en parte, porque ella no podía hacer más para reivindicarse; lo demás dependía de ellos.

.

Kaien a veces insistía en ponerse más afectuoso de lo que debía y aunque en ocasiones había cedido en el pasado, antes de saber sobre la naturaleza de la relación que él mantenía con cierta mujer, por lo que en esa oportunidad él no iba a estar de suerte.

—Ya basta —pidió ella —. No quiero… ¿de nuevo discutiste con Miyako?

Había resuelto el misterio acerca de cómo Kaien había obtenido su número en primer lugar. Miyako había sido su novia desde el instituto y se la pasaban terminando y volviendo desde siempre, y ella, en alguna oportunidad que tuvo, cambió su número por otro y así fue como terminó contactándose con Rukia. Miyako sólo había reemplazado un cinco por un ocho.

—Esa mujer obstinada me tiene harto. No creo que regresemos en esta oportunidad —aseguró.

Rukia puso sus ojos en blanco. Sabía bien que eso eran sólo palabras; él amaba a Miyako.

—Lo más que has podido estar alejado de ella fue porque estuviste conmigo —aclaró ella —. Y no fue suficiente para olvidarla, ¿por qué no le pides que se case contigo y ya?

—¿Casarme? —dijo asombrado.

¿Por qué le sorprendía tanto? ¿Es que acaso no lo había pensado?

—Ya estás bastante madurito como para que pongas esa expresión —lo acusó ella —. O te casas o la pierdes.

—¿Casarme? —reiteró él.

—¿No crees que sea eso lo que ella quiere? —interrogó.

La cara de concentración de Kaien era como si en realidad estuviera de pronto sintiendo dolor.

—Puede ser… —aceptó él.

—Pues ve y pídeselo y a mi déjame en paz… estoy estudiando para el primer examen —solicitó.

Kaien la quedó mirando y ella podía sentir sus ojos en ella. Lo ignoró todo lo que pudo, pero finalmente tuvo que mirarlo al no poder hacer las cosas al sentirse observada.

—¿Un beso? —pidió él —. ¿El último antes de que nuestro amor esté definitivamente prohibido?

Si lo pensaba fríamente, técnicamente Kaien no tenía novia en ese minuto. Ella tampoco tenía un compromiso. Sonrió porque no le pareció que fuera una mala idea.

—El último beso ¿eh? —dijo ella divertida.

—Sé que te gustan mis besos… —dijo él.

Era cierto, sus besos le resultaban de lo más agradables.

—Y a ti los míos, según lo que tú mismo admitiste —recalcó ella.

—Nuestra relación al ser un Shiba y tu una Kuchiki estaba destinada a este triste final —dijo dramáticamente.

—No soy una Kuchiki de verdad —aclaró.

—Pero aun así eso sería como poner ají en el culo de Sojun Kuchiki —dijo burlón.

Kaien se acercó y la besó, ella respondió con entusiasmo. Ese iba a ser de verdad el último beso que compartiría con él, independiente de si él decidía concretar o no su matrimonio con Miyako, sin embargo cuando sintió la mano de Kaien intentando abrir el botón de su pantalón, ella le pegó un manotazo e impidió ese avance.

—No te pases de listo —reclamó ella.

—En intentar no hay engaño —justificó.

—Es: "en pedir no hay engaño" —corrigió ella.

Rukia le sonrió y él también.

—Ve por Miyako y ponte serio con ella. Así como tú me tienes a mí ¿no crees que puede que exista alguien con quien ella se bese cuando se pelean? —dijo Rukia intentando ocultar su tono de sorna.

Kaien era celoso. Lo había experimentado al ser su novia, y aunque la razón principal por la que habían terminado había sido porque ella seguía enamorada de Ichigo, los celos de él no habían colaborado a la relación tampoco.

—Me acordé de que debo ir a comprar —dijo él de pronto.

Rukia pensó que él era un imbécil, pero le causó mucha gracia que intentara mentirle y que la escusa fuera tan mala.

—Brillantes… nunca fallan —aseguró mientras volvía a sus libros.

—Nos vemos, Rukia —se despidió.

—Nos vemos —respondió.

Kaien y ella seguirían siendo amigos y de eso ella no tenía ninguna duda.

.

Aunque había intentado establecer contacto con Ichigo, lo cierto es que no se había dado. Ichigo era popular, y eso ella no hubiese podido saberlo nunca de no estar ahora en un contexto completamente distinto del que se habían conocido. Siempre estaba rodeado de personas.

A veces cuando exponía y se ponía nervioso, las cosas no le salían como ella daba por hecho que esperaba, él se frustraba, y a ella le daban deseos de ir y decirle que la próxima vez lo haría mejor. No sabía bien por qué, pero hablar en público le era complicado a Ichigo, las palabras no salían y le costaba formar oraciones complejas.

—Vas a tener que ayudarlo —dictaminó la profesora —. A ese chico le falta poco para mearse en los pantalones mientras está adelante.

Ella quiso hacerse la desentendida sobre a quién se refería, pero era obvio a quien estaba haciendo alusión.

—¿De quién habla? —interrogó.

—De ese chico que no te saca la vista de encima —dijo la tutora —. El que tiene cara de constipado.

Rukia no pudo evitar reírse por la descripción. Lo cierto es que Ichigo siempre estaba muy serio, no obstante no fue eso lo que le llamó la atención, sino la parte en la que ella decía que "no le quitaba la vista de encima". La sola idea de que pudiera ser cierto la hacía emocionarse.

—No creo que él quiera mi ayuda —refutó ella.

—No te estoy pidiendo que lo ayudes, te estoy diciendo que debes hacerlo; tus calificaciones dependen de que él mejore su actuación en las exposiciones.

Eso no podía estar pasando… no en ese momento.

—¡Pero profesora…! —reclamó.

—Has que aprenda a disertar —manifestó —. Es tu misión. Mira ahí va, dile que la próxima vez deberá trabajar contigo antes para prepararse.

Rukia no hubiese ido, pero El Gato Shihoin no le estaba dando ninguna opción. Tuvo que caminar hacia Ichigo y entablar una conversación.

—Hola —saludó.

Eso era todo lo que salía de su boca cuando lo tenía así de cerca.

—Hola —respondió tajantemente.

Si dijera que el tono en el que le habló no le hizo sentir nada cómoda sería mentir.

—La profesora me mandó a hablar contigo —anunció.

Ella vio como Ichigo veía tras ella y Rukia se giró también, y la vio a la profesora Shihoin cruzada de brazos sonriendo en dirección a ellos.

—Ah… ya veo –dijo él —. Me reprobará ¿verdad?

Rukia comprendió que no es que estuviera enojado con ella en particular, sino que su fallida presentación había hecho merma en su ánimo.

—Ella no ha dicho tal cosa —desestimó —. No obstante hay algunas cosas que podrías hacer para no ponerte tan nervioso…

—¿Y me las enseñarás tú? —concluyó él.

Aquello no sonaba a rechazo, pero tampoco a que estuviera embargado de alegría.

—Ichigo… no es mi intención importunarte —aclaró.

—Entonces cuando me toque exponer, hazme el favor y sal de la sala —solicitó.

Él no dejó que le dijera nada más, porque lo que vio luego fue su persona alejándose a zancadas enormes de donde estaba ella. Rukia quedó atónita y todo eso frente a los ojos de la profesora.

—Él no quiere mi ayuda —informó.

—Vaya… me habían dicho que era obstinado pero nunca imaginé que tanto —murmuró.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Rukia.

—No, nada… —contestó la profesora.

Sin embargo Rukia había escuchado con claridad, pero como no sabía a qué se refería, no era que pudiera deducir algo a partir de lo que ella dejó entrever.

.

Hacía tiempo que no salía a dar una vuelta. El oscuro periodo de exámenes había terminado y ella podía sentir que la tensión en su cuerpo se deshacía poco a poco a medida que caminaba y se despojaba de los conocimientos acumulados tras todas esas horas de estudio. Necesitaba un chocolate, un helado y todo lo que pudiera devolverle la paz, sin embargo al parecer se había dejado llevar demasiado por ese sentimiento de paz interior, porque no se fijó que delante de ella había alguien y terminó chocando.

—Mierda… disculpe —se lamentó ella.

—¡Fíjate por dónde vas, pigmea! —la insultaron.

Ella tenía claro que su estatura no era particularmente destacable, pero no merecía que un desconocido la insultara sólo por haber chocado, más cuando no había sufrido ninguna clase de daño y se había disculpado.

—Oye, ¿no crees que te estás pasado un poco? —inquirió ella.

—En realidad si lo hizo, disculpa que haya sido tan grosero contigo, Rukia —escuchó su nombre —. Este tipo no tiene nada de clase y no respeta a las mujeres.

Miró sorprendida a quien había dicho su nombre y no tuvo que indagar demasiado en su memoria para recordar quién era: Chad, el amigo de Ichigo.

—¡Chad! —exclamó ella.

Nunca hubiese pensado que ver a ese sujeto significaría motivo de alegría, pero lo fue.

—¿Chad? —inquirió el sujeto —. ¿Dejas que ella te diga Chad?

—Ese no es tu problema —descartó él —. Vete.

Aquello sonó a una orden y el tipo lo captó como tal cosa, porque no tardó en irse.

—Disculpa, no sabía que no debería decirte Chad —se disculpó Rukia.

—No te preocupes, no me molesta —aseguró.

Rukia asintió, sin embargo ninguno de los dos decía algo más.

—Ha sido un gusto verte, Chad —dijo ella con sinceridad —. Es bueno ver que estás bien.

El hombre movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él de vuelta.

Fue algo extraño, pero le pareció que había sido hacía demasiado tiempo atrás que alguien le había preguntado cómo estaba ella. La tensión acumulada por los exámenes, el encuentro con Ichigo, la presión de la tutora con las ayudantías y el recordar su pasado con Ichigo viendo a su amigo, hizo que ella se quebrara.

—Lo estoy —respondió.

—¿Entonces por qué lloras? —evidenció.

—Es solo que verte me trajo recuerdos de una época que fue mejor, pero que yo no supe apreciar en ese momento —reconoció.

Chad no dijo nada. Él era bueno guardando silencio, parecía del tipo que se sentía más cómodo escuchando que hablando, por lo que cuando le preguntó si era por Ichigo, ella se sorprendió.

—Sí —admitió.

Ella no sabía bien qué decir o si siquiera si debería seguir ahí.

—¿Quieres fumar? —preguntó él.

No fumaba desde esos años, pero sentía que quería.

—Sí —confirmó.

Observó cómo Chad con maestría enrolaba y convertía esa hierba molida en un delgado papel, transformándolo en lo que podría parecer un perfecto cigarrillo. Filtro incluido. Él se lo pasó, pero ella prefería que se lo pasara una vez que estuviera encendido.

Inhaló el humo y tosió. Había perdido la práctica y había aspirado demasiado. A la tercera quemada comenzó a sentirse más liviana.

—Hacía tiempo que no sentía esto —expresó Rukia.

Chad tenía una mueca de sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Y eso es bueno o es malo? —preguntó.

No pudo responderlo de inmediato porque no sabía definirlo.

—Lo cierto es que me pone nostálgica —reconoció.

Cuando había estado antes bajo el efecto de la marihuana se había sentido eufórica, en otras oportunidades muy excitada o simplemente contenta, pero en esa ocasión el estrés fuera de marcharse, se incrementó y eso fue repentino.

—Estás un poco pálida —recalcó él.

—De hecho siento frío —admitió.

Podría haber escuchado un "mierda", pero ella no estaba segura, sólo se sintió mejor cuando Chad la cubrió con su sudadera, la cual podría fácilmente ser una manta para ella.

—Gracias —dijo apenas.

Quizá fue su idea, pero le pareció que llamó por teléfono, y aquello se confirmó cuando no supo cuánto rato después, escuchó la voz de Ichigo.

—¡No! —dijo ella.

Levantó la cabeza y vio a Ichigo, mirándola con desconcierto.

—Le dio la pálida —anunció Chad.

Oyó una risita burlona de parte de Ichigo.

—¿Y por qué estabas con ella? —lo interrogó —. ¿Por qué le diste de la afgana?

Rukia escuchaba como que hablaban en códigos y no llegaba a enterarse de nada.

—Rukia —la llamó Ichigo —. ¿Hay alguien a quien debamos llamar?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿No sientes deseos de vomitar o sí? —averiguó.

Volvió a negar.

—Ve por chocolate, Chad, por favor —solicitó Ichigo —. Necesita azúcar o algún zumo que no sea dietético.

Rukia había estado apoyada en Chad, pero al levantarse él sintió que no podía sostenerse, e Ichigo reemplazó a su amigo en esa tarea.

Su aroma inundó sus pulmones y era uno distinto al que recordaba.

—Hueles bien —dijo ella.

No escuchó respuesta, y de seguro de haber dicho algo así en otra circunstancia le habría dado mucha vergüenza.

—Me zumban los oídos —informó.

—Se te va a pasar —la calmó.

—Nunca me había sentido así con marihuana —expuso —. Es como una intoxicación alimentaria.

Dentro de lo que notaba se dio cuenta de que la respiración de ambos estaba acompasada.

—A veces pasa cuando no estás emocionalmente estable —recalcó.

Decodificar mensajes significaba un mayor esfuerzo en ese estado.

—¿Te ha pasado? –quiso saber.

Estando así se sentía boba.

—Sí —admitió.

El temblor en su cuerpo no disminuía, pero ya no era sólo por el frío, aunque él lo interpretó así, y fuera de toda expectativa él la abrazó y comenzó a frotar sus manos con sus brazos, con la intención de quitarle el frío. Rukia se sintió además de físicamente descompuesta, psicológicamente sobrepasada.

—Perdóname, Ichigo —pidió de la manera más sincera que conocía. Le había salido de las entrañas.

—Descuida, a todos nos ha encontrado mal parados alguna vez —la consoló.

—No me refería a eso —aclaró.

No hubo intercambio de palabras tras esa especificación, y coincidió además con la llegada de Chad, quien además compró los chocolates que ellos solían comprar y compartir cuando salían. Una jodida coincidencia.

Su mano y la de Ichigo se tocaron cuando él le entregó el chocolate sin envoltorio, lo que sintió la hizo soltarlo, pero gracias a una rápida maniobra de él eso no sucedió.

Tras comer el chocolate comenzó a sentirse mejor y de a poco comenzó a recuperarse lo suficiente como para poder tener la columna recta. Ichigo ya no la abrazaba.

—Ichigo, es casi la hora de mi turno —anunció Chad.

Él asintió.

—Rukia, debo irme… te dejo en buenas manos —recalcó —. Puedes dejarle la sudadera a Ichigo luego.

—No, toma, llévatela —descartó la idea.

—¿Segura? —quiso corrobar.

—Sí, ya estoy mucho mejor —reveló.

—Gracias por todo —agradeció —. Lamento haberte causado problemas.

—No es improcedente cuidar a la mujer que mi amigo tanto aprecia —espetó.

Ichigo reaccionó tardíamente a lo que Chad había dicho y Rukia se fijó en que él había hablado en presente y no en pasado. Ella no se había dado cuenta cuán importantes se habían convertido los tiempos verbales, y cuántas cosas distintas podían hacerla sentir.

—¿Te acompaño a algun lugar? —ofreció Ichigo.

Con eso él dejaba claro que no quería estar a solas con ella y ella no quería retenerlo tampoco.

—No te preocupes, no vivo demasiado lejos —denegó ella.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro, ella con la mano en los bolsillos y él también. Ya no quedaba un solo resquicio de lo mal que se había sentido hacía menos de media hora atrás, era como si nunca hubiese ocurrido.

—Aquí me quedo yo —informó él.

Aunque no hubiesen estado haciendo nada distinto a caminar juntos, ella no creía que una oportunidad como esa volviera a darse.

—¿Estás segura de que no requieres de mi ayuda? —indagó él.

Debería decirle que sí, pero no quería manipularlo ni tampoco mentirle, por lo que declinó.

—Nos vemos el jueves… —se despidió él.

Lo vio desaparecer bajo las escaleras que lo llevarían al subterráneo, mientras ella se recriminaba el haber decido comportarse decente justo en ese momento, habiendo perdido la oportunidad que Chad claramente le había regalado.

—¡Ichigo! —lo llamó.

Él se volteó y se devolvió unos escalones, pero no subió del todo, quedando a la misma altura. Él se percató de lo mismo, por lo que subió un par de escalones más.

Ella se sintió una pigmea, tal como le habían dicho tal ese mismo día.

—Quisiera pedirte que por favor no hablaras sobre lo que viste… —solicitó —. No se supone que me vieras en esa clase de situación.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo molesto —. No soy indiscreto.

Nuevamente la había cagado. Ella no tenía remedio…

Aunque había dicho su nombre nuevamente él no la escuchó decirlo, y vio cómo se alejaba de ella con cada paso que daba.

Había perdido la mejor oportunidad que podría haber tenido.

.

Nuevamente era día de exposiciones.

Rukia había notado que esa modalidad la profesora no la había adoptado porque fuera beneficiosa para los alumnos y para el desarrollo de su carácter, sino que para ella no realizar las planificaciones y no hacer ella las clases.

Esa profesora era demasiado astuta y hasta negligente en algunas oportunidades, tampoco era demasiado amable al no ocultar la expresión de aburrimiento que algunas exhibiciones le causaban, pero a Rukia le parecía que esa opinión no calzaba del todo bien, porque aunque ella no quería dirigir las clases, estaba muy atenta a lo que decían sus alumnos, porque al momento de darles la retroalimentación no se le iba un solo detalle.

Cuando llegó el momento de Ichigo, ella recordó lo que él le había pedido: _"entonces cuando me toque exponer, hazme el favor y sal de la sala_ ". Y ella lo hizo.

Al regresar al salón, el turno de Ichigo ya había pasado y después de él sólo hubo tiempo para otro alumno. El periodo de clase ya se había acabado.

—¿No dijiste que no quería tu ayuda? —dijo extrañamente asombrada —. No fue la mejor exposición que he visto en la vida, pero es un mundo de diferencia a sus habituales trabajos…

Ella no había hecho nada, excepto salir de la sala.

Sintió dolor y rabia al captar lo que él probablemente había querido decirle pidiéndole salir del salón: "hago las cosas mejor si tú no estás". Aunque admitía que tenía clase para decir las cosas.

—Yo no hice nada —denegó.

La profesora se encogió de hombros, pero no siguió hablando del tema.

.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a su facultad, vio de reojo al grupo de Ichigo, quienes seguían bromeando con el buen desempeño de él en la exposición.

Ellos no tenían idea, pero Rukia lo tomó casi personal.

Ella pasó por el lado de ellos, quienes se despidieron de ella, quien prácticamente los ignoró.

Ichigo la llamó y ella se detuvo.

—Pensé que no lo recordarías —destacó él.

—No te preocupes, lo hice —respondió —. Cuenta con que no estaré más. Lo que sea que te ayude a mejorar.

Rukia lo dejó solo, estaba realmente molesta, por lo que cuando sintió que alguien detenía su avance al sujetarle de la muñeca.

—¿Rukia? —preguntó él.

—Escucha, Ichigo, esto es lo que quería decirte desde el comienzo, cuando te vi cuando fui presentada a tu cohorte —estableció —. Mi presencia de ninguna manera va a afectarte, no interferiré en tu vida de ninguna manera. Si es necesario no tenemos que estar cerca ni siquiera a menos de dos metros.

Esperó su respuesta un momento, pero lo que él contestó no fue algo que ella pudiera haber previsto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Al padre de tu hijo le molesta que me tengas cerca? —inquirió él.

¿De qué estaba hablando él? ¿Qué padre y qué hijo…?

—No tengo idea de qué hablas —refutó.

Escuchó un sonido que expresaba un claro sarcasmo de tu parte.

—¿Acaso no tienes tu familia feliz? ¿No le quitaste finalmente a tu hermana su esposo? —dijo con rechazo —. Te vi embarazada, Rukia y estabas con ese sujeto.

No es que haya sido cuidadosa con sus salidas, y era cierto que especialmente en el último tiempo Byakuya la acompañaba más, pero ella no lo permitía demasiado y aun así, dentro de esas pocas ocasiones que lo aprobó ¿justo tenía que verla quien ella menos hubiese querido que lo hiciera…?

—No es lo que crees —justificó —. No le quité el esposo a mi hermana y tampoco tengo ningún hijo.

Él no le creyó. Lamentablemente, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

—De cualquier modo, no tengo que darle explicaciones a ti ni a nadie. Ya te pedí disculpas por lo que te hice hace cinco años; como lleve mi vida ahora ya no es problema tuyo, eso no debe afectarte —justificó.

Rukia no esperó ver esa expresión afectada en su rostro.

—Tienes razón en algo —aceptó él —. No es mi problema.

Ella había ganado la discusión y no se sentía como una ganadora en lo más mínimo; muy por el contrario.

—¿Y en qué no tengo razón? —consultó dubitativa.

—En que me afecta. Todavía me afecta —reconoció —. Aunque sé que no es mi problema.

¿No había escuchado mal? ¿Él decía que todavía le afectaba…?

—¿Por qué? —anheló saber —. ¿Por qué todavía te concierne lo que haga con mi vida?

Por esos breves segundos deseó escuchar que todavía la quería, que todavía pensaba en ella como ella lo hacía con él.

Su mirada y la de ella se encontraron y se escrutaron cuidadosamente. Rukia se sintió incapaz de desviar sus ojos. Vio como él abría la boca y ella comenzó a temblar.

—¡Kuchiki!, ¡Kurosaki! —escuchó ella.

El momento se vio interrumpido.

—Hermoso espectáculo están dando a vista y paciencia de todos… —señaló la profesora Shihoin —. Kuchiki, ven conmigo. Ahora.

El tono de la profesora dejaba patente que no estaba contenta.

Recordó súbitamente lo que le dijo el día que acordaron que ella sería su ayudante: _"quienes trabajen como tutores no pueden tener una relación amistosa ni mucho menos amorosa con alumnos que estén a su cargo ¿queda claro?" Tu práctica depende de tu buen juicio._

Ella se rio en ese momento, porque le parecía gracioso que lo dijera, ya que ella no tenía ninguna intención de hacer algo distinto a eso. No tenía interés en hacer amigos o tener un novio… pero todo eso fue antes de volver a reencontrarse con Ichigo.

Cuando la profesora cerró la puerta y la llamó por su apellido como si fuera una ofensa, Rukia realmente se dio cuenta de que estaba en problemas; si fallaba la práctica se atrasaría otro año, pero lo único en que podía pensar era en que no había podido escuchar la respuesta de él…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Como verán, anuncié que sería el último capítulo, pero para variar las cosas no salieron como esperé y ya teniendo veinte hojas de word me di cuenta de que de ningún modo podía darle el final sin desarrollar bien toda la historia (que de cosas inconclusas estoy segura que ya tuvimos bastante...)**

 **Por otro lado, tengo una duda ¿no les gustó el capítulo anterior? Es que es super extraño como a veces me dejan muchísimos reviews y en ocasiones dejan unos pocos y con suerte llegué a las dos cifras con ese capítulo... y quizás no lo crean, pero eso me hace sentir insegura ¿o es alguna clase de estratagema de manipulación de parte de ustedes? jajaajja**

 **Cuídense y el otro capítulo definitvamente será el último...**

 **Déjenme reviews, son tan lindos de leer y adictivos por lo demás ;-;**

* * *

 **Aviso de utilidad pública:**

 **¿Alguien juega Bleach Brave Soul? Podemos ser amigos en el juego 1313**

 **Si tienen un nivel de inglés aceptable los invito también a leer a _manusxmachin a_. Sus historias son lo mejor que he leído en muchísimos tiempo, especialmente Am I Doing this right?**

* * *

 **Hasta pronto, estaré trabajando en mis próximas actualizaciones, se vienen se vienen (pero ya saben cómo funciono yo, reviews = motivación)**


	18. Capítulo XVII

**Bleach**

 **Rukia/Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: temas controversiales, sexo explícito, palabras soeces y... no, este no es el capítulo final.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XVII**

La profesora había cerrado la puerta con energía y comenzó a caminar de un lado hacia otro tocándose el mentón.

Rukia temió que ella estuviera realmente enojada, porque nunca la había visto comportarse de ese modo. Ella siempre conservaba la calma

—¿Qué te advertí al comienzo del curso, Kuchiki? —espetó la profesora.

No tuvo que aclararle a qué se refería con eso, ella lo sabía perfectamente, sin embargo técnicamente ella no tenía una relación amorosa con él. Tampoco una amistad; a grandes rasgos ella no había transgredido ninguna norma.

—No tengo una relación con él y tampoco es mi amigo —se defendió.

La profesora rodó los ojos.

—La última persona que quiso verme la cara no fue capaz de terminar sus estudios —dijo seria —. Perdió cuatro años de su vida estudiando algo que de lo que no pudo nunca ejercer; ¿cuántos años llevas acá…?

Rukia entendió que las verdades a medias con ella no funcionarían.

—Es cierto que él no es mi amigo, ni tampoco mi novio… —refutó la acusación.

Sintió los ojos dorados escrutándola con detenimiento. Trago aire y lo mantuvo todo lo posible, pero sabía que iba a llegar el momento en el cual no podría retenerlo más…

—¿Y antes…? —adivinó ella.

Si la miraba así, y sin saber cuánto había escuchado realmente El Gato, —porque evidentemente hecho honor a su sobrenombre, había sido en extremo sigilosa— ser sincera podía ayudarla, o bien perjudicarla definitivamente, pero no tenía ninguna opción.

—Ichigo fue mi novio, pero estoy hablando de hace mucho tiempo atrás —relató.

No sabía bien qué esperar tras confesar eso, y para averiguarlo sólo le quedaba esperar.

—¿Cuántos…? —quiso saber.

—Cinco —respondió.

—¡Cinco años! —exclamó sorprendida —. ¿Y todavía te reclama como si hubiese sido tan solo hace meses?

Rukia no sabía qué decir, porque ella estaba interpretando algo que no era. Ichigo estaba protestando por haber demostrado una total carencia de moral al supuestamente haberse quedado con su cuñado, no porque siguiera interesado en ella de manera romántica.

Se sintió decaída tras darse cuenta de la verdad.

Escucharon la puerta ser golpeada con suavidad en un comienzo, pero tras ser ignorado aquel llamado de atención, los golpes se hicieron más evidentes.

—Pase —anunció con poca paciencia la mujer de más edad.

Rukia miró hacia la puerta y para su desconcierto el que apareció fue Ichigo.

—Profesora, ¡Kuchiki no tiene la culpa de lo que acaba de pasar! —expuso él casi sin dejar espacio de tiempo entre palabras.

—Eso me estaba explicando antes de que decidieras interrumpir —manifestó ella.

El momento se volvió incómodo y por más que Rukia miró a Ichigo estupefacta por su presencia, éste no la miraba de vuelta. Evitaba mirarla.

—¿Eso tenías que decir? —averiguó —. Porque estas interrumpiendo una conversación importante. Así que si es todo, retírate.

Ichigo asintió y mientras era observado por las dos mujeres, él se marchó.

—¿Qué le pasa…? Viene hasta acá para defenderte, pero no te miró ni una sola vez —expuso inverosímil.

Rukia necesitó sentarse.

—Quien arruinó las cosas entre nosotros hace cinco años, fui yo… —dijo ella con pesar.

La mirada de la profesora cambió a una más comprensiva. Era como si hubiese estado esperando esa clase de respuesta en todo momento.

—¿Fue por él que en un principio quisiste cambiar de sección? —dedujo.

—Sí —admitió.

Yoruichi Shihoin estaba sentada frente a ella sentada de manera cómoda, e incluso poco femenina, y la miraba como si no la hubiese visto nunca.

—No te voy a preguntar qué fue lo que pasó —dijo súbitamente —, pero ese hombre no te ha olvidado.

Rukia pensó para sí que era muy natural que no olvidara que había estado con una mujer que le había quitado el hombre a su propia hermana, además de tener un supuesto hijo con él, y lo peor es que aunque sonara horrible, es que si quien pensaba eso no hubiese aparecido, hubiese terminado haciendo algo así. Aunque lo que había sentido por Byakuya alguna vez ya no tuviera lugar, era algo que sí había ocurrido y era parte de su pasado. Lo que había vivido la había formado y la había llevado a ser quien era en ese momento.

Lo más fácil era aceptar la teoría de la profesora, entrar en detalles no era necesario, por lo que ella movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

—Si hablan podrían llegar algo a interesante —dijo con sorna —. ¿Quién sabe…? Incluso recordar viejos tiempos…

¿Estaba diciendo que si en realidad Ichigo y ella hubiesen tenido algo a ella no le habría molestado?

Debió tener una expresión de confusión que delató sus pensamientos.

—¿Que por qué hice ese escándalo en un comienzo? —adivinó —. No creo que les hubiese gustado seguir ventilando sus secretos delante de todos ¿no?

Esa profesora sí que tenía una manera interesante de proceder.

—Gracias —dijo Rukia.

—Pero no debes hacerme quedar mal, porque es mi autoridad la que se verá afectada si ustedes después retoman su relación —dijo aparentemente molesta —. Así que, que nadie los vea y todo estará bien…

La mujer se cruzó de brazos y se rio orgullosamente.

—Si escuchó algo de lo que él dijo…no lo malinterprete —recordó Rukia de pronto.

—Todo lo que yo sé es que eres una buena chica que pasó por un embarazo para ayudar a su hermana infértil a que tuviera su hijo —respondió —. Y estoy segura de que eso es algo que a más de _alguien_ le gustaría saber.

La puerta fue tocada nuevamente, pero en esa oportunidad no fue Ichigo quien ingresó, sino el profesor que tenía asignado ese mismo salón a esa hora.

Rukia no supo si se alegró de que la conversación se acabara o si en realidad le hubiese gustado seguir conversando con ella de él.

—Hasta luego Kuchiki —se despidió una vez que salieron —. Debo ir a la siguiente clase, y ya voy atrasada por tu culpa.

—Hasta el lunes —contestó —. Y gracias…

Ella estuvo segura de que ella escuchó, aunque nada se lo confirmó. Esa mujer era realmente algo.

.

Usualmente se iba por la escalera de emergencias, pero en esa ocasión vio el elevador sin nadie y como si estuviera esperando por ella con las puertas abiertas, y se introdujo en este, pero justo antes de cerrar, Ichigo entró.

Estaban en un octavo piso, si no eran interrumpidos tardarían menos de veinte segundos en estar en el primero, y muchas cosas podían pasar en ese lapso de tiempo. Las puertas se cerraron y sólo se oía el sonido que hacía el elevador mientras alertaba por cada piso por el que descendían.

Fueron exactamente doce segundos de viaje en los que Rukia pensó que no podía seguir aguantando la respiración.

—Gracias por tu intervención —dijo ella atropelladamente.

No tuvo deseos de escuchar su respuesta, por lo que apresuró el paso y se mezcló entre la gente.

Le aclararía eso que él pensaba de ella, pero no ese día, no en ese momento.

.

Esa noche no fue a cenar con su hermana y tampoco respondió al teléfono cuando sonó. De seguro había sido Kaien, porque le había avisado a Hisana que no iría y nadie más la llamaba. No era en realidad la señorita popularidad.

Ichigo pensaba lo peor de ella y no podía decir que no tuviera motivos. En esas circunstancias se habían conocido: ella deseando escapar de un sentimiento que la agobiaba, y él, aunque nunca había dado sus motivos para ayudarla en un comienzo, había decidido hacerlo sin hacer demasiadas preguntas, y se habían compenetrado de tal manera que sin darse cuenta sus sentimientos cambiaron, y cuando descubrió que esos eran sentimientos se habían desarrollado mutuamente fue increíblemente feliz, no obstante aunque se había enamorado de él no se permitió a si misma amarlo como él merecía, porque siguió siempre obnubilada por algo irreal.

Él le había pedido que no estuviera a solas con su cuñado y ella había faltado a esa petición…

Él había descubierto un envase de preservativo donde no se suponía que debiera haber habido uno, y eso que ni siquiera llegó a enterarse de con quién lo había usado -o casi usado, si se apegaba a la verdad- De haberlo sabido de seguro todo hubiese sido peor.

Y todo terminó ahí, como si nunca se hubiesen conocido.

Las palabras de Kaien cuando terminaron definitivamente: " _Nuestra relación es lo mismo que el sexo que tenemos: es como si tuviéramos un condón en nuestros corazones, y así nunca va a funcionar. Tu no quieres esto y yo tampoco he sido del todo franco…y por lo mismo es que pienso que nosotros no funcionamos, Rukia… y me aventuro a decir que tu no crees algo distinto"_

En ese tiempo ella voluntariamente no había querido olvidar a Ichigo, aunque había tratado duro al comienzo, y esa era la verdad. Con Kaien se sentía cómoda y apoyada, pero no era diferente a lo que sentiría por un amigo… si hubiese tenido uno, pensó irónica.

.

El día miércoles Rukia supo que no podía seguir evitando lo ineludible, pero no imaginó que iba a ser la propia profesora Shihoin quien iba a proporcionarle una oportunidad que en realidad no estaba buscando, excusándola incluso con el profesor que le tocaba a esa hora, diciéndole que "sólo ella podía hacerse cargo de tan importante asunto". Descolocada en un principio porque no sabía en qué consistía aquella tarea "tan importante", hasta que llego al laboratorio y descubrió que debía inventariar matraces, caldos de cultivos y placas de Petri. La pesadilla de cualquier laboratorio…

—Debes revisar todas las cajas y asegurarte de que no vengan con ningun detalle —dijo sonriente ella —. Pero no tengo que explicártelo, tú ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

Ella se fue del laboratorio despidiéndose con la mano y riéndose de una broma que sólo ella había encontrado graciosa.

—¡Maldición! —masculló ella —. El Gato me vio la cara nuevamente…

No era la primera vez que le pasaba, una vez en su segundo año la profesora había pedido voluntarios sin mencionar de qué se trataba la misión para la que se estaban apuntando, y terminó exactamente cinco horas más tarde de ordenar e inventariar, aunque era cierto que aquello le había ayudado más tarde cuando necesitó de unos créditos extra cuando le faltó un poco para obtener el mínimo para aprobar.

Rukia con resignación se prestó a hacer lo que se le había encomendado. No había cabida para quejas, por lo que se sin pensarlo demasiado se dedicó a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Había revisado las listas y al ver las cajas se desordenó el pelo por pura frustración… ¿por qué justo habían decidido renovar todo ese día?

Aunque era bueno que sucediera, había material demasiado desgastado, pero a ella le hubiese gustado disfrutar de aquello sin tener que verse envuelta en el proceso de cambio.

Estaba agachada viendo los números de serie de las cajas y abriéndolas por el orden que estaba especificado en las guías de despacho, cuidando de no mezclar las cosas, y estaba tan concentrada que escuchó sólo cuando alguien carraspeó detrás de ella, por lo que dio un brinco tras haber sido encontrada desprevenida, pero la impresión fue más grande cuando descubrió que la persona tras ella era Ichigo.

—Disculpa, no quería asustarte —se lamentó.

—No te disculpes es solo que estaba muy concentrada en esto… —indicó las cajas.

—La profesora me envió a ayudar —explicó —. Dijo que había mucho que hacer.

Rukia sopesó por algún momento que el que enviara esa mujer a Ichigo era parte de algún plan, pero no creyó que ella tuviese el tiempo de andarse inmiscuyendo en los problemas de estudiantes, no obstante agradeció que alguien apareciera porque sería más rápido.

Ichigo al ser más alto se encargó de dejar en la parte más alta el material que guardarían como reserva, pero por un descuido tres matraces cayeron, estallando en el suelo.

—Mierda —se lamentó él —. ¡Los rompí!

Se le notó frustrado. Realmente él no había captado el verdadero carácter de la profesora Shihoin, porque ella no le daría demasiada importancia de haber estado ahí, pero descubrir eso era parte del encanto de esa docente.

—No te preocupes —le restó importancia —. Al Gato… es decir, a la profesora Shihoin no le importará porque nunca lo notará…

Ella le sonrió y no tardó en recoger el desastre, barriéndolo rápidamente.

—Gracias por guardar el secreto –dijo él avergonzado, ayudándola con la pala.

—¿Qué secreto? —dijo dubitativa —. No sé a qué te refieres.

Él entendió que no pasaría de ser sólo un incidente, porque ella lo vio gesticular una sonrisa.

—Esa es la ventaja de hacer el inventario, sólo quien lo monitorea sabe lo que realmente entra —agregó ella —. Por lo demás ella sabe muy bien que esto no es justo. No sé cómo te engañó, pero tengo muy en cuenta que ella siempre consigue lo que quiere. Te aconsejo que nunca te descubra mirándola.

—Gracias por el consejo —agradeció —. ¿Por qué le dicen El Gato…?

Rukia lo miró sorprendida de que no supiera por qué le decían así o de que él mismo no hubiese sacado sus propias conclusiones...

—¿Llevas acá tres años y no lo sabes? —espetó confundida.

—Este es el primer año que nos toca con ella —justificó —. Su especialidad sólo se enseña durante tres semestres a partir del tercer año.

Ella comprendió entonces por qué no conocía su fama. Ella era popular en su facultad, no en la suya.

—Es sigilosa, misteriosa y rápida… justo como un gato —describió —. Ha descubierto técnicas improbables e increíbles para hacer trampa en los exámenes. Nunca nadie ha podido engañarla, y créeme, lo han intentado.

Las historias de sus inquisiciones eran leyendas que se traspasaban de una generación a otra.

—¿Y tú? —inquirió él —. ¿Lo has intentado?

—Lo hice, pero me acobardé en el último minuto —reconoció —. El ayuda-memoria que con tanto esmero hice el día anterior, se quedó justo donde lo puse antes de entrar a rendir ese examen.

El sonido del vidrio chocando con vidrio llenó el silencio en el que se vieron envueltos tras esa charla. Ella no estaba segura de sí iniciar una conversación o simplemente dejar que pasara el tiempo y acabar con la tarea encargada.

—¿No las hacen también de plástico? —consultó él con las placas de Petri en la mano —. ¿No sería más fácil trabajar con ellas? No se romperían tan fácil…

—Es cierto, pero las de plástico son desechables, y al final significan un costo mayor, ya que no pueden ser reutilizadas... En cambio las de vidrio puedes esterilizarlas y quedan como si nunca hubiesen sido usadas; personalmente también prefiero las de vidrio. Me gusta el sonido que hacen cuando le quitas o le pones la tapa…

Rukia tenía que admitir que la microbiología era por lejos lo que más le llamaba la atención, podía estar haciendo cultivos todo el día sin notar el paso del tiempo.

—No imaginé nunca que ésta área era la que te gustaba —recalcó él.

—Puedo decir lo mismo —contestó ella.

Había sido una mención al pasado que no había traído consigo un tono de reproche o acusación. Simplemente un comentario sobre un pasado que habían compartido.

—Hubiese imaginado algo más relacionado con… la botánica, quizás —bromeó Rukia.

El comprendió de inmediato a qué se refería y contestó con una sonrisa.

Quedaban pocas cajas que revisar, lo que significaba que aquel clima controlado e ideal, terminaría en poco rato, y había una pregunta que Rukia necesitaba hacer, pero en cada oportunidad que creía que era factible formularla se mordía la lengua, hasta que sólo quedó una caja y sin pensarlo más, soltó la duda que tenía sobre lo que había sido exteriorizado antes y que necesitaba ser respondida, porque ella pensaba una cosa, su maestra sostenía una teoría diametralmente distinta, y la duda la estaba carcomiendo.

—¿Por qué te afecta? —indagó ella repentinamente.

Él se removió incómodo. Ella no tuvo que aclararle a qué se refería con esa pregunta que parecía no tener un contexto, pero por sus movimientos torpes ella dedujo que lo sabía.

—Yo no dije eso —refutó él.

Rukia se sorprendió de que él negara sus propias palabras, porque él lo había dicho. Ella lo recordaba perfectamente bien.

—"No es mi problema, pero todavía me afecta" —citó sus palabras.

Pudo ver a Ichigo sonrojarse y mirando hacia otro lugar.

—No viene al caso hablar de eso —manifestó él, reticente.

Le había costado mucho exponer esa pregunta, por lo que su respuesta no la tomó bien.

—Deja esa caja ahí, yo termino. Estás libre —dijo ella.

Sin embargo él no se movió y tampoco dejó la caja donde ella le indicó.

—No hemos acabado aun —expuso él.

—Ya has colaborado suficiente. Le diré a la profesora sobre tu buen desempeño —manifestó Rukia.

Ella se acercó a la caja que quedaba, estando muy atenta a su sentido auditivo para saber cuándo él se fuera con exactitud, pero aquello no ocurrió, por lo que al girarse y al verlo todavía ahí le preguntó por qué.

—¿Por qué no quieres estar cerca de mí? —contraatacó él —. ¿Te traerá problemas en casa?

Él estaba siendo especialmente ácido y ella quería responderle, pero primero deseaba saber por qué sonaba como si la idea le molestara.

—Yo pregunté primero —rebatió ella —. En cualquier caso, no te afecta… ¿cierto?

Ichigo con zancadas amenazantes se aproximó a ella y le quitó la caja que sostenía en sus manos.

—¿Has pensado en mí alguna vez durante estos cinco años? —indagó él.

¿Qué si había pensado en él? Le gustaría poder recordar sólo un día donde su recuerdo no la hiciera entristecer y anhelar haber hecho las cosas de una forma distinta…

—¿Y tú? —inquirió ella —. ¿Has pensado en mí?

Las mirada de él le indicó que no esperaba que ella le respondiera con otra pregunta, y se descolocó, no obstante ella estaba clara en que era ella la que debía responder primero, porque había sido ella quien había fallado en un comienzo.

—Sí —contestó ella con simpleza.

—Sí qué —preguntó él tajante.

—He pensado en ti durante este tiempo —admitió.

Hablar de ese pasado en común era algo que ella no había hecho. La relación que había tenido con Ichigo había sido intensamente fugaz y había marcado su vida. A veces Rukia pensaba que de haberlo sabido se habría resguardado un poco más; habría protegido de mejor manera sus sentimientos, pero la verdad es que no llegaba a arrepentirse de haberlo querido como lo había hecho.

—¿Por qué me engañaste, Rukia? —preguntó sentido —. Lo que teníamos era…

Él no encontró una palabra para describir su relación.

—Lo que nosotros teníamos se propagó como un cultivo de bacterias en un agar y una estufa —hizo ella referencia a su materia preferida —. En un ambiente controlado y adecuado se propaga…

—¿Y eso qué significa? —indagó inseguro.

—Lo que nosotros teníamos en un ambiente normal no hubiese sobrevivido de todos modos, porque ni siquiera fuiste capaz de escucharme cuando tuvimos un problema —expuso ella —. Lo nuestro fue perfecto porque éramos sólo nosotros dos, y la vida no es así. No había espacio para nadie más, y nos la pasábamos drogándonos, teniendo sexo y comiendo lo que deseáramos en ese momento. Tú no hablabas conmigo de tu vida y yo tampoco lo hacía contigo… y pocas veces compartimos algo distinto a lo que mencioné. Sólo conocimos lo bueno del otro.

Al parecer él no había dimensionado ese lado de su relación, porque no hizo ningún aspaviento.

—No obstante, Ichigo… a pesar de que tal vez nuestra relación era de algún modo bastante insana… es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida —soltó sin tener miedo de su respuesta.

Lo había dicho, de todos modos ya no tenía más que perder.

—Te busqué —dijo él repentinamente —. Pero tú ya no vivías ahí…

¿Él la había buscado? Su corazón estaba débil por las emociones del minuto y su estómago se sentía extraño. Ichigo si había pensado en ella después de todo... ¿y si la hubiese encontrado habrían podido solucionar sus problemas...? Ya era tarde para averiguarlo de todos modos…

—Volví a vivir en la casa de mi hermana —reveló.

Decir que había vuelto a vivir con su cuñado a solas era algo que estaba absolutamente demás. Había aprendido con Hisana que había cosas que simplemente no hacían daño si no se sabían.

—Ah —respondió él —. Ya veo.

No parecía como si alguien fuera a agregar otra cosa.

—Pero volví a vivir ahí poco tiempo después —comentó —. Sigo ahí todavía.

Él asintió.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya —dijo él —. Gracias por ser sincera conmigo. Lo necesitaba… ahora creo que los dos requeríamos de esto. Siempre creí que era yo solamente.

A ella le urgió decirle que ella no tenía una familia como él pensaba.

—Ichigo… —lo llamó —. Hay algo que quiero que sepas, ya que parece que te hiciste una idea equivocada…

Él la miró interrogante y ella se sonrojó, porque el sólo hecho de que él pensara que ella pudiera hacer su vida le provocaba eso.

—Mi hermana y su esposo, a quien tú conociste, están juntos —le explicó —. El bebé que viste en mi vientre, existe… pero no es mío. Es de ellos; mi hermana no puede tener hijos y yo fui su "hogar" temporal. Fue todo a través de un procedimiento médico. Él es legal y genéticamente mi sobrino.

Rukia no supo definir lo que sintió cuando le dijo eso. Fue una mezcla de alivio y tristeza. Ese era el punto final de la relación que alguna vez tuvieron. Una vez aclaradas las cosas, no había excusas para ya no seguir adelante con la vida. Era ya el momento…

Él volvió a asentir y se despidió con la mano.

Ella volvió a tomar la caja que él le había quitado de las manos, mientras sentía como las lágrimas caían por su rostro y humedecían la caja que sostenía.

Sólo quedaba un mes y ya no tendría que volver a Ichigo… sólo un mes ¿qué eran treinta días ante cinco años? Quedaba poco, muy poco y al menos habían conseguido aclarar las cosas que la inquietaban desde entonces.

.

Su estómago se sentía vacío a pesar de que esa era ya el segundo plato de comida que terminaba, ante la mirada impresionada de Hisana.

—¿Sigues con hambre? —preguntó incrédula.

—Siempre hay espacio para postre —contestó ella.

—Sí, pero no para todo el postre de la familia —recalcó ella —. ¿Estás bien, Rukia?

La pregunta hizo que dejara la cuchara a medio camino, y en vez de llevársela a la boca, esta volviera al recipiente frente a ella. Ese cuestionamiento tan simple casi la había hecho llorar.

—Sí —dijo ella —. Lo voy a estar.

Con esa respuesta ella dejaba claro que no estaba bien, pero que no quería hablar de eso. Hisana comprendió y con sus dedos le acercó la fuente completa.

—En ese caso, si esto te hace sentir mejor, es todo tuyo —le sonrió.

Rukia agradeció el gesto y tras terminar se fue a su piso.

.

Caminó lentamente a pesar de que ya no era tan temprano, en ese momento no lo había sentido, pero había ingerido demasiada comida, por lo que tomaría la ruta más larga, para ver si de alguna forma eso colaboraba con la sensación de pesadez.

Mientras caminaba llegó el olor inconfundible de la marihuana y sonrió. Alguien estaba fumando en los alrededores y sintió un ligero dejo de envidia. Aun después de la mala experiencia de la última vez, era muy posible que si le volvían a ofrecer ella volvería a decir que sí.

Llegó a su casa y atravesó la puerta dirigiéndose directo a la habitación. Había sido un día pesado. El inventario estaba listo, pero había consumido su fuerza en el proceso, pero aquello no se comparaba con la energía drenada tras aquella conversación con Ichigo.

Fue al baño, se lavó los dientes y luego tomó una ducha rápida.

.

Despertó porque escuchó unos golpes uniformes. En un principio creyó que eran parte de la programación de la televisión, ya que se le había quedado dormida con esta prendida, pero cuando prestó más atención notó que el ruido venía de su puerta. Miró la hora y eran cerca de las dos de la mañana. Se asustó, pero pensó que si no hacía ruido tal vez se iría; probablemente era alguien que se había equivocado de puerta, no obstante aquello no ocurrió, porque insistieron.

—De puta madre, lo que faltaba… —se quejó.

Entonces un mensaje de llegó a su teléfono móvil.

 _"Rukia, estoy afuera… ¿estás despierta?"_

Si decía su nombre era alguien conocido, pero el teléfono no estaba registrado en sus contactos. Quizás era Kaien y otro intento fallido de formalizar su relación con Miyako y tal vez había perdido su teléfono. No era que no hubiese pasado antes…

Se levantó de la cama quejándose de que fuera quien fuera lo haría pagar por interrumpir aquel descanso tan necesitado. Era descuidada al abrir la puerta a esas horas, y lo sabía.

No esperó, sin embargo que quien estuviera buscándola a esas horas, fuera Ichigo.

—¡Ichigo! –exclamó con sorpresa —. ¿Qué…? ¿qué haces acá?

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó.

Ella lo dejó entrar y tan pronto lo hizo comenzó a temblar por completo. La situación era demasiado extraña y poco usual…

—Recordé que me dijiste que habías vuelto a vivir acá —explicó —. Y vine.

Rukia lo había dicho, pero eso no justificaba su presencia ahí y a esas horas, además. Ella se cruzó de brazos intentando proteger donde se sentía más vulnerable en ese momento, su pecho.

—¿Qué haces acá, Ichigo? —reiteró.

No hubo respuesta y a cambio obtuvo una mirada intensa por un corto lapso de segundos, en los que ella no pudo interpretar cosa alguna.

—Cuando te escuché decir que no tenías una familia, me alegré como un auténtico imbécil —desveló finalmente —. Lo cierto es que yo no creo en eso de si la persona que quieres es feliz, uno lo es también… eso no es cierto. Quien lo dijo miente, Rukia, porque ese día que te vi embarazada y junto a tu cuñado no pude tolerar la imagen, y aun así me torturé mirándote hasta que te fuiste. Y no fui feliz en lo absoluto.

Ichigo acababa de decirle que la quería. Lo había dicho mirándola a los ojos y no lo había soñado. Estaba ocurriendo.

—Por eso aunque no sea mi problema como bien dijiste, me afecta… —respondió la pregunta hecha muchas horas antes.

Si él había contestado su cuestionamiento, era el turno de ella responder el suyo.

—He pensado en ti cada puto día desde que pasó lo que pasó —soltó ella con emoción contenida —. Créelo o no, ese día ese condón no llegó a usarse.

Aquello no era una mentira, de verdad ella veía lo que había hecho con Byakuya como algo que se parecía mucho a un intento, pero que fue infructuoso, y en una sociedad donde sólo se evaluaba el producto final y no el proceso, a grandes rasgos, no era un embuste.

—Eso ya no me importa —dijo él.

Rukia se acercó a él con duda y él se aproximó con cautela también, sin embargo él la rodeó y juntó sus manos en su espalda. Rukia sintió sus músculos tensarse: Ichigo estaba listo para hacer fuerza por lo que ella estiró sus brazos y flexionando sus codos se apropió del cuello de él, como dejando claro que no lo dejaría escapar. Él la levantó y se miraron por lo que pudo ser un minuto o bien tres. No lo supo con certeza.

Ella se acercó a él con la clara intención de besarlo, pero estando a solo unos milímetros él no le concedió el permiso, no obstante, sin detenerse ella continuó con su cometido y rozó con sus labios cada centímetro de su rostro, con suavidad, reconociéndolo, volviendo a tomar conocimiento de dónde él era más sensitivo, aunque en realidad ella no lo había olvidado, pero sintió necesario hacer esa exploración.

—¿Está bien si te beso ahora? —quiso saber ella.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? Tus labios recorriéndome se sentían muy bien… —respondió él.

—¿Te gusta esto? —averiguó ella.

Volvió a hacerlo, pero en esa oportunidad involucró su nariz también. Su respiración agitada le provocó cosquillas en el cuello a él, porque se alejó un poco y luego retomó la posición anterior, con la cual él aprovechó el momento y la besó. Fue de menos a más, abriendo la boca poco a poco hasta que su lengua y la de ella se encontraron; el ritmo de estas era tan parecido y rítmico como si estuvieran teniendo sexo a través de ellas.

—¿Podemos hacer esto? —preguntó él inseguro.

—A esta altura prefiero lamentarlo luego si no funciona —desestimó ella —. Sé que sería peor no intentarlo.

Ichigo la bajó y ella de la mano lo llevó a la habitación.

—Podemos volver a empezar de la misma forma que lo hicimos antes, o podemos hacer las cosas distintas —dijo ella.

Estaba claro a lo que se refería ella, e Ichigo lo comprendió sin mayor explicación.

—¿O es esto una despedida? Algo como una última noche para poder seguir cada uno con su vida —consultó incierta.

—¿Qué es lo que tú quieres? —demandó conocer sus deseos.

Rukia se había sentado en la orilla de la cama, e Ichigo se había hincado, apoyando sus brazos en las rodillas de ella y aquella posición les permitía estar a la misma altura.

—Yo quiero lo que tu estés dispuesto a dar —explicó.

—En este momento lo que más quiero estar dentro de ti y escucharte decir mi nombre mientras te lo meto —fue honesto —. Estoy tan duro que solo caminar me duele.

Escucharlo hablar así la hizo temblar de deseo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía esa sensación y desasosiego previo al sexo. Ella quería también, sin dudarlo y la humedad se presentó con solo imaginarlo, o tal vez había comenzado a lubricarse desde que lo había visto en el umbral de su puerta.

—¿Se parece en algo a lo que tú quieres? —indagó el con un tono ronco de claro deseo.

La visión de Rukia se nubló tan pronto él hizo que se recostara en la cama y se posicionó sobre ella, en una clara postura dominante y ella lo atrajo hacia ella con sus manos, quedando sus rostros muy cerca.

—Es muy parecido —confirmó ella.

—¿Y en qué se distingue? —inquirió Ichigo.

—En cómo reaccionan nuestros cuerpos a los mismos estímulos —lo ilustró —. Yo puedo estar tan excitada como tú, pero puedo correr kilómetros.

Ichigo se rio y a Rukia la tomó por sorpresa cuando él compró su estado introduciendo sus dedos en sus labios mayores.

—Dudo que pudieras correr kilómetros —objetó —. Te resbalarías en los primeros metros.

Él retiró sus dedos y la luz de la lámpara, que ella había prendido tan pronto llegaron a la habitación, y la iluminación el televisor le permitieron ver claramente como él observó los restos de fluidos en sus dedos. A ella le avergonzó un poco la disposición con la que su cuerpo manifestó su deseo de él, pero a él no parecía disgustarle en lo más mínimo, y estando sobre ella se apoderó con decisión de su boca y volvió a tocarla, mientras trataba de coordinar sus besos y el movimiento de sus dedos, lográndolo al poco de empezar.

—Me gusta como lo haces —lo alentó ella —. Es tan distinto que lo haga alguien por ti…

Se dejó en evidencia sin que nadie se lo pidiera.

—Mejor o peor —indagó más.

—Distinto —insistió —. Es importante masturbarse aunque tengas tu vida sexual cubierta.

—¿Sí? —corroboró —. Entonces mientras estábamos juntos ¿te masturbabas?

—Todos los días… tú no podrías manejar mi apetito sexual —–sonrió.

—Vaya… para mi eran suficientes dos veces al día —expuso su sentir.

—No seas mentiroso —interpeló ella —. Te masturbabas en la ducha.

La acusación consiguió que el dejara de estimular su clítoris y se interesara más en la conversación.

—¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? —expresó con curiosidad.

—Porque te espiaba… y era jodidamente sexy verte acabar y escucharte gemir bajito para no ser oído —reveló —. Me imaginaba a veces que acababas contra los azulejos y otras que simplemente lo hacías y tu semen cubría tu cuerpo… ¿por qué lo ocultabas? ¿pensaste que me haría sentir mal? Como verás… guardé tu secreto.

Él la acalló con un beso, y no tardó en quitarse la ropa.

Rukia admiró su cuerpo cincelado y le costó no morderse el labio ante la ansiedad de verlo.

—Nunca supe a qué hora te ejercitabas… siempre estabas conmigo, drogándote o comiendo chocolates —reconoció.

Ichigo mordía con suavidad su quijada, mientras olfateaba el aroma concentrado en su cuello, o eso concluyó ella por la insistencia de permanecer en esa área y no otra.

—Es genético —respondió él —. Todos los hombres de mi familia tienen buena condición física.

Rukia pensó que algunas personas eran afortunadas sin siquiera pedirlo…

El momento crucial llegó cuando ambos se vieron desprovistos de ropa, y antes a ella no le complicaba demasiado estarlo, pero después del embarazo habían quedado marcas en su cuerpo que no se borraron y lo que más quería era que él no las notara.

—¿Qué intentas ocultar? —captó rápidamente él.

Al final por intentar taparlo, había cometido el error de ser demasiado evidente.

—Estrías —dijo ella, rindiéndose.

Él le apartó las manos y la observó, mientras ella miraba hacia otro lugar.

—¿Y qué es lo que te molesta? —quiso saber —. Son como cicatrices de batalla… salen y todas las mujeres las tienen y si no, las tendrán.

—Lo haces ver tan simple —manifestó.

—Lo es —habló con convicción —. Tu vagina no se sentirá diferente por unas marcas que ni siquiera notaré mientras te lo esté metiendo. Y cuando no estemos teniendo sexo, no es como si me fueran a morder o algo… aprenderemos a coexistir.

Por cosas como esa había sido que se había enamorado de él, no había sido el sexo —maravilloso— o su apariencia física, había sido como él simplificaba las cosas y cómo no se alteraba por hechos de la vida de una mujer tales como la menstruación o las estrías. Él podía lidiar con eso sin ningún esfuerzo, y le encantaba…

Ella podría haber tomado la posición dominante, pero no quería, tras todo ese tiempo transcurrido sin él y sin sexo, quería que fuera como la primera vez que se habían acostado, por lo que abrió sus piernas, con la clara intención de entregarlo un mensaje no verbalizado, que él comprendió.

El roce de su duro pene con su clítoris hinchado por la estimulación previa, hizo que ella se sobresaltara y temblara, reacción que se acentuó cuando el insistió en ese tipo de contacto.

—Ese sonido me vuelve loco —reconoció él.

Y es que ella estaba muy mojada y como siguiera haciendo eso no creía que dejara de lubricarse.

—No es algo que controle, es algo que tú provocas —respondió.

Ichigo se enserió tras oírla decir eso, porque dejó de jugar y se introdujo en su vagina y sorprendentemente sintió como si aquella intrusión la lastimara. Había pasado demasiado tiempo y lo resintió.

—Espera un poco por favor —pidió.

—Nuevamente no me pediste que usara condón —endilgó —. Mujer, tú nunca aprenderás…

—No es como si hubieses puesto demasiados reparos tampoco —rebatió —. No es sólo mi responsabilidad. El sexo es consensuado es cosa de dos.

Él estuvo de acuerdo, pero ella sospechó que era porque el mantenerse quieto dentro de ella le estaba significando demasiado trabajo, y Rukia por otro lado estaba comenzado a sentirse más cómoda con él penetrándola, no se sentía del todo bien aún, por lo que se concentró en lo que estaba viviendo y con quién. Regularizó su respiración y se aferró a él.

—Estás muy tensa —indicó él.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

—Sí, siente mi pene, pero no te lamentes —replicó.

Ella sonrió.

—Es por el ángulo que no estás sintiéndote bien —explicó —. Estás muy rígida.

Eran los nervios, la ansiedad, la incredulidad de estar teniendo sexo con quien había añorado por años. Corrigió su postura tal como él le había indicado

—Así está mejor —alabó —. Si no te está gustando a mí se me dificulta más el lograrlo también.

Ichigo retomó los movimientos, después de volver a ponerla a tono, y él había tenido razón, era porque estaba muy rígida que le estaba costando recibirlo, y a medida que él aumentaba las embestidas por minuto ella comenzó a sentirse como antes. Él acabó no mucho después, pero su erección se mantuvo y ella logró alcanzar el orgasmo unos segundos después. Tenía los músculos tan contraídos y los espasmos habían sido tan violentos, que no se dio cuenta de que él se había salido ya y el problema de haberse acostado con alguien con quien no sabía en qué términos estaba, era que no sabía que ocurriría después de que aquello que los convocó, se acabara. La realidad llegaba cuando nadie la invitaba a aparecer.

No obstante se había preocupado demasiado, porque él, como todo hombre tras tener sexo, se relajó de tal manera que se quedó dormido.

Fuera lo que fuera que tuvieran que aclarar, iba a tener que esperar hasta la mañana.

.

Al despertar Rukia se encontró con que no había nadie a su lado, y aunque esperó durante toda la mañana, él no llamó, ni tampoco apareció.

A Ichigo se lo había tragado la tierra, y ella no quería admitirlo así de fácil, pero quizás había sido víctima de una venganza que había tardado años en concretarse...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **No sé por qué estoy calculando tan mal, esta vez fueron casi veintitres hojas de word y no sé cómo justificarlo, pero el asunto es que... como ven no es el capítulo final, aunque mi intención era que lo fuera. Con ese ánimo lo empecé...**

 **Ojalá no piensen que les estoy tomando el pelo o algo parecido ;-; Me tomo todo esto de escribir fanfics muy en serio. De verdad...**

 **Gracias por los reviews, como siempre me dan ánimo y son mis inspiración para seguir con estos proyectos, por lo que espero seguirlos recibiendo. Su opinión es muy importante.  
**

 **El próximo espero si sea el final que vengo anticipando desde... hace dos capítulos 8(**

 **¿Debería ser relatado desde la perspectiva de Ichigo? Ahí me lo hacen saber...**


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**Bleach**

 **Rukia/Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: las de siempre. Solicito por favor leer la nota de autor final.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XVIII**

Trataba de no pensar en lo que había pasado, porque sabía que de detenerse a analizar, iba a ver un punto de no retorno hacia la vergüenza y la compasión hacia sí misma por haber dejado que algo así le ocurriera sin siquiera haberlo previsto.

Pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, su estómago resintió el no haber probado bocado, y muy en contra de su voluntad, se obligó a si misma a comer, y mientras revolvía la sopa con aquel mecánico movimiento, comenzó a remembrar la noche anterior, ya que había comenzado a aceptar que había sido usada por Ichigo.

A ella no se le hubiese ocurrido nunca recurrir al sexo por venganza, por lo que nunca había sospechado que él pudiera tener esa clase de determinación, porque de hecho le era difícil de aceptar que pudiera tener esa clase de motivación, cuando él había sido el hombre que para hacer que se sintiera mejor durante esos días, se había levantado en medio de la noche para calentar agua para apaciguar la furia de su endometrio, y la había abrazado todo ese tiempo. Esa noche ella descubrió la diferencia entre los besos que él daba con intención de tener sexo e incitarla, y con los que transmitía comprensión y afecto.

Se perdió tanto en sus recuerdos, que Rukia no se percató que las lágrimas y la sopa se estaban mezclando en el plato ya servido.

.

Su hermana la había llamado y aunque intentó negarse a ir a cenar con ellos, la amenaza de que ella misma iría a su casa a buscarla, terminó por hacerla elegir por ir por propia voluntad.

—Rukia, —la llamó su hermana —. ¿No es de tu agrado la cena?

Miró su plato, que apenas había cambiado de aspecto desde que su hermana lo dejó frente a ella. Casi no lo había tocado.

—No es eso, disculpa. Sólo me distraje… —respondió.

Estaba segura de que no la había convencido, pero el llanto de su sobrino la salvó de un interrogatorio que parecía inminente. Hisana subió a ver a su hijo, y la dejó a solas con Byakuya.

—¿Te está yendo mal en la universidad? —interrogó casual él.

—No —contestó secamente.

—¿No tienes ganas de hablar? —concluyó.

—Ni un poco —respondió.

Byakuya se rio y eso a ella le molestó.

—¿Y por qué te ríes? —quiso saber.

—Porque te estás portando caprichosa como cuando estabas embarazada y estabas insoportable —recalcó —. No estarás embarazada… ¿verdad?

Era cierto, ella había sido muy consciente de que odiaba a todos durante ese periodo de tiempo, y que no se había molestado en ocultarlo; mucho menos en disimularlo.

—Hay cosas que uno simplemente no puede solucionarlas hablando —contestó ella —. Hay ciertos asuntos que necesitan ser meditados en silencio. Y no, no estoy embarazada. No pienso pasar por eso de nuevo, gracias.

—Eso es cierto —afirmó él —. A veces es bueno simplemente no decir nada porque hay decisiones que deben ser tomadas sin contaminarse con la opinión de alguien más.

Byakuya siguió comiendo, sin interrumpirla nuevamente, y eso le irritó también. Cualquier cosa que él hiciera iba a tener el mismo efecto, porque era un hombre y sólo ese hecho innegable lo hacía blanco de su furia.

—Ustedes los hombres son bestias —bramó de forma acusadora —. Se les para, la meten y se van.

Él la quedó mirando con la comida a medio masticar, con una clara sorpresa de que ella le dijera algo así, pero había sido incontenible, como si las palabras tuvieran que ser dichas o hubiese muerto con la ponzoña originada a raíz de la ira ante el mero recuerdo de lo que le había hecho Ichigo.

—Ya veo… problemas con hombres —dedujo.

Rukia se concentró en comer, avergonzada por haber dejado en evidencia de qué calibre era su problema, deseando que el tema quedara hasta ahí, y estuvo de suerte nuevamente, porque Hisana regresó con el bebé para terminar de cenar, y si se basaba en las experiencias pasadas, siempre que el bebé arribaba pasaba a ser el tópico principal, y no se equivocó, porque mientras Byakuya se encargaba de él, ya que había ya terminado, todo se dirigió hacia el tema que más le fascinaban a Rukia: reflujo, pañales y controles médicos…

—Por cierto, Rukia… los hombres si son bestias —confirmó su hermana.

Quedó perpleja, ya que ninguno había dicho palabra alguna, y sin embargo Hisana había traído el tema que había quedado en el aire, de vuelta. Entonces Byakuya le hizo una seña al aparato frente a ella: Hisana había estado escuchando a través del intercomunicador, y aquello confirmaba lo que ella había asegurado sobre los hombres, porque su cuñado había sido tan calculador al estar consciente de ese aparato, que no había dicho una sola palabra en defensa de su género, porque de seguro después aquello le traería consecuencias.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —indagó Rukia mirándolo suspicaz.

Byakuya, quien no había esperado que Hisana dijera algo así, y su hermana se quedaron mirando desafiantes, y como si se estuvieran comunicando sin palabras de por medio. Le hizo sentir a Rukia que era hora de irse, por lo que se apresuró a salir de esa casa cuanto antes.

De camino a casa reflexionó acerca de la situación que había vivido en casa de Hisana, y el que discutieran, y el que hubiesen tenido una diferencia de opinión, le provocó una sonrisa alegre. Ellos estaban definitivamente bien, porque ya no se guardaban las cosas para sí mismos como lo habían hecho durante años. Nunca los había visto discutir, antes Hisana no habría dicho lo que dijo. Su relación había evolucionado y madurado. Al igual que ella misma, porque no sintió celos en lo absoluto, y por primera vez en ese día se sintió un poco mejor consigo misma, porque era realmente libre de esos sentimientos que la habían convertido en una persona oscura. Mirar a su hermana a la cara, sin sentirse una mierda se estaba convirtiendo en una posibilidad real.

.

En momentos como esos era cuando Rukia sentía el no tener la capacidad de haber hecho amigas, de seguro que si la tuviera estarían tomando helados, mirando otros hombres y hablando mal del que había jugado con ella, pero al no tenerla debía maldecirlo sola y limitarse a comprar aquel helado y llevárselo a su casa.

Eran las nueve de la noche y no tenía idea de cómo seguir evitando regresar al departamento. Volver a la cama que había sido testigo directo de su idilio nocturno no sonaba como el panorama perfecto, pero estaba comenzando a hacer frío y en su apuro por salir ella no había llevado nada para abrigarse; regresar ya no era una opción.

Había dejado su teléfono olvidado a propósito, y había decidido no mirarlo cuando llegara, pero la curiosidad pudo con ella y una sensación fría la recorrió al sucumbir a la tentación: no había mensajes, no había llamadas perdidas. No había nada. Fue como otro golpe para su ya maltratada alma.

Dejó el teléfono enchufado cargándose, aunque había notado que la batería no necesitaba seguir conectada, pero no le interesó hacer algo al respecto, y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá, asumiendo que ya era hora de empezar a aceptar que por mucho que lo intentara, lo que le había pasado seguía latente en sus pensamientos: Ichigo la había usado e iba a tener que aprender a convivir con ello. Con decisión fue a su habitación, sacó las sábanas que había estado ocupando hasta la noche anterior y las metió dentro de una bolsa plástica que no tendría otro futuro que la basura, porque no quería volver a verlas, temía que conservaran aun después de lavadas. Su aroma era algo no se sentía capaz de lidiar esa noche, y muy inmaduramente sacó su bolsa de dormir y la ocupó en el salón, lejos de esa cama, de esa habitación, de esos recuerdos tan recientes como dolorosamente hermosos...

.

El domingo pudo inventar una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para no ir a comer a la casa de su hermana, aunque no era que tuviera un mejor panorama en realidad, pero no le apetecía otra cosa que fijar su vista en algo en específico y quedársele viendo por un buen rato, pero en algún momento el techo había dejado de ser interesante, por lo que se levantó y tomó una larga ducha. Había llegado el momento de dar vuelta la página, pero en esa oportunidad estaba resuelta a lograrlo, cualquier atisbo de duda acerca de si debería rendirse con él la mañana anterior, cuando despertó sola, se confirmó cuando al mirar el teléfono, nuevamente no había de él una sola señal...

.

No esperaba a nadie, por lo que cuando llamaron a la puerta se descolocó. Tenía un desastre frente a ella, que incluía la bolsa de dormir, un montón de envases desocupados de comida instantánea, chatarras y eso sin haber hecho referencia a la prueba de que un litro de helado ya había sido consumido por una persona muy solitaria, juzgando por la única cuchara que reposaba en un costado.

Intentó recoger todo guardándolo en una bolsa plástica, y tiró todo a la cocina, y a su habitación la bolsa de dormir, sin enrollarla.

No miró quien era, pero quien fuera, lo despacharía pronto. La película que veía acerca de superhéroes desafiando sujetos de otro planeta que no tenía una sola implicación romantica, estaba cumpliendo muy bien el propósito de distraerla y no había nada más que le importase más que ver el final, sin embargo no esperó que quien interrumpiera eso sería precisamente quien había causado todo eso.

—¡Tú…! —exclamó al verlo.

Ichigo pareció contrariado con ese recibimiento, como si no se lo esperara. Su perfecta cara de imbécil así se lo indicó.

—Hola, Rukia —saludó.

El descaro era inconmensurable, porque hasta se había inclinado para besarla y había intentado abrirse pasando queriendo pasar hacia el interior…

—¿Qué haces _tú_ acá? —lo interrogó ella con enojo.

La expresión de él seguía pareciendo de desconcierto.

—Te dije que volvería hoy aproximadamente a las ocho, pero son las siete —miró su reloj de pulsera -. ¿Acaso quizás interrumpí algo interesante? ¿Te estabas autoestimulando? ¿Puedo ayudarte con eso?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —averiguó ella incrédula al ser interrogada.

Él no le había dicho nada acerca de ninguna hora, o de un posible regreso. Él sólo había desaparecido en algún momento durante la madrugada, dejándola sola y completamente desorientada.

—¿No recuerdas lo que te lo dije en la mañana cuando me despedí? —concluyó él.

Rukia intentó hacer memoria pero no podía dar con un recuerdo que indicara lo que él acababa de explicarle. En lo que a ella respectaba, él estaba diciendo mentiras.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —exigió saber repitiendo la misma pregunta.

Ichigo soltó un largo suspiro.

—Te dije ayer en la madrugada, antes de irme, que era el día del memorial de mi madre y que tenía que ir con mi familia —relató —. Mi padre tiene todo un concepto de cómo debemos recordar a mamá, que incluye un retiro familiar con completa incomunicación, sólo nosotros cuatro…

Después de que dijo eso, se dio cuenta de que algo de lo que él le decía le sonaba de algo…

—¿Un retiro? —comprobó no haber oído mal.

—Rukia… ¿lo olvidaste? —dijo sonriendo tiernamente —. Incluso cuando te pedí que fueras conmigo el próximo año y tú dijiste que sí…

¿En qué momento había pasado todo eso? ¿En la madrugada? ¿Era una broma? ¿Quién en su sano juicio mantenía una conversación así de seria con alguien que luego no recordaría nada de lo acordado? Ichigo no tenía consideración.

—Bueno, lo último es lo que espero que me digas, no te lo pregunté —bromeó y se enserió de pronto —. Ven conmigo el próximo año...

—¿Estás jugando conmigo? —interpeló molesta.

—No, ¿por qué jugaría con algo así? Pero primero que todo… ¿podemos discutirlo dentro? —consultó.

Ella se movió y le permitió el paso, aun anonadada de tenerlo frente a ella, después de todo lo que había imaginado, de todos las maldiciones que había hecho.

—¿Por qué estás tan hostil? —interrogó.

Él entró en el departamento como si nada hubiese pasado, sin tener en cuenta que mientras él no había estado, ella ya había planeado toda su vida a partir de entonces, una donde no lo incluía a él.

—¿Rukia…? —reiteró.

Al ver que ella no estaba respondiendo a sus preguntas, él hizo otra…

—¿Has visto mi teléfono? —averiguó —. La última vez que lo vi estábamos acostados; creo que se me pudo quedar entremedio de las sábanas…

Él se encaminó a la habitación, y ella abrió los ojos escandalizada de que viera el desastre, aunque con la conmoción fue algo que con suerte vislumbró.

—¡Detente! —exigió.

Ichigo se volteó hacia ella.

—Sólo voy a buscar mi teléfono —explicó e indicó con un dedo hacia donde se dirigía.

—¡No!… ¡no vayas! —pidió extrañamente.

Él caminó hacia ella y buscó su mirada.

—Estás actuando muy raro —recalcó —. ¿Estás bien?

¿Qué si estaba bien? ¡Había estado viviendo un duelo hasta hacía unos pocos minutos! Estuvo atiborrándose de porquerías, maldiciendo su existencia y odiándose a sí misma por haber sido tan fácil, y de pronto la causa de todo ese pesar, reaparecía como si nada, dando un montón de justificaciones que se condecían con su actuar, haciéndola quedar como una imbécil.

—Te estoy hablando —reiteró él —. ¡Rukia!

El tono de su voz fue más brusco en esa ocasión, lo que hizo que ella dejara de pensar y se viera obligada a responder.

—Y-yo… —empezó ella.

—¿Te sientes mal? ¿Necesitas algo? —interrogó él.

La guio hacia el sillón e hizo que se sentara. Él estaba frente a ella mirándola con preocupación.

—No tienes fiebre… —determinó tocándole la frente.

Ichigo estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos, ocupándose de ella, creyendo que se sentía mal. Mostrando preocupación.

—¿Por qué volviste? —quiso saber ella con urgencia.

Él la miró como si hubiese hecho una pregunta tonta.

—¿Por qué no iba a regresar al lugar donde tú estás? —dijo con soltura.

¿Se había quedado dormida y estaba soñando cosas cursis que en ese momento en realidad necesitaba? Sus cálidos dedos rozaron su mejilla con un cuidado único, que ningún sueño podría emular y hacerlo tan real como se sintió, y Rukia comprendió que se había estado comportando como una adolescente despechada.

Sin embargo, lo cierto es que nada de eso hubiese ocurrido si ellos hubiesen hablado con claridad antes de haberse ido de inmediato a la cama. Con él siempre había sido así, el apetito sexual se justificaba en la pirámide de necesidades básicas de Maslow.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo ella.

Toda la situación era demasiado cliché, su comportamiento previo, las palabras, sus acciones, todo. De hecho le causó gracia que fuera así.

—¿De qué te ríes? —averiguó él —. Al menos dime, para que nos riamos juntos.

Podía hacerse la mujer segura de sí misma y desviar el tema, o bien podía ser sincera con él y explicarle todo lo que había pasado y quedar totalmente expuesta, enseñando el pecho para la puñalada definitiva si él así lo estimaba. Lo único de lo que estaba segura, era que ya no podía seguir de esa manera: era una situación de todo o nada. No era sano que siguiera torturándose más sí misma ilusionándose con algo que era muy posible que no pudiera ser nunca.

—La verdad es que pensé que te habías ido y que te habías acostado conmigo por venganza… porque estuve con otro hombre mientras nosotros éramos novios —soltó sin anestesia.

La reacción de él fue sentarse a su lado, dejando su espalda apoyada en el respaldo de aquel sofá. Su rostro lucía serio.

—¿De verdad pensaste que haría algo así? —dijo él mirando hacia la cortina con la mirada perdida.

Estaba demás la pregunta, y ambos sabían que ella en serio había pensado eso; ni siquiera le respondió. El silencio lo haría por ella.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de que nuestra relación en condiciones normales no hubiese sobrevivido de todos modos? —consultó ella.

—Sí… —confirmó —. Lo recuerdo.

—Me gustas mucho —dijo ruborizada por admitirlo de esa forma tan abierta —. Pero no te conozco; no sé qué esperar de ti… y que haya pensado eso es la muestra más clara de lo inmadura de nuestra relación. Tener sexo con alguien no quiere decir que conozcas a esa persona en realidad… eso es sólo una parte del todo. Una muy importante que ciega y no permite apreciar que hay otras cosas que son necesarias también.

Ichigo estiró su brazo y la atrajo hacia él. Ella pudo escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza. Lo que ella le estaba diciendo, no le era indiferente a él.

—Lo sé —reconoció —. Tengo miedo de que vuelvas a fijarte en alguien más en el momento en que me de vuelta. No confío en ti, ni en tus sentimientos por mí…

Ella intentó volver a verlo a la cara para decirle que no tenía nada que temer, pero él no se lo permitió.

—Quiero que me escuches, pero si me miras cabe la posibilidad de que no pueda decírtelo todo —explicó —. Me pones muy nervioso…

¿Ella? ¿Ponerlo nervioso a él? ¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento? Él siempre parecía demasiado seguro y confiado…

—Siempre me has puesto nervioso, especialmente en las exposiciones, mientras sabía que me estabas mirando: mis manos sudaban, me tiritaban las piernas, las palabras no salían y ni hablar de juntarlas… —dijo adivinando su siguiente pregunta —. Quería parecerte interesante… pero resultaba siendo todo lo contrario ¡Mierda! ¡De sólo recordarlo me avergüenzo!

Él agitó la cabeza de manera violenta. Estaba luchando contra sí mismo, pero por otro lado Rukia no imaginó que ella era la causa de eso, pero explicaba bien el por qué cuando ella había salido del salón cuando él se lo pidió, él había podido hacerlo bien. Se emocionó al enterarse de aquello.

—Hace cinco años cuando encontré esa envoltura de condón… —empezó él.

Ella se tensó. Ese recuerdo no era para nada lindo.

—… no podía entenderlo ¿por qué lo habías hecho si estábamos bien? O eso creía —habló de sus sentir —. Pero después comprendí que en realidad yo no tenía nada que ofrecerte… un hombre que no tiene otro propósito que fumar marihuana y que vive en un piso arrendado que nada tenía que envidiarle a una pocilga, no tiene derecho a pretender a alguien que puede tenerlo todo si lo quiere…

Su voz sonaba triste.

—¡Estás equivocado! —lo interrumpió —. Nunca pensé en algo así… ¡Tú eras demasiado bueno para alguien como yo! Yo no era la persona adecuada para ti…

El silencio los rodeó y sólo pudieron escuchar sus respiraciones.

Su pecho se sentía hinchado, y las palabras que antes no pudieron salir, purgaban por hacerlo; quería decírselo todo.

—Yo… yo estaba enamorada del esposo de mi hermana —soltó de pronto con suavidad —. ¡De mi propio cuñado! Y lo deseaba tanto, Ichigo… No me di cuenta de que estabas junto a mí. No podía verte, aunque estabas justo a mi lado…

Rukia estaba consciente de que él sabía que eso había sido así, pero no era algo que alguna vez hubiesen hablado sin tapujos.

—Apareciste y me salvaste de mi misma, sin hacer demasiadas preguntas me aceptaste e hiciste que me diera cuenta de que él no era el único hombre —espetó —. Que estabas tú… y aunque tardé en reconocerlo, cuando lo hice ya la había cagado; me arrepiento tanto…

Hablar de eso era duro para ella, pero no dolía. Lo que había sentido por Byakuya no dolía en lo absoluto, pero si le causaba mucha rabia contra sí misma, en cambio al pensar en lo que le había a hecho a Ichigo le sacaba lágrimas silenciosas aún después de cinco años...

—Tú me salvaste a mí de un destino que yo día a día estaba escribiendo sin que nadie me obligara… con lo que pasó deseé finalmente ser alguien de quien pudieras estar orgullosa de presentar a los demás —confesó él —. El negocio de la marihuana era muy atractivo y el dinero fácil tienta demasiado; yo me estaba metiendo en un hoyo muy profundo…

—Ichigo… —lo llamó.

Su mirada era intensa y profunda y ambos se inclinaron para compartir un beso que necesitaban darse. Ella gimió, y él estuvo receptivo al cambio de temperatura, pero si se entregaban al deseo físico en ese momento, retrocederían cinco pasos, cuando sólo habían avanzado uno al empezar a hablar, por lo que ella se alejó de él, y se apoyó en sí misma. La cercanía era demasiado peligrosa.

Él pareció comprender aquello de la distancia.

—Cuando te vi embarazada, estando junto a ese sujeto —soltó —. Nunca nada me dolió más que eso… siempre quise creer en el fondo que para ti, al igual como lo había sido para mí, que lo que habíamos compartido había sido algo especial y que no habías podido rehacer tu vida, tal como yo no había podido. Soy un pendejo egoísta, porque te quería infeliz justo como yo. No fui capaz de desearte felicidad…

No podía decir que no había temido mientras albergaba esa criatura en su vientre, que Ichigo la viera y pensara cosas que no eran. Su temor se había justificado, porque había sucedido.

Ella también sopesó, más de alguna vez, en que tal vez ella sólo había sido etiquetada en su vida como un muy mal recuerdo y nada más, y eso le dio fuerza para salir a la calle en esa temporada.

—Pero tú lo querías a él… ¿por qué desaprovecharías la oportunidad de poder vivir una vida a su lado? —cuestionó él —. Yo siempre supe que aunque te acostabas conmigo no era yo a quien realmente querías; y no me molestó en un comienzo...

Él podía tener razón en eso, en un principio había estado cegada por el enamoramiento que había sentido por Byakuya, pero nunca, ni aun en esas primeras veces que había experimentado sobre los placeres sexuales junto a otra persona, había visto el rostro de su cuñado en Ichigo. Nunca fue necesario; él por si solo era suficiente.

—Quizás empezó de esa forma un tanto extraña —reconoció Rukia —. Pero tú siempre me gustaste. Jamás imaginé cuando lo estábamos haciendo que estaba con alguien más. No tienes idea de lo deseable que eres…

Era la verdad. Ella lo deseó en esos días, y lo deseaba en los actuales.

—¿Por qué tú…? ¿por qué gestabas tú ese bebé? —indagó él con timidez.

—Mi hermana sufrió de una histerectomía tras un aborto espontaneo —explicó —. Quería de alguna forma retribuirle a ambos todo lo que han hecho por mí y era algo que estaba a mi alcance. Ellos querían un bebé y yo podía ayudarlos.

—Tú no… ¿Él y tú…? ¿Ya no…? —quiso saber.

—No… ya no siento nada por él —aseguró confiada —. Idealicé muchas cosas acerca de él, y cuando me di cuenta de que era un humano normal cayó desde la categoría "deidad" a ser un simple humano con demasiados defectos.

Ichigo sonrió al oír decir eso. Al parecer le gustó oír la parte final. Y a ella decírsela.

—¿Y tú? —averiguó —. ¿Cómo es que terminaste estudiando medicina?

Él le contó que había vuelto a reunirse con su familia y que su padre le había exigido que si regresaba, tenía que estudiar.

—Háblame de tu familia —solicitó Rukia interesada.

Cortadamente en un principio, él le contó acerca de cómo había sido su vida con su madre, de la forma que había muerto, de lo sucedido con su hermana, de su huida. Ella no imaginó que él estuviera sobrellevando una carga así en sus hombros y que siguiera siendo alguien tan cálido…

—Cuando te conocí pensé en mi hermana y en que si alguien hubiese prestado atención, nada de lo que le ocurrió hubiese sucedido —expuso —. La gente está demasiada ocupada viviendo sus vidas sin prestar atención en nadie.

En esas horas compartieron más de sus vidas de lo que lo habían hecho en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, quedándose dormidos en algún momento.

.

—Ichigo —lo llamó —. Despierta…

Era día lunes y por lo tanto, día de universidad. Ella entraba en la tarde, pero él lo hacía más temprano. Había investigado su horario.

Abrió los ojos y le sonrió con calidez tras desperezarse, provocándole un estremecimiento en el vientre.

—¿Quieres ir a desayunar a algún lugar? —ofreció ella.

La verdad detrás de su invitación era que había arrasado con todas las provisiones.

—No tengo hambre —dijo él.

Ella asintió y trató de levantarse. Necesitaba ir al baño, pero cuando hacerlo, él tiro de su mano, haciendo que cayera sobre él.

—Llegó la hora —advirtió él —. No podemos seguir dilatando más esto…

No tenía que decirle a qué se refería. Lo entendió.

—¿Seguiremos adelante juntos o separados…? —inquirió ella.

Ambos habían dejado claro que se habían extrañado por todo ese tiempo, que no habían sido sólo una aventura para el otro, que habían estado pensando todo ese tiempo en lo que habían compartido.

—Quisiera… me gustaría que fuera juntos —reconoció él.

Su respuesta se hizo esperar, pero no porque estuviera pensando algo distinto a lo que él había expresado que quería, sino porque se sentía tan bien escuchárselo decir. Tantos años pensando en él, arrepintiéndose de haber sido tan tonta, y estar teniendo nuevamente una oportunidad con el hombre que quería, era demasiado bueno para ser procesado en sólo unos segundos.

—¿Rukia? —demandó una respuesta.

—Yo quiero estar contigo —admitió.

Estaba tan nerviosa que no se sentía capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, por lo que los cerró y lo abrazó. No tardó en sentir la mano de él en su nuca, acariciando su cabello.

—Me gusta tu corte —dijo él.

Ella sonrió y lo próximo que sintió fue su boca, sellando el que sería el primer beso de ambos tras acordar lo que sería un nuevo principio en sus vidas, tornándose candente la situación.

—No podemos —lo rechazó ella —. Tienes que ir a clases en poco rato y apenas alcanzas a desayunar.

—Me lo puedo saltar —dijo él.

—Tenemos tiempo —aseguró ella —. Arréglate para ir a clases.

Él le hizo caso, pero se detuvo cuando iba de camino al baño.

—¿Y cómo sabes que entro en un rato? —consultó.

Ella intentó hacerse la desentendida, pero él insistió.

—Sé a qué hora entras y sales… todos los días —se sonrojó.

—Es decir que todos esos encuentros… ¿fueron planeados? —concluyó él.

Si lo exponía de ese modo, le hacía sentir como que era una acosadora…

—Bueno… no todos —reconoció ella —. Si la gran mayoría…

Ichigo no dijo nada tras aquella confesión, pero ella fue capaz de ver que una gran sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro…

Se dirigió al baño y cuando entró Rukia recordó por qué no había querido que entrara a su habitación…

—¿Qué pasó con la cama? Y, ¿por qué mi teléfono estaba en una bolsa de basura junto con las sábanas…? —averiguó él.

Ella se llevó una mano al rostro. Iba a tener que dar más explicaciones…

.

Había un lugar no demasiado lejos de donde ella vivía al que le gustaba ir. Desayuno americano, como los que le gustaban a él.

—¡No conocía este lugar! —dijo fascinado —. Hace tiempo que no tomaba este tipo de desayuno.

Para ella se había transformado en algo más habitual que un desayuno convencional. Era más rápido y menos engorroso.

—Podría volver a acostumbrarme a este tipo de comida —agregó él —. Venir aquí a diario…

¿Significaba eso que quería que volvieran a vivir juntos? ¿Tan pronto? La idea la emocionaba, pero no quería forzar las cosas, todo lo que quería era estar junto a él, conocerlo de manera apropiada, conocer su mundo y ella darle acceso al suyo también, por lo que asintió, pero no respondió.

—En la universidad nosotros no podemos ser vistos como novios —aclaró ella —. Será sólo hasta que termine este semestre... Lamento que tenga que ser así, pero El Gato me lo advirtió desde el comienzo y no puedo arriesgar perder otro año.

Ichigo comprendió, y le dijo que no tenía que explicárselo, que lo entendía bien.

.

—Estamos juntos —aseguró —. Resolvimos nuestras diferencias.

Sentía que necesitaba decírselo antes de que ella lo descubriera, sería problemático si ella se daba cuenta por sí sola, y cabía la posibilidad… ¡a la mujer no se le iba ninguna cosa!

—No puedes evaluarlo, sus exámenes los revisaré yo y ya sabes, nada de demostraciones de afecto en las inmediaciones de la universidad —condicionó la profesora.

Rukia asintió, aunque ella jamás hubiese inflado sus calificaciones o hubiese sido injusta, pero ella estaba en su derecho a tener sus dudas y a ahorrarse los problemas. Era lo mejor, así no habrían malos entendidos.

.

Había comenzado tras la desaparición de Ichigo la noche que habían vuelto a acostarse. Cada vez que las cosas indicaban que llegarían a más, ella lo detenía. No era que no lo deseara, no era que no se excitara; simplemente en su cabeza persistía el hecho de que el sexo la había metido en tantos problemas que sentía cierta clase de temor.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían regresado Ichigo y ella, y aunque habían dormido juntos, no habían tenido sexo. Él no la cuestionaba cuando le decía que no, pero sabía que comenzaba a levantar sospechas.

—No es mi idea presionarte, si tu no lo quieres tienes todo el derecho a no hacerlo… —expuso él —. Pero es extraño…

Además de rehuir del sexo, no contaba con tratamiento anticonceptivo. Lo había dejado antes del embarazo, y porque el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que ella pudiera percatarse, no volvió a preocuparse de ello, porque tampoco era algo que necesitara, pero con Ichigo de vuelta en su vida eso era algo que debía ver cuanto antes. Bajo ningún concepto quería quedar embarazada, y si había sido afortunada que no ocurriera antes cuando habían empezado a acostarse, no se atrevía tras vivir la experiencia. No estaba dispuesta a pagar las consecuencias de dejarse llevar. La madrugada que él había golpeado su puerta eso no le había importado, pero fue una de las cosas en las que pensó cuando él no apareció en todo un día: había sido muy descuidada, y por sobretodo, ¿qué hubiese hecho si hubiera quedado embarazada…?

—Es cierto —admitió lo he estado evitando —. Suene quizás estúpido cuando ambos sabemos las circunstancias en la que todo esto comenzó… pero no quiero volver a lo que teníamos, quiero conocerte más, conocer a tus amigos, a tu familia, tu mundo…

—¿Quieres conocer a mi familia? —se sorprendió —. No sabes lo que dices… es decir, mis hermanas están bien, pero mi papá es otra cosa…

—¿Es muy estricto? —indagó ella.

—No, es… algo estrafalario —explicó.

—Me gustan las personas raras —aseguró.

—No lo conoces a él… —implicó.

—Pruébame —solicitó.

Tras negarse un poco, Ichigo terminó aceptando llevarla a su casa. Resultó que él había exagerado, su padre era un hombre escandaloso tal vez, pero muy amable y no tuvo reparos en aceptarla e invitarla a vivir con ellos. Era una familia alegre y sus hermanas hermosas personas. Ichigo era muy afortunado.

—Mientras estudie y no consiga un trabajo esta es mi realidad… —dijo él —. Tú estás por salir y a mí me queda un poco más; cuando seas una mujer independiente y profesional… ¿me esperarás?

Creyó que lo decía en broma, pero no lo era. Había seriedad en su tono de voz.

—Tras cinco años para volver a estar contigo… —evidenció ella —. Si nuestra relación llegara a terminar, _créeme,_ no sería por algo como por la espera.

Ichigo pareció conforme con su respuesta, no obstante con sus besos estaba tratando de incitarla. Él había estado de acuerdo con ella en que si no quería sexo se negara, pero él fue claro al decirle que él no iba a cansarse de intentar hacerla cambiar de opinión. Y cada día le costaba más mantenerse firme, porque a él en realidad no le importaba mucho si estaban en la calle, en el transporte público o en el centro comercial, Ichigo no perdía oportunidad y más de alguna vez ella se había dejado arrastrar, o más bien tocar. Él siempre sabía cómo convencerla, por lo que recurrió al último recurso.

—¿Crees que estés listo para conocer a mi familia? —consultó.

Él retiró la mano de sus pechos como si de pronto se hubiese dado cuenta de que en realidad lo que estaba haciendo en público no era algo bien visto, pero conociéndolo, no era por eso, sino la mención a encontrarse con Byakuya.

Él no lo superaba.

—Mi hermana insiste en conocerte —reiteró con un tono de voz apenas audible —. Cree que te inventé para dejar de ir a cenar allá… Sospecho que piensa que tengo algún grado de anorexia…

Ichigo comenzó a reír por primera vez desde que mencionó el tema.

—¿Por qué piensa eso? Acabas de comer tus papa fritas y las mías… —averiguó —. De todos modos si fuera así yo tengo la cura para aquel mal…

—Hablas de tu hierba —adivinó.

—No hay quien pueda contra el hambre que te da luego —dijo de manera sensual.

Y lo cierto es que tenía razón. Conocía bien lo bien que sabían las cosas cuando se estaba en ese estado, que las cantidades dejaban de importar y lo fácil que era calentarse además.

—Ya no vendes, ¿verdad? —indagó ella.

—No, pero siempre tengo —destacó —. Siempre.

—¿Estás intentando tentarme? —cuestionó.

—Siempre —respondió resuelto —. ¿Está funcionando?

Era difícil mantenerse firme cuando él le ofrecía cosas tan deseables.

—No tenemos que ir a su casa, podemos verlos en un lugar neutral e irnos cuando queramos —ofreció —. No te pido que te lleves bien con él, sólo que ya no tengo excusas para mi hermana y en serio sus sospechas infundadas están comenzando a preocuparla.

—¿Tu hermana y tú se parecen? —consultó.

—Eso han dicho, sí —respondió evasiva —. Tú y tus hermanas no se parecen en nada. De hecho entre ellas tampoco son muy parecidas, aun cuando son gemelas.

—La genética trabaja de manera misteriosas —acotó.

Él finalmente accedió y cuando llegó el día, fuera de cualquier cosa que hubiese previsto, nunca supo que fue lo que hablaron Ichigo y Byakuya cuando se quedaron a solas cuando Hisana solicitó su ayuda, e Ichigo nunca habló al respecto.

—Tuviste a tu sobrino durante nueve meses en tu útero —recalcó él —. Sin embargo no vi que tuvieran un lazo especial…

—¿Estabas esperando que fuera algo así como su segunda madre o algo así? —dedujo ella.

Ichigo asintió.

—La verdad es que lo quiero como mi sobrino, pero no siento nada distinto por haberlo tenido dentro de mí —reconoció —. Sólo fui una incubadora y no me arrepiento, pero no fue el mejor periodo de mi vida.

—¿No te gustan los niños? —quiso saber.

—No es que los odie –corrigió —. No nos llevamos…

—¿Y cuando tengamos los nuestros? —indagó curioso.

—Tengo tiempo para hacerme la idea –contestó —. Sin embargo no creo que todas las mujeres nazcan predispuestas para ser madres ¿sabes?

—¿Y si ellos volvieran a pedirte ese favor…? —quiso saber.

—Es algo que les dije que no haría dos veces —clarificó —. No volverían a pedírmelo.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que habían vuelto. Ambos estaban ocupados con el término de semestre. Ella ya había terminado la ayudantía en el curso de Ichigo y había cumplido a cabalidad con lo requerido por su profesora, por lo que confiaba en que la evaluaría bien, pero no demasiado, hasta ver el resultado, ella no daría nada por sentado.

—Estás muy nerviosa —realzó Ichigo.

—Es que tú ya sabes cómo es El Gato… —explicó.

—Pero lo hiciste bien, no faltaste ningún día, hiciste lo que te encomendó, le prometiste que nadie se enteraría de lo nuestro y así fue —afirmó.

Ichigo estaba masajeando su cuello y lo hacía muy bien. Funcionó de tal modo que cuando sus manos comenzaron a desviarse del objetivo inicial, ella lo permitió. En realidad seguir frenando los impulsos que ella también tenía ya carecía de sentido. Había probado ya que su relación era más que sólo sexo. Continuar con eso sería una tortura.

—¿No me detendrás? —dijo él.

—Continua y averígualo —contestó burlona.

—He sido paciente, por lo que si vas a detenerme debe ser ahora —advirtió —. No juegues más con mi resistencia… no sabes lo _duro_ que ha sido.

—Duro, ¿eh? –dijo ella tocándolo por primera vez en todo ese tiempo —. Me parece que no tanto, lo he sentido más _duro_.

Él se lanzó impaciente sobre ella, quitándole la ropa y sin desabrocharle el sujetador, simplemente se lo bajó, encontrándose con sus pezones ya erectos por las caricias que habían sido hechas durante el supuesto masaje. Su lengua ávida de ellos no se hizo esperar y juntando los pechos todo lo que podía, se encargó de ambos con su boca y sus manos.

—Eso duele —informó ella —. No tengo demasiado volumen ¿lo habías notado? No es fácil de conseguir lo que imaginas que si se puede.

—Los pechos grandes están sobrevalorados —aseguró él —. Además, ¿qué sabes tú de dolor? Tener una hermosa novia a la cual metérselo y no poder porque te tiene a prueba, _eso_ si es doloroso… también lo es no poder presumir de ella porque está prohibido que se enteren que eres el afortunado que se coge a la tutora…

Rukia se sonrojó. Sabía que los hombres hablaban así, pero no imagino que ella fuera un tema entre los varones del salón. No era el material en el que los hombres se fijaran…

—Imaginar que me lo chupabas en un baño de la universidad o que me podría hundir en ti el día que te encontrara distraída se transformó en algo así como mi pasatiempo —relató —. Pero no contaba con lo determinada que eres y que si alguna vez pude tocarte un poco más fue porque lo querías y no porque te encontrara desprevenida… ¿ha sido tan difícil para ti también como lo ha sido para mí?

—Odio cada día de mi vida que dejé de aprovechar junto a ti —aseveró.

—Si acabo tan pronto te lo esté metiendo será tu culpa —la acusó —. Lo que tú hiciste conmigo fue maldad pura.

—¡Para de hablar y quejarte y ya hazlo! —ordenó.

Sin embargo sus amenazas fueron infundadas porque él no se vino de inmediato como había anunciado, por lo que cuando ella terminó e Ichigo continuó ella tuvo que amenazarlo con que terminara o se saliera.

—Me he masturbado tanto que he adquirido demasiada resistencia… —reveló —. Nuevamente es tu culpa.

Rukia sonrió y aprovechando que ella ya había acabado se dedicó a explorar otros puntos erógenos de él, su cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja, sus pezones y antes de que él alcanzara la cúspide, ella terminó temblando de gusto antes que él, pero cuando lo sintió llenarla aquel placer se vio realzado. Todo se había sentido demasiado bien…

—Era mi turno y te aprovechaste del impulso —se quejó él mientras la besaba.

—Tomaste demasiado tiempo —se excusó —. Prefiero que sean cortas e intensas que largas y eternas… aunque variar no está mal.

—¿Y te quejas después de que acabaste dos veces…? —dijo el asombrado —. Si que tienes caradura…

Esa intimidad era la que no se imaginaba tener con nadie más.

—¿Qué dices de si fumamos…? —sugirió ella.

Él, antes de que ella se arrepintiera, llegó con la pipa llena.

—No tenías más que decirlo —acotó él.

Ese día no se levantaron para nada más que para ir al baño y recibir a los repartidores que les administraban lo único que les faltaba: alimento. No iban a perder más tiempo.

.

Ichigo finalmente era un interno en el hospital del mejor amigo de su padre. Había sido complejo no poder verse todo lo que querían, pero habían podido superarlo.

—Oye, ¿por qué es tu letra tan fea? —reclamó Rukia irrumpiendo —. ¡Le estás dando problemas a las secretarias porque tus órdenes no se entienden!

Ella trabajaba en el laboratorio del mismo hospital, pero estaba ahí de planta. Ella se burlaba de él porque había conseguido el trabajo estable sin tuvieran que interceder por ella.

—¿Y viniste hasta acá para reclamar por eso? —indagó él —. Tu dominio es el primer piso…

—Debía decírtelo, no me gusta que digan nada malo de ti… —dijo tímidamente —. ¿Podrías tomarte un poco más de tiempo para escribir con más cuidado?

Lo estaba manipulando, y lo sabía.

—Tú siempre estás pidiéndome tiempo… —protestó él —. Para vivir juntos, para que tengamos hijos, para ir al baño antes de hacerlo… para ir a especializarte un semestre al extranjero

—¿Nunca me perdonarás por eso? —se burló.

—No —dijo categóricamente

—El Gato me recomendó, ¡no podía negarme! —adujo —. Eso fue hace un año… ¡Supéralo!

Ichigo odiaba la referencia al tiempo que se habían separado después de que ya habían vuelto y aunque le causaba gracia, había quedado especialmente sensible tras ese evento.

—No volveré a irme y no sobredimensiones las cosas tampoco… no es por mi que te lo estoy pidiendo —se aproximó —. Y si quieres... podemos vivir juntos…

Rukia le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de volver a las "mazmorras" como él le decía al laboratorio. Cuando escuchó que la llamaba, ella siguió de largo como si no escuchara.

—Rukia-chan —la detuvo su suegro —. Me parece que mi estúpido hijo te está llamando.

Frente a Isshin ella no mostraba su lado pérfido, por lo que se detuvo al ser descubierta por él.

—Iba distraída —explicó.

—Por supuesto que sí, Rukia-chan, nunca pensaría otra cosa —le dio palmaditas en la cabeza.

Ichigo la alcanzó.

—¿Desde cuándo? —exigió saber.

—Cuando encontremos un lugar —aclaró.

—Ya lo tengo —se adelantó —. Sólo falta firmar.

—¿Y por qué no lo firmaste si ya lo tenías? —dijo dudosa.

—Nadie confía en quienes no tienen un contrato de más de un año—sostuvo —. Tendrás que firmar tú.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella desinteresada —. Vamos.

—¿Cuándo? —insistió.

—Ahora —dijo con seguridad.

—Pero ahora estoy turno… —evidenció lamentándose.

—Entonces tendremos que esperar… —dijo las palabras mágicas.

No era que no quisiera vivir con él, prácticamente lo hacían pero no de manera formal, era que cuando finalmente lo hicieran la vida de adultos y todo lo que ello implicaba se mudaría a la casa junto con aquella decisión.

Ella había dicho "ahora" porque sabía que estaba con turno, e Ichigo era muy responsable, nunca abandonaría. No dejaría de cumplir con su obligación por algo como ir a firmar un contrato. O eso creyó.

—¡Papá! —murmuró Ichigo y corrió hacia donde Isshin se había ido.

La sonrisa que traía Ichigo consigo a su regreso quería decir que había logrado su objetivo: había conseguido un reemplazante de último minuto y eso significaba que ella tendría que cumplir con lo que ella había misma había decretado; iba a empezar a vivir su vida junto con el hombre que le había dado el regalo más importante en su vida, que era haber comenzado a amarse a sí misma, y aunque tenía algo de temor por cagarla en el futuro, también era cierto que ella misma no quería esperar más para saber qué le depararían los días que vendrían junto al hombre que sin que nadie se lo pidiera, la había rescatado, y eso a sus ojos, simplemente, lo convertía en el hombre perfecto…

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Terminó finalmente. A decir verdad no sabía bien cómo terminarlo y espero que les haya agradado. Me tomó más tiempo del que pudiera imaginar conseguirlo.**

 **Cuando comencé lo empecé con miedo y dudosa de si debía atreverme o no, y como siempre Uds. me apoyaron sin decepcionarme, medio lento al comienzo y a medida que avanzaban los capítulos, grande fue mi sorpresa al este convertirse en el fanfic con más reviews que he escrito. Gracias por eso, me hicieron muy muy muy feliz.**

 **Había prometido un capítulo desde la perspectiva de Ichigo y a decir verdad, está medio escrito. Ese iba a ser el capítulo siguiente, pensaba en terminarlo en veinte capítulos, pero desde un tiempo a esta parte, decidí que lo mejor no era prolongarlo más y este es el capítulo final, desde la perspectiva de Rukia, como comenzó ésto.**

 **Gracias por haberme acompañado hasta aquí y haber gastado su valioso tiempo leyendo esta historia .**

 **Por favor, les solicito un poco más de tiempo y déjenme un review, estoy necesitada de retroalimentación :)**

 **Si tienen alguna pregunta y son usuarios registrados, me comprometo a responderla.**

* * *

 **Si tienen tiempo y quieren algo bueno que ver, les recomiendo Akatsuki no Yona. Es un anime/manga magnífico que me ha regresado a la vida tras el golpe violento que fue el final de Bleach. Me ha sanado el alma... además de que están en las voces de Ichigo y Grimmjow en el cast principal.  
**

 **Estoy escribiendo fanfics allá también :)**


End file.
